Everybody's Crazy
by blabla69
Summary: Jasper, Rose e Bella são primos que se mudam para uma cidade no cú do mundo. Lá, conhecem os Cullen, com quem criam uma forte amizade e umas coisinhas a mais. Eles serão perseguidos por lunáticos, aprontarão como nunca fizeram antes. Todos Humanos. Hiatus
1. Mudanças

**Capítulo 1 - Mudanças**

BELLA P.O.V

- Ahhhhhhhhhh. – foi assim que eu acordei, com o agradável som do grito de Rosalie no meu ouvido. – Bella, você viu minha blusa amarela? Eu preciso dela! Eu não vou entrar naquele avião sem minha blusa amarela.

- ROSALIE, FICA CALMA. – sim, eu sou delicada. – Primeiro, bom dia pra você também, segundo, você colocou sua blusa amarela na sua mala ontem ¬¬'

- Ah é ashuashuashua :B – as vezes, Rosalie consegue me tirar do sério

- Agora se você me dá licença, eu vou tomar um banho porque nós temos um avião pra pegar.

- Fim do mundo ai vamos nós 8)

Após esse patético, mas ainda assim verdadeiro comentário de Rosalie, eu fui tomar um banho. Me permiti demorar um pouco mais do que o normal e comecei a pensar em como seria quando eu chegasse em Forks. Eu esperava que as pessoas lá fossem simpáticas. Desci pra tomar café e encontrei Rosalie e Jasper numa discussão muito produtiva.

- Me passa a manteiga. – pediu Rosalie.

- Me obriga. – respondeu Jasper, adoro ele hehe.

- Jasper, seu cabeça de espiga, me passa a manteiga.

- Só porque você pediu com carinho. – O Jasper tem medo da Rosalie, fato .-.

Depois de comer, pegamos nossas malas. Renée estava nos esperando na sala para a cerimônia de despedida. Sim, isso mesmo cerimônia. Renée era um "pouco" dramática.

- Ah, meu Deus. Não acredito que vocês estão mesmo indo embora sozinhos, ontem mesmo eram três crianças e olha só pra vocês hoje. – ela choramingava.

- Renée, não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar delas. – Jasper afirmou.

- Ah que fofo Jasper, mas você é só um bebê, e eu sei que tem medo de baratas. – ela sorriu, eu e Rosalie quase chorávamos de rir enquanto Jasper fazia uma cara de cu.

- Eu não tenho medo, tenho nojo. – ele tentou se defender.

- É claro que sim querido. – Renée disse carinhosamente. - Quando vocês chegarem na casa de Charlie digam que eu mandei um abraço pra ele.

- Claro. – Nós três respondemos juntos.

Tudo o que Renée sabia era que nós íamos pra casa de Charlie passar um tempo com ele, mas a verdade é que Charlie tem sua própria vida e nós realmente não pretendíamos morar com ele. Por isso compramos uma casa, muito linda por sinal, assim todos ficariam felizes.

- Se cuidem, não falem com estranhos, não aceitem doces na rua... – ela começou.

- Renée, nós já somos quase adultos u.u – eu disse.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu mudo o discurso ;D nada de ir a festas com desconhecidos...

- OLHAAAAAAA. – eu gritei apontando pra um lugar qualquer.

- O quê? – me perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo, procurando o que eu tinha apontado.

- Minha paciência indo embora. Tchau Renée. – dei um beijo nela e entrei no táxi que esperava para nos levar até o aeroporto.

Chegamos no aeroporto e pegamos o avião (jura? ú.u). Rosalie e Jasper brigaram praticamente o vôo inteiro, e eu decidi ignorá-los. Depois de algum tempo acabei pegando no sono, Jasper me acordou assoprando no meu ouvido.

- Ahhhhhhhh. – eu gritei e dei um soco na cara de Jasper, com o susto que levei quando acordei.

- Aiiii, Bella doeu. – Jasper falou com a mão no rosto, enquanto isso Rosalie chorava de tanto rir.

- Desculpa, você me assustou. – falei envergonhada.

- Tudo bem :D

- Por que você me acordou se não chegamos ainda? – perguntei confusa.

- Por nada, só estava entediado :B – tudo bem, ele mereceu o soco ¬¬'

Depois de mais algumas horas com Rosalie e Jasper torrando minha paciência chegamos em Seattle. Pegamos outro táxi, dessa vez para chegar a Forks. Depois de um tempo procurando, conseguimos encontrar a casa e era a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha visto. Ela era toda branca e tinha um jardim lindo na frente. A casa era simplesmente perfeita e parecia que tinha sido feita para nós, tinha três quartos e dois banheiros, o que eu achei fantástico já que na casa de Renée só tinha um banheiro. É claro que eu sabia que um dos banheiros seria praticamente só da Rose já que ela demorava uma hora no banho u.u

Nós fomos arrumar nossas coisas, depois de tudo pronto eu fiz pipoca e nós assistimos um filme.

- Gente, eu vou visitar o Charlie. Vocês querem vir comigo?

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui. Que a força esteja com você. – Rosalie respondeu

- E não se esqueça: com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades. – Jasper acrescentou sério

- Ahn... tá bom, eu acho. – eu respondi

O tempo passou rápido na casa de Charlie, Billy Black e o filho dele Jacob também estavam lá. Jacob era uma pessoa muito simpática, parecia ser muito fácil conviver com ele. Quando já estava muito tarde eu voltei para casa, minha distração e meu desequilíbrio natural me fizeram esbarrar numa garota.

Ela tinha cabelos curtos e repicados em todas as direções, parecia uma fada e era muito feliz.

- Hey, eu nunca te vi por aqui, e isso é uma coisa muito rara considerando que nós moramos em Forks, você deve ser minha nova vizinha né? Que legal, bem vinda. Meu nome é Alice e o seu?

O quê? Hein? Eu nem me lembrava direito o que ela tinha falado. Se concentra Bella, você consegue.

- Oi, meu nome é Bella :B – parabéns Bella, você conseguiu ¬'

- Você mora sozinha naquela casa? – ela perguntou, obviamente achando uma casa grande demais pra uma pessoa só.

- Não eu moro com meus primos, Jasper e Rosalie.

- Ah isso deve ser legal. Eu moro com meus irmãos. Você tem algum irmão?

- Não. Ah já está tarde eu devia ir pra casa, Rosalie e Jasper podem ficar preocupados.

- Ah, claro. Vocês vão a festa não vão? Diz que sim por favor! – com a carinha que ela fez não tinha como dizer não.

- Que dia é essa festa?

- Sexta-feira.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu prometo que vou pensar.

- Tudo bem. Convide seus primos também, eu vou adorar se vocês forem. Tchau, Bella!

- Tchau, Alice.

Eu entrei em casa e encontrei o Jasper olhando pela janela, com uma expressão idiota na cara.

- O quê foi, Jasper?

- Quem era aquela garota? – ele perguntou.

- Ela disse que se chama Alice, aparentemente é a nossa vizinha, ela nos convidou para uma festa na sexta. – falei sem me interessar muito, eu não era muito fã de festas, na verdade eu as evitava não valia a pena desafiar minha falta de sorte.

- E o que você disse? – ele perguntou quase pulando em cima de mim

- Eu disse que ia pensar.

- Como assim que ia pensar? Bella nós temos que ir aquela festa. Eu estou apaixonado. – haha, Jasper era hilário. Como assim? Ela só viu a garota uma vez, nem falou com ela e está apaixonado?

- Jasper, por favor, você nem conhece ela.

- Mas eu não preciso, ela é perfeita, eu sinto isso. – que gay ._.

- Jazz, você sabe que eu não gosto de festas. – eu disse fazendo biquinho.

- Bellinha, por favor, faça isso por mim e eu nunca mais te peço nada.

- Qual é, eu odeio festas!!! .

- Sinto muito, Bella. Mas já que você não quer aceitar por bem, vai ter que ser por mal. – ele me ameaçou.

- E quem vai me obrigar? Você? Não brinca Jasper.

- Eu não, mas eu sei uma pessoa que vai. ROSALIE. – ele gritou

_NÃÃÃOOOOOOO, SEU VIADINHO ._

- O QUÊ, DESGRAÇA? – me fudi legal, Rose não perde uma festa. Suspirei, sabendo que tinha perdido a batalha.

- Rose, meu amorzinho, sabia que nossos vizinhos vão dar uma festa? *u* - Jasper, um dia eu ainda te mato.

- Sério? Que legal. Quando é?

- Sexta. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso vitorioso

- Ótimo, Isso me dá tempo de arrumar tudo o que eu preciso. Roupa, maquiagem... – como se ela precisasse disse Rosalie é naturalmente linda.

- Só tem um problema, Rose. – ele continuou, sorrindo perversamente pra mim

- Qual?

- Bella! Você já a conhece, ela não quer ir.

- Bellinha, coisinha mais linda da minha vida, você vai a essa festa querendo ou não, você precisa sair um pouco, conhecer gente nova e definitivamente precisa de um namorado.

Eu devia saber que quando ela começava uma frase com tanto carinho, coisa boa não podia ser. Rose era uma ótima amiga, só um pouco exagerada as vezes, talvez não fosse tão ruim ir a uma festa. Suspirei resignada, enquanto aceitava esse triste destino. Nossa, talvez o drama de Renée seja genético. Fui me deitar, pensando nas catástrofes que eu poderia causar naquela festa. Não demorou muito para que eu dormisse profundamente, embora ainda estivesse um pouco receosa em relação ao começo das aulas, na segunda.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

**********


	2. Um dia Normal

Capítulo 2 – Um dia normal

**Bella P.O.V**

No dia seguinte eu acordei com o lindo som de um trovão ¬¬'. Isso mesmo estava chovendo em Forks! '¬¬ Que novidade! (sarcasmo pesado), aposto que nenhuma vidente poderia adivinhar que choveria em Forks, a cidade mais chuvosa do país 'u.u, então depois de pouquíssimo tempo vegetando na cama eu ouço barulhos de pessoas correndo no andar de baixo, logo depois algo se quebrando e um gritinho super estridente. Eu, como sou a mais responsável (mentira) daquelas duas amebas, fui correndo ver o que aconteceu, quando cheguei lá (sem antes é claro, tropeçar e quase cair da escada) vi Jasper com um pedaço de pau quebrado na mão em cima do sofá e Rose em cima de uma cadeira com um prato na mão, com a cara igual à de Jasper, vermelha e horrorizada.

- O que está acontecendo "O.O? E Rose por que você gritou ?

- Não fui eu quem gritou foi o Jasper '¬¬ - Isso não me surpreendia ¬¬.

- Jasper?

- Ba... ba... bara... - pausa pra respirar - BARATA!!! O.O

- HAA!!! CORRE BELLA ELA TÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! - Gritou Rose em pânico e...PARA TUDO O.O a ROSE GRITOU?! É POR QUE O BICHO TA PEGANDO, CORRE BELLA *O*

- HAA!!! - Pulei no sofá junto com o Jasper que caiu do sofá e em meio ao seu ataque de pânico correu pra cadeira de Rose e a empurrou dela, Rose sem saída saiu correndo porta a fora '¬¬, que felicidade não faz nem 24 horas que estamos morando aqui e a vizinhança já vai achar que ou fumamos, ou fugimos do hospício ou pior os dois juntos *o*.

**JASPER P.O.V**

Ela voltou para acabar o que não terminou. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem... O dia em que ela me atacou *o*

_.-. Flash Back .-._

Lá estava eu no alto dos meus seis anos :D, até ai tudo bem mais eu me lembro que naquele dia tivemos aula de saúde e o tema era... argh! Baratas. Até aquele dia eu as matava sem dó nem piedade, teve até uma vez que eu comi uma por pura crueldade, mas a tia Renée falou que não podia comê-las por que senão a Rose ficava com ciúme e me batia por comer a barata antes dela, ai eu fiquei com medo, minha maninha linda sabia rodar a baiana e a loira oxigenada ao mesmo tempo quando sentia ciúme e acredite era assustador, mas voltando naquele dia mostraram tudo, e quando digo tudo é TUDO mesmo (desde de fotos ampliadas até vídeos de todos os tipos), sobre baratas. Lembro que quando sai da sala estava assim: O.O,daquele momento em diante peguei um nojo de baratas e naquele mesmo dia fático eu fiquei super apertado e fui correndo fazer o numero 1, e qual minha surpresa quando vejo ela, o demônio em pessoa(barata) na frente do banheiro masculino, o que aconteceu a seguir foi: Eu olhei pra ela e ela olhou pra mim nós ficamos nos encarando ela quieta que nem...uma barata(O.o) e eu fazendo pose de macho mas na verdade estava quase me mijando nas calças(literalmente), ai 5 segundos depois ela mexeu a antena e eu gritei que nem uma bicha louca, ela começou a andar na minha direção eu gritei mais ainda e entrei no primeiro lugar que vi pela frente, que por coincidência era o banheiro feminino da escola e estava vazio, foi nesse momento que me lembrei que estava apertado e olhei pra baixo pra me certificar que não estava molhado,e eu não estava(até hoje não acredito que não mijei) então pensei "puxa que sorte, consegui escapar da barata e ainda vou me aliviar", então eu me aliviei mas quando sai do banheiro aquela bicha veio voando em cima de mim eu gritei pior que a Rose quando esquece onde deixou sua roupa e entrei no banheiro com a porta aberta e fiquei rodando pra lá e pra cá com a barata e então o sino bate e todo mundo chega na hora em que estou saindo do banheiro feminino correndo(ou fugindo) e gritando como se o mundo fosse acabar no meio da correria tive um ataque de Bella, tropecei e tudo escureceu. Daquele dia em diante minha reputação ficou manchada até o fim do ginásio. Tenho uma teoria de que o que aconteceu foi um plano maligno daquela barata para vingar a morte da sua companheira (que eu comi :B).

_FIM DO FLASH BACK._

Agora que sabem da minha triste e traumatizante história podem entender que naquele dia aquela barata desapareceu e ninguém acreditou que tinha uma barata me perseguindo ó.ò, agora ela voltou :'( pra termina sua vingança suprema u.u.

Então eu olhei para aquela criatura e quebrei o resto do pau nela e acredite se quiser, ela ainda tá de pé andando de lá pra cá, foi ai que aconteceu o que sempre acontece comigo nessas situações. Eu...

- HAAAAA!!! *O*

Tia Renée!!! Onde está você quando eu preciso de tu Ò.Ó?

**ROSE P.O.V**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O que era aquela coisa? E por que estou com um prato na mão? O.O Há é *tapa na testa* essa foi a primeira coisa que vi pra ser usada como arma logo depois do Jasper, é claro. Mas eu sai correndo e deixei os dois lá dentro, eu tenho que salvá-los, quer dizer, tenho que salvar a Bella o Jasper vem de brinde. Eu estava tão distraída correndo, pensando em como poderia ter Jasper como irmão e sentindo nojo daquela barata que acabei esbarrando em um poste, quando olhei pra cima eu vi duas coisas: a primeira foi que não era um poste e sim homem (gostoso por sinal) e segundo era o meu salvador *-*, ok menos Rose, ele não era seu salvador mas era lindo e musculoso, então servia pra te ajudar a me livrar daquela criatura que segundo Jasper era uma barata.

- Oi, você está bem? - ele disse me estendendo a mão para eu me levantar.

- Sinceramente? - ele acenou sorrindo - Não!!! - o sorriso murchou.

- Por que? - ele me pareceu preocupado.

- Você quer me ver bem? - ok, Rose seu poder de sedução e desespero juntos devem funcionar.

- Claro.

- Então vem. - Então, não sei como, eu arrastei aquele projeto de urso pra minha casa, enquanto ao mesmo tempo explicava o que ele tinha que fazer, que basicamente era: matar a barata.

Quando chegamos lá vemos uma cena chocante, o Jasper estava "lutando" com a barata (lê-se: batendo com o pedaço de pau onde ele acha que via ela) e Bella parecia estar em estado de choque olhando aquilo, coitadinha ficou mais de 10 minutos com Jasper e uma barata, no mesmo recinto de ter sido traumatizante. Então Jasper para de bater e olha pros lado em pânico e grita:

- CADÊ VOCÊ SUA MALADITA?

De repente, Bella encarou alguma coisa no chão atrás de Jasper e apenas murmurou:

- Jasper...

- JÁ NÃO BASTA ARRUINAR MINHA REPUTAÇÃO NO GINÁSIO INTEIRO?

Eu sigo o olhar de Bella e... OMG aquilo atrás dele era...

- Jasper... - comecei a entrar em estado fobiaco [?]

- AGORA VEM TENTAR ARRUINAR MINHA NOVA VIDA EM FORKS?

- Hey brow... - o projeto de urso lindo e musculoso tentou falar, mas meu irmão escandaloso como era continuou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

- EU JÁ ENTENDI QUE VOCÊ FICOU CHATEADA POR EU TER COMIDO SUA COMPANHEIRA MAS NÃO É PRA TANTO!

- ECA!! – dissemos (eu, Bella e o urso lindo) ao mesmo tempo.

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO QUE EU JÁ ACABEI BEIJANDO MAL POR SUA CAUSA? Ò.Ó

É nesse momento que ninguém agüenta mais e grita pra ele:

- A BARATA TÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ.

- HÁ!!! MATA, MATA, MATA, MORRA DESGRAÇADA -Meu dels O.O baixou espírito nele.

- HAA!!! - gritamos eu e Bella, enquanto o urso gostoso e musculoso já ia em direção a barata com cara de tédio e simplesmente da uma pisada nela e... ela morreu.

- Meu salvador - eu pulei nele

- Salvou-me de ficar mais traumatizada, obrigada - Bella disse com um olhar super agradecido, eu acho que vou ter que arranjar um psicólogo bom pra ela, e quanto ao Jasper, tadinho nem adianta tentar.

- Você me salvo O.O? - Jasper tá em estado de choque *o*

-Eu acho... que... s-sim – cara o Jasper foi arregalando os olhos a cada palavra dita pelo ursão e isso deu medo em todo mundo.

- Você pode pedir o que quiser eu te devo uma vida sem preocupações - O Jasper disse isso numa voz tão bizarra que ficava cada vez mais fácil acreditar que ele tá possuído, então o inesperado aconteceu, Jasper pulou tanto que bate a cabeça na porta e caiu de bunda no chão, no segundo seguinte eu, o ursão e Bella estávamos chorando de rir.

- Jasper você ta possuído? - eu fui a primeira a me recuperar.

- Claro que não "¬¬ - ele fez biquinho.

- Claro que sim. - falou o ursão.

- Hey, Rose quem é esse cara O.o? - falou a Bella.

- Esse Bella, além de ser meu salvador e o cara que eu confundi com um poste é o... - eu olhei pra ele e me toquei que não sabia seu nome - Qual é seu nome?

- Emmett, e os nomes das belas moças - ele perguntou olhando pra mim e pra Bella.

- Bella - respondeu a Bella '¬¬

- Olha, eu sei que você é bonita mas não precisa se achar, né? - ele não falou isso? Falou *o*

- Não você entendeu mal, meu nome é Bella - ela falou lentamente como se olhasse um doente mental.

- Há tá – caraca O.O, ele fez uma cara de doente mental.

- E o meu é Rose - ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso meu-dentista-tem-orgulho-de-mim.

Depois de apresentados caiu o mundo lá fora e o Emmett ficou aqui em casa pelo resto da tarde, nós quatro nos juntamos no sofá com pipoca e coca-cola e assistimos filmes de terror, - Bella apertou o braço de Jasper, que me beliscou, e eu praticamente quebrei o braço de Emmett, que fez pose de macho, mas eu vi dar umas vaciladas - depois romance, - Jasper quase vomitou com Emmett e eu e Bella choramos rios de lágrimas – comédia – Emmett engasgou de tanto rir, Bella caiu pra trás, Jasper no chão e eu chorei de tanto rir - com isso passou a tarde e a chuva diminuiu um pouco, assim dava pro Emmett ir pra casa, o que foi uma pena eu não me incomodaria dele ficar aqui, Emmett *suspiro* Epa! O.O Eu... eu... eu s-s-supirei *o*, meu Deus ou Emmett fez macumba ou eu estou me apaixonando *pensa* É... Ele fez macumba. Com esses pensamentos eu me deixei levar para o mundo dos sonhos. Meu último pensamento foi: Tomara que amanhã chegue logo, eu tô louquinha para estrear minha roupa nova na escola *-*.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2**

**********

**N/A:** Olá, esperamos que estejam gostando da fic

Obrigada às pessoas que leram, deixaram reviews e às que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos

Continuem comentando :*

* * *

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Angel.S2**: Eu vou te ignorar, já que você sou eu =O

**NaNe CuRtI:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, já que você gostou do Jasper ter medo de barata, acho que vai gostar desse capitulo. Muito obrigada pela review =)

**Mia995:** Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de te responder já que você é a anta que escreve a fic comigo =)


	3. Vizinhos

Capítulo 3 – Vizinhos

**ALICE P.O.V**

Eu estava olhando meu guarda-roupa, pensando que eu logo teria que ir fazer compras novamente, quando ouvi um grito estridente, depois silêncio, e mais gritos.

- EMMETT, CALA A BOCA! – gritei, certa de que era ele que estava gritando.

- EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO NADA. – ele gritou de volta

É claro que era ele, quem mais poderia fazer um escândalo daqueles? Desci as escadas, curiosa querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei lá percebi que realmente não era ele que estava gritando.

- Mas quem é que está fazendo esse escândalo todo?

- Não sei, mas parece que são nossos novos vizinhos. – respondeu Edward entediado.

- Talvez eles estejam com problemas. – eu disse começando a me preocupar. – Emmett, vá ver se eles precisam de ajuda. – eu ordenei.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu, e saiu de casa.

"Tomara que esteja tudo bem." Eu pensei, torcendo para que não fosse nada muito sério.

**EMMETT P.O.V**

Eu andei o mais rápido que pude em direção a casa dos meus vizinhos, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, quando alguém esbarrou em mim, era a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Eu a ajudei a se levantar, me preocupando em me assegurar que ela estava bem.

- Oi, você está bem? – perguntei, olhando bem para ela. Pelo menos ela não parecia estar machucada.

- Sinceramente? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Não. – Meu sorriso se desfez, será que eu tinha machucado ela?

- Por que? – perguntei, me xingando mentalmente por não ter sido mais cuidadoso.

- Você quer me ver bem? – ela perguntou fazendo charme.

- Claro. – respondi, sem precisar parar para pensar.

- Então vem. – ela disse, me puxando para sua casa, eu fiquei confuso, mas não sou tão idiota a ponto de recusar um pedido daqueles.

Quando chegamos na casa dela, a cena que eu vi era no mínimo hilária, eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Tinha um garoto em cima de um sofá, com um pedaço de pau na mão batendo, ou melhor, tentando bater em alguma coisa no chão. E uma garota morena que estava perto dele parecia estar a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa. E quando eu achei que aquela situação não poderia ficar mais estranha, o garoto gritou, e eu descobri de quem era os gritos que eu ouvi mais cedo, eu pensava que era uma menina gritando.

- CADÊ VOCÊ SUA MALADITA?

A garota atrás dele, encarou alguma coisa no chão atrás do doidão que parecia que tinha cheirado alguma coisa bem forte, eu segui o olhar dela e vi uma barata no chão. Eu não acreditava que uma barata era a razão para todo aquele alvoroço.

- Jasper... – a garota morena tentou falar.

- JÁ NÃO BASTA ARRUINAR MINHA REPUTAÇÃO NO GINÁSIO INTEIRO? – ele continuou gritando, parecendo não ouvir a garota.

- Jasper... – a loira do meu lado também tentou falar com ele.

- AGORA VEM TENTAR ARRUINAR MINHA NOVA VIDA EM FORKS? – será que ele não cansava nunca?

- Hey brow... – eu também tentei avisar ele.

- EU JÁ ENTENDI QUE VOCÊ FICOU CHATEADA POR EU TER COMIDO SUA COMPANHEIRA, MAS NÃO É PRA TANTO!

- ECA!! – as duas garotas e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO QUE EU JÁ ACABEI BEIJANDO MAL POR SUA CAUSA? Ò.Ó – eu já estava começando a me cansar daquilo, se ninguém falasse nada ele ia continuar gritando o dia inteiro.

- A BARATA TÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ. – nós gritamos novamente.

- HÁ!!! MATA, MATA, MATA, MORRA DESGRAÇADA. – qual é, será que ele não ia parar de gritar nunca? Ele e Alice são perfeitos um para o outro, nunca tinha conhecido ninguém que gritasse tanto quanto aquela baixinha, até hoje.

- HAA!!! – as garotas gritaram.

Eu cansado daquilo tudo, simplesmente fui até a barata e pisei nela. Tanto escândalo por uma coisinha que poderia ter sido resolvida tão facilmente.

- Meu salvador – a loira pulou em mim. Tudo bem, isso tudo valeu a pena depois disso.

- Salvou-me de ficar mais traumatizada, obrigada – a morena falou, eu tinha pena delas, não tinha nenhum homem de verdade naquela casa.

- Você me salvou O.O? – o tal de Jasper perguntou, parecendo que ia entrar em choque.

- Eu acho... que... s-sim – eu comecei a falar, mas fiquei um pouco assustado quando seus olhos se arregalavam mais a medida que eu ia falando.

- Você pode pedir o que quiser eu te devo uma vida sem preocupações. – estava começando a achar que ele estava cheirando alguma coisa mais forte do que eu tinha imaginado, mas se estava tão disposto a me ajudar, podia me dar uma força com a loirinha.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que fiquei surpreso quando vi Jasper batendo a cabeça na porta e caindo de bunda no chão, eu e as meninas rimos muito disso.

- Jasper, você ta possuído? – a loira perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu ofendido com a pergunta.

- Claro que sim. – eu falei, se não fosse isso, ele devia ter cheirado muito.

- Hey, Rose quem é esse cara? – a morena perguntou.

- Esse Bella, além de ser meu salvador e o cara que eu confundi com um poste é o... – ela me confundiu com um poste o.O' ? – Qual é o seu nome?

- Emmett, e os nomes das belas moças. – a garota morena era bem bonita, mas a loira me chamava a atenção de um jeito diferente.

- Bella. – a morena responder, ela se acha demais né não?!

- Olha, eu sei que você é bonita mas não precisa se achar, né? - que foi? falo mesmo. Vai encarar? ^^

- Não você entendeu mal, meu nome é Bella. – ela me explicou.

- Há ta – eu me chutei mentalmente, elas deviam achar que eu era idiota.

- E o meu é Rose. – a loira disse, que nome lindo. Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

Depois disso, começou uma chuva muito forte. Minha casa nem ficava longe, mas eu não estava a fim de voltar. Rosalie teve a idéia de assistirmos alguns filmes e eu achei ótimo. O primeiro que assistimos foi O grito, a versão japonesa é claro que é mil vezes melhor do que a americana. A maior parte do filme foi assim:

- AAAHHHHHHHH – esse é o Jasper gritando ¬¬'

- Jasper, cala a boca. – Rose é um doce de pessoa *-*

Ela estava tentando assistir o filme sem levar muitos sustos, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso. Uma hora ela apertou o meu braço, no começo estava tudo bem, mas ela começou a apertar mais forte e eu tentei não demonstrar o quanto estava doendo.

Depois nós assistimos Um amor para recordar. Rose e Bella choraram tanto que eu achei que iam acabar inundando a casa inteira, enquanto eu e Jasper estávamos enjoados com tanta melação. Filme romântico não é comigo. Prefiro ação, tiro pra todo lado, e sangue, muito sangue.

O último filme que assistimos foi uma comédia, Todo mundo em pânico 4 para ser mais especifico. Todos nós choramos de tanto rir, quando o filme acabou eu percebi que já estava na hora de voltar para casa, me despedi de todos e ouvi Rose suspirar, mas só pude imaginar o motivo.

Quando cheguei em casa, contei tudo para Edward e Alice que riram sem parar. Depois de um tempo fiquei cansado e deitei no sofá, a televisão estava ligada mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção porque estava muito ocupado pensando em Rose, não sei porque mas não conseguia tirar ela da minha cabeça. Quando estava perto dela me sentia de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ela era como uma espécie de anjo.

Eu comecei a imaginar se era possível que eu estivesse me apaixonando, mas logo descartei essa possibilidade, eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade por ninguém, já fiquei com várias garotas, mas nunca gostei de verdade de nenhuma delas, eu ficava simplesmente porque dava vontade. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa naquela casa que fizesse todo mundo ficar louco. Será que eles plantavam maconha? *o*

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3**

**********

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoal, desculpe sei que esse não foi o melhor capitulo até agora. Mas não parem de ler o próximo está bem melhor ;D

Obrigada a cada um que comentou, e aqueles que não comentaram ainda, comentem please!

Com as reviews podemos saber se estão gostando da fic, e melhorar alguma coisa caso não esteja bom :*

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Alice Carolina Cullen:** Que bom que está gostando da fic, realmente o Jasper com medo de baratas não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia =)

**Catt:** Não se preocupe, a Bella conhece o Edward no prócimo capitulo ;D

**Mariane:** Eu e a Maçã ficamos muito felizes que vocês estejam gostando da fic, é muito gratificante saber que tem pessoas que lêem e gostam do que nós escrevemos.

**mariana:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, a intenção real de escrevermos é essa: que vocês se divirtam lendo a fic =D

**Gabriella Swan:** Você não sabe o quanto significa para nós que esteja gostando da fic, nós tentamos ao máximo escrever corretamente.

**Beela:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo, muito obrigada pela review. Continue lendo ;D

**aggie cullen:** Obrigada pela review, eu ri. Acho que rir e sufocar ao mesmo tempo deve ser mágico xD


	4. Pressentimentos

**N/A:** Sobre a freqüência com que a fic é atualizada: Nós atualizamos a fic, mais ou menos uma vez por semana. Porque assim não corremos o risco de ficar sem capitulo para postar, já que às vezes fica difícil escrever por causa da escola e tals. Espero quem gostem desse cap.

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Pressentimentos_

**Jasper P.O.V**

Lá estava eu, no meio de uma festa a fantasia vestido de rei dos elfos (um sonho de uma noite de verão) e estava sozinho largado num canto escuro, por que sentia um grande vazio e ninguém ali me completava ou ajudava a completar, quando de repente começou a tocar uma musica (imaginem o começo da musica Ain't No Other Man da Christina Aguilera) e as luzes começaram a piscar e apagaram. E então reacenderam de uma vez e eu notei duas coisas: a primeira era que o salão estava vazio e a segunda havia uma pessoa na porta vestida de fada e ...Hey ela combina comigo *-*, fui lá ver se ela não estava acompanhada e a medida que fui me aproximando eu percebo que não é uma fada qualquer era a Alice *-*, a garota por quem tinha me apaixonado perdidamente e... UOU!! Ela é baixinha que nem uma fada, a MINHA futura fada.

Então cheguei lá e a convidei pra dançar e ela aceitou *--------*. Quando chegamos no meio da pista começou a tocar uma musica mágica (So Close - Jon Mclaughlin). E agora estamos eu e Alice, Alice e eu nos olhando tão profundamente e aos poucos nós fomos nos aproximando, e quando eu já tinha fechado os olhos, começo a sentir uma língua pelo meu rosto, Hein? Quem diria? E então vou abrindo os olhos pra beijá-la de novo e...

- HAAAAAAAAA!!! - esse sou eu descobrindo que quase beijei a Misha, minha cadelinha e caindo da cama - Out!! Misha não faz mas isso que machuca e... — Então começo a ouvir a mesma musica do sonho. Ai eu, como curioso que sou, vou correndo seguindo o som no caminho penso "Deve ser a Bella", foi então que percebi algo chocantemente perturbador: A Rose, de novo a ROSE estava ouvindo a musica romântica, de manhã cedo (quando o humor dela piora), e estava escolhendo a roupa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ro... Rose? - eu tava assim: O.O

- Sim? - ela nem me olha '¬¬

- Você ta bem?

- To, por que?

- Não ta sentindo cólica, nem nada?

- Por que eu estaria com cólica O.o? - ela me olha como se eu fosse doente mental.

- Por que está de TPM - falei como se fosse obvio

- Quem disse isso?

- Você ta ouvindo musica romântica de manhã cedo... É obvio que está de TPM - se bem que ela nunca ficou sensível quando tinha TPM pelo contrario fica de pior humor se isso era possível.

- Por que é obvio? Por acaso não posso ter sentimentos? - Opa!!Alerta Surra!! Ela levantou a sobrancelha isso é um péssimo sinal.

- Claro que pode - eu to ficando nervoso – Só não é do seu feitio.

Nesse momento eu percebo que a minha melhor opção é correr.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava tendo um tranqüilo sono sem sonhos, quando eu ouvi um forte baque na porta, eu meio grogue fui andando em direção a porta e a abri, logo em seguida vi um vulto correndo pra dentro e fechando a porta numa rapidez chocante. Depois que eu me recupero do choque eu vejo que o vulto era Jasper :D. Mas por que será que ele...

PLAFT - barulho de algo se quebrando na porta.

Depois desse barulho eu olhei pro Jasper e estava horrorizado e eu até sei quem é a responsável '¬¬ :

- ROSE - eu joguei o Jasper pro lado e abri a porta e vejo o que eu não queria ver ela destruiu o vaso, mas não era um vaso qualquer era o vaso que está na família a mais de 150 anos e depois de muito rastejar aos pés da minha mãe ela deixou, eu levar. Agora ele foi estraçalhado na minha porta e... Ta bom, essa é a apenas uma cópia pra ter certeza que eles não vão quebrar mas mesmo assim, se fosse o legitimo ele já teria ido dessa pra melhor. Bom eu vou tirar vantagem da situação para fazer a Rose se acalmar :D

**Rose P.O.V**

Eu estava furiosa. Não! Pê da vida. Não! Rodando a baiana loira oxigenada. Não!! Os três juntos Ò.Ó

Tava com tanta raiva que peguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente e taquei na direção do Jasper que tinha entrado no quarto da Bella '¬¬. Foi ai que eu ouço:

- ROSE - para tudo! a Bella gritou? *o* Por que diabos ela gritou ela normalmente é calma e...

- ROSALIE LILIAN HALE - Jesus O.O a Bella ta com a macaca mas eu não vou demonstrar o meu medo

- QUI É BELLA? - isso ai Rose impõe respeito mulher.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU O VASO QUE ESTA NA MINHA FAMILIA 150 ANOS Ò.Ó. - *O* agora me toquei que eu quebrei mesmo o tal do vaso, merda! Tô fudida O.O

- Quebrei é? – isso, faz voz de inocente.

Bella respirou fundo, é melhor me aproveita que ela ta tentando se acalmar.

- Belinha do meu coração, eu acabo de me tocar que temos pouquíssimo tempo pra chegar na escola e eu tenho que dar carona pro Jasper e como tanto ele como eu já estamos arrumados, você terá que ir no seu carro sozinha ok?- Aê Rose tira o seu da reta, agora faz como uma mulher digna e sai correndo.

Então eu fui pra escola , não antes de arrastar o Jasper pelos cabelos '¬¬.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu estava saindo do banheiro quando vejo a mini-fada da minha irmã pulando na minha frente

- Bom Dia Edward!!!!!!! - cara eu ainda descubro da onde ela tira tanta energia e depois vendo no mercado e fico mais rico do que sou.

- Bom dia Lice, por que está tão feliz?

- Eu to com pressentimento de que algo de muito bom vai acontecer hoje *-*

- E esse algo bom esta estendido pra mim? - já falei que minha irmã tem pressentimentos certeiros?

- Sim - oba *-* - e Não - credo assim acaba com meus ânimos para ir pra escola

- Alicinha... Eu to confuso.

- Bom é que pode acontecer algo de bom e pode acontecer algo ruim, ou os dois - Minha irmã e seus enigmas.

Então ela foi embora aos pulos de felicidade por causa de seus pressentimentos e por que ela é assim mesmo, to falando essa garota toma coca-cola demais. Enquanto eu me arrumava eu pensava, como a besta que sou, no que a Alice disse. Enquanto eu vou descendo as escadas eu ouço o barulho de três de dois carros saindo e vejo que Emmett e Alice já foram, que estranho Alice sempre vai comigo, bom quem sou eu pra discutir?

Então eu vou pra escola no meu lindo carrinho, não antes de deixar comida pro Lucky, chegando lá eu vejo a ultima coisa que eu gostaria de ver... Tânia.

Não me entendam mal, eu não gosto da Tânia por que simplesmente não fui com a cara dela, é por que ELA me fez não gostar dela. Ela,assim como a grande maioria das garotas do colégio, tem um penhasco por mim.

- Eddie!!!!! - cara ela é pior que chiclete grudado em cabelo.

- Oi Tânia - dou um sorriso amarelo e saio correndo mas ela me segue '¬¬.

- Ei Edward, soube que Forks High School esta recebendo novos alunos? - como não saber? Além de serem nossos vizinhos, é impossível não notar o escarcéu que fizeram ontem por causa de uma hahaha barata. Enquanto eu pensava isso, eu acabei por dando um sorrisinho torto e vi os olhos de Tânia brilharem, ótimo agora a garota acha que eu sou fofoqueiro.

- Fiquei sabendo de algo assim - o sinal bateu eu já falei que esse sinal, como várias meninas (e alguns meninos diga-se de passagem), me ama, ele meio que bate sempre na melhor hora - Olha Tânia o sino já bateu tenho que ir. - ela me olhou como se esperasse algo, eu hein O.o - E tchau!.- e sai correndo

A amanhã passou rapidamente e quando vi já era hora do almoço. Então comprei meu lanche e fui para a mesa separada para mim e minha família e aqui só senta quem a gente quiser, nem a Tânia pode entrar por que minha adorada irmã a odeia e não esconde isso de ninguém, bom aqui nós somos populares não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas pelos nossos talentos. Eu por exemplo, o que me destaca é eu ser um ótimo musico, a fadinha da cafeína (lê-se: Alice) comanda o grupo de teatro e Emmett é o maioral nos esporte não que eu não seja eu adoro correr (sou mais rápido que o Emmett).

Mas o que eu mais gosto é a musica e de biologia, eu sei o que biologia tem haver? Eu adoro biologia por dois motivos: Eu simplesmente amo e segundo nosso professor faz as aulas ficarem cada vez melhor, cheias de trabalhos em grupos, filmes e experiências *-*. Enquanto eu ficava pensando como é bom ter o professor de biologia criativo, eu vejo a Alice chegar com um loiro e Emmett chegar com uma loira, muito bonita por sinal, o que me chamou a atenção era que a loira tava com cara de que iria matar alguém a qualquer minuto e o loiro tava se segurando para não rir.

- Oi maninho *-----------* - Jesus O.O!!! Nunca pensei que superaria o próprio recorde de "O maior sorriso do mundo".

- Oi Lice, oi Emmett e vocês dois eu não conheço - apontei pros loiros.

- Olha a nossa falta de educação Emmett.

- Pior Alice. Esses são Rosalie - ele apontou pra loira que disse.

- Rose por favor -ela melhorou a cara e deu um sorriso de leve.

- E esse é o Jasper - Alice falou/suspirou.

- Prazer em conhecê-los mas eu pensei que viriam três alunos...

- A Bella está fugindo da Rose - Jasper falou segurando o riso e a cara da Rose se fechou de novo.

- É bom mesmo ela ficar afastada de mim, se eu a encontrar não sei o que faço com ela ò.ó - ela me deu medo agora.

-O que a tal da Bella fez? - deve ter sido algo horrível.

- Ela mentiu pra mim dizendo que eu quebrei o vaso que está na família a 150 anos, mas no final era apenas uma réplica para que ele não corresse risco de ser quebrado. E ela me fez sentir culpa Ò.Ó.

Agora eu tinha que bater palmas para essa Bella a idéia era hilária, o que não ficou legal era a cara da Rose.

Gente *o*, ela ta ficando mais e mais vermelha

- Então vocês tem algum talento?- Emmett o salvador da pátria .

- Eu amo dança *-*- Yes!! Rose melhorou de humor o que me assustou um pouco. Eita!! Mulheres são tão inconstantes.

- Eu gosto de lutas, até sei lutar algumas mas o que eu entendo mesmo são animais.

- Então não deveria ter medo de baratas - Emmett e sua pequena boquinha.

- Eu disse ANIMAIS, não insetos ò.ó – ok, o olhar dele me arrepiou parece com o da Alice ^^

- E também tem a Bella que ama cantar e ler.

- Eu comando o grupo de teatro e estou pensando em fazer um musical, vocês poderiam me ajudar *-*. - Alice com suas idéias mirabolantes, aposto que acabou de inventar o musical pra ficar próxima das novatas e assim do tal do Jasper.

- Ah, isso seria maravilhoso

Desse momento em diante nós (os garotos da mesa) fomos completamente ignorados pelas duas ¬¬'. E para não mostrar que nos importamos começamos a conversar entre nós e olha o tal do Jasper era até bem legal ele freqüenta a academia assim como eu e por viver entre garotas ele parece entender melhor elas. Já vi que ele será super útil para mim. Então bateu o sino, agora seria biologia *-* e eu descubro que Alice, Jasper e a garota que eu não conheci Bella fazem as mesmas aulas comigo. Enquanto eu pensava em como iria recompensar o Emmett por conter a explosão da Rose e em como fugiria da Tânia o diretor acaba com o meu dia com o comunicado:

"Hoje não haverá aula de biologia e educação física, então alunos do segundo ano estão liberados" poxa diretor acabou com meu dia, eu adoro biologia e agora acho que não conhecerei a tal da Bella, que foi eu tô curioso. Enquanto eu ia em direção ao meu carro, percebi que no estacionamento tem dois carros novos provavelmente o carro da Rose e da Bella, já que segundo o Jasper, o carro dele ainda não chegou. Pelo o que ele me disse a BMW é da Rose e adivinhem é um belo carro mas o Corvette da tal da Bella quase me fez babar. Enquanto eu estou lá meio que em estado hipnótico, meu celular começa a vibrar e eu vejo que recebi uma mensagem de Alice e o que lá estava escrito me fez entrar em desespero, estava escrito:

"Tânia acabou de me procurar e agora está indo pro estacionamento atrás de vocês, meu conselho é: CORRA!!"

OK Edward sem pânico, fica frio cara e... HA! QUEM EU TO TENTANDO ENGANAR?! EU TO ENTRANDO EM PANICO!! O que me resta agora é tentar ver todas as minhas opções com o meu subconsciente:

Minhas opções são:

Correr feito uma bicha louca atrás de um bofe para o meu carro e fugir para a Noruega *-*

Não

Por que?

Primeiro você tem que ir para a aula, a Noruega é longe e ela provavelmente seguiria você alem disso é uma decisão radical demais ^^

Ok, que tal eu me jogar naquele arbusto?

Ai ela vai ver seu carro e vai ficar te esperando.

E se eu dar a chaves do meu carro para alguém confiável e me esconder na escola?

Finalmente você teve uma idéia que preste :D

Depois dessa saudável discursão, rapidamente olho pros lados a procura de alguém e vejo três coisas:

Uma garota e um garoto (que está de rosa-choque) olhando para mim e rindo.

Jasper

E um pombo

Não tenho duvidas de quem vou escolher...

- JASPER!!!!!!!! - isso Edward grita mais alto o pessoal da China disse que ainda não ouviu

- EU!!!!!!!!!! - o pessoal da China disse pra deixar pra lá, tadinhos ficaram surdos ó.ò

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda - eu pareço estar desesperado demais?

- Calma cara

- CALMA? CALMA? VOCÊ DISSE PARA MIM FICAR CALMO? JASPER OLHA BEM PARA MIM EU TO ENTRANDO EM ESTADO DE PANICO!! PERA AI, CORRIGINDO: EU TO SURTANDO LEGAL AQUI! EU PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA E...

PAF- som de tapa

O cara me deu um tapa mesmo? Eu to olhando para ele chocado

- Você me deu um tapa?

- Isso ai , agora me fala no que eu posso lhe ser útil? :D

- Eu só não revido por que estou desesperado demais para fazer algo agora, aqui toma as chaves do meu carro eu quero que você leve ele para sua casa que mais tarde eu passo lá para buscar, beleza? E depois eu te explico, ok? Agora eu to sendo perseguido por uma psicótica lunática.

- Beleza eu levo o seu carro :D. Agora corra pela sua vida Edward!!!!! - sabia que o Jasper me seria muito útil.

Depois disso eu sai correndo mais rápido que consegui. E fui para o único lugar que a Tânia jamais me procuraria...

PARA A BIBLIOTECA :D

**Bella P.O.V**

Depois da Rose ir correndo quem nem gato foge de água, eu explodi em risadas e quando dei por mim faltavam 7 minutos para a aula começar. Então eu fui me arrumar em tempo record, bom eu pelo menos acho que foi em tempo Record afinal 3 minutos é muito pouco tempo, né O.o? Então eu sai correndo (e sem tropeçar *o*) em direção ao meu lindo carrinho. Eu cheguei lá na escola e por incrível que pareça eu tinha 3 minutos ainda *o*, para você ver como Forks é enorme, se bem que o fato deu estar andando á 150 km/h me fez chegar mais rápido.

Então eu saio bonitinho de lá e todos olham para mim, no inicio achei que meu carrinho chamou um pouquinho a atenção mas quando olho pro estacionamento vejo um volvo, um jipe, um porsche amarelo (nada chamativo ) e BMW vermelha da minha querida prima. Então não é meu carro sou eu mesmo ¬¬', eu já disse que odeio ser o centro das atenções, eu posso adorar cantar e tudo mas eu meio que me transformo quando canto, eu meio que me liberto da minha timidez e vergonha e sou eu mesma *-*.

Nesses lindos pensamentos meio filosóficos eu vejo a Rose e o Jasper, então eu olho o relógio 2 minutos, hum... dá tempo. Com um plano em mente para me safar da culpa de ter enganado a Rose, eu saio correndo em sua direção e a abraço por trás e falo rapidamente:

- Rose sobre aquele vaso que você quebrou lá em casa, eu menti você quebrou apenas uma réplica que eu havia colocado lá, boa aula Rose e vamos Jasper!! - Eu arrastei o Jasper comigo para as aulas por que ele é do mesmo ano que eu e deixei a Rose com uma cara tipo assim: O.O

O sinal bateu, e eu e Jasper já estávamos na sala, é claro, com Jasper rindo pra burro mas de repente ele para e fica com aquela mesma cara de quando ele viu a...

- BELLA!! - Alice gritou.

- Alice, como vai?

- Eu? To ótima, que bom que você faz aula comigo assim eu tenho alguma amiga.

- Como assim? Você tem amigas, né?

- Não, eu não tenho - tadinha dela mas se depender de mim e com certeza da Rose ela acabou de ganhar

- Por que? - perguntou o intrometido do Jasper

- Bom no inicio quando entramos eu fiz amigos mas elas são todas por interesse sabe então eu tenho colegas que acham ser minhas amigas mas eu sinto que com vocês será diferente e a propósito eu sou Alice Cullen - Hã? Cuma? Eu entendi por que ela não tem amigas, eu me perdi um pouco mas entendi, agora ela tá se apresentando pro Jasper

- Eu sou Jasper Hale, prazer Alice - opa! Parece que o Jasper não é o único apaixonado aqui

- Prazer é meu Jasper *-* - A que bonitinho eles formam um casal tão fofinho *-*

Então o professor entra na sala e a aula começa. No decorrer da manhã eu comparo meus horários com o dos dois e percebo que as duas ultimas aulas são as mesma ou seja biologia e educação física, biologia não tem problema além de gostar da matéria a Alice me disse que o professor é Mara *-*, agora educação física eu sou um horror por causa da minha coordenação motora ou a falta dela.

Bom a manhã se passou rapidamente com alguns garotos e garotas se apresentando par mim, é nessa hora que eu entendia o que Alice disse sobre todo mundo parece só querer status, a única pessoa que encontrei que não parecia interessada em mim por status era Ângela e o engraçado ela nem se apresentou ou nada assim, na verdade eu trombei nela sem querer e ela me ajudou a procurar as salas, pelo o que entendi ela faz aparte do grupo de dança e acabamos ficando amigas *-*.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço mandei um recado pro Jasper dizendo que não iria almoçar, por que era mais seguro para minha vida. Então eu fui para a biblioteca *-*, eu já falei que AMO ler? Chegando lá eu fiz logo uma ficha, e fui em direção a prateleira para achar algo legal par ler e devo admitir eu já tinha lido a maioria dos livros que tem lá, então peguei um qualquer para relembrar da historia, eu já vi que vou ter que ir na livraria para achar algum livro novo. Eu fiquei lendo lá até o sino bater mas quando eu ia saindo o diretor anuncia:

"Hoje não haverá aula de biologia e educação física, então alunos do segundo ano estão liberados" *---* Eu vou poder ficar mais algum tempinho na biblioteca. Então eu volto pra lá correndo, correndo é modo de falar comigo isso é quase impossível. Então chegando lá eu percebo que a mulher que fica ali no balcão, não está lá mas eu deixo pra lá, afinal todo mundo tem direito a uma folguinha básica ^^.

Então eu começo a ouvir passos apressados na verdade desesperados vindo para a porta da biblioteca e de repente ela se abre num estrondo e eu vejo um ser muito lindo porém com uma cara um pouquinho (lê-se: muito mas muito mesmo) desesperada, ele me olha e percebe o show que deu pois minha cara tava assim: =O. Ele tenta disfarçar e vai pegar um livro para ler, assim como eu.

Não diga Bella '¬¬, o que mais ele estaria fazendo aqui, hein? Fugindo de uma lunática obcecada por ele é que não seria.

Ótimo, agora até meu subconsciente me chama de burra Ç.Ç.

É nesse momento que a porta se abre num estrondo de novo e dessa vez eu nem me importo de levantar os olhos, eu já vi que isso é meio comum aqui '¬¬ mas para surpresa geral eu começo a ouvir:

-VOCÊS DOIS NÃO SE MEXAM, EU TENHO UMA FACA E NÃO TENHO MEDO DE USAR - OMG! O que ser aquilo O.o? O ser está usando uma máscara da branca de neve mesmo?

- HÃ? - nós dois com cara de retardados olhando para a encarnação da branca de neve dentuça por que ele ta com os dentinhos de fora u.u.

- Ok eu vou esclarecer para os dois moloides ai, eu sou um bandido e tenho uma faca e vocês dois são as vitimas que deveriam gritar que nem uma mulherzinha ^^.

- Hey - dissemos ao mesmo tempo e logo depois eu falei.

- Como assim gritar quem nem mulherzinha? Que preconceito é esse? Além de ladrão é machista? ò.ó

- E tem mais eu sou homem, ta legal? Comigo não tem essa de gritar que nem mulherzinha ò.ó - eu não sei quem é o pior a branca de neve dentuço ou o ruivinho ¬¬'.

**Edward P.O.V**

O que essa imitação barata do Michael Jackson com dentões pensa que é Ò.Ó? Como esse ser ousa falar que eu tenho que gritar que nem mulherzinha? Se fosse só a moreninha aqui do lado até que ia, se bem que ela me parece meio pé da vida com o carinha. Hum... Será que ela ataca ele? Seria tão legal *-* OK FOCO EDWARD

- E daí? Vocês por acaso tem uma faca que nem essa na minha mão?

- Não - nós dois juntos.

- Tem alguém ai que teria coragem de pular em cima de mim?

- Não.

- Alguém pegaria eu ?

- ECA!

- Ta me estranhando rapá, eu sou macho não gosto dessa fruta não.

- E você acha que eu sou cega sua versão barata de branca de neve dentuça ò.ó - a morena disse com cara de nojo.

- Hey por que me chamou assim O.o?

- Por que você é todo branco que nem a branca de neve e também tem esses dentinhos de fora :D

- Serio O.O, eu achei que ele estava imitando o Michael Jackson e os dentões acabou vindo de brinde.

- Olhando bem... HA agora eu fiquei na duvida

- EU SOU UM VAMPIRO SEUS RETARDADOS Ò.Ó

- Se você fosse um vampiro nós já estaríamos mortos - dãã, isso é tão obvio

- O moleque você por acaso bateu a cabeça quando era criança?

- Não, por que?

-Tem certeza?

- Claro

-É... Alguns nascem para serem retardados mesmo, é a vida - mas que bandidinho mas abusado, e o que eu fiz fui lá, peguei a morena e joguei ela para cima do bandido. Os dois caíram no chão num forte baque. Ops!! ^^ Acho que a joguei forte demais

- HAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ME MATE POR FAVOR, EU SÓ TO FAZENDO ISSO POR QUE PARA CASAR COM A DALILA EU PRECISO DE UM DOTE Ç.Ç. - esse era o bandido

- Quem é Dalila O.o? - perguntou a morena enquanto eu ajudava ela a se levantar

- É a mulher da minha vida *-* mesmo ela não sabendo disso

- Como assim?- eu to confuso e sou curioso :D

- Ela diz que eu tenho que conquistar ela ó.ò, mas eu não sou muito bom nisso então apelei pro pai dela e ele disse que a obrigava casar comigo se desse um monte de livro para ele já que ele ama ler.

- Sabe, assaltar não ajuda muito por que mesmo que de tudo certo você ainda não vai ter o amor dela. - a garota falou tão bondosamente que me fez esquecer que ele (bandido) era um desgraçado que quase tinha me obrigado a gritar que nem mulherzinha.

- E o que eu devo fazer O.o?

- Ir a luta e nós vamos te ajudar, né morena?

- Isso ai ruivinho a propósito meu nome é Bella – Eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar

- Edward.

- Marcos, vocês vão me ajudar mesmo *-*?

- Vamos – eu disse todo animado, é sempre bom ajudar os outros.

- Mas primeiro vamos tirar essa maquiagem de vampiro ^^

Então depois de Marcos tirar aquela maquiagem ridícula, nós(eu e Bella) demos um curso básico de como conquistar uma garota.

**Bella P.O.V**

Durante uma hora ensinamos Marcos como se expressar seus sentimentos e é claro saiu tudo na forma única de Marcos com frases tipos "Você, Dalila, é mais importante para mim do que um banho depois de um dia de trabalho *-*" ou "Você pode engordar, criar verruga e virar um porca mas continuarei a te amar como se fosse o meu tesouro mais precioso". Depois disso resolvemos dar uma passa em Port Angeles para compra uns livros e uns bombons para Dalila fomos todos no meu carro, nem preciso dizer que todos babaram nele, né?

Depois de meia-hora estávamos com uma caixa de livros e bombons na frente da casa de Dalila e para dar um apoio ao Marcos resolvemos ir com ele lá para dentro.

**Edward P.O.V**

Nós fomos atendidos por um senhor um pouco espalhafatoso, mas muito bondoso, ele era Jorge o pai de Dalila. Então ele nos deixou esperando na sala e lá chega uma moça ruiva, branca e de olhos verdes ela é bonitinha não feia, mas também não bonita tipo a Bella ou a Rose ela chegou e olhou meio desconfiada para a Bella que estava segurando as mãos do Marcos para dar mais apoio. Opa! Aquelas faíscas que saiu dos olhos dela eram de ciúmes? Então Dalila gosta de Marcos mais só ta fazendo doce para ele provar que verdadeiramente a ama, nossa agora eu até me emocionei, eu to entendendo uma mulher *-* isso vai ser muito útil quando eu resolver criar cara de pau e falar par a Tânia me deixar em paz ou talvez eu arrume outro cara para ela azucrina isso me parece um bom plano. Eu to aqui pensando em como me livrar da Tânia quando eu ouço:

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? - ela ta chorando de tristeza ou raiva? O.o

- HÃ? O.O - nós três ao mesmo tempo

- VOCÊ NÃO AGUENTOU MAIS MINHAS REJEIÇÕES ENTÃO PEGOU A PRIMEIRA VACA QUE APARECEU PARA ESFREGAR NA MINHA CARA Ò.Ó?

- *O* - eu

- =O - Bella

- o.O - Marcos que continua - Como assim?

- Olha, eu te amo, ok? Mas vejo que eu perdi você por essa vadia ai.

- Hey alto lá vê lá como fala com ela - eu tinha que defender a honra dela, não sei por que mais eu sentia uma necessidade de proteger ela.

- E você é o que dela para defendê-la - pensa rápido Edward algo que não prejudique o Marcos. Já sei *-*

- Ela é minha... NAMORADA!

- Eu?

-Você, amor, não precisa ficar com vergonha - eu olho pra ela e digo, via olhar é claro "é isso ou vai morrer nas mãos de uma mulher tomada por ciúme" ela pareceu entender e sorriu, e UAU o sorriso dela é adorável

- Você me conhece querido - na verdade não conheço.

- Ok, se ela é sua namorada por que ela tava de mão dadas o Marquinhos aqui - gente mulher é bicho estranhíssimo, mas o Marcos tá feliz então quem sou eu para falar algo?

- Eu tava dando um apoio para ele.

- Apoio para que? - credo a mulher praticamente cuspiu na cara da Bella, eu a abracei pelas costas para lembrar que ela tem compromisso e assim não pule na garota de tanto ciúme.

- Para eu tomar coragem e me declarar.

- Como assim? - a que bonitinho ela ta emocionada *-----*

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu vou chorar aqui, e credo sorte que o Edward pensou rápido senão era uma vez Bella Swan. Agora eu estou aqui e mesmo depois dessa mulher ter me xingado de vaca e vadia, eu me sinto feliz por ela e Marcos =,) .É agora que ele vai se declarar *-*. OWWWWWW!!! Ele se ajoelhou e meu Deus ele ta quase chorando *-*

- Dalila, minha vida, meu ar, meu mundo eu sei que não sou o cara dos seus sonhos e que, bem eu não sou perfeito, que as vezes faço besteiras e que qualquer pessoa olharia para mim e falaria "Olha lá aquele cara tem cara de bandido" - ele olhou divertido para nós - mas eu quero esclarecer que eu não sou santo, eu não vou fingir que sou perfeito por que eu não sou e eu sinceramente não quero construir um relacionamento na base das mentiras então eu estou aqui como um perfeito imperfeito para dizer com todas as forças do meu ser: Eu te amo :D

- Eu também te amo *----------------------*

- ENTÃO VAI TER CASAMENTO *---------------* - apareceu sabe se lá de onde seu Jorge

- EBA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois de meia hora estava eu e Edward na escola na frente do meu carro, então nos despedimos quando eu ouço.

**Edward P.O.V**

- Ei Bella - ela vira para me olhar - será que poderia me dar uma carona? - eu sei, eu sou cara de pau mesmo.

-Claro.

OMG!! O.O Eu tinha esquecido que eu iria naquele carro que cá entre nós é incrível *-*, ok Edward chega de babar no carro você tem um que é do mesmo nível, aliás, eu tenho dois :D e eu não sou exibido. Eu expliquei para a Bella onde ficava o lugar que eu ia, ou seja, para a rua da minha casa já que o Jasper era meu vizinho. Assim que eu terminei, ela me olhou estranho e sorriu como se soubesse de algo e falou.

- Ok, eu te levo. - ela sabe de algo, ok Edward você ta ficando paranóico ¬¬'

Então paramos em frente a casa do Jasper e logo na frente era a minha casa, eu não entendi por que ela não parou na frente da minha casa que era a onde eu tinha falado mas deixei para lá. Então eu sai do carro e adivinhem? Ela saiu também e até travou ele (o carro). Ai eu penso "Deixa disso Edward é tudo coisa da sua cabeça", então vou andando em direção da casa do Jasper e discretamente eu percebo que ela está me seguindo.

OMG! O.O Será que ela é uma espécie de tarada da machadinha *o*

Ou pior se apaixonou por mim e agora ficará que nem a Tânia uma lunática que persegue pobres (ok, nem tão pobres) garotos que não tem culpa de atrair as mulheres por sua incrível beleza e humildade *o*

Ok Edward seja homem, e fale com ela assim você evita uma Tânia II na sua vida. Mas quando eu me viro para falar com ela a porta da casa do Jasper se abre e gritam:

- BELLA!!

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

- GRAÇAS A DEUS ELA APARECEU

Hã? To perdidinho aqui. Eles conhecem ela? Foi ai que eu entendi por que ela sorriu como se já soubesse de algo. Ela era uma das novas alunas, ela era a prima da Rose e do Jasper.

- Gente por que todo esse escândalo? O.O - ela estava tão assustada quanto eu

- Você sumiu Bella

- Como sumi? Eu enviei uma mensagem de celular para o Jasper e depois eu estava com o Edward então eu tava segura, certo O.o? - eles lançaram olhares assassinos em direção ao Jasper e depois em choque para mim.

- Pera ae você não tava fugindo da Tânia O.o?

- Isso é uma longa historia, vamos entrando lá na casa do Jasper que eu e a Bella contamos como nos conhecemos.

Então depois do meu comentário cara-de-pau de convidar todo mundo para ir numa casa que NÃO era minha. Eu e Bella explicamos tudo que aconteceu desde do assalto até o anuncio que Dalila e Marcos se casariam. Depois eu, Alice e Emmett fomos embora por que tínhamos que dormir para ir à escola. E quando eu estava quase dormindo duas coisas vieram na minha mente: A primeira Bella gostava de música como eu, então amanhã falaria com ela para entrar no grupo de música da escola e a segunda era que os pressentimentos de Alice em relação ao dia estavam como sempre certos agora eu entendia aquele enigma que ela tinha me falado ¬¬ . E assim eu me aventurei no mundo dos sonhos.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4**

**********

* * *

**N/A²:** Esse capítulo está bem maior do que os outros. Espero que gostem dele ;D

* * *

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**lloo161:** Finalmente Bella e Edward nesse capitulo, espero que tenha gostado =D

**Mari: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, isso não é uma coisa que alguém veja todo dia haha.

**Raffa:** Que bom que está gostando. Ficamos muito feliz em saber *-*

**JoyceFlexa:** Que emoção, é ótimo saber que vocês estão gostando da fic ;)

**Paty:** Como eu avisei lá em cima, mais ou menos uma vez por semana. Espero que esteja gostando, beijão.

**Alice Carolina Cullen:** Espero que goste desse tanto quanto tem gostado dos outros capitulos e contine comentando, nós gostamos de saber o que vocês estão achando.

**Sabrina Ávila:** Nós adoramos crepusculinho sim, obrigada pela review ;*


	5. Conhecendo Amy Winehouse

Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo Amy Winehouse

**JASPER P.O.V**

Hoje foi mais um daqueles dias normais em Forks, nada de muito especial aconteceu...

_.-. Flash Back .-._

Eu e Rosalie fomos para a escola um pouco mais cedo já que eu estava ansioso para ver Alice logo, e eu sabia que Rose também queria ver Emmett apesar de que ela nunca iria admitir isso. Eu fui para a aula de Artes e encontrei Alice lá, tinha um garoto indo em direção a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, e quando eu percebi isso eu sai praticamente correndo, atropelando o garoto no caminho.

Ele olhou com raiva pra mim e começou a fazer um escândalo no meio da sala *o*, o tal garoto me xingou de todos os palavrões que eu conhecia e até alguns que eu nunca tinha ouvido na vida, mas como eu sou uma pessoa compreensiva e da paz eu fiquei calado ouvindo ele. Mentira :D, eu comecei a gritar com ele também, Alice acabou entrando no meio da confusão tentando me defender. Todo mundo estava olhando para nós quando o professor chegou na sala e viu aquela bagunça. O professor começou a ficar vermelho e fez uma careta, ele ficou igualzinho a Amy Winehouse *o* (ego*.globo*.com/Entretenimento/Ego/foto/0,,11960699,).

O professor/Amy mandou Alice, eu e o garoto-que-eu-não-conheço para a direção, e eu fui feliz da vida. Com Alice eu iria até tentar fazer a Amy Winehouse – a Amy de verdade, não o professor/Amy – ir tirar umas férias numa clinica de reabilitação =D. Depois de 5 minutos ouvindo um sermão da diretora/monstro a porta se abriu e a secretária entrou com Bella e Edward dizendo que a professora de matemática tinha mandado eles para lá por faltarem com o respeito com ela.

- Mais um Cullen - a diretora começou a dizer – vocês parecem amar esse gabinete. O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Nada demais, a verdade é que a professora de matemática é exagerada demais só isso, Bella só perguntou para ela o que era uma coisinha que ela tinha na cara e eu respondi que a Bella devia ser mais delicada porque algumas pessoas simplesmente nascem feias. – Edward respondeu sério, Bella parecia estar dividida entre a vergonha e a vontade de rir daquela situação.

- Edward, você sabe que gracinha tem hora e lugar. – a diretora o repreendeu.

- Desculpe diretora, mas falando em gracinha, a senhorita está uma beleza hoje, nunca a vi tão estonteante, hoje com certeza é seu melhor dia, você é a personificação da beleza. – Edward disse. A diretora parecia que iria derreter e Alice estava fazendo muita força para não rir.

A diretora deu um sorriso que me fez levar um susto (./9/14491525_8e2cde3e94_). Eu não agüentei e cai no riso quando olhei na mesa dela e vi o nome escrito na plaquinha: "Mijardina Pinto". Não é possível que alguém tenha um nome desses, ela devia estar fazendo uma brincadeira, será que hoje era 1° de abril e eu tinha me esquecido?

- Sabe, isso tudo é muito engraçado. – eu disse quando consegui parar de rir.

- O que é engraçado? – a diretora quis saber.

- Essa história toda de trazer todos nós aqui, eu comecei a desconfiar quando vi Bella e Edward entrando aqui, é muita coincidência nós sermos mandados para cá ao mesmo tempo. Mas depois que eu vi o nome na plaquinha eu tive certeza de que era uma brincadeira. Ninguém tem um nome tão ridículo. – eu respondi me segurando para não cair na risada de novo.

Alice, Edward e Bella estavam me olhando como se eu tivesse uma doença mental ou algo desse tipo, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam estar se segurando para não rir. A diretora começou a ficar muito vermelha, será que ela tem a mesma doença que o professor de Artes? *o*

- POR ACASO, EU TENHO CARA DE PALHAÇA? – ela começou a gritar comigo, que medaaa G_G

- Ahn... não? – eu queria dizer que sim, mas pela cara que a dona tava fazendo acho que o bagulho ia feder pro meu lado mano ashaushsuahua.

- ISSO É UMA INJUSTIÇA, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZEM ISSO COMIGO. – não acredito, chegou quem faltava *o*. Aliás acho que é meio óbvio, mas quem disse, ou melhor gritou isso foi a Rose u.u. Ela entrou gritando na direção, com Emmett atrás dela hoho (6'. Perae, para tudo, ELA É MINHA IRMÃ. Ecaaaaaaa!!!

- EMMETT SEU PERVERTIDO, NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM A MINHA IRMÃ. – eu gritei pra ele, todo mundo me olhou como se eu tivesse alguma doença mental, de novo :B. Mas não se pode nem proteger a virtude das irmãs hoje em dia ¬¬'

- Jasper, tão cedo e você já andou cheirando gatinho o.O' ? – Emmett me perguntou. Como ele sabia *o*? Será que ele é adivinho?

- Emmett você é adivinho? Adivinha em que número eu estou pensando agora. Vou te dar uma dica: está entre 0 e 1.000.000 – eu me empolguei agora =D

- 69. – Emmett respondeu sorrindo. Cara ele é muito bom. Acho que vou montar uma barraquinha, já estou até vendo: "Pai Emmett, adivinha seu futuro tão bem quanto um urso (?)". Isso vai render muita grana.

- Emmett, você acertou *o*. De agora em diante você vai ser o Pai Emmett, eu vou ser empresário, e vou ficar rico, muito rico, _my precious_, ah espera ai eu já sou rico .

Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Alice e a demônia... quer dizer a nossa querida diretora me olharam assustados. É, talvez eu deva dar um tempo com os gatinhos :/

Hey, agora eu lembrei que não sei porque a Rose e o Emmett vieram parar aqui :O

- Ei, porque vocês dois estão aqui, afinal? – Edward perguntou. Será que além do Emmett que é adivinho, o Edward lê pensamentos? O que será que minha fadinha faz? *o*

- Ah, sim. Bom o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Estava eu e Emmett... – Rose começou a falar

- O burro vai na frente. – eu corrigi ela

- É com você, diretora. – Não acredito que o Emmett disse isso. Mas é verdade ele disse G_G

A diretora começou a ficar roxa dessa vez, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa Rose continuou contando como ela e Emmett acabaram na direção também.

- Como eu estava dizendo, _Emmett e eu _estávamos conversando no pátio, já que não tínhamos o primeiro horário. Quando uma garota estúpida, acho que se chama Frederica ou qualquer coisa assim...

- O nome dela é Jéssica o.O – Emmett corrigiu

- MAS SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE ME INTERROMPER!!! – medo da Rosalie .-. – Enfim... a tal da _Jéssica_ chegou e praticamente se jogou em cima do Emmett. Eu tentei conversar com a garota e dizer pra ela que eu estava conversando com ele, e pedi educadamente que ela parasse com aquilo, e então um professor com cara de Amy que estava passando pelo corredor mandou Emmett e eu pra cá, a tal da Fredegunda fugiu quando viu ele chegando.

- O nome é Jéssica. – eu corrigi ela de novo, só porque gosto de ver ela irritadinha ú.u – e eu não acredito em nenhuma virgula dessa história que você contou. Emmett me conta o que REALMENTE aconteceu.

- Bem, Rose contou a verdade, pelo menos até a parte da Jéssica estar se esfregando em mim, mas eu tenho que dizer que ela nem tentou conversar com a garota. Na verdade, ela saiu no tapa com a garota, Jéssica ficou assustada e saiu correndo, mas o professor já tinha visto o que tinha acontecido e mandou nós dois pra cá.

- Fala sério, é nossa primeira semana aqui, e já conseguimos ser mandados para a direção. – Bella lamentou, ela ficou tão quieta esse tempo todo que eu tinha até esquecido que ela ainda estava aqui.

- É, mas até que isso foi bom. Porque nós conhecemos a Mijardina Pinto, que por acaso é a diretora. – assim que eu acabei de falar Rose começou a rir histericamente.

- Jazz, não brinca com a cara da diretora, ninguém tem um nome ridículo desses.

- AGORA CHEGA. SAIAM DAQUI ANTES QUE EU DÊ UMA SUSPENSÃO PRA TODOS VOCÊS. – a diretora gritou.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes, nós saímos correndo de lá, até porque ela já estava ficando azul *o* eu vejo gente morta. Mentira .-. ashuahsuahua

Como já estava na metade da segunda aula, nós ficamos conversando até a hora da próxima aula. Alice, Bella, Edward e eu fomos para a aula de educação física, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett foram para a aula de matemática. Tudo teria sido ótimo, se não fosse pelo equilíbrio da Bella, ou melhor, pela falta de equilíbrio da Bella. Nós estávamos jogando vôlei, e não me perguntem como, mas Bella conseguiu fazer uma coisa que eu achava que era impossível, até mesmo para ela.

Era a vez da Bella sacar e eu estava me preparando emocionalmente para a carnificina que eu imaginava que sem dúvida iria ser. Antes que qualquer um tivesse tempo de reagir, ela jogou a bola que ao invés de passar por cima da rede bateu nela, e ia em direção ao Edward com força, e num reflexo ele jogou a bola pro lado. Como se não fosse suficiente a bola bateu na minha cara com muita força. É lógico que com a "sorte" da Bella não podia parar por ai, ela estava toda vermelha por causa do que tinha acontecido e foi pegar a bola pra jogar para a outra equipe, mas antes de conseguir fazer isso ela tropeçou na bola e caiu no chão. Alice conseguiu sair ilesa *-*

Nessa hora todas as pessoas na quadra, que pareciam estar chocadas de mais para reagirem de qualquer modo, caíram no riso. Bella deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu da quadra, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto... quanto... quanto um tomate. Que foi? Essa foi a melhor comparação que eu consegui fazer .

Depois dessa aula/festival de horrores, finalmente era hora do almoço. E se alguém pensava que as surpresas desse dia acabaram com a Bella tentando assassinar todo mundo na quadra, então pensou certo =D. Mentira u.u. Os Cullen, Rosalie, Bella e eu estávamos conversando animadamente, quando uma garota, feia pra *piiiiiiii* chegou, com outras garotas que por incrível que pareça eram mais ridículas do que ela.

- Olha só garota, só vim te avisar que se achou que aquela história acabou, está muito enganada. Ninguém mexe com Jéssica Stanley e fica por isso mesmo. – a garota falou.

- Ah é, eu acho que você está certa. Obviamente você não me conhece. Mas fique sabendo que N-I-N-G-U-É-M se mete com Rosalie Hale. – Rose não consegue ficar quieta .-.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter se metido no meu caminho. – a tal Jéssica ameaçou.

- Jura? – disse Rosalie com um sorriso que eu conhecia muito bem. Era o sorriso que ela usava quando estava tramando alguma coisa, e acredite em mim não poderia ser nada bom. Eu digo isso por experiência própria.

- Olha só, er... Jéssica, eu não te conheço, mas acho que agora é a hora em que você sai daqui o mais rápido que conseguir. – eu tentei avisá-la e como diz o ditado: "Quem avisa amigo é".

Mas, ela me ouviu? É claro que não! Ninguém escuta o Jasper, quer saber, não vou mais tentar ajudar a pobre coitada, ninguém manda não acreditar em mim.

- Eu sei muito bem, me cuidar sozinha. Não preciso de um mané com cara de retardado pra me dizer o que fazer. – ela respondeu com desdém.

Tudo bem, agora é oficial, odeio essa garota. Como ela se atreve a me chamar de retardado, não que eu não seja, mas não precisa espalhar o.O'

Eu pulei internamente quando Rosalie pegou sua bandeja de comida e virou na cabeça de Jéssica. Ela ficou encarando Rose em choque por algum tempo, até que a ficha caiu e ela pegou um bocado da comida que estava escorrendo na sua blusa e jogou na cara de Rosalie. Foi nessa hora que Emmett (novidade ¬¬') gritou:

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!

E foi difícil prestar atenção em mais alguma coisa, que não fosse se desviar da comida que voava pra todo lado, já que todo mundo começou a jogar comida em todo mundo. Não demorou muito para que a diretora chegasse e nos visse com a mão na massa, literalmente.

- Vocês de novo? Pra direção agora, os três Cullen, os Hale e você também senhorita Swan.

Nós fomos para direção de novo, era incrível, foram duas visitas em um único dia. Só de pensar que tinha pessoas que conseguiam ficar um ano sem ter que parar na direção. Como será que eles conseguem *o*? Talvez eu pergunte ao Pai Emmett depois 8)

No fim, a diretora nos mandou para casa e disse que nós receberíamos o castigo que merecíamos assim que ela voltasse de um SPA, porque nós tínhamos conseguido estressar ela o suficiente por um dia. Fala a verdade nós somos o máximo né não? ashuhsuahus

_.-. Fim do Flash Back .-._

**ALICE P.O.V**

Quando chegamos em casa, eu percebi que Lucky, o cachorrinho da família estava meio abandonado. Ultimamente nós só temos pensado nos nossos vizinhos, por isso eu levei o Lucky pra passear. Para minha surpresa e felicidade, encontrei Jasper e Bella com uma cadelinha super fofa. Eles se aproximaram de mim, Jasper estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele é tão fofo *-*

- Oi, a cachorrinha tem telefone? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto, tentando fazer graça.

- ashushauha, ele é macho Jasper, o nome dele é Lucky. – eu respondi, ele é tão engraçado às vezes apesar de ser um pouco burrinho .-.

- Ah hahaha – ele riu sem graça, gente ele ficou vermelhinho *o*

Enquanto isso, Bella estava morrendo de rir. Tenho certeza que ela sabe um monte de histórias sobre o Jasper, afinal eles são primos. Jasper era um cara muito legal, absurdamente diferente dos outros que eu conheci, não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, claro que não. Mas ele era engraçado e doce ao mesmo tempo, e sabia como tratar uma garota, eu podia ver que apesar das diferenças com Rosalie, ele gostava muito dela. Hoje em dia é difícil ver irmãos se dando bem...

- E como se chama essa coisinha linda? – eu perguntei me referindo a cadelinha com eles.

- Meu nome é Jasper, Alice. Não acredito que esqueceu meu nome, magoou. – ele respondeu, Bella revirou os olhos.

- Jasper você é tão engraçado, e modesto, diga-se de passagem, eu estava falando da cadelinha. – eu respondi, ele sorriu sem parecer se incomodar com meu comentário. – Apesar do dono também ser uma gracinha. – eu disse piscando para ele, e rindo alto quando vi sua expressão que parecia dividida entre choque, vergonha e satisfação.

- O nome dela é Misha. Significa "ursinho de pelúcia" em russo. – ele disse, olhando para a Misha, como um pai orgulhoso de um filho. – Ela tem sido minha companheira há muito tempo. – ele completou sorrindo

- Bem, acho que eu vou indo, já vi que estou sobrando por aqui. – Bella disse, fingindo estar magoada. – Até Lucky e Misha já se enturmaram. Não estou particularmente com vontade de segurar vela para os cachorros e seus donos ao mesmo tempo. – ela piscou para nós, fez carinho na cabeça de Misha e foi embora.

Eu e Jasper conversamos muito enquanto passeávamos com os cachorros e eu descobri algumas coisas sobre ele. Descobri que ele é um pouco protetor demais com Rosalie pelo fato de ela ser sua única irmã, e que ele gosta particularmente de cavalos, eu espero que ele não seja que nem o personagem do Daniel Radcliffe naquela peça em que ele fica peladão G_G

**BELLA P.O.V**

Eu estava lendo _A Mediadora_ pela milionésima vez (N/A: chega de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes pelo amor de Deus .-.) quando tocaram a campainha. Como Jasper tinha saído pra passear com Misha e Rose estava pintando as unhas, eu marquei a página em que estava e fui atender a porta. Levei um susto imenso ao ver quem estava na porta, por um minuto fiquei perdida num par de olhos verdes que sorriam pra mim, me levou outro minuto pra conseguir colocar meus pensamentos em ordem novamente e falar alguma coisa.

- Oi, Edward. Tudo bem? – eu o cumprimentei.

- Tudo ótimo e com você? – ele perguntou com uma intensidade maior do que eu esperava. Geralmente as pessoas perguntam isso por educação, mas ele parecia sinceramente interessado na resposta.

- Estou bem. – respondi surpresa com sua intensidade. – Então... – eu disse sem saber exatamente o que falar, eu ficava tonta quando ele estava perto de mim, e tentei ignorar a forma como meu coração reagiu quando ele sorriu. – Em que posso te ajudar?

- Hm... – ele começou indeciso. – Será que eu posso entrar?

- Ah claro, me perdoe. – eu me chutei mentalmente por não agir como uma pessoa normal e ter convidado ele para entrar como a boa educação exigia.

Ele entrou e eu o guiei até a sala, e pedi que ele se sentasse no sofá. Nós conversamos bastante sobre nós e um pouco sobre a escola também, mas só um pouco, já que nós tínhamos que fazer o trabalho de artes juntos. A cada palavra que ele dizia eu ficava mais curiosa, queria saber cada vez mais sobre ele. Mas, meus pensamentos sobre Edward foram interrompidos quando para meu desgosto e vergonha meu estômago roncou muito alto. Parecia um daqueles motores de carro velho, eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Hm... desculpe por isso, acho que eu estava tão concentrada na minha leitura que não percebi que estava com fome. – eu respondi corando mais ainda quando ele me deu um sorriso torto.

- Não se preocupe com isso, que tal se nós fizermos alguma coisa pra comer. Na verdade eu também estou com fome, já que ninguém almoçou mesmo.

- Claro, nós podíamos fazer um bolo. Eu adoro bolo de chocolate.

- Ah, tudo bem. Só que eu nunca cozinhei antes, então eu vou te ajudar o máximo que eu puder, mas não prometo nada.

Dito isso, nós fomos para a cozinha e eu comecei a fazer o bolo, como ele disse que não sabia cozinhar eu só pedi pra ele pegar alguns ingredientes para mim e colocar fermento no bolo. Quer dizer, quem não sabe colocar fermento no bolo? Isso é tão fácil que qualquer criança pode fazer. Depois de um tempo, eu tirei o bolo do forno e deixei esfriar, ele estava com uma aparência estranha mas eu achei que não poderia ter ficado ruim, cortei um pedaço para mim e outro para ele. Quando eu ia comer levei um susto, o bolo explodiu do nada, eu não sei o que aconteceu o bolo simplesmente explodiu, Edward e eu ficamos completamente sujos, eu repassei tudo que eu tinha feito, mas não pude lembrar de nada que tivesse feito errado. Só me lembrei de uma coisa:

- Er, Edward que tanto de fermento você colocou?

- Só 3 colheres porque? – ele disse confuso. Então estava explicado o motivo do bolo ter explodido, e eu achando que não seria difícil colocar fermento num bolo .-.

- Porque o normal é colocar só 1 colher, quando você coloca mais de uma o que acontece é que... bem eu acho que você viu com seus próprios olhos. – a cada palavra que eu dizia o rosto dele ficava mais vermelho, ele era tão fofo *-*

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o telefone tocou.

**ROSE P.O.V**

- ROSE, TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ – Bella gritou do andar de baixo.

- EU VOU ATENDER DAQUI – gritei de volta.

Era tão bom ter uma extensão no meu quarto *o*, isso pode ser muito útil e... ah peraí o telefonema é pra mim :B

- Alô? – eu atendi com uma voz suave.

- Er... Oi Rose sou eu, Emmett. – ele disse parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- Ursão, tudo bem? – foi isso que eu falei, mas eu estava pensando: "AAAAHHHHH, o Ursão ta me ligando *o*"

- Tudo ótimo, eu só liguei pra saber se você queria dar uma volta comigo. Se você não tiver marcado nada é claro. – ele disse mais nervoso do que antes. Qual é! Ele tava achando que eu ia recusar um convite desses?

- Claro, eu adoraria sair com você, Emmett. – eu respondi com uma voz que eu esperava que fosse doce.

- Legal, eu te pego às 19h? – parecia que ele estava fazendo uma afirmação, mas no final virou uma pergunta.

- Claro, te vejo lá. – eu disse e desliguei o telefone.

Ahhhh! Me belisca que eu acho que estou sonhando, o Emmett me convidou pra sair. Não acredito, quer dizer ele é tão fofo, tão lindo, tão perfeito, claro que eu nunca iria admitir isso, mas não podia me enganar. Ele é um cara super legal e... Para tudo! O Emmett me convidou pra sair!!! Eu tenho que procurar uma roupa, tomar banho, me maquiar. Ah. Meu. Deus. Eu devia ter dito pra ele me pegar mais tarde, mas porque diabos eu ainda estou perdendo tempo aqui? Eu preciso me arrumar urgentemente.

**EMMETT P.O.V**

**_Diário de Emmett Cullen, terça-feira, 17 horas_**

_Querido diário_

Já faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo aqui, eu te achei no meio das coisas que eu tinha quando era criança, junto com você encontrei o _Rolando Caio da Rocha_. Lembra dele? Era o meu ursinho, foi o Edward que deu esse nome ridículo pra ele .-.

Sabe, eu tenho uma dúvida, porque quando a gente começa a escrever no diário a gente começa com: "_Querido diário_"? É muito clichê você não acha? Porque ninguém começa com um "Eae Didi" ou "Qualé brother"? Eu acho que isso é muito preconceito.

Enfim, não foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever aqui, foi por causa de uma coisa que eu andei pensando, falando nisso eu não aconselho ninguém a pensar, as pessoas deviam evitar pensar em qualquer coisa que seja, se você estiver pensando agora pare imediatamente. Porque? Porque pensar dói, simples assim.

Mas voltando ao assunto de porque eu comecei a escrever aqui, eu acho que tenho sido muito covarde ultimamente, até Edward foi visitar a Bella e eu ainda não fiz nada com relação a Rose. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa logo, Rosalie é o tipo de garota que não fica sozinha muito tempo, ela é linda além de ser muito agradável e engraçada.

Se até Edward que é o mais lerdo dos Cullen já está tentando se acertar com a Bella, então eu também tenho que ir atrás do que eu quero e o que eu quero é Rosalie Hale. Quer saber já sei o que eu vou fazer, eu vou convidar ela pra sair e vou fazer isso agora mesmo, antes que o efeito do pozinho que eu cheirei passe. Mentira, eu não cheiro pó, apesar de parecer que sim.

Agora eu vou ligar pra ela, prometo que venho te contar como foi assim que eu desligar o telefone. Obrigado pela força diário.

_Um abraço,_

_Emmett_

_------------------------------------_

**_Diário de Emmett Cullen, ainda terça-feira, 17 horas e 28 minutos_**

_Eae Didi_

Antes de eu falar como foi com a Rose, eu tava pensando e doeu pra caramba G_G. Enfim, eu estava pensando que você precisa de um nome, porque de agora em diante eu vou escrever muito em você, porque você me dá idéias ótimas como a de ligar pra Rose. Eu pensei, pensei, pensei (minha cabeça está doendo até agora), mas achei um nome que eu acho que é perfeito. O que você acha de se chamar Amável? Eu acho muito bom porque é um nome que indica que você é uma pessoa legal, quer dizer, você não é uma pessoa, mas você me entendeu. E o sobrenome: Pinto. Porque é um dos sobrenomes mais legais que alguém pode ter, além de Cullen é claro (y'. Então a partir de hoje você vai ser Amável Pinto. Espero que tenha gostado.

Agora vou te falar como foi com Rosalie, ELA ACEITOU, ela vai sair comigo. Então eu sinto muito Amável, mas eu vou ter que te deixar agora. Eu procurar uma roupa legal, apesar de todas as minhas roupas serem legais 8)

_Um abraço,_

_Emmett_

_------------------------------------_

Depois de escrever no meu diário, eu fui me arrumar. Às 19 horas pontualmente eu estava no porta da casa da Rosalie, ela desceu e estava linda. Ela estava usando um vestido curto preto com listras brancas e um par de botas (), tudo que eu posso dizer é que ela era a garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida.

Eu levei ela para jantar e depois fomos dar uma volta no parque que tinha lá perto. Nós conversamos bastante e estava rolando o maior clima. Mas eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo ¬¬'

- Você é sempre assim, ou tá fantasiada de gostosa? – eu disse antes de poder pensar direito, porque como eu já disse pensar dói, vou continuar repetindo isso até entrar no meu subconsciente e eu parar de pensar.

- Putz Emmett, que cantada de pedreiro hein!? – ela disse divertida. - Mas falando nisso você é tão lindo que não caga, lança bombom!

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa. – eu falei rindo.

Nós rimos muito e quando eu dei por mim percebi que nós estávamos muito mais próximos do que antes, eu aproximei meu rosto mais do dela e quando eu achei que ia finalmente saber qual era a sensação de beijar a garota mais linda que já pisou nessa terra, eu ouvi alguém gritando.

- EMMETT SEU PERVERTIDO! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MINHA IRMÃ? – Jasper "pergritou"

Eu não consegui me concentrar muito no que aconteceu depois disso, só sei que Rosalie começou a gritar alguma coisa sobre ele não ter nada a ver com a vida dela ou com o que ela fazia e ele gritava de volta sobre querer proteger a virtude dela. Quando eu achava que não poderia ficar pior, eu vi Alice chegar e ela começou a gritar também, o que não era nenhuma novidade, mas eu já estava muito nervoso com aquela situação e principalmente com Jasper por ter estragado o que poderia ser um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

As pessoas passavam por nós olhando torto e pouco tempo depois alguns policiais chegaram, nós tentamos conversar com eles, mas eles não pareciam muito dispostos a escutar e a situação só piorou quando Jasper entrou em pânico e começou a dizer que ele prometia que nunca mais iria cheirar um gato na vida dele. Os policiais nos levaram para a delegacia e disseram que nós tínhamos direito a uma ligação, Rosalie ligou para Bella e pediu para ela ir para a delegacia, porque já que o pai dela era o chefe de policia com certeza ele poderia fazer alguma coisa.

**  
EDWARD P.O.V**

Bella estava tentando limpar a sujeira que o bolo deixou quando explodiu, enquanto isso ela estava me falando a receita de outro bolo e eu fazia tudo o que ela estava falando com o maior cuidado possível. Quando ela terminou de limpar tudo eu tinha acabado de colocar o bolo para assar, ela disse que eu poderia usar o banheiro do Jasper pra me limpar, enquanto ela ia para seu quarto. Depois que estávamos completamente limpos nós descemos e eu fui olhar o bolo.

Nós ficamos conversando até que eu fui ver se o bolo estava bom, fiquei feliz de constatar que esse estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que outro e chamei ela pra ver.

- Está com uma aparência ótima, Edward. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando

Não demorou muito pra que eu descobrisse que a única coisa que tinha de ótima naquele bolo era a aparência. Assim que ele tinha esfriado completamente eu peguei a faca pra tentar cortar um pedaço, com muito cuidado eu espetei a faca no bolo, mas assim que eu fiz isso o bolo explodiu exatamente como o outro. Eu estava dizendo todos os palavrões que eu conhecia quando o telefone tocou e Bella foi atender ainda completamente suja.

- Alô?... – houve uma pausa em que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia alguma coisa. – Rosalie, calma fala mais devagar eu não estou conseguindo entender nada... Como assim na delegacia?... – uma pausa mais longa dessa vez - Tudo bem, me dá cinco minutos eu já vou chegar ai. – e ela desligou o telefone.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei preocupado. Porque diabos Rosalie estaria em uma delegacia?

- Parece que, só pra variar, ela se meteu em uma confusão no meio do parque com Jasper, Alice e Emmett. Alguém chamou a policia e agora eles estão na delegacia, eu vou lá tentar resolver isso já que meu pai é chefe de policia.

- Eu vou com você. – mesmo que meus irmãos fossem irresponsáveis eles ainda eram meus irmãos e eu não podia abandoná-los.

Então nós fomos até a delegacia com o Volvo, quando chegamos lá vimos que a secretária não estava na recepção, então fomos direto para o escritório do Chefe Swan. Quer dizer, ele era pai dela e que mal tinha entrar sem falar com ninguém, aparentemente nenhum. Mas nós descobrimos exatamente o contrário quando entramos no escritório e vimos uma cena que eu tinha certeza que iria traumatizar nós dois pelo resto de nossos dias.

Quando entramos no escritório vimos que o pai da Bella, estava, er... fazendo coisas com uma mulher se é que você me entende. Bella soltou um grito que fez eu me arrepiar, eu olhei para ela e vi que ela estava toda vermelha, ela olhou para mim querendo desviar os olhos da cena de ter pegado seu pai no meio de uma coisa...

Quando o Chefe Swan viu que nós estávamos lá, se vestiu rapidamente. A mulher que estava com ele ficou em choque por um momento, e logo que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ela vestiu as roupas enquanto corava furiosamente.

- Hm... er... então... a que devo a honra dessa visita? – ele perguntou tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Eu preferia fingir também apesar de saber que não seria fácil tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça.

- É... Oi pai. É que alguns policiais trouxeram Rose, Jasper e alguns amigos pra cá, e eu queria saber se o senhor pode fazer alguma coisa para tirar eles daqui.

- Claro, claro. Vamos lá.

Ele falou com os policiais que tinham levado eles para lá e logo eles foram soltos. Ele parecia estar com muita pressa e só quando ele saiu apressado com a mulher que estava com ele eu entendi porque.

- Bella, eu te amo muito, muito, muito. Você me livrou de uma vida preso. – Jasper gritou, pulando em cima dela, quando estávamos indo para o carro. O que não foi uma coisa muito inteligente a se fazer considerando o equilíbrio de Bella, ela só não caiu de cara no chão porque eu segurei ela. Eu tive que me esforçar para ignorar a proximidade dos nossos rostos.

Nós entramos no carro, e para minha surpresa quando estávamos na metade do caminho...

- Eu não acredito que a gasolina acabou!!! Edward seu mongolóide você não serve nem pra colocar gasolina no carro. – Emmett reclamou indignado. Eu não respondi a esse comentário, porque não queria parecer grosso na frente da Bella.

Enquanto nós estávamos caminhando, a procura de um posto, eu comecei a pensar nas coisas que tinham acontecido hoje. E tirei algumas conclusões:

1° - Eu nunca, sobre hipótese nenhuma devo tentar cozinhar;

2° - Nunca entre em algum lugar sem bater na porta antes;

3° - Quem espera, senta e cansa. (?)

**Fim do capítulo 5**

**********

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Talvez demore um pouco pra postar o próximo, mas nada demais.

Não esqueçam de deixar Reviews, por que é isso que nos motiva a continuar escrevendo.

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Juru:** O Jasper é um dos personagens mais loucos dessa fic. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da personalidade dele.

**Elise Garcia: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, nos próximos capitulos o Marcos e a Dalila vão aparecer de novo.

**Gabriella Swan:** Que bom que está gostando, continue lendo a fic pra ver as próximas confusões em que eles vão se meter.

**Mari.:** Isso é ótimo, a intenção é essa. Que vocês se divirtam lendo a fic.

**loo161:** O casamento será daqui há um tempo, não sabemos como vai ser ainda, mas pode ter certeza de que vai ser muito lindo e com certeza muito divertido.

**Alice Carolina Cullen:** Espero que goste desse cap. Eles ainda vão aprontar muitas coisas...

**MI:** Mais um capitulo, espero que goste dele tanto quanto dos outros.

**JoyceFlexa:** Haha, que bom que pensa isso. É muito bom saber que vocês gostam da nossa fic.


	6. A noite é uma criança mas

Capitulo 6 - Parte I – A noite é uma criança mas...

**Alice P.O.V**

(preparem seus ouvidos)

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU. NÃO. . *o*

Eu estou as *olha relógio* 20:25 da noite no meio de uma estrada por que a besta do Edward não tem competência nem para colocar gasolina no carro e... O que é isso na minha mão *olha para mão* há é só Jasper segurando minha mão... *arregala os olhos e olha de novo para as mãos* OMG!! O Jasper está segurando minha mão *-* *olha para o Jasper* OMG!! Eu vou morrer de felicidade, ele ta me olhando com uma cara tãoo apaixonada e ta sorrindo docemente, G-zuis xonei por ele mais do que já estava.

Quando me toquei dos meus pensamentos eu olhei para ele, meu coração bateu mais forte e senti meu rosto se aquecer e... droga eu provavelmente estava corando, então para disfarçar eu virei o rosto e olhei ao me redor foi ai que eu me toquei e...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - eu gritei

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! - Todos gritaram

**Emmet P.O.V**

Serio! Duas perguntas não querem calar:

Como é que eu e Edward não ficamos surdos ainda?

E como a Alice não fica rouca por gritar tanto?

Depois de gritarmos como se o mundo estivesse acabando, todo mundo parou e ficou olhando para a Alice foi ai que eu olhei ao redor e vi como é que tava a situação de cada um:

Alice e Jasper tavão de mãos dadas e os Jasper estava com os olhos arregalados (* ou – assim: - O.O) e a Alice olhava pra cada lado com os olhos assustados e desconfiados, O.o o que será que ela ta procurando?

Bella e Edward tão mais agarrados que dois carrapatos um no outro olhando para Alice, mas espera... Eles se tocaram de como estão e deram uma separada.

Agora quando olho pra mim eu percebo que a Rose ta no meu colo... PARA TUDO A ROSE TA NO MEU COLO *u* mas...como? *pensa e lembra* Há é quando Alice gritou todo mundo se agarrou (não literalmente, infelizmente para mim é claro) e a Rose pulou em cima de mim e eu automaticamente peguei ela. Enquanto eu sonhava e sorria a Rose pulou do meu colo mas ficou próxima.

- Alice o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Bella meio assustada, afinal não é todo dia que alguém grita do nada, se bem que no meu caso é todo dia sim ¬¬'

- OMG Alice!! O que aconteceu? Você ta bem, né? Você viu algo? Uma barata? A diretora sorrindo *olhando pros lados com medo*? Ou foi o professor arco-íris? - Jasper e seus ataques.

- Ou pior a Tânia* olhando pros lados desconfiado* - Ótimo até o Edward entrou na onda do Jasper ¬¬'

- Ou pior a Samara *o* e Edward quem é Tânia O.o? - Belinha não sabe *o*? Mas eles viraram praticamente almas gêmeas e ela não sabe e... OMG ela disse SAMARA? Aquela pirralha do mal me faz borrar de medo, desde que eu vi aquele filme os "sete dias" me arrepiam.

- Ou pior que tudo isso - A Rose faz parada dramática e todos olham para ela apreensivos - SUA UNHA QUEBROU *olhos lagrimejando*!!

Todos com exceção da Rose e da Alice: ¬¬'

- Calma ai cambada, Calma que eu vou explicar tudo ;) - xiii ela piscou lá vem o discurso - Primeiro eu vou responder as perguntas *-*. Não Rose eu não quebrei a minha unha (a Rose nessa hora fala "Amem"); a Tânia, Bella, é uma lunática que persegue o Edward e ele não consegue dizer simplesmente para ela cair fora (Edward se encolhe de vergonha) e não, eu não vi a Samara pode relaxar Emmett (agora eu me encolho de vergonha); não Ed, eu não vi a Tânia por aqui (agora ele suspira aliviado) agora Jasper - duvido que ela se lembre do que ele disse - *contando nos dedos e olhando para cima* eu não vi o professor arco-íris mesmo sem saber quem é eu faço idéia de quem seja, eu também não vi a professora sorrindo e também não vi uma barata, eu não vi nada, podem ficar tranqüilos eu estou ótima e o que aconteceu... *musiquinha de suspense*

Até ai eu tô assim: *o* e todos se encontram em um estado parecido com: =O com exceção do Jasper que esta praticamente bebendo cada palavra da Alice ^^. Então ela continua e uma musiquinha misteriosamente aparece (.com/watch?v=DtKCNJmARF0&feature=related)

- O que aconteceu foi que eu me toquei que estamos numa estrada abandonada de Forks num dia aterrorizantemente frio, onde pode acontecer coisas sem explicações lógicas.

- Traduzindo, está dizendo que podemos ser atacados por espíritos nessa estrada.

- Sim Emmett, Forks é uma cidade antiga e todo mundo sabe que aqui acontece muuuuitas coisas estranhas.

- Que coisas O.o? - nem Edward faz idéia do que ela ta falando.

(N/A: Atenção essa historia foi pega do desciclopedia, não é de minha autoria só que eu melhorei algumas coisas)

- Lembra aquela historia que eu contei a vocês dois sobre a menina que morreu em um acidente na pescaria. Aquela que eu até mostrei a foto na Internet? - nossa cara era "não faço a mínima idéia do você está falando" - Aqui está a foto *mostra a foto

- Cruzes, nem me lembrei desse bicho feio - esse é um Edward meio traumatizado.

- Eu não gostei dela - esse sou eu me borrando de medo essa menina me lembra a Sâmara misturada com o garotinho do grito.

- Continuando... Eu pesquisei sobre ela - essa minha irmã não deve ter nada pra fazer mesmo - E descobri que a historia é o seguinte "Uma garota de 16 anos que se chamava Amélia, ela era uma pessoa realmente feia e era zombada por todos na escola, na rua as criancinhas fugiam que nem o diabo foge da cruz, em casa os pais não queriam olhar para ela por que se não automaticamente gritavam, todos ao seu redor lhe faziam se sentir péssima, ela realmente se odiava então um dia resolveu achar algum passa tempo para se dedicar e assim se isolar das opiniões alheias, ela tentou dança mas mesmo que fizesse aulas particulares ainda teria a professora que era muito fútil e a achava horrível, ai tentou pintura mas ela era péssima nisso, então certo dia ela lembrou que sempre foi ótima em pescaria e assim ela foi pescar num laguinho em um lugar afastado assim ninguém a veria e dessa forma poderia pescar em paz mas havia ali perto um grupo de alunos que adoravam praticar um bullying e no instante que viram Amélia começaram aqueles discursos para fazer a pobre entrar em depressão como uma defesa automática Amélia foi indo pra trás até que até que acabou caindo na água gelada do rio e como ela não sabia nadar acabou morrendo afogada mas antes de ir profundo do rio ela gritou com seu ultimo fôlego:

"Eu voltarei para aterrorizar todos aqueles que passarem por aqui, pois ninguém me deu uma chance e eu também não darei minha vingança será SEM EXCEÇÃO" - puxa a garota tinha fôlego ^^ - depois o que me assustou mas era que no final da pagina estava escrito "Amélia Ramirez Fernandes morreu afogada no lago Urucubaca em 2 de junho de 1947 em Forks, Washington" - OMEC *o* Fudeu geral! Por que hoje alem de ser 2 de junho, essa estrada é perto do lago Urucubaca, bua!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu não quero ver aquele projeto mal-feito de filme de terror (mas que sua feiúra assusta igual á um filme de terror, há isso assusta u.u)

**Jasper P.O.V**

Cacilda!! Eu quase me borrei aqui Ç.Ç mas... Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu sei que estamos perto do lago Urucuba. Pois bem eu sei por que tem UMA PLACA NA MINHA FRENTE DIZENDO ISSO. De repente eu sinto algo se aproximando de mim *olha para baixo* É a Alice, ufa!! PARA TUDO ELA TA AGARANDO MEU BRAÇO *-*¹²³ Eu sou o ser mais, mais, mais AI!! Gente a garota é baixinha, mais é forte *o* E eu para disfarçar retiro meu pobre bracinho do aperto de ferro e coloco sobre os ombros dela *momento aproveitador*

- M-m-mas *pigarreia* Alice você tem certeza? - Credo a Rose ta quase subindo no Emmet, eu até iria lá separar mas não vou, por dois motivos:

1° O Emmet e a Rose tão ocupados demais com medo para se tocarem do estão fazendo ;)'

2° Eu não vou sair de perto da Alice por um decreto, afinal não é todo dia que você tem sua alma gêmea agarrada em você que nem carrapato *-*

- Eu tenho, sim Rose.

- Mas por que você gritou Alice O.o? - Eu não acredito que a Bella não parece ter medo *o*

- Por causa daquilo – todos seguimos na direção que o dedo dela esta sendo apontado e... Era a tal placa "Lago Urucuba, é só virar a esquerda ;)"

- Você gritou por causa da placa ^^? - gente a Bella deve ta possuída, ela não aparenta nenhum pingo de medo só... descrença *o*

- É - Alice tadinha tá ficando sem graça, lancei um olhar du mal para a Bella que nem ligou apenas se aproximou de mim e da Alice e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Alice me responda. Como pode ter certeza de que não lhe pregaram uma peça? Que o Edward ou o Emmett não lhe enganaram?

- Hey - O Edward e o Emmett ao mesmo tempo.

- Há qual é? Vão me dizer que não fariam isso?

- É realmente eu... - esse foi Emmett deixando sua frase no ar.

- É eu devo admitir *suspiro* - esse foi Edward se entregando.

- Ok Bella você tem um ponto, mas...

- Mas... - Bella a incentivou.

- Mas eu pensei nisso, então eu...

- Você... - agora era o Edward

- Conferi nos registros se existiu mesmo alguma Amélia Ramirez Fernandes - ela ta tão fofinha vermelhinha.

- Que registros? - agora era a Rose estreitando os olhos.

- Os da policia - ela falou um pouco baixo, mas todos ouviram...

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? - todo mundo se assustou quando o Emmett urrou.

- Hã? - todo mundo (menos o Emmett) ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho ò.ó

- ... - essa era a Alice sem palavras.

- VOCÊ TINHA A OBRIGAÇÃO DE ME LEVAR JUNTO.

- Mas...

- SEM MAS NEM MENOS ALICE DEVE TER SIDO MARA INVADIR OS ARQUIVOS DA POLICIA *--*

- Há isso eu posso dizer que foi sim *-*

- Da próxima me leva junto, viu ;) ?- com um irmão mas velho desses como os pais deles deixaram eles irem morarem sozinhos O.o?

- HEY CAMBADA VOLTANDO AO PONTO! - essa foi a Bella gritando para chamar a atenção do pessoal - Alice quer dizer que morreu uma Amélia aqui?

- Sim.

- E essa lenda já se realizou?

- Houve casos de desaparecimento por essas redondezas.

CREC!

Esse foi o barulho de algo sendo esmagado perto do rio.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu sou muito nova pra morrer!!!!!!!! Ok sem drama Bella o tal "crec" pode ter sido qualquer coisa tipo pé grande :D, isso Bella assim e você não se borra nas calças.

- É... gente o que foi isso? - Rose com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam dois pires.

- Isso o que? - Alice toda tremula e segurando fortemente abraçada a Jasper.

- O barulhinho.

- É... Um E.T? - Alice olha para mim como se eu soubesse.

- Como é que eu vou saber? - eu falei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sabendo oras!

- Eu acho que foi uma barata! - isso foi um Jasper dizendo todo determinado.

Todo mundo olhou estranho para ele.

- Eu só quis dar a minha opinião - ele respondeu baixinho e envergonhado.

- Tá bom Jasper, faz de conta que foi uma barata, me explica como ela conseguiria pisar em um galho e quebra-lo? E por que a tal da Amélia estaria atrás de você? -disse Edward e... PERA AI, O QUE FOI QUE ELE DISSE?

Todo mundo (inclusive o Edward que só se tocou agora do que disse) olha para a pessoinha atrás de Jasper e OMG *o* não é que tinha uma garota toda molhada segurando um pedaço de pau dizendo:

- Foram vocês que fizeram isso comigo seus FDP?

- EPA!! OLHA O QUE FALA DA MINHA MÂE!! - não acredito que essa coisa velha e em processo de decomposição xingou minha mami 'u.u. Que foi? Posso me borrar de medo mas eu não deixaria ninguém falar mal da minha mãe ò.ó.

G-zuis eu fiz o que eu acho que fiz mesmo? *o*...FUDEU GERAL PRA MIM.

**Edward P.O.V  
**  
=O, isso me defini nesse exato minuto quero dizer todo mundo ta assim:

Alice&Jasper: *O*

Rose&Emmet: O.O

E o que um dia foi um ser humano: Õ.o – Ela devia achar estranho uma garota a enfrentar assim depois de anos, por que eu aposto que todas que toparam com ela gritaram até ficar roucas.

- Há... é... - a voz dela não me era estranha e ela parecia estar... sem jeito? O.o

- É... me desculpa mas pode me xingar o quanto quiser mas da minha mãe ninguém fala por que eu meio que me descontrolo - aquele foi o sorriso amarelo mas encantador que eu vi *-* , gente eu pensei mesmo isso? É talvez alguém aqui esteja se apaixonando por uma descontrolada :D

- Ok ^^ - então do nada ela volta com sua pose macabra - Cadê o desgraçado que me fez isso ò.ó?

Medo... As mulheres são realmente inconstantes.

- Eu não sei - falou Bella.

- Eu também não - todo mundo concordou.

- Então... Alguém ai tem um fósforo? - ela não ia teoricamente judiar da gente O.o?

- O Emmett tem! - Alice com a ajuda de Jasper empurrou Emmett para frente.

A escuridão atrapalhava muito para a gente ver o rosto de Amélia que-tinha-uma-voz-familiar e o rosto do Emmett mas enquanto ele se aproximava dela a lua iluminou ele um pouco e eu vi que ele estava mais branco do que uma vela, foi ai que me lembrei que ele tinha medo da Samara, eu sei aquela garotinha é do mal mas um homem daquele tamanho com medo de uma garota de cabelo na frente (emo!) e molhada é meio vergonhoso mas todos nós temos um ponto fraco o do Jasper é a barata, o do Emmett uma menina que ninguém sabe se existe na vida real ^^, eu... Bom vocês descobrem ao decorrer da história *momento misterioso on*, a Bella pode, tu memoriza o que eu to escrevendo eu vou descobrir *-*, Rose mesma coisa e Alice... Bom ela entra em pânico se alguém estragar a roupa dela ou algo que ela trabalhou muito para dar certo, cara ela vira um bicho que sai de baixo.

Então quando eu olho de novo eu vejo a Amélia-que-um-dia-foi-doce-e-feia, ela pega da mão de Emmett o fósforo normalmente, hum... talvez seja um jogo psicológico que ela esteja fazendo e... OMEC! Ela levantou o pedaço de pau dela, é o fim de Emmett Cullen mas pensando melhor aquele traste nunca fez algo de muito útil e antes ele do que eu :D

Mas algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu, ela acendeu o fósforo e colocou fogo no pedaço de pau que virou uma tocha e... A iluminou *o*

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo mundo sai correndo

*momento correndo e gritando on*

....

pausa

....

*momento correndo e gritando off, por estarem cansado de correr e sem fôlego para gritar*

- Estão todos aqui? - Rose recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu não sei - Alice meio (muito) desesperada.

- Eu não sinto falta de ninguém e você Alice? - esse é o Jasper.

- Também, Rose?

- A mesma coisa, Emmett?

- Eu também não sinto falta de ninguém, Edward?

- Eu também não, Bella?

...

*silencio

- Bella? - estranhando o silencio, todo mundo olha para onde deveria estar a Bella mas o que vemos é...

*mistério

*assimilando a situação

...

- CADÊ A BELLA? - esse sou eu muuuuuuuuito desesperado

**Rose P.O.V**

Se você visse um cara gatérrimo gritar desesperado por outra garota, você provavelmente choraria um rio de lágrimas, mas eu não sou você :P e no meu caso se não tem um, tem outro deus grego que por acaso esta todo paranóico olhando pros lado... atrás de mim e me agarrando por trás (eu sei que você pensou besteira *olhar de eu sei o que você fez no verão passado*) e alias ta me sufocando aqui...

- Emmett...

- Hã? - cadê que a criatura me deu atenção ¬¬'

- Emm..

- ... - continua paranóico ò.ó

Ok Rose você sabe o que uma mulher equilibrada faz nessas horas... puxa o ar e...

- EMMET QUER ME MATAR SUFOCADA!? - gritei mesmo.

- HÃ? - ele olha para mim (finalmente) - HÁ!! - agora ele se toca e me larga - HÁ... - agora ele praticamente gemeu de tanto medo. Tadinho, droga fiquei com peso na consciência.

- Er... Emmett? -ele olha para mim, todo tremulo - Não precisa ficar com medo, eu to aqui e... bom você tem que se mostrar homem.

- Eu sei mas ta difícil - piorou agora, eu to com muita pena dele e com uma estranha sensação de que eu TENHO que ajudá-lo e proteger.

- Emmett, eu não vou deixar o espírito vingativo lá tocar em você entendeu?

- Promete?

- Prometo. Você confia em mim, certo?

- Confio. Er... será que eu poderia...? - e ele abriu os braços. OMG! Ele quer me abraçar *-*

- Claro *-* - pelo menos disfarça sua felicidade Rose ¬¬'

- Hey! Os dois ai... Será que poderiam acabar o momento ai e vir aqui para fazermos uma votação. - Há é! Com o momento aqui com o Emmett, eu me esqueci que minha priminha linda foi pega pela Amélia, ai Bella, por que só se mete em furada ó.ò?

- Que votação? - o Emmett disse.

- A que vamos decidir se voltamos lá, para ver se a Amélia pegou a Bella. - essa foi Alice tentando parecer tranquila. Mas como eu disse apenas tentando :D

- Eu voto para irmos lá - eu, Edward e Alice dissemos ao mesmo e Alice olharam para Jasper que estava todo tremulo, com olhares completamente diferente o de Edward era feroz, assustador, era... como se dissesse literalmente "Ou você fala que vai ou eu mesmo faço questão de te dar a pior morte possível" e o da Alice era mais irresistível do que o gato de botas, to falando esses dois são perigosíssimos. Então Jasper fez o que eu não esperava. Ela estufou o peito e disse firmemente:

- Eu vou! Afinal é a Bella, minha prima que já me salvou de boas surras da Rose - ele realmente precisava dizer isso ¬¬'?

Então eu olho pro Emmett que... OMG! Tava olhando para mim com a cara de medo mais fofa do mundo *-*. Rose sua retardada sexy (nem sou metida) foco no fato da Bella poder esta sendo esquartejada/espancada e/ou apenas estar olhando para a cara de Amélia, que ninguém viu direito já que ela tava toda suja de barro ou lama sei lá. Ok, voltando se concentra na sua cara e olha pro Emmett.

Dito e feito eu olhei para ele com a minha de "Hey lembra o que eu disse? Eu vou estar do seu lado sempre não precisa se preocupar" e dei um sorriso de leve que é tipo um teste, se ele não ligar e não se derreter ele não gosta nem um pouco de mim pra ele eu seria apenas uma conhecida muito bonita, mais se ele fizer a cara de tipo "Eu to me borrando, mas por você eu faço" ele gosta de mim *-* e se importa com minha família... e comigo *-*.

*Emmett momentâneamente hipnotizado*

Juro que se eu morresse agora morreria feliz *-*. Ele assumiu a tal expressão e falou firmemente:

- Eu to nessa, mas... Rose e Alice surram o fantasma - todo mundo olha para ele assim: 'O.o - É que tipo... Não é minha praia bater em mulher - Ow!! Que bonitinho ele coçou a cabeça meio envergonhado - E tem mais Rose e Alice fariam maior estrago do que nós três juntos - o que ele quis dizer com isso O.o? Ou melhor ele me elogiou ou me chamou de bruta ò.ó?

A pior parte é que o Jasper e Edward concordaram como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e eu e Alice?

Bom nos ficamos caladinhas, pois apesar de tudo... aquela era a mais pura verdade mas eu queria ver eles quando vissem Bella com raiva ou batendo em alguém, eu fui a única que viu isso e posso afirmar: Não se pode mexer com pessoas calmas, a sempre um motivo para elas se controlarem tanto ^^.

Então lá foi a nossa trupe atrás de Bella, nós com seguimos chegar lá por que o celular do Jasper iluminava o caminho e a Alice tinha um ótimo sexto sentido :D

Quando a gente tava perto do lugar começamos ouvir vozes, não de espírito ¬¬'. Se bem que Amélia era um espírito... Ha isso é confuso demais para mim u.u'.

- CALMA! - era voz de Bella.

- VOCÊ TA ME PEDINDO PRA TER CALMA? OLHA O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO. - essa era Amélia.

- Mas você não sabe como aconteceu.

- Como posso saber que não foi você.

- Por que caso tenha esquecido eu tenho namorado.

- Pobre coitado deve ter um belo par de chifres. - Hã? Desde quando a Bella tem namorado? E por que a Amélia acha que ela ta traindo ele?

- Mas ele preferiu você, não eu. Ele te ama e se declarou para você na minha frente. Você por acaso me viu chorar?

- Não - a voz estava baixa.

- Me viu impedir ele de se declarar?

- Não.

- Me viu querer bater em você?

- Não.

- O que você viu?

- Você e seu namorado sorrirem muito felizes pelo casamento.

- Então por que você acha que eu...

- Me desculpe Bella, é que olha para mim, eu to completamente acabada e estava pronta para descontar em alguém, ai você deu um ataque ai e isso só aumentou minha fúria e quando todos saíram correndo e fiquei possessa da vida, então só sobro você que eu já tinha rodado a baiana com você então isso só piorou a situação e...

- Ok, não precisa se desculpa. Eu apesar de ser super controlada provavelmente acabaria estourando com alguém. Então tudo bem... - e de repente se ouviu algo se chocando no chão nos olhamos e corremos super hiper mega rápido, ainda bem que eu estava rasteirinha tipo gladiador *o*

Chegamos lá e entramos em choque a tal da Amélia estava ao lado da Bella dando um tapa no rosto dela e ela estava com a roupa suja e joelhos e cotovelos ensangüentados *o* OMG o que aconteceu com a Bella? Por favor que ela não tenha morrido.

O Edward praticamente voou em cima de Bella e segurou a mão de Amélia que disse baixinho:

- Edward? - Ai o Ed entra em choque e diz.

- Dalila *o*?

- Ufa! Alguem conhecido para ajudar a Bella e eu - Então ela olha para nós e compreende algo - Pera ai, vocês é que fugiram de mim, não foi?

Apenas acenamos a cabeça.

- Por que?

- Achamos que você fosse Amélia - disse Edward envergonhado.

- Hahaha! Não eu sou apenas a Dalila que caiu em poço de lama.

- Hey! Isso não explica o estado de Bella - essa fui eu me aproximando da minha prima preferida (detalhe: ela era a única) apesar de tudo eu a amava :D

- Na verdade meio que explica - hã? - Ela ia fugir como vocês só que ficou em choque e quando voltou do estado normal e saiu correndo ela...

- Caiu ¬¬' - disse todos ao mesmo tempo

- Parece que isso é bem típico dela - Dalila disse com um sorriso maroto

- Você nem imagina - isso foi o Jasper e eu falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas por que ela ta estirada no chão? - a Alice disse e agora que eu me toquei que ela tava falando e agora...

- Por que quando ela foi me abraçar ela escorregou de novo :D

- Mas... - eu ia perguntar o papo estranho de namorado e traição mas eu fui interrompida ¬¬

- DALILA, AMOR! ONDE TU SE METEU? - ai me aparece um homem todo desesperado.

- Eu to bem, querido :D. Só um pouco suja e... - Então ele a interrompe com um beijo e que lindo *-*, da para ver o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro.

Enquanto rola um beijo de amor ali, a Bella acorda e cora ao percebe que alem de estar no colo dele, ela esta a centímetros do rosto preocupado de Edward, que a abraça fortemente. Ow *u* Eu queria que o Emmett fizesse isso. Mas eu sou tirada dos meus sonhos nada puros, cofcof, por gritos do macho de Dalila.

- BELLA, EDWARD! COMO VÃO VOCÊS? - credo por que esse povo tem tanta necessidade de gritar?

- Estamos ótimos. - disse a Bella depois de se separar de Edward, por que será que ela tá sorrindo tanto? *irônica*

- Gente esses são Dalila e Marcos, lembra que falamos deles? - agora que o Edward falou eu me lembrei, foi no dia em que nos conhecemos =B

Todos acenaram dando a entender que lembrávamos.

- Dalila e Marcos. Esses são Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper - o Edward apontava para cada um dizia o nome.

- Prazer em conhecê-los *-* - Dalila e Marcos são super simpáticos.

- Então Edward e Bella como vai o namoro? - todo mundo estacou quando Dalila pronunciou a palavra "namoro".

What? =O

**P.O.V de Alice**

OMG!!Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer *-*, mas por que não me contaram?

**P.O.V de Emmet**

Aleluia o lerdo do Edward desencalhou, mas eu não entendo como foi que ele fez isso antes de mim *o*

**P.O.V de Jasper**

Caraca! A Bella é mais rápida do que eu pensava, bom pelo menos ela é rápida em alguma coisa u.û, hm... queria que Alice e eu estivéssemos no lugar de Edward e Bella *fazendo biquinho*

**P.O.V de Bella**

E agora, todo mundo ta meio chocado olhando para nós, e o que eu faço? O que eu faço?

Olho pro ser que inventou essa historia, e por incrível que pareça eu to me divertindo com todo mundo chocado, Marcos vermelho de vergonha pois ele sabe que é o namoro é de mentira e só inventamos para eu poder continuar vivendo. Ok voltando... Eu olho pro Edward (que esta eu pouco atrás de mim) com um sorriso cúmplice, o qual ele devolve com um sorriso torto perfeito, quase morri aqui. Ele se aproxima e diz sorrindo e se divertindo tanto quanto eu:

- As mil maravilhas - então ele me abraça pelos ombros e eu abraço o tronco dele

Uma prévia definição de todos (menos Dalila que estava sorrindo e Marcos que estava começando a achar graça de tudo): °o°

Uma prévia definição de Edward e eu: Prendendo o riso ao máximo que conseguia. E assim nós nos agarrávamos mais ainda.

Aquilo era Hilário. E era ótimo abraçar o Edward 8D

**P.O.V de Edward**

HAHAHA *limpado lagrimas mentalmente* A cara que todos fizeram quando eu disse que o namoro tava maravilhoso e Bella nos abraçando logo em seguida, foi impagável, sem contar que eu tava abraçando a Bella e era um sensação tão boa e era melhor ainda quando a gente se agarrava mais tentando conter o riso...

- Então que tal um beijo? - É o que? A Dalila é minha heroína *-*. Mas eu queria beijar a Bella por minha conta e não por que é isso, ou Dalila termina com Marcos por ajudar na mentira.

Então nos olhamos e meio que nos acertamos por olhar, e ficamos vermelhos (ela mais do que eu) e eu falo:

- Bella ainda tem um pouco de vergonha - por favor dê certo, apesar de querer beijá-la eu queria que nos beijássemos sem ter alguém meio que nos obrigando.

- A qual é? BEIJA, BEIJA, BEIJA, BEIJA! - não acredito que ela fez todo mundo começar a gritar pedindo que a gente se beijasse. Sem saída eu olho para uma Bella toda vermelhinha, ela fica to fofa assim *-*. E com o olhar ela me permite beijá-la, muita calma nessa hora Edward, então a gente vai se aproximando e quando a gente ta a milímetros de distancia...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (N/A: não me matem por favor) - Alice grita a plenos pulmões ¬¬. I don't believe *o*

Bella e eu pulamos de susto. Jasper fica desesperado e fala:

- O que foi Alice? Você ta bem?

- Gente, se essa é a Dalila onde esta a Amélia?

Ela interrompeu o meu beijo por causa de um espírito que ela nem sabe se existe?

- Você fala de Amélia Ramirez Fernandes? - da onde saiu o seu Jorge o.O'?

- É sim - a Alice nem se importa dele ser um desconhecido, o que importa é a fofoca.

- Hahaha, em que site você viu?

- Morra de

- Então parabéns :D – hã?

- Que?

- Você caiu na minha pegadinha de 1° de Abril *-* - eu não crer *o*

- Mentira =O

- Que nada eu tava com tédio e resolvi colocar uma lenda falsa na Internet ;)

- Mas eu vi os registros na policia.

- Amélia Ramirez Fernandes realmente existiu e morreu em um acidente de pescaria, mas o resto foi tudo inventado *-*. Eu to tão feliz que alguém tenha acreditado.

- Mas a onde arranjou essa foto O.o?

- Me come por

- Há ta - todo mundo falou ao mesmo tempo entendendo tudo

- Mas papi, o que você tava fazendo no me come por O.o ?

- Er... *olha pra todo mundo* E ai pessoal meu nome é Jorge, eu sou o pai da Dalila, vocês vão pro casamento?

- Até agora só Ed e a Bella foram convidados *Alice fez seu biquinho*

Seu Jorge a encara horrorizado e se vira para a filha

- Dalila, por que diabos não convidou eles para o seu casamento?

- Eu ia fazer isso agora, papitcho - ela fala sorrindo e olha pra todo mundo e grita - TA TODO MUNDO CONVOCADO PAR O MEU CASAMENTO *------*

- Opa 0800? Ja to lá :D - incrivel o Emmett chega a ser cheiroso de tão rico que é e ainda assim ama quando rola tudo de graça ¬¬' mas... a quem eu quero enganar 0800 é incrível =D

- Nois também :B

- IUPII!!! - baixou macumba ali no seu Jorge.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Eu vou a um casamento com a Alice *-*, pena que não é o nosso :( mas já é um começo *u*. Depois de seu Jorge ficar histérico de tanta felicidade e descobrimos que era tudo de graça (isso é coisa de pai Emmett). Nos perguntamos o que eles estão fazendo ali e eles contam que estavam voltando da casa de festa que tinham contratado e que infelizmente fecharam quando o pneu furou, todos saíram do carro e seu Jorge e Marcos, como macho de respeito, tentaram trocar o pneu mas apenas tentaram por que algo deu errado o pneu que tinha sido colocado lá caiu e fez um forte baque que assustou os três e foi nessa hora que Marcos acabou empurrando a Dalila barranco abaixo mas por sorte (ou não) ela caiu em uma poça de lama e ficou praticamente irreconhecível, nessa parte a Dalila deu um monte de tapas no Marcos mas vocês devem estar se perguntando "Por que ela não o soca de uma vez?" a resposta é, segundo ela "Eu só não te soco por que não quero meu marido de olho roxo no casamento ò.ó", voltando... Dalila levanta da poça e pisa em falso em um galho ai ela acaba vendo que se tiver alguma coisa na floresta, ela tem como se defender, então ela se aproxima da gente e a raiva dela era tanta que ela perguntou sem mesmo percebe quem éramos, quem tinha feito aquilo com ela ai a Bella se revoltou e saímos correndo, enquanto isso seu Jorge e Marcos piravam na estrada e ficou decidido que seu Jorge ia para um lado e Marcos pro outro, Marcos nos encontrou e logo em seguida seu Jorge e cá estavam.

- Que azar - eu disse pensativo.

- É eu sei - disse Dalila conformada.

- Mas agora que tudo foi esclarecido...Como vamos voltar para nossas casas?- Emmett sendo sensato *o*?


	7. Concurso

Hey, o que acha de ter um personagem na fic Everybody's Crazy? É muito fácil participar, basta preencher a ficha abaixo com seus dados e mandar para o e-mail everybodyscrazy*arroba*hotmail*ponto*com e responder a pergunta: O que você faria para ganhar um personagem na fic Everybody's Crazy? As respostas mais criativas ganham, são duas vagas. Só serão aceitas as fichas enviadas até dia 18/06/2009. Vale tudo para ganhar então sejam criativas e BOA SORTE ;D

.

.

_**Ficha**_

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade:**

**Data de nascimento:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Qualidades:**

**Defeitos:**

**Roupas para o dia-a-dia:**

**Observação:**

* * *

Deu pra entender o e-mail né? Não consegui colocar o arroba e o ponto porque sempre desapareciam, mas todo mundo sabe como é um e-mail

Boa sorte girls ;D


	8. O dia pode ser uma diretora rabugenta

Capitulo 6 - Parte II – O dia pode ser uma diretora rabugenta *o*

**  
P.O.V de Emmett**

Não vou mentir! Eu não quero ficar aqui, fiquei traumatizado u.u'. Quando faço a pergunta todo mundo me olha chocado. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Que foi gente?

- Nada não - todo mundo afirma junto.

- Mas, nunca pensei que ia dizer isso O.o, o Emmett tem razão. Como vamos sair daqui?

- Bom o próximo posto fica a 3 quilômetros, ta ficando tarde é melhor andarmos rápido.

E lá fomos nós para o tal posto. São *olha pro celular* 20:35.

**P.O.V da Alice**

Tédio... Era isso que nos define aqui nessa estrada, que nem é mais tão assustadora. Olho pro lado e vejo meu enorme irmão e pergunto a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça.

- Emmett,a quanto tempo estamos andando? - ele olha pro relógio do celular.

- Três minutos. - *o*

Olho pro outro lado e vejo o Jasper, e quando eu vou abrir a boca pra falar com ele eu ouço um suspiro, epa tão praticamente me pedindo ajuda. Eu olho em volta procurando a origem do suspiro e vejo que ele veio de Dalila, então me aproximo vou direto ao ponto, que foi? Eu sou curiosa :*

- O que foi Dalila?

- Ha Alice, a casa de festa que contratamos para organizar minha festa de casamento fechou e eu não tenho idéia de como organizar uma festa. - Era só isso? Eu vou resolver isso agora!

- Não se preocupe Dalila, eu organizo a festa :D

- Serio? *-*

- Serissimo.

- Mas você tem experiência no assunto?

- Claro, eu adoro dar festas e como minha família tem dinheiro, eu tenho uma enorme lista de festas que eu já dei.

- Que tudo *-*

- E tem mais, a Rose e Bella me ajudar, então você não vai ter problema algum.

- Oi? - essa foi a Rose e Bella falando quando ouviram seu nome.

- Vocês vão me ajudar a organizar a festa de casamento de Dalila *-*

- Que mara – essa foi uma empolgada Rose falando.

- Ótima idéia Alice, adorei :D - essa foi uma Bella pulando de alegria.

- Isso merece uma comemoração. - Esse foi Marcos que ouviu toda a conversa, assim como todos os homens presentes, esse caras nem são enxeridos ¬¬', mas tiveram uma idéia maravilhosa.

- Vamos comemorar com musica *---* - Jasper praticamente pulou de felicidade e seu Jorge pegou seu Ipod e conectou a uma caixinha de som, Jasper pegou da mão dele e disse - A Bella é a primeira a cantar *-*

- Hein? - a Bella não esperava por essa.

- Vamos Belinha todo mundo vai cantar, começa, por favor - agora ele tava praticamente choramingando no braço dela, esse menino sabe convencer alguém 8D

- Ok - ela murmurou e eu pude percebe que Edward a olhava atentamente

Agora o que aconteceu a seguir ninguém esperava. Bella se colocou ao lado de Jasper que falou qual seria a musica, ela sorriu e apenas falou:

- Som na caixa Jasper.

E então ela começa a cantar com uma voz completamente invejável:

**Demi Lovato - La La Land**

"_I am confident but  
I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me" _- **ela começa a cantar e personificar o sentido da musica**

"_I'm not a supermodel, -_ **olha pra Rose que esta sorrindo**  
_ I still eat McDonalds_ – **pisca pro Emmett**  
_ Baby, that's just me" _- **ela ta cantando e meio que dançando ao mesmo tempo.**

"_Well some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything,  
Because of where I  
Had my start and  
Where I made my name  
Well everything's the same_ - **ela olha pra mim**  
_In the La La Land machine machine" _- **depois dessa parte ela começa a interagir com todos**

"_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress_ - **pro Jasper**  
_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single  
and have to go out and mingle_ - **olha pra todo mundo**  
_Baby, That's not me...No No" _**A musica é realmente a cara dela e ela se transformou por completo, ela poderia ser cantora profissional se quizesse.**

"_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything,  
Because of where I  
Had my start and  
Where I made my name  
_Well everything's the same  
In the La La Land" **nessa hora Bella ja ta totalmente integre a musica então olha pro Edward que esta maravilhado, diga-se de passagem, e começa a cantar.**

"_Tell me do you feel the way I feel,  
Cause nothing else is real  
in the La La Land appeal"_ **amei a voz dela**

"_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and  
Where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La La Land machine  
Well I'm not gonna change  
In the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the La La Land  
Machine, Machine, Machine"_ **ela solta uma nota a La Christina Aguilera e ficam todos =O**

"_I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)"_ **nessa parte ela canta e a gente repete todo mundo super animado.**

Quando ela termina a musica todos batem palmas e Emmett assobia, eu me aproximo dela e falo:

- G-zuis você é a melhor cantora que eu já vi, você **vai **estrelar meu musical *-*

- *o*, Alice não vamos exagerar, né? Eu sei que não canto mal mas também não tudo isso.

- Como assim "não é tudo isso"? - isso foi um Edward revoltado - Você tem a voz mais incrível que eu já ouvi - então ele fica encarando ela com um olhar intenso. Ui maninho é duro na queda.

- Er... - a Bella ta toda sem graça e mais vermelha que um camarão - Quem vai ser o próximo a cantar?

- EU - Jasper e Emmett levantam as mãos e pulam ao mesmo tempo, depois se encaram.

- Ok! Então os dois cantam juntos que tal? - disse a Bella tentando evitar briga.

- Feito :D - credo eles tão falando tudo sincronizado O.o

- Hey eu já sei que musica vocês devem cantar - Bella se aproxima e cochicha no ouvido dos dois e logo em seguida os dois ficam: *-----*

Então a Bella ajusta o ipod lá e Jasper começa a cantar a musica *u*

**McFly - Don't Stop Me Now**

"_Tonight  
I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world is turning inside out  
Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy" _**Jasper começa a musica.**

'_So don't stop me now_ – **os dois cantam juntos**  
_Don't stop me"  
'Cause I'm having a good time _- **agora o Emmet entra canta com seu jeito agitado**  
_I'm having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky _- **Emmet pula**  
_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_ - **agora faz garrinha**  
_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva _- **agora finge estar numa corrida e canta pra todo mundo**  
_I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_  
_  
I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you_ – **os dois cantam juntos**

_Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball - _**Emmet**_  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call _- **Jasper piscando pra mim, morri**  
_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_ - **os dois cantam**

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode! - _**Essa parte o Emmet canta sozinho e é a cara dele**

_I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I'm gonna make a supersonic woman of you_ - **os dois arrazando nos vocais**

_Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
hey hey hey! - _**agora eles começam um tipo de dança pagão ou só entraram no ritmo da musica :D**  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me  
ooh ooh ooh_

_  
Oh I'm burning through the sky  
Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
_

**Agora todo mundo ta dançando e até cantando  
**

_Don't stop me now  
Oh I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Oh I'm havin' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yeah I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all _- **os dois finalizam com chave de ouro *-***

- Aê arrazaram!!!!!!! - Esse foi o Marcos que adorou a musica

- Quem é o próximo?

- Euzinha. E não se fala mais nisso – lancei um olhar assassino pro pessoal que se encolheu de medo, fazer o que se eu posso 8D?

Eu fui lá coloquei a musica que tinha em mente e falei

- Vamos acalmar um pouco... - e deixei a musica me levar

**Natalie Cole - Smile**

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through  
For you_ – **É por causa dessa musica que eu sou tão feliz, o significado dela me atigindo em cheio**

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear maybe ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile- what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worth while  
If you just smile  
Oh that's the time you must keep on trying _- **cantei com todo o meu coração**

_Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worth while  
If you just smile_ - **parece que todos estão gostando, já que todos estão sorrinddo mas o unico que eu realmente estou vendo é do Jasper, ele me encanta e me prende de uma forma que eu nunca pensei existir.**

Eu terminei a musica e fui aplaudida de forma animada.

- Alice você foi... Demais, maravilhosa, tudo de bom - meu sorriso aumentou, eu agradei quem eu queria agradar *-*

- Foi uma excelente escolha Alice - disse Dalila sorrindo

- Obrigada :D, quem é o próximo?

- Eu *-* - Rose realmente estava animada.

- Manda ver Rose - Bella incentivando a prima.

Ela colocou a musica e disse:

- Não sou nenhuma Bella ou Alice mas vamos animar. Garotas vocês me ajudam?

Então a musica começou a tocar. Haaaaaa! Eu amo essa musica *-*

**Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey (hey, hey hey!)  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho (hey hey ho!) - _**As garotas acompanharam a Rose**

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_ - **ela começou cantando revirando os olhos**

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_ - **ela falando pra todos**

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even know she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_ - **ela cantando e olhando pro Emmett que babava**

_Alright Alright yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_ - **ela olhou pra nós que reviramos os olhos, todas conheceram esse tipo de cara**

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_ - **agora ela olha com carinho pro Emmett que sorri de volta**

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even know she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_ - **Todas estavam bem animadas cantando e os homens bom… eu sei lá tava mais entretida com a musica *-***

_Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four_ – **nessa parte pareciamos lider de torcida**

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even know she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _- **ela continua cantando e dançando feito louca mas quem é que se importava? ****Nós estávamos no mesmo estado dela.**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey (hey hey hey)  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho (hey hey ho)_ - **foi a mesma coisa do começo**

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_ - **e ela termina sozinha**

- Amiga! Eu AMEI - eu falei assim que a musica acabou.

- Jura? - a Rose ainda tava meio ofegante.

- Obvio - Dalila e Bella ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tinha como não gostar.

- Valeu gente *-* - ela se vira pro resto esperando elogios.

- Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim *-*? - esse foi Emmett er... indefinido de se descrever

- Eu amo dançar como já disse antes ò.ó - xiii, ferrou pro Emmett mulher odeia quando o cara não presta atenção nela.

- Eu sei, mas você não só dançou você fez uns passos de líder de torcida, você foi uma? – ok, devo admitir o Emmett se superou agora, foi tudo esse comentário.

- Sim, eu fui :D.

- Ok, quem é o próximo? - essa fui eu cortando a melação ali.

- Eu - opa o Edward vai cantar *---*, se Bella ainda não tiver se apaixonado por ele (o que eu duvido já que eles já tão namorando) agora morre de amor por ele.

O Ed, meu manito querido vai lá no ipod e coloca a musica, que eu já faço idéia de qual será.

-Espero que gostem - ele disse pra todos, mas olhava diretamente para Bella, to falando eles vão se casar um dia *-*

**Switchfoot - Dare You To Move**

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_ - **a musica me lembra como a Bella se sentiu no primeiro dia, ela falou que odiava chamar atenção**.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_ - **ele troca um olhar com a Bella hm… ****O que aconteceu hoje que eu não to sabendo ò.ó?  
**  
_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_ - **ele canta pra todos agora, o que se identifica com todos de certa maneira.  
**  
_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
__Salvation is here_ - **isso me lembra ele, Tânia e Bella. Ele querendo fugir de Tânia e Bella sendo a salvação dele desse problema.**

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_ - **ele cantava pra todos com sua voz incrivel, ele cantando é otimo :D, e ele termina a musica :'( poxa acabou rapido mas foi mara =D**

- Ed!! Eu adoro você cantando - então eu pulo em cima dele.

- Hey pulguinha calma ai, eu vou cair aqui - eu ignoro o apelido carinhoso dele ¬¬

- Não vai não.

**- **É eusei ¬¬ mas não custava nada tentar :B - tinha que ser meu irmão u.u

- Foi incrível Edward - tadinho entrou em choque de tanta felicidade por que a Bella o elogiou.

- Obrigado... *olha pra todos com um sorriso e puxa Bella pela cintura* amor - ela olha confusa pra ele e depois parece se lembrar de algo e sorri pra ele.

- Hey pessoal tem um posto ali - OMG! A gente tinha andado enquanto cantávamos que nem percebemos que tínhamos chegado *-*

**P.O.V de Edward**

Eu tinha que me aproveitar da situação e ficar pertinho da Bella, foi automático e isso foi para o bem estar dela e o meu, e é claro o de Marcos mas que eu tava adorando isso, ha eu tava. Então a gente se aproximou do posto e viu o Jacob Black vegetando ali.

- Jacob? - a Bella o conhecia?

- Hey Bells.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Um amigo meu foi perder a virgindade e me pediu pra ficar tomando conta do posto :/

- Sortudo esse seu amigo - disse seu Jorge **(n/a: pensaram, que era o Emmett não?)**

- Na verdade não.

- Por que? - pro Emmett é estranho um cara falar que transar não é algo de sorte, se bem que é estranho mesmo.

- A mulher é mó baranga. Alias - ele se aproxima como se fosse segredo e todo mundo se inclina para frente - Eu tenho minhas duvidas de que aquilo seja mulher ^^.

- Há tah... - todo mundo acena com cabeça compreendendo.

- Mas por que diabos seu amigo foi perder a virgindade com um ser de sexo duvidoso O.o? - gente a Rose é o contrario do que pensam das loiras, ela é esperta, sem preconceito com as loiras.

- O cara foi apelidado na escola de "O virgem de 17 anos", ele ta desesperado.

- Hmm... Voltando a gente precisa de ajuda - Jasper falou.

- O que aconteceu?

Então a gente explicou tudo. Ele nos ajudou e fomos pra casa *-*. Bella e eu tivemos que explicar a historia do namoro e os comentários foram:

Rose: Agora eu entendi aquela conversa :D

Alice: Poxa que pena... Mas quando acontecer eu vou ser a primeira a saber né *-*? - ficamos envergonhados na hora.

Jasper: Obrigado por salvar a vida dela, acredite, eu sei o que é uma mulher furiosa - ele olhou discretamente para Rose.

Emmett: E eu achando que você tinha desencalhado, bem que eu desconfiava você não é tão rápido assim -esse foi útil comentário de Emmet ^^

Então todos se despediram e eu e Bella ficamos pra trás

- Bom... boa noite - eu já falei que o sorriso dela me hipnotiza? E a voz então? Gente eu não esperava que ela cantasse tão bem! Isso me lembra de uma coisa.

- Er... Bella?

- Sim

- Gostaria de fazer parte do grupo de musica do colégio?

Ela sorri, g-zuis que sorriso, e responde:

- Eu adoraria - ela se aproxima e me dá um beijo no rosto - Boa noite Ed.

Eu me arrepiei agora.

- Boa noite, Bella - então cada um entra em sua casa.

Eu ignoro por completo o Emmett e sua piadinhas, adivinha? Ele tava nos vigiando na janela ¬¬. Chego no segundo andar e ignoro aquele projeto de ser humano da Alice, que esta falando como vai ser a festa de casamento de Dalila e vou dormir.

**No dia seguinte...**

**P.O.V do narrador**

Eram 6:15 da manhã em Forks quando um Pontiac Soltice estaciona no único colégio de ensino médio da cidade. Do lado do passageiro sai uma morena baixinha (1.56), porém mais alta que Alice, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos incrivelmente negros, ela estava resmungando:

- Quem em sã consciência acorda as 5:30 da manhã? - ela parecia estar furiosa, mas o sono a impedia de mostra toda a raiva.

- Eu :D - do lado do motorista sai uma outra morena um pouco mais alta que a outra morena (1.61), ela tinha cabelo liso natural e olhos castanhos meio indefinida (até isso é estranho nela, palavras da outra morena) - E você sabe que foi por culpa do seu pai que acordei, já que ele colocou aquele maldito despertador na sua bolsa e foi melhor nós chegarmos cedo, assim fazemos mistério por causa do meu carrinho *faz carinho no carro*

- Ai meu pé - gemeu de dor a outra morena.

- Que foi Kathy?

- Esse sapato ta acabando com o meu pé Mia :'( - fala Kathy com cara de choro.

- Eu disse para não usar salto alto com o pé machucado *revira olhos* - Mia usava botas.

- Ok, dessa vez você tem razão, mas isso não melhora o meu pé.

- Aqui, usa isso - joga uma sacola de dentro do carro para Kathy - São sapatilhas confortáveis e elegantes.

- Amei *-* - Kathy melhorou consideravelmente o humor.

- Agora vamos logo pra sala da diretora. - Mia arrasta Kathy para dentro da escola.

Quando pararam na frente da sala da diretora Kathy comenta:

- Então é aqui que nós vamos ficar na maior parte do tempo? - nem se percebe que elas são confusão u.u'

- Nós precisamos fazer decoração nova aqui - Mia disse olhando tudo com o nariz torcido.

Então elas ouvem uns barulhos dentro da sala e se aproximam da porta e ouvem algo: "Isso Dorival" "Assim Mimi?" elas se olham chocadas e logo depois trocam um sorriso diabólico, eu me atrevo a dizer. E Mia bate na porta.

_TOC-TOC_

Alguma coisa se quebra dentro da sala e se ouve alguém lançar algo janela abaixo, depois de um grito e pigarreio feminino elas ouvem um "entrem".

Kathy abre a porta devagar e entra com Mia e lá elas viram a nada linda diretora delas que as olhando confusas.

- Nós somos as novas alunas - disse Mia lentamente para a diretora que sorri e elas se assustam.

- As do intercambio?

- Sim - as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas não eram quatro?

- Sim, mas eu e Mia chegamos antes.

- Então é um prazer conhecer as senhoritas, ouvi que são as alunas que toda escola quer ter!

Elas se olham e Kathy fala com um sorriso.

- A senhora não tem idéia, senhora...

- Pinto! - as duas erguem as sobrancelhas bem feitas - Mirjadina Pinto.

As duas encaram a diretora e percebem que esse é o nome dela, elas tomam o cuidado de não se encararem e fazem o impossível pra não rir.

- Então senhora... Pinto - diz Mia quase rindo do sobrenome da diretora - *pigarreio* Nós gostaríamos de pegar nosso horário.

- Há sim - ela vasculha as gavetas e pega uns papeis - Aqui estão o horário de vocês e o mapa da escola tenham uma boa aula :D

A diretora praticamente expulsa as duas que ao se verem sozinha se olham e começam a gargalhar.

- Uau! Por essa eu realmente não esperava - depois de um tempo Mia respondeu.

- Acho melhor a gente ir para a aula - verifica os horários - Olha temos quase todas as aulas juntas*-*

- Que Mara *u*

- Xiii! Nós vamos nos atrasar. Vamos logo - Mia sai correndo com Kathy para a primeira aula.

Como Mia previra elas se atrasaram por que a sala ficava no outro lado do colégio. Elas chegaram na porta ofegantes.

- Vamos entrar?

- Claro, mas se não esqueça de que não fizemos aulas de teatro à toa. E paciência faz parte da nossa natureza.

- Ok, é agora ou nunca - disse Kathy.

Elas abrem a porta da sala, e todos (inclusive nossos protagonistas: Bella, Edward, Jasper e Alice) olham para elas, as duas já acostumadas com isso, seguem direto para a mesa do professor (é o professor arco-íris).

- Desculpe, mas quem são as senhoritas? - ele estava impressionado com elas de alguma forma, ele se sentia estranho... não gostou delas por esse motivo, se bem que ele não gosta de nenhum aluno.

- Somos as alunas de intercambio. As outras duas virão depois! - respondeu Mia.

- Há sim - ele respondeu seco, elas já conheciam essa reação então se mantiveram indiferentes - Por favor se apresentem para a classe - ele sabia o quanto os alunos odiavam isso mas sua surpresa elas se viraram para a classe sorrindo, quase todo os garotos babaram nelas e quase todas as garotas ficaram com inveja, os únicos que simpatizaram com eles foram Jasper, Alice, Bella e Edward, eles perceberam que a reação de todos foram iguais a que tiveram quando eles foram apresentados. Então elas falaram:

- Eu sou Mia Smith.

- E eu Kathy Adams.

- Somos as novas alunas - elas dizem ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos maliciosos, essas duas prometem confusão =D

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6**

**********

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas finalmente postei...

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, não se esqueçam das reviews ;*

Ah, o resultado do concurso sai no próx. post

* * *

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Elise Garcia:** Que bom que gostou, realmente o Ed na cozinha é uma tragédia U_U

**Mari.: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu tbm adorei o diário do Emmett

**Mi3: **Nossa, fico tão feliz que esteja gostando *-*

**Raffa:** Capitulo novo!!! Espero que goste desse ;D

**Luana: **Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Kika:** Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Xoxo

**Alice:** Meu POV preferido também é o do Jasper, estou muito feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste desse cap.

**Julesbinoche:** Ei, você é amiga da Mia? Que mágico. Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;*

**Nath:** Yay, leitora nova? Obrigada pela review. Que bom que gostou =D

**Alice:** Que bom que está gostando e realmente a Alice interromper foi muito sacanagem.

**Gabriella:** Você esqueceu da resposta da pergunta :(

**Elise:** É, principalmente o Jasper, na minha opinião ele é o mais atrapalhado xD

**Tatianne:** Que bom que está gostando da fic. Fico muito feliz.


	9. Resultado do Concurso

**N/A:** Como nada nessa fic é normal, nós resolvemos anunciar as ganhadoras do concurso de um jeito diferente, espero que gostem e parabéns às vencedoras!!!

Ta tudo escuro então do nada as luzes se acendem e aparece um palco onde tinha um sofá enorme, diga-se de passagem. Então ouvem-se passos se aproximarem e...

- Oie gente, eu sou a Mia :D e venho aqui na minha bela e humilde pessoa falar quem ganhou o concurso e vai ser personagem da fic e....

- Sua va** quem mandou você vir aqui sozinha anunciar os vencedores ò.ó

- Eu não encontrei você então...

- Nem vem se fazer de desentendida Mia - Kathy olha pra câmera e fala - Sabe gente alguém *ela coça a parte de baixo do queixo e aponta pra Mia* me trancou no armário de limpeza e eu não pude vir antes, agora Mia você faz idéia de quem faria isso comigo? - ela disse sarcasticamente.

Mia olha pra ela com expressão de desentendida e fala - Não faço a menor idéia...

- Há você sabe sim ò.ó

- Não sei não - ela estreitou os olhos pra Kathy

- Foi você que me trancou lá.

- Você não tem provas, tem?

- Na verdade não - ela fica com um olhar pensativo depois olha pra Mia - Mas eu tenho certeza, você queria falar quem ganhou sozinha.

- Por que eu iria querer isso O.o?

- Eu sei lá. Você é completamente pirada.

- Você não ta muito longe disso.

- Olha aqui...

- CALEM A BOCA – Amélia (**N/A:***o*) chega gritando e dando um belo tapa na cabeça das duas e assim faz as duas baterem a cabeça uma na outra - Será que não podem simplesmente dizer quem ganhou ò.ó?

Elas olham atordoadas pra Amélia e entram em choque tipo assim: °o°

- A.. Am.. A.. - Amélia com sua incrível paciência da um tapa nas costas pra desengasgar e as duas gritam -AMÉLIA!

- Euzinha ;)

- Você ta bonita *o* - traduzindo: ela parecendo um ser humano e ta decente '¬¬

- O que!? - ai ela se toca - Há aquela foto foi tudo maquiagem, uns dias sem dormir na base da cafeína e logo depois umas caipirinhas :D, acreditem aquilo acaba com qualquer um ^^

- M-m-mas isso é possível O.o?

- Isso aqui é a fic de duas garotas com sérios problemas mentais... Tudo é possível ^^

- Amélia será que você poderia er... fazer o que elas **não** fizeram - disse uma voz do alem.

- Claro Tom :D

- Fazer o que O.o? - Kathy perguntou.

- O que vocês **não** fizeram *-*

- E o que...? - Mia começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

- As vencedoras do concurso foram... Depois dos comerciais eu falo :D - Amélia tentando imitar o Bial.

- Epa! Aqui não tem comercial O.o - Mia falou.

- Há é - sorriso amarelo - As vencedoras foram **Beatriz e ****Natália Rocha Moreira de Souza Costa**

- Ou Rádio e Nath Tsubasa Evans - falou Mia com um sorriso colgate.

- Ou Bia e Nath é mais simples :D - isso foi a Kathy

- Bom obrigada pela audiência.

- Parabéns Bia e Nath!!!

- E é melhor vocês deixarem reviews - Amélia poderia estar decente mais seu sorriso ainda era macabro e fazia qualquer um mijar nas calças.

E assim tudo se apaga e só se ouvem uma ultima coisa:

- Nominho grande esse da Nath ^^

- E como raios a Beatriz conseguiu ter como apelido Rádio O.o?

- Parem de falar vocês duas estão me dando dor de cabeça '¬¬

**FIM**

(**n/a: **Então obrigada a todos que participaram, se você não ganhou não se preocupe vocês vão aparecer como figurantes em algum momento da fic como consolo :D, Bia e Nath vocês irão aparecer no final do próximo capitulo entrem em contato com a gente pra nos agradecer/chorar/gritar etc... E é isso :x. Até semana que vem com o próximo capitulo de Everybody's Crazy :*


	10. Alunas novas

Capítulo 7 – Alunas Novas = Confusão à vista

**  
ALICE P.O.V**

Eu estava me arrumando para ir à escola e comecei a pensar na festa de amanhã. Nossa, estou tão ansiosa com essa festa, eu realmente espero que dê tudo certo, porque se alguma coisa errada acontecer vai arruinar minha reputação. Ainda bem que já está quase tudo pronto, faltam pouquíssimas coisas, amanhã isso aqui vai estar uma loucura.

Olhei no relógio e percebi que se não terminasse de me arrumar logo iria acabar me atrasando, Edward, Emmett e eu fomos para a escola no volvo hoje. Eu não estava a fim de dirigir ainda tinha que pensar nos últimos detalhes da festa e Emmett estava tão sonolento que acabaria batendo o carro em uma árvore.

Quando chegamos na escola eu vi um carro simplesmente M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O.

- U-A-U, não acredito nisso. Cara é um Pontiac Solstice. – Emmett falou arregalando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas de quem é? Quer dizer, é óbvio que esse carro é novo, nós teríamos reparado nele antes se fosse de algum aluno daqui. – Edward disse olhando para o carro com um olhar maravilhado.

Quando Edward acabou de falar eu olhei no relógio de novo, odeio me atrasar, e vi que se nós já estávamos atrasados.

- Hey Edward! É melhor irmos para a sala logo. Nosso primeiro horário é Artes e acho que nós já tivemos problemas demais com o professor.

Dito isso, nós três corremos tanto quanto o Edward quando vê a Tânia ou o Jasper quando vê barata, já que Emmett também estava atrasado para a aula dele. Para a nossa sorte o professor ainda não tinha entrado na sala. Nós fomos para nossos lugares rapidamente, eu me sentei ao lado de Jasper que deu um sorriso enorme quando me viu e eu me derreti toda, e Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella que olhou para ele e ficou muito corada.

O professor chegou dois minutos depois de nós termos entrado na sala, e foi logo para a mesa dele sem nem ao menos dizer bom dia ¬¬'. Quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa a porta se abriu e duas garotas que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida entraram.

Elas foram diretamente para a mesa do professor sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, tenho certeza que elas perceberam que todos olharam para elas e começaram a cochichar. As duas falaram alguma coisa para o professor se viraram para a classe.

- Eu sou Mia Smith.

- E eu Kathy Adams.

- Somos as novas alunas – elas disseram ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos maliciosos.

Gente, coitada das alunas novas. Ta todo mundo olhando torto pra elas, mas parece que elas nem estão ligando pra isso *o*. Elas parecem ser tão legais e loucas quanto meus irmãos, meus amigos e eu. Sem falar que se vestem super bem, talvez eu devesse tentar falar com elas depois e eu não posso deixar de convidá-las pra minha festa amanhã =D.

**Edward P.O.V**

Finalmente, o intervalo, a melhor hora de todas, pelo menos era isso que eu achava até ver ela... ou melhor elas, Tânia não estava sozinha dessa vez, Lauren e Jéssica estavam com ela. As três estavam cochichando, e de vez em quando eu via elas lançando olhares na minha direção, com certeza estavam falando sobre mim. Será que Tânia nunca iria desistir? Será que não é óbvio que eu gosto da Bella? Parece que não .

Quando Tânia, Lauren e Jéssica estavam vindo na minha direção e eu já estava pensando em correr, o refeitório, que estava tão barulhento que era preciso quase gritar para as outras pessoas conseguirem nos ouvir, ficou silencioso de repente. Tão silencioso que eu consegui ouvir a porta batendo quando se fechou, e como eu sou curioso olhei para tentar entender porque todos ficaram tão quietos de repente e não foi preciso procurar muito para achar a razão do silêncio.

As alunas novas tinham acabado de entrar no refeitório, normalmente as pessoas pareciam gostar de atenção, ou odiar no caso de Bella, mas elas estavam totalmente indiferentes, entraram como se nada estivesse acontecendo, colocaram pouca comida e se sentaram numa mesa mais distante. Elas estavam conversando animadamente. Assim que elas se sentaram o barulho recomeçou duas vezes mais alto.

Não preciso nem dizer qual era o assunto de todos, as alunas novas é claro, nunca vi povo pra gostar tanto de fofoca quanto esse de Forks u_u.

- E então o que vocês acharam das novatas? – Rosalie perguntou

- Eu não sei, não tive oportunidade para conversar com elas até agora, mas elas parecem ser simpáticas. – Bella disse.

- Eu tenho medo delas ._. – Jasper respondeu. Ele tem medo de tudo ¬¬'

- Porque você tem medo delas Jasper? O.O – Alice perguntou.

- Porque eu vi, quando o Mike foi tentar cumprimentar elas. E elas deram um chute nos paises baixos dele se é que vocês me entendem G_G. – Ele disse olhando assustado para as garotas.

- Qual é Jazz, você provavelmente não conhece o Mike tão bem quanto nós, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Ele não estava só cumprimentando as novatas, ou pelo menos não era essa a intenção dele. – Emmett falou revirando os olhos.

- E você Edward? – Rose me perguntou.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Edward não respondeu, ele estava olhando fixamente para algum lugar com uma expressão muito assustada. Todos nós seguimos o olhar dele e vimos Tânia, Lauren e Jéssica vindo na direção da nossa mesa. E Edward que já estava perto da Bella, se grudou ainda mais nela.

Nesse momento quando Edward parecia que ia sair correndo a qualquer segundo, uma coisa inacreditável aconteceu. Uma das novatas, a mais alta de cabelos lisos, estava passando e derrubou parte da comida em cima de Tânia. Se eu fosse ela sairia correndo agora, Tânia vira uma monstra quando suja a roupa, quebra a unha ou qualquer coisa desse gênero U_U.

- AAAAAAHHHHH! Sua idiota! Você é louca? Olha só o que você fez com a minha roupa! – Tânia começou a gritar com morena. Enquanto Lauren e Jéssica tinham expressões chocadas, a morena baixinha que estava junta da garota que derramou comida na Tânia parecia estar se divertindo muito.

- Ops! – a morena mais alta disse com uma cara de pena que não enganou nem a mim ;)

- Ops? É só isso que você tem a dizer? Ops? – Tânia estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Edward estava com os olhos tão arregalados que parecia que eles iam sair pra fora da cara dele. E a morena baixinha virou o rosto um pouco pro lado e soltou uma risada baixa. Mas não baixa o suficiente para Tânia não ouvir.

- Do que é que você está sorrindo sua mongolóide? – Tânia perguntou.

- Mia, ela sabe falar mongolóide, aposto que essa é a maior palavra no vocabulário dela *-* - a morena baixinha disse.

Nem acredito que ela disse isso, eu tossi um pouco para disfarçar a risada.

- Er... eu... você... sua... AAHHHH! – Tânia ficou sem resposta e começou a se enrolar toda. Ela deu um olhar como quem pede ajuda para suas "amigas".

- Hey, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com minha amiga? – Lauren perguntou

- Eu sou Mia Smith =D – a morena mais alta disse.

- E eu sou Kathy Adams – a morena mais baixa falou

Até que enfim, não agüentava mais chamar elas de "morena mais baixa" e "morena mais alta" ¬¬'

- Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma de vocês – Jéssica disse com desdém.

- É claro que não. Tenho certeza que o máximo de que vocês já ouviram falar foi de mascara para olhos a prova d'agua.

- Isso é uma mentira deslavada. – Jéssica disse

- Total. – Lauren concordou

- Mia, eu cansei dessa discussão, to muito entediada. – Kathy disse para a amiga.

- É eu também, vamos sair daqui logo.

- Hey, aonde é que vocês pensam que vão? – Tânia perguntou irada.

- Não é da sua conta ;) – Kathy respondeu

- Kathy você é tão delicada U_U. – Mia disse.

- Porque é que a gente ainda ta aqui mesmo? – Kathy perguntou confusa

- Eu não sei *o*

- Não me deixem falando sozinha – Tânia gritou mais alto do que antes

- Fala com a minha mão benhê ;* - e dizendo isso as duas garotas saíram do refeitório.

Quando elas saíram estava tudo silencioso novamente e todos no refeitório estavam tipo assim :O

**Alice P.O.V**

Nossa! Eu ainda estou em choque, não acredito na cena que eu acabei de presenciar, antes eu não tinha uma opinião formada sobre as alunas novas agora eu tenho. E quer saber? Eu simplesmente adorei elas. Nem acredito que elas fizeram Tânia ficar com cara de idiota na frente da escola inteira. A verdade é que ninguém suporta Tânia e as amigas, mas nunca ninguém teve coragem de bater de frente com elas.

Quando eu olhei para meus amigos, percebi que todos estavam chocados, só Edward tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Mas tudo nele é estranho mesmo U_U

- Edward você ta bem? – Eu perguntei começando a me preocupar com a saúde mental dele

- Aham. – Ele continuava com aquela expressão esquisita.

- Tem certeza? – Eu insisti

- Absoluta. Nem acredito que eu consegui me livrar da Tânia, ou melhor aquelas garotas se livraram dela pra mim *o*

De repente, o sinal tocou. Jura que o intervalo acabou? Depois dessa história, nem percebi o tempo passar. Eu fui para a aula de biologia com Jasper. No corredor nós encontramos as alunas novas, Mia e Kathy conversando animadamente. Elas nem pareciam abaladas pelo fato de três das pessoas mais populares da escola odiarem elas.

- Jasper, eu acho que nós devíamos falar com elas. Todos estão evitando elas, como o diabo foge da cruz. – Ele olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados e eu pude ver o medo neles. – Ah qual é, não pode ser tão ruim, vamos. – eu completei puxando ele pela mão.

- Oi. – eu as cumprimentei, quando chegamos perto o suficiente. – Eu sou Alice Cullen, e esse é meu... amigo Jasper Hale.

- Olá. – elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, vocês já sabem quem nós somos. – Kathy disse. Mia só revirou os olhos.

- É, depois do que aconteceu no refeitório a escola inteira já sabe. – Jasper disse. Elas deram um sorriso e ele se acalmou um pouco.

- Não era nossa intenção começar uma discussão, mas não podíamos deixar aquela garota falar conosco como se fossemos empregadas dela ou alguma coisa assim. – Mia disse revoltada.

- É verdade. – Eu concordei – Além do mais, já estava na hora de alguém colocar Tânia e as amigas no lugar delas. Elas sempre trataram a todos como se fossem as donas da escola.

Nesse momento nós vimos o professor indo para a sala.

- É melhor nós irmos logo. – Eu disse.

Nós chegamos na porta da sala junto com o professor. Ele nos cumprimentou muito animado. Na verdade o professor Anthony é um dos poucos que gosta da profissão que exerce e dos alunos, e em conseqüência todos os alunos também gostavam muito dele.

- Bem, vejo que temos alunas novas na classe, sejam bem-vindas. – Ela sorriu para elas que retribuíram o sorriso. – Eu estava pensando em fazer uma aula livre hoje, mas acho que seria melhor dar uma oportunidade para seus colegas conhecerem melhor vocês.

- Ah, isso seria ótimo. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Kathy disse.

- Por mim também. – Mia concordou.

- Então vamos começar com isso. – O professor Anthony disse mais animado do que antes. – Cada aluno poderá fazer uma pergunta. Mas deixem eu começar. Estão prontas?

- Sim – As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, então de onde vocês são?

- Eu nasci na Itália. – respondeu Mia.

- E eu em Londres. – disse Kathy. – Nós nos mudamos para o Brasil quando éramos pequenas e nos conhecemos lá.

- Uau que legal. É minha vez de perguntar agora. – eu disse super animada. – Vocês querem ir para a minha festa amanhã?

- Er... Alice, era pra você fazer alguma pergunta sobre elas... – O professor disse.

- Ah sim, me desculpe, ahm... qual a idade de vocês? E vocês querem ir para a minha festa? *-*

- Ahn... eu tenho 16 anos e adoraria ir à sua festa, Alice. – Kathy respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

- Eu tenho 17 anos, e é claro que vou à sua festa. – Mia disse também sorrindo.

- Perfeito! – eu disse batendo palmas.

- Quem vai ser o próximo a perguntar? – O professor perguntou olhando para os alunos.

- Eu – Jasper disse rápido. – Deixa eu pensar... Já sei, vou fazer uma pergunta que revela muito o caráter de uma pessoa. – ele falou muito sério. – O que vocês acham de baratas? – ele perguntou mais sério do que antes. Sabe eu gosto muito dele, mas às vezes ele é tão sem noção o.Ô

- Eu tenho pavor. Uma vez quando eu e a Mia tínhamos uns 8 anos, nós estudávamos juntas e um menino que estudava com a gente na época jogou uma barata de borracha em cima das nossas coisas. – Kathy disse com um olhar vago, como se estivesse lembrando de alguma coisa.

- Desde aquele dia nós temos trauma de barata. – Mia contou. Tenho certeza que só isso já fez Jasper gostar delas.

- Eu sei como é isso :/ - Não falei

Quando Ângela foi fazer sua pergunta nós ouvimos um _toc-toc _irritante na porta, o professor fala pra entrar e adivinhem quem aparece na porta? Vou dar uma dica é mais irritante do que o seu _toc-toc_ '¬¬. Parabéns pra quem falou Tânia :D e... OMG ela ta com a diretora que está com a cara da bruxa do 71 *o*. Ela por algum motivo olhava para todos desconfiada, eu hein.

- Quem é? - Ela perguntou pra Tânia que estava com as roupas amarrotadas e sujas (se lembram do almoço, certo? :B)

- Essas duas ai - Tânia falava e apontava para a Mia e Kathy.

- Ta curtindo com a minha cara? - A senhora P. (por que se falar Pinto a gente ri instantaneamente) falou incrédula para a Tânia.

- Não senhora, foram elas sim - O que a Tânia ta aprontando O.o?

- *suspiro* Garotas por favor me acompanhe, vamos Tânia - Ela saiu arrastando a Tânia enquanto Mia e Kathy a seguiram apenas depois de uma rápida troca de olhares. Hum... Acho melhor pedir pra alguém ir atrás delas mas quem?

Caraca eu sou tapada *tapa na testa* Emmett e Rose tem aula vaga agora :D

*escreve mensagem de celular e envia*

Pronto agora é só esperar. Oba! O professor esta usando data show pra ver vídeo no youtube *-*

**Rose P.O.V**

Cá estou Emmett e eu fazendo coisas muito produtivas...

- STOP!!

- O que? Mas começamos nem faz 30 segundos - Ele diz olhando pro relógio.

- Nunca te falaram que as mulheres pensam mais rápido?

- Então é por isso que vocês têm mais dor de cabeça? - Ele fez cara de quem descobria a cura do câncer.

- Hã? - Agora eu to confusa o que eu ter dor de cabeça tem a ver com pensar mais rápido O.o?

- É simples cara Rose é que...

Plim-plim *é o celular do Emmett

- O que é isso O.o?

- É meu celular :D

- Com esse toque?

- Eu sei ¬¬', é o mais decente que tem aqui.

- Por que você não coloca musica?

- Por que eu perdi uma aposta com a Alice ='( e era essa ou a Barbie girl U_U'

- E o que chegou ai? - Eu sou meio curiosa (lê-se: enxerida)

- Uma mensagem da Alice *lê a mensagem* Ela ta pedindo (na verdade mandando) a gente ir ver o que a diretora e a Tânia quer com as alunas novas e olha ela até mandou uma foto dela com aquela carinha de gatinho do shrek :D - Ele me mostra a foto. Ow!!! Que fofinha ela fica *-*

- Então... Vamos?

- Espera quem ganhou no stop - Ai a gente contou os pontos e adivinhem só deu empate ¬¬'

- Eu quero a revanche, hein ?

- Claro agora vamos que eu to curioso pra ver o que a Tânia vai aprontar.

Chegando lá a gente se escondeu na esquina do corredor e o que vimos foi...

OMG!! O que diabos o Edward ta fazendo lá?

Ele parece falar (murmurar, sussurrar... Vocês escolhem) algo e de repente a Mia e Kathy gritam como se fosse uma 2°voz pra Tânia, vocês devem estar se perguntando a onde está a diretora, certo :B?

Pois é né, eu não faço a mínima idéia.

**Edward P.O.V**

_Minutos antes..._

Eu não tinha aula com a Bella agora =( na verdade eu não tinha aula com nenhum amigo meu *chora rios* bom nesse exato momento eu to olhando pro nada durante a aula de espanhol, o engraçado é que eu já conclui os meus estudos nessa matéria... por que foi mesmo que eu insisti pra fazer ela? u.û

*_Flash back..._

Alice entrou correndo no quarto, deu um duplo mortal e caiu na minha cama.

- EDWARD!!! - Só que tinha um detalhezinho pequetitinho... EU TAVA DORMINDO Ò.Ó

- Que foi projetado mal feito de anão *paf* - Ela me acorda e ainda me dá um tapa T.T?

- Olha como fala com a sua irmã è.é - É muita cara de pau mesmo ¬¬' - Aqui você tem que escolher o idioma que quer ter aula - Ela esfregou um papel na minha cara

- Quantas matérias a gente tem esse ano? - Alice me olhou sem graça e pegou um papel e uma caneta e escreveu, gente a coisa deve ta brava, então ela jogou o papel em mim e quando eu vi: *o* - Você só pode esta brincando.

- Na verdade não - Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo - Olha por que você não faz que nem eu e o Emmett?

- O que vocês fizeram O.o? - Espero que não tenham subornado alguém pra ser aprovado no final do ano por que eu to duro :(

- Nós escolhemos as aulas de línguas nas quais já somos formados - Há é eu sou formado nas línguas de espanhol e português a Alice é francês e alemão e o Emmett russo e norueguês, eu sei é surpreendente que o Emmett saiba falar outras línguas mas fazer o que? Se a mamãe falou que ele **tinha** que saber falar e com a mamãe ninguém mexe aquela mulher sabe como assustar alguém O.O

- Então coloca pra eu fazer espanhol, agora pequenina vaza daqui que eu quero dormi. - E lá foi ela toda elétrica em direção a porta fazer sabe-se lá o que.

_*Flash back off_

Eu sinceramente não to com saco nem pra olhar pra cara da professora Esperanza, então eu vou fazer uma coisa útil :D,tipo descobri a onde a Bella ta tendo aula e casualmente esperar por ela na porta,depois eu arrasto ela pro jardim que tem aqui perto *-*, onde apesar de ser um lugar lindo, está sempre vazio ;) então voltando ao plano "È hoje :D" ...Ai é só criar um clima por que desde ontem(mentira desde de que eu a joguei no Marcos :B) eu não paro de pensar na Bella e eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu vou beijá-la *-* e vai ser hoje na sala de musica,tem coisa mais perfeita? Com esses planos nada puros,eu levanto a mão e peço pra professora Esperanza, que me idolatra por ser ótimo em espanhol,pra ir ao banheiro e qual não e a minha surpresa quando ela deixa. Ok! Agora é descobrir em qual aula a Bella está.Eu andando pro corredor quando eu ouço:

- É mentira diretora, eu seria incapaz de fazer isso – Diz uma voz feminina e aparentemente está incrédula.

- Eu acredito em vocês mas... - Essa era a nossa diretora

- Mas o que senhora P.?Ela jogou comida em mim,olha pro estado dá minha roupa.- Eu estava passando pelo corredor figindo ir ao banheiro e esse foi meu pior (ou melhor) erro.

- Mas foi sem querer e depois você começou a gritar comigo e não me deu a chance de me desculpar - A tal da Mia que falava olha pra mim e aponta- E ele estava lá de testemunha.

Todas olham pra mim a diretora como se só percebece que eu tava lá agora,a Tânia quase babando e a Kathy apenas olhou pra mim.

- É o que? - Eu olhava pra cada uma meio que em pânico

- Edward meu amorequinho - A Tânia veio toda bicuda pra cima de mim - Fala que elas que essa **selvagens **- Os olhos dela faiscaram em direção as duas- Me agrediram tanto fisicamente*aponta pras roupas* tanto verbalmente *bico de pato exagerado*

Eu era educado e bom coração o suficiente para não dar um belo pé na bunda de Tânia mas uma coisa que eu não suportava era mentira.E ela estava mentindo descaradamente e eu não ia deixar isso acontecer ò.ó

- Na verdade - Eu me afasto dela e vou pro lado das duas - Mia,certo?*ela acena a cabeça*Jogou acidentalmente a comida dela por que a Tânia parou na minha mesa do nada e a senhora sabe como a Tânia é ela foi logo gritando se deixando levar pela raiva - Eu me aproximo da diretora como se fosse contar um segredo e todo mundo se aproxima de mim pra ouvir - Eu acho que ela ta de TPM- E fiz cara de sábio

Mia e Kathy seguraram o riso

Tânia tava chocada/assustada/incrédula traduzindo assim: °o°

E a diretora tava com a cara de "agora tudo faz sentido"

-Bom se é assim,eu deixo passa que você acusou as duas por estar em uma época instável Tânia.- Tânia apenas aceno com a cabeça já que ela não tinha saída.- E agora*olhando pro relógio* Ei tenho coisas a resolver com o Dorival- Eu percebo que as alunas do meu lado levantam a sobrancelhas e riem baixo quando a diretora vira de costas e sai apressada hum...O que eu perdi O.o?

- Edward? - A Tânia falou baixo, xi!!! Agora bate a culpa odeio ver gente magoada.

- Fala Tânia - Eu tento parecer despreocupado mas pelo visto não tive muito sucesso,aquelas duas parecem estar analisando a situação

- Por que você fez isso?- Ela fez uma cara mal feita de cãozinho abandonado

- Por que eu não suporto mentira - Agora eu falei bem friamente

- Eu pensei que faria tudo por mim já que eu sei que você gos... - Ai já é demais,eu a interrompi

- TANIA - Ai eu percebi que exagerei murmurei/sussurrei - Eu não gosto de você a ponto de mentir

- Como ò.ó ?

- Garota será que você não percebeu que ele **não **ta afim de você - A Kathy se intrometeu na nossa conversa falando como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

- Você não sabe de nada, novata - Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras

- Como era o nome dá garota que você estava grudado na mesa - A Mia sussurrou pra mim.

- Bella, por que? - Eu não entendi nada até aquela louca quase me deixar surdo.

- TANIA,SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO BURRA A PONTO DE NÃO PERCEBE O CLIMA ENTRE BELLA E EDWARD? - Será que rola algo mesmo? *pensando*

-...- E a Tânia fica sem fala e eu escuto outras vozes

- Edward o que ta fazendo aqui? – Emmett me pergunta mas dá onde saiu o Emmett e a Rose?

- Não era pra você ir buscar a Bella na aula dela? - Rose pensa rápido hein :D

- Eu ia mas não sei a qual é a aula dela agora... - Rose compreendeu que eu realmente estava interessado em saber qual era a aula da Bella pois ela sorriu.

- Química – Rose disse

- Obrigado - Eu olho pra Mia e Kathy que estão olhando pra gente e completo – Mesmo - Elas sorriem de leve e dão de ombros então eu viro pra Tânia e adivinhem? Não tinha nem rastro dela

Logo depois eu ando rápido pra sala de química. Agora é só torcer para que o plano "É hoje" de certo *-*

**  
Bella P.O.V**

Ótimo bateu o sino :D. Acabou as aulas do dia *-*, não que não goste da escola é que bom... É a escola. Eu arrumo meu material rápido e vou em direção a porta e quase tenho um ataque do coração ao ver Edward encostado na porta e OMG! Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu agüento ficar ali encarando "aquele olhar" sem derreter, é de mais pro meu coraçãozinho e eu acabei corando (que novidade ¬¬)

- Oi Bella – Ok agora ele ta sorrindo e eu acho que vou entrar em coma.

- Oi - Eu quase sussurro mas me recomponho rapidamente e pergunto - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te buscar, tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar – Me buscar? God com esse sorriso e olhar eu vou acabar agarrando o ser na minha frente

- Que lugar? - Eu pergunto me controlando pra não gaguejar.

- É segredo, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar. – Ele disse piscando pra mim

- Há ta - Hm... Deve ser alguma coisa relacionada com o grupo de música... Epa! Que sorriso malicioso era aquele?

- Então, vamos? – Ele me perguntou, alargando o sorriso.

- Claro. – Eu não pude deixar de retribuir aquele sorriso lindo.

Nós fomos caminhando até o tal lugar pra onde ele queria tanto me levar num silêncio confortável. Eu olhei para Edward pelo canto do olho e percebi que ele me encarava de um jeito estranho, não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas nunca ninguém tinha olhado para mim daquele jeito. Nem preciso dizer que corei loucamente, às vezes eu odeio isso .

Nós estávamos nos afastando cada vez mais da escola, indo por um caminho onde eu nunca tinha estado antes, mas a paisagem ficava mais bonita a medida que nós íamos caminhando, e tudo só ficava melhor com Edward do meu lado segurando a minha mão. Perai!!! Ele ta segurando a minha mão!!! Eu fiquei tão distraída com isso que tropecei numa pedra que estava no caminho, tudo bem que eu não preciso estar distraída para tropeçar. Mas o fato é que ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura pra evitar que eu caísse, e eu tenho que confessar que a sensação foi muito boa *-*.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-...- Eu não consegui responder nada, pois estava mergulhando naqueles lindos olhos verdes, e sua respiração batendo no meu rosto também não ajudava nada o meu raciocínio.

- Bella? – Ele começou a parecer preocupado.

- E-eu estou bem. – Respondi com um sorriso amarelo. O sorriso que ele me deu em resposta quase fez o meu coração parar de bater.

- Você quer continuar? – Ele perguntou ansioso.

- Sim. – Eu respondi rápido demais, e ele voltou a sorrir.

Edward pegou minha mão novamente e continuou a me guiar pelo caminho. Ele estava distraído e começou a cantarolar uma música que eu reconheci instantaneamente.

_**McFly – Just my Luck**_

_You and I have got a lot in common _**– ele começou a cantar**

_We share all the same problems _**– eu continuei a música e ele me olhou sorrindo**

_Luck, love and life aren't on our side _**– nós cantamos juntos.**

_(Eu e você temos muito em comum  
Compartilhamos todos os mesmos problemas  
Sorte, amor e vida não estão ao nosso lado)_

E nós sabíamos que cada frase dessa música encaixava-se perfeitamente com a nossa vida.

**  
Edward P.O.V**

Nem acredito que vou colocar o plano "É hoje" em ação. Dessa vez tem que dar tudo certo, já basta Alice ter me atrapalhado da última vez ¬¬'. Mas dessa vez eu escolhi um lugar bem afastado de tudo e não vai ter ninguém para atrapalhar =)

Pelo menos era o que eu esperava...

- Edward, ainda vai demorar muito pra chegar? – Bella perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Não, estamos quase chegando =D

Nós andamos mais 2 minutos, e chegamos no jardim onde eu queria levá-la, era o lugar perfeito para colocar o meu plano em ação (./gardens/images/garden_). O fato de que ninguém iria me impedir dessa vez me animava muito. Eu me virei para Bella lentamente para assistir sua reação, e só pude sorrir ao ver que ela havia gostado do lugar. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela olhava tudo com um ar maravilhado.

- Uau. Esse lugar é perfeito Ed. – Ela disse finalmente, sorrindo.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Eu respondi sem conseguir não retribuir aquele sorriso sincero que ela me deu.

De repente, várias folhas e algumas flores também, começaram a cair das árvores ao redor voando para todos os lados e Bella começou a girar no mesmo lugar com os braços abertos e um sorriso feliz no rosto. Eu só podia assistir aquela cena maravilhado com a garota na minha frente. Depois de tantos anos com garotas fúteis tentando me conquistar, Bella apareceu na minha vida, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui Edward, eu adorei. – Seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Não precisa agradecer, mas não foi só para apreciar a paisagem que eu te trouxe aqui. – Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso e vi a confusão passar pelo rosto dela.

- Pra que então? – Ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu queria te dar isso. – Eu disse dando uma pulseira que eu tinha comprado com a ajuda de Alice (./3025/3087832228_)

Era uma pulseira bastante simples e linda, assim como Bella, mas que eu achava que ela iria gostar. E não me decepcionei. Ela ia me dar um beijo na bochecha, e na hora eu virei um pouco minha cabeça, não foi uma coisa que eu tivesse planejado, foi mais uma espécie de reflexo. De qualquer modo, o beijo que Bella esperava dar na minha bochecha acabou pegando no canto dos meus lábios.

- Me desculpe. – Ela pediu, mais corada do que eu jamais tinha visto na vida.

- Não se preocu... – Eu comecei a falar. Mas alguém sempre tem que interromper.

- EEEEDWAAARD – Bella e eu nos assustamos quando ouvimos um grito, numa voz muito aguda e chata que eu não reconheci na hora...

**FIM DA PARTE I**

**********

* * *

**N/A:** Não nos matem por ter parado ai, essa é só a primeira parte do capitulo, e nós temos que fazer um suspense de vez em quando *----*

**NATH E BIA** não se preocupem por não terem aparecido ainda, é que nós vamos colocar vocês só no final desse capitulo ok? Mas não se preocupem você vão aparecer sim, vamos tentar atualizar a fic o mais rápido possivel. Mas sabem como é, estamos em épocas de provas então fica meio dificil pra escrever. Mas vamos tentar não demorar muito

E pessoas, não esqueçam das reviews please *-*

* * *

_**Respostas dos Reviews**_

**julesbinoche****:** Que história legal, eu adorei você estar acompanhando aqui também, sobre o capitulo passado: Nós fazemos o que podemos e você não tem permissão de morrer de rir ò.ó pode sufocar e entrar em coma, mas tem que mandar review e ler a fic não queremos perder uma leitora nossa ó.ò. Eu entendo que você odeie o Jacob e não se preocupe nós também não queremos saber dessa historia de triângulo amoroso, o Jake não vai atrapalhar nada, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo da Tânia e o nome da diretora nós achamos no único lugar possível... Na internet *-*. Espero que você goste do capitulo :)

**Mari.****:** É ótimo que você tenha adorado/amado/gostado e/ou idolatrado o capitulo e não se preocupe as garotas novas não vão se apaixonar por eles, apesar deles serem super apaixonantes *-* e esperamos que você goste desse capitulo :D

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** Que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo *-*. Eu acho que você percebeu que as alunas novas são um pouco (muito) malignas, mas malignas no sentido bom da coisa (existe isso? O.o) e sim as outras que estão pra chegar são as vencedoras do concurso e gente uma das vencedoras é você. Verdade enganar o pessoal sobre o namoro iria ser legal, mas essa fic trata também sobre amizade e nas amizades tem sempre que ter confiança e blábláblá... Você me entendeu u.u' e não precisa se preocupar com nada em relação ao Jake atrapalhar Bella e Edward. Como digitei ali em cima, nós (Angel e Maçã) concordamos em deixar o triângulo amoroso pros livros então nada de Jake atrapalhar os dois ;). Espero que goste do capitulo, viu?

**Alice Carolina Cullen:** É ótimo que você tenha amado o capitulo :D. E sobre o negocio do Jake estar no posto por causa do amigo virgem... Foi a única desculpa esfarrapada que veio na cabeça, eu sei que isso é coisa do Emmett mas não se preocupe... O Emmett vai aprontar das suas e tem mais ele não vai ser o único *-*. Espero que goste do capitulo :*

**danda jabur****:** É uma pena você ter visto a fic só quando o concurso terminou :/, quem sabe na próxima? Que bom que bom que se divertiu e sobre o romance de Bella e Edward... Nós (autoras) humildemente concordamos com você, por isso nós compensamos isso nesse capitulo, mas se você olhar bem pelo tempo da fic... Eles se conhecem a menos de uma semana a gente tinha que dar um tempinho (alguns dias) para eles assimilarem as coisas e agora atitudes estão sendo tomadas :D. God você também faz parte do clube dos que tremeram na base quando Amélia apareceu? Samara é um ser diabolicamente sinistro com aquele cabelo G_G e boa sorte nas provas :D e espero que adore o capitulo, ou pelo menos goste u.u'

Agora as vencedoras do concurso (Bia *radio* e Nath *nem adianta falar apelido*... de novo?)

**Bia:** Agora tudo faz sentido sobre seu curioso apelido :D. Não precisa agradecer =), você foi escolhida para ser uma personagem na fic e eu espero que você tenha consciência de que o pessoal aqui não bate muito bem então não se assuste se pegar o Jazz cheirando um gatinho ao decorrer da fic ;) ou achar o diário secreto de alguém e ficar traumatizada. *Eu não te assustei, né?*

**Nath:** Sim você ganhou *-*. E no dia em que você escreveu você tava sem inspiração *o* ? Imagina se estivesse inspirada? Eu acho que teremos que abreviar seu nome, por que ele é um pouco (muito) grande :D. Tudo bem ter demorado pra responder, nós entendemos seus motivos.

_Sobre a sua pergunta cada autora responderá..._

**Maçã:** Que loucura foi aquela *o*, eu fiquei com dor de barriga por sua causa *aponta pra Nath* de tanto rir, sério que você não tava com inspiração aquele dia *estreita o olhar desconfiado*? Por que eu sinceramente duvido :D, foi ótimo se a Angel não aprovasse você eu a obrigaria. (Mentira no máximo eu a chantagearia ;)

**Angel:** Eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-E-I a história que você criou, deu até vontade de ler suas fics, eu passei no seu perfil e vi que você escreveu uma fic de Twilight =D. Assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou lá ler e comentar com minha outra conta, mas agora está difícil até para escrever essa fic porque minhas provas começam essa semana :/ Mas falando sério, você escreve super bem, devia escrever mais ;*

**E é isso gente...**


	11. Amores e Vinganças

Capítulo 7 – Parte II – Amores e Vinganças

**Edward P.O.V**

_- EEEEDWAAARD – Bella e eu nos assustamos quando ouvimos um grito, numa voz muito aguda e chata que eu não reconheci na hora..._

E lá se foi meu plano por água abaixo. Porque sempre tem que aparecer alguém quando as coisas estão começando a ficar boas? .

Nós nos viramos e qual não foi minha surpresa quando vi praticamente a escola inteira escondida nas árvores. Não dá pra acreditar que eles estavam lá o tempo inteiro. Nem precisei procurar muito para achar a pessoa que tinha gritado, alguém adivinha quem foi? Acertou quem falou Tanya. Será que ela nunca vai me deixar em paz? ¬¬'

- O QUE FOI AGORA? – Gritei de volta.

- O que você está fazendo com essa coisinha? – Ela perguntou indicando Bella com a cabeça. Já tinha chegado perto o suficiente pra parar de gritar. Senti Bella se encolher do meu lado.

- Em primeiro lugar: Nunca chame Bella assim. Em segundo lugar: Não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo com ela. – Eu disse irritado. Como ela se atreveu a chamar a Bella de coisinha?

- Edzinho, porque você está tão frio comigo. Eu já percebi que você está assim desde que a coisi... desde que a Bella chegou. – Aquela... Aquela... *alguém passa um papelzinho pro Ed* Aquela loira de farmácia de décima _catigoria_ disse.

- Tanya, eu não estou sendo frio com você. Eu simplesmente estou agindo da mesma forma que sempre agi. – Disse tentando apaziguar a situação.

- Edward, não acredito que você está me traindo com essa garota sem graça. – Tanya disse parecendo estar a beira das lágrimas. Eu só olhei para ela chocado, ela devia estar brincando certo?

- Te traindo? – Eu perguntei cautelosamente, odeio ver alguém chorando.

- É, se ainda fosse com uma garota mais bonita, mais legal e mais modesta que eu tudo bem, eu ainda entenderia. Mas realmente tinha que ser com essa sem graça? – Tanya falou fazendo bico, eu olhei para Bella e vi sua expressão triste.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu sabia que Edward nunca olharia para mim como mais do que uma amiga, e eu continuava me enganando, dizendo para mim mesma que um dia talvez isso pudesse mudar, mas ao ouvir Tanya dizendo aquilo em voz alta me fez ver que eu era exatamente aquilo: A amiga sem graça do garoto mais lindo de Forks. Senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Como eu pude me deixar ter tantas esperanças? Só pra depois sentir como se meu coração estivesse se quebrando em mil pedaços.

- Tanya, já chega. – Edward disse com o rosto vermelho, e uma expressão raivosa que eu nunca tinha visto ele usar.

- Mas, Ed... – Tanya começou a falar.

- Mas nada Tanya. – Edward a cortou. – Tudo isso que você falou é ridículo. Nós nunca tivemos nada para que eu te traísse, e nunca mais se atreva a falar da Bella desse jeito, ela é muito mais do que você jamais sonharia em ser.

Eu não sabia o que pensar nesse momento, ninguém nunca tinha falado de mim dessa forma, com exceção da minha mãe é claro, mas eu não entendia a razão para Edward falar daquele jeito com Tanya só pra me defender. Porque ele ficaria do meu lado quando poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse?

De repente, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gritos. Já percebi que o pessoal por aqui adora gritar ¬¬'

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, SOCORROOOO. – Um homem saiu do meio das árvores gritando, com as roupas todas rasgadas, parecia ter sido atacado por um urso ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- DORIVAL ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? – Uma voz feminina começou a gritar também, e para o choque de todas as pessoas que estavam ali, era ninguém menos que a diretora.

A diretora ia pra cima de Dorival com um galho na mão, de repente ela parou onde estava e olhou ao redor. Quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela abismados, ela ficou muito vermelha e começou a gritar novamente.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? PARA CASA TODOS VOCÊS.

Nós não precisamos ouvir duas vezes, saímos correndo antes que ela nos suspendesse. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que ela iria fazer com o pobre zelador. Eu só percebi que Edward estava segurando minha mão quando avistei o estacionamento, encarei nossas mãos entrelaçadas por alguns segundos, depois olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso malicioso e o olhar distante.

- No que você está pensando? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, nada demais, só estava imaginando o que a diretora estava fazendo com o zelador para ele estar tão assustado. – Ele respondeu e deixou escapar uma risada. Então ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e me olhou sorrindo novamente. – Eu não sabia que você gostava de McFly.

- Eu adoro, é uma das minhas bandas preferidas. – Respondi, sem deixar de retribuir seu sorriso.

- É bom saber que o gosto musical é uma coisa que temos em comum.

Nós continuamos caminhando para o estacionamento e eu me lembrei que eu e Jasper fomos no carro de Rosalie, eu procurei o carro onde ela tinha estacionado e a vaga estava completamente vazia, exceto por alguns pombos. Nem deu tempo de raciocinar direito e meu celular vibrou, eu olhei e vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Rosalie.

"Bellinha, amor da minha vida, não achamos você e Edward em lugar nenhum. Por isso eu dei carona para a Alice e o Emmett, o que significa que você vai ter que voltar com o Edward. Então se arrume, e veja se desencalha dessa vez ;*"

- Er... Edward será que você pode me dar uma carona? A Alice e o Emmett já foram com a Rosalie e o Jasper. – Eu disse corando por causa da mensagem de Rosalie.

- Claro, vamos!

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até o Volvo.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito que quase beijei a Bella! Eu não acredito que falei daquele modo com a Tanya! Eu não acredito que a Bella vai pegar carona comigo *--*! Eu não acredito que eu vi a diretora naquele estado, pobre Dorival. Agora eu entendi o por que da Mia e a Kathy sorrirem quando a diretora falou que ia falar com o Dorival. Eu também não acredito que elas falaram daquele jeito com a Tanya, e cá entre nós eu adorei =D. Agora o que eu não acredito é que eu estou aqui em meu carro com a Bella morrendo de curiosidade sobre ela e estamos em um silencio macabro. Bom eu vou colocar uma musica.

Hm... Qual era mesmo o ultima musica que eu estava ouvindo? *pensa* Quer saber? Eu vou descobrir agora ;D! Então eu coloquei o cd pra tocar e comecei a ouvir um violão e instantaneamente sorri, a musica era Eduardo e Mônica da Legião Urbana:

**Quem um dia irá dizer  
Que existe razão  
Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
E quem irá dizer  
Que não existe razão? - **Eu adoro essa musica. Ela é hilária e ao mesmo tempo passa uma mensagem bem legal sobre o amor. Eu não resisti e comecei a cantar.**  
Eduardo abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar  
Ficou deitado e viu que horas eram  
Enquanto Mônica tomava um conhaque  
No outro canto da cidade, como eles disseram... - **Eu olhei pra Bella e percebi que ela me observava com um pequeno sorriso. Ai eu comecei a cantar pra ela como se estivesse contando uma historia.**  
**

**Eduardo e Mônica um dia se encontraram sem querer  
E conversaram muito mesmo pra tentar se conhecer...  
Um carinha do cursinho do Eduardo que disse:  
"Tem uma festa legal, e a gente quer se divertir**

Foi ai que ela me surpreendeu e começou a cantar o verso seguinte sozinha por que eu fiquei meio que admirando aquela garota ao meu lado. Vou te contar ela cantando é um arraso =D

**Festa estranha, com gente esquisita  
"Eu não 'to' legal, não agüento mais birita"  
E a Mônica riu, e quis saber um pouco mais  
Sobre o boyzinho que tentava impressionar  
E o Eduardo, meio tonto, só pensava em ir pra casa  
"É quase duas, eu vou me ferrar..."**

**Eduardo e Mônica trocaram telefone  
Depois telefonaram e decidiram se encontrar  
O Eduardo sugeriu uma lanchonete,  
Mas a Mônica queria ver o filme do Godard -** Nessa parte eu cantei sozinho**  
**

Ai a gente começou a cantar animadamente =D

**Se encontraram então no parque da cidade  
A Mônica de moto e o Eduardo de camêlo  
O Eduardo achou estranho, e melhor não comentar  
Mas a menina tinha tinta no cabelo – **Nós cantávamos e fazíamos gestos

**Eduardo e Mônica era nada parecidos  
Ela era de Leão e ele tinha dezesseis  
Ela fazia Medicina e falava alemão **– Eu cantei essa parte sozinho**  
E ele ainda nas aulinhas de inglês **– Agora ela cantou sozinha

**Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus  
De Van Gogh e dos Mutantes, de Caetano e de Rimbaud  
E o Eduardo gostava de novela  
E jogava futebol-de-botão com seu avô - **Eu cantei os dois primeiros versos e depois ela completou  
**  
Ela falava coisas sobre o Planalto Central  
Também magia e meditação  
E o Eduardo ainda tava no esquema "escola, cinema  
clube, televisão"... **– A mesma coisa do verso anterior só que agora Bella estava um pouco mais solta  
**  
E mesmo com tudo diferente, veio mesmo, de repente  
Uma vontade de se ver  
E os dois se encontravam todo dia  
E a vontade crescia, como tinha de ser...** – Nesse verso cantávamos com vontade

**Eduardo e Mônica fizeram natação, fotografia  
Teatro, artesanato, e foram viajar** – Bella cantou sozinha**  
A Mônica explicava pro Eduardo  
Coisas sobre o céu, a terra, a água e o ar... – **Nessa parte fui eu que cantei =D

**Ele aprendeu a beber, deixou o cabelo crescer  
E decidiu trabalhar **– Eu cantei**  
E ela se formou no mesmo mês  
Que ele passou no vestibular – **Bella completou sorrindo

**E os dois comemoraram juntos  
E também brigaram juntos, muitas vezes depois  
E todo mundo diz que ele completa ela  
E vice-versa, que nem feijão com arroz – **Nós dois cantamos sorrindo

**Construíram uma casa há uns dois anos atrás  
Mais ou menos quando os gêmeos vieram –** Eu mandando ver nos vocais**  
Batalharam grana, seguraram legal  
A barra mais pesada que tiveram –** Bella cantou fazendo vários gestos com as mãos

**Eduardo e Mônica voltaram pra Brasília  
E a nossa amizade dá saudade no verão  
Só que nessas férias, não vão viajar  
Porque o filhinho do Eduardo tá de recuperação  
Ah! Ahan! **– Nós cantávamos e quase riamos ao mesmo tempo

**E quem um dia irá dizer  
Que existe razão  
Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
E quem irá dizer  
Que não existe razão! **– Nós finalizamos a musica com um enorme sorriso

- Eu não acredito que conhece essa musica *-* - Foi a primeira coisa que a Bella disse e o que é aquilo ao longe acenando? Ha é o silencio macabro dizendo adeus *u*

- Eu também não acredito nisso, nós devemos ter um ótimo bom gosto =D

- Devemos mesmo. E essa musica é muito especial pra mim – Jesus! Será que a musica ser especial envolve algum garoto :'( ? – Afinal foi a primeira musica que eu aprendi a tocar no violão *-------*

- Você toca violão *o*?

- Claro. Por que a surpresa? Eu canto e componho, logo deveria saber tocar algo.

- Não é isso é que você não tem cara de quem toca violão.

- Não tenho? O.o

- Er... Que você parece ser aquele tipo de pessoa que toca algo mais clássico tipo piano - Caraca! Só eu mesmo pra falar que as pessoas tem cara de tocar algo ¬¬'.

- Eu toco piano, porém adoro outros instrumentos ;) – Ela terminou piscando pra mim e acrescentou – E você? O que toca?

- Bateria, piano - Olhei pra ela sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso - E violão.

- Que legal - Ela disse toda empolgada - Mas você não me disse. Da onde conhece essa musica?

- Minha mãe cantava ela pra mim quando era pequeno, a partir dali eu comecei a ouvir algumas musicas brasileiras e foi esses um dos motivos que me fizeram aprender português.

- Você fala português *o*?

- Falo e espanhol também e você pelo visto deve saber algo sobre a língua...

- Há sim! Eu falo português também, francês e tenho uma leve noção de grego.

- Como assim leve noção O.o ?

- Eu sei quase tudo que eles falam, mas eu não saberia falar o idioma - Ela ficou corada de novo, Edward não é pra você envergonhar a garota ò.ó, se bem que ela corada fica linda *w*

- Mas como você pode saber o idioma e ser incapaz de falá-lo? – Que estranho.

- É que eu adoro a mitologia grega, então eu fui pesquisar sobre o assunto. E acabou que eu tive que olhar no dicionário para saber o significado de algumas palavras, isso tudo deu que eu conheço as regras gramaticais e as palavras em grego mas a pronuncia não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer =D

- E você parece feliz com isso - Ela apenas acena a cabeça - Mas por que nunca correu atrás para saber do idioma?

- Nunca tive vontade. - Ela parece se lembrar de algo - Você me disse agora pouco que sua mãe cantava pra você. O que ela faz?

- Ela é paisagista e artista plástica. Eu acho ela super talentosa. Esme, minha mãe, tem um bom gosto e criatividade únicos. Ela costuma usar todo tipo de arte para se inspirar por isso certo dia ela chegou pra mim, Alice e Emmett e perguntou o que queríamos fazer. Eu falei que queria aprender a tocar instrumentos, Alice, com toda aquela energia, resolveu fazer teatro e balé, apesar de ter uma linda voz e Emmett quis fazer esportes e lutas, porém como você pode ver ele não tem medo de cantar.

- E o seu pai?

- Carlisle, meu pai, é medico. Ele conseguiu fundar o próprio hospital e hoje em dia tem uma rede deles pelo pais todo, ele é um exemplo pra nós. Ele sempre ajudou aqueles que não tinham como pagar o atendimento e hoje ele ainda faz questão de atender os pacientes. É incrível a capacidade de ser sempre generoso que ele tem, ele e mamãe são aqueles tipos de pais que sabem a hora certa de brigar e acredite eles metem medo, a hora de brincar. Eu acho que você percebeu que eu adoro eles =D

- Eu percebi sim! Agora deu até vontade de conhecê-los :). Onde eles estão atualmente?

- Eles estão em Nova York.

- Porque vocês vieram morar aqui? - Perguntou confusa

- Bom... Nós somos ricos e lá eu e meus irmãos vivíamos em volta de pessoas interesseiras, então um dia conversamos e decidimos vir morar em um lugar mais calmo, apesar daqui ser o fim do mundo e que ainda somos cercados por interesseiros aqui é bem mais calmo e podemos muito bem ficar na nossa sem ser incomodados já que a cidade é pequena e estranha a chegada de gente nova.

- Eu faço idéia do que você ta falando. - Ela disse com o olhar distante parecendo se lembrar de algo.

- E vocês? Como são seus pais

- Os meus são separados, como você já deve saber - Quando ela falou isso eu me lembrei do flagra que demos no chefe Swan e ela acrescentou - Charlie é chefe de policia aqui em Forks mas ele tem suas ações nas empresas e é dono de uma empresa de segurança apesar de não precisar ele trabalha. Ele escolheu aqui por que é uma cidade calma e assim ele não fica no trabalho de ser chefe e dono de uma empresa. Já Reené é dona de uma escola de artes foi lá que eu, Rose e Jasper passamos a nossa infância e aprendemos quase tudo que sabemos. Essa escola tem filiais até na Europa por isso eu sei falar alemão, a Rose francês e russo e Jasper escocês e norueguês.

- Então vocês viajaram em todos os paises que falam essas línguas?

- Yep!

- Que legal :D! Eu e meus irmãos já viajamos por quase todos esses paises! As vezes foram por visitas, outras pra participar de alguma competição. O que é aquilo? - Eu falei isso quando olhei pra frente. Nós estávamos quase na frente das nossas casas e eu vi um enorme caminhão mais a frente numa casa um pouco distante da nossa, no fim da rua.

- Eu acho que tem gente se mudando.

- Deve ser as garotas novas e... - Eu não pude falar mais por que alguém tava batendo na minha janela. Eu olho pro lado e vejo aquela criaturinha com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, não espera! É um pouco maior ¬¬'

- OI =D!!! – Ela gritou quando eu abaixei o vidro.

- Alice, eu já disse que você deveria parar de tomar café? - Eu disse pra ela, ela parou de se mexer no lugar e me olhou confusa.

- Ed,você sabe que eu odeio café- Eu ainda descubro qual é o energético que ela usa *explosão de determinação* - Bom... Voltando eu acho que vocês já deduziram que as nossas novas vizinhas são a Mia e a Kathy, né? HAAAAA! Eu to tão feliz *----------*, elas vão para a nossa festa amanhã e até toparam sair com a gente hoje a tarde ou seja agora. Elas vão nos ajudar, Bella, a escolher os últimos detalhes da festa de amanhã e de quebra na festa de casamento da Dalila :D. Vocês acreditam que tem mais duas que estão pra chegar *o*? Gente eu já falei que eu tô feliz *saltitando*? Sim? Não faz mal, eu falo de novo ;D. EU TO SUPER FELIZ!!!!!! Agora Edzinho do meu core, me desculpe mas a Belinha aqui*abrindo a porta e pegando a Bella pelo braço* vai comigo, a Rose, Kathy e Mia passar a tarde no shopping* arrasta a Bella pro carro na frente deles que o das alunas novas* e Emmett e Jasper tão na casa da Rose* aponta pra casa enquanto sobe*, agora sim, mega beijos :*, TCHAUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!*ela grita e todas (Rose, Mia, Kathy, Bella e Alice) no carro dão tchauzinho*

- *o* - Esse é meu estado nesse exato momento. Como ela fez aquilo?

**Rose P.O.V**

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Eu adorei o que a Alice fez. Agora estamos nós, tendo um ataque histérico até a Bella ta quase chorando aqui.

- Alice, você é Mara - Kathy disse assim que se recuperou.

- *-------*¹²³ - Alice só faltava pular do carro de tanta alegria.

- Verdade – Foi a Mia, que dirigia o carro, que disse - Pelo o amor de Deus, alguém diz que tirou foto - Ela disse olhando pro retrovisor.

- Eu fiz melhor - Eu disse feliz, eu sou um gênio *u*

- O que você fez? - Bella estava sorrindo, ela deveria saber que só veria coisa boa de mim mesmo que não fosse necessariamente boa para os outros.

- EU FILMEI *--------------*!!!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - Todas gritaram de felicidade.

- Agora, será que alguém poderia me explicar pra onde a gente vai? - A Bella perguntou.

- É como eu disse Belinha, a gente vai ao shopping fazer compras, pegar alguns últimos detalhes da festa. - A Alice toda saltitante. - Gente! Como eu sou mal educada *o*. Bella essas são...

- Mia – A Mia disse sorrindo.

- E Kathy - Kathy disse sorrindo e se virando pra trás (ela estava no banco de carona) e estendeu a mão pra Bella - Você é a Bella, certo?

- Meio obvio, né Kathy ¬¬'? - Mia falou olhando pra Kathy e depois acrescentou pra nós, olhando pelo retrovisor - Desculpem ela. Ela é um pouco lerda às vezes.

- Olha quem fala. - Kathy disse revirando os olhos.

- Mas não eram quatro alunas? - Bella perguntou confusa, ela fala que não é fofoqueira mas ta sabendo mais do que eu sobre o babado ¬¬'

- Nem me fale daquelas folgadas - Kathy falou com uma cara enfezada.

- Verdade bate na madeira três vezes - Mia disse isso e logo depois bateu na cabeça da Kathy três vezes, amor fraternal é algo lindo =D

- Outch! Você não tem uma mãozinha leve não Mia ó.ò - Kathy falou fazendo cara de coitada.

- Eu sei *---* mas era bater em você ou no meu carro. E obviamente a escolha é você - E quando Kathy ia abrir a boca, ela acrescentou - E nem vem falar para eu bater no meu carro por que eu faço a gentileza de levar você nele todo dia.

- Kathy você não tem seu próprio carro? - Eu perguntei estranhando.

- Ter eu tenho, mas eu tenho preguiça de dirigir :B. - E depois ela acrescenta -Eu sei que poderia contratar um chofer mas eu tenho dois motivos, primeiro: É meio chato sentar ao lado de um carinha sem conversa, sem falar que fica estranho com ele vestindo um uniforme. E segundo, pra que pagar por um chofer quando se tem uma de graça, que se pode falar qualquer asneira e se veste tão bem quanto eu - Nessa ela fala toda arrogante e joga o cabelo pro lado só que como nós estávamos a mais de 110 km/h o cabelo foi parar na boca dela e no rosto e ela conseqüentemente se engasgou.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA - Esse foi a reação geral das garotas quando viu a situação de Kathy.

E assim a gente passou a tarde, entre brincadeiras, escolhendo coisas pra festa, compras *-* e nós descobrimos que Mia canta e Kathy dança. Nem preciso dizer que Alice as fez jurar que ajudariam no espetáculo que ela está montando. Eu sinceramente não entendo como ela (Alice) tem tempo pra fazer essas coisas, olha pelo meu ângulo: A garota é presidenta do clube de teatro (foi lá que ela aprendeu a ser dramática), organiza festas, fica por dentro da moda e faz seu próprio estilo, estuda, sai com o cãozinho (que eu amei *u*), além de claro sempre aprontar alguma com os irmãos e agora com a gente, falando nisso eu tenho que organizar algum plano maléfico contra a Jéssica, vocês acreditam que aquela... aquela... *suspiro* vocês vão ter que usar o pi agora. *ela fala com alguém não identificado* Aquela va*** deu em cima do Emmett na minha frente? Eu juro que se não fosse o Emmett sutilmente agarrar meu braço e falar que estava atrasado pra aula... A vaca iria pro brejo (literalmente, já que o Dorival tem um sitio perto do colégio). Falando em Emmett hoje, depois dele me arrastar pra longe da Jéssica, tivemos um momento tão bonitinho *------*

_Flash Back:_

Emmett me arrastou até os armários e lá eu percebi o que tinha feito então falei numa voz bem baixa:

- Desculpe e obrigada.

- De nada e desculpe por que O.o?- Ele me perguntou com uma carinha fofa de confusão.

- Por ter feito aquele escândalo todo. Eu sinto muito, não devia ter feito aquilo. Quer dizer, você tem direito de ficar com quem quiser. – Eu respondi sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Emmett disse piscando para mim. – Além do mais a última pessoa com quem eu ficaria seria com a Jéssica. – Completou fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Porque não? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Por que eu já estou gostando de outra pessoa. – Ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Ah... Ta... Quer dizer, que bom. Fico feliz por você. Posso saber quem é a sortuda? – Disse com um sorriso falso. Como assim ele ta gostando de outra pessoa? Como é que isso aconteceu? Quem é a *piiii*? Que raivaaaa, eu podia matar alguém agora Ò.Ó

Emmett P.O.V

Tudo bem, eu estava sendo malvado. Mas a cara que a Rose fez foi impagável, tive que me segurar muito pra não rir. Mas tenho que parar com isso agora, ela é minha ursinha e não gosto de ver ela desse jeito. Além do mais pela expressão homicida na cara dela, se eu continuar agindo desse jeito por mais tempo alguém vai acabar morrendo hoje, e por acaso eu sou a única pessoa que tem por perto.

- Se não quiser responder tudo bem. – Ah, esqueci que ela estava esperando uma resposta. Estava muito perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos, falando nisso... Ai minha cabeça .

- Não, tudo bem. Mas você já conhece a pessoa de quem eu gosto... – Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse que ia parar, mas não resisti *o*.

- Conheço? – Sua expressão se tornou confusa e depois mais raivosa do que antes.

- Conhece, aliás conhece melhor do que ninguém. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Não é a Bella? É? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- É claro que não é a Bella. – Eu disse chocado. Como ela podia pensar que era a Bella? Era tão difícil assim pensar que eu gostava dela? Quer dizer, eu acho que nunca fiz segredo disso.

- Então quem é? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... Eu vou deixar você pensar nisso. – Falei piscando para ela e soltando uma risada em seguida.

- Ah não Emmett. – Rose fez bico. – Deixa de ser "dumal". Me diz quem é a vaga... er... Quem é a garota. – Ela disse a última parte com um sorriso amarelo. Foi impressão minha ou ela ia dizer vagabunda? =O

- Sinto muito Rose. Posso te contar um segredo? – Eu disse sussurrando.

- O quê? – Aposto que ela pensou que eu ia dizer quem era a garota =)

- Pensar de vez em quando é bom. – É claro que isso era a maior mentira. Mas isso fica entre nós ta? ;D

Rose P.O.V

Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Me deixar curiosa desse jeito não é nada legal ó.ò. Mas se ninguém nunca viu o Emmett com essa garota, quer dizer que ele não falou com ela ainda. E se ele não falou com ela ainda então ainda dá tempo de conquistar ele. Eu sou uma "gênia" *o*. E o Emmett tem razão em uma coisa: Pensar é bom =), mas ele não avisou que dói G_G.

- Rose eu acabei de ter uma idéia. – Ele disse, e eu quase consegui ver a lâmpada na cabeça dele.

- Qual? – Eu sou muito curiosa u.u

- Eu sei que você sabe dançar muito bem, e você sabe que eu não sei dançar direito. Você podia me ensinar a dançar aí eu ia saber dançar bem que nem você. – Mas o que essa criatura disse? =O

- Hein?

- Me ensina a dançar? Pro casamento da Dalila?

- Ah, claro. – Nunquinha que eu ia perder uma oportunidade dessas (66'

- Então, quando podemos começar? – Ele sorriu. Gente pode chamar a ambulância, não melhor ainda, liga pra funerária. Michael me espera meu amor *-*. _Beat it, beat it..._ Tipo assim: Morri-me, faleci, bati as botas. Que sorriso é esse papai? *o* - Er... Rose? – Acho que eu tava babando =)~

- Ahn... Ah, nós podemos começar quando você quiser. Por mim nós começaríamos agora mesmo. – Eu pisquei pra ele.

- Que tal se eu fosse na sua casa hoje à noite?

- Hoje à noite não dá. Eu prometi para a Alice que iria ajudar ela com os últimos preparativos da festa. – O sorriso dele murchou quando eu disse isso. – Mas eu posso te ajudar depois disso, se você não se importar com o horário.

- É claro que não me importo. – O sorriso voltou maior do que antes.

- Então nós começamos hoje à noite.

- Obrigado Rose. Você é a melhor. – Ele me deu um beijo e eu quase desmaiei. Tudo bem, foi só um beijinho no rosto, mas tente ficar consciente depois de sentir os lábios de Emmett Cullen em qualquer parte que seja. Não é nada fácil u.u

Fim do Flashback

E agora eu vou encontrar o Ursão. Se tudo der certo hoje eu começo a fazer ele gostar de mim, mais do que como uma amiga. Nós íamos ensaiar no meu quarto, eu já tinha escolhido a música e a roupa perfeita. Só faltava o Emmett agora, eu estava cansada pela tarde que passei com as garotas, mas ele vale o esforço. Escutei a campainha e fui correndo atender a porta, atropelando a Bella no caminho.

Abri a porta e ele estava lá, lindo, e com uma rosa na mão. Meu coração ficou acelerado, e me levou algum tempo para conseguir encontrar minha voz.

- Boa noite. – Disse sorrindo. – Entre. – Dei espaço para ele passar.

- Você está linda. – Ele me disse. – Eu trouxe para você. – Me entregou a rosa.

- Obrigada. Eu adorei a rosa. – Sorri, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

Coloquei a rosa em um vasinho de cristal, e Emmett só me olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos começar sua aula? – Me virei para ele sorrindo.

- Sim! Onde você quer fazer isso?

- No meu quarto. Vem. – Nem deixei que ele falasse nada e sai puxando ele pro meu quarto.

Liguei o aparelho de som e uma melodia suave encheu o quarto (.com/watch?v=SkQJQTjkNaw). Puxei Emmett para mim, coloquei as mãos dele na minha cintura e passei as minhas pelo seu pescoço.

- Ok, você não tem que fazer muito coisa agora. Normalmente é o homem que guia a dança, mas eu vou guiar dessa vez para você ter uma idéia de como é, tudo bem?- Perguntei

Ele assentiu e eu comecei a me mover no ritmo da música. Vez ou outra ele pisava no meu pé e me pedia desculpas. Depois de algum tempo e de repetir a música algumas vezes ele parecia ter pegado o jeito, e eu deixei que ele nos guiasse. Encostei minha cabeça no peito dele e senti seu perfume. Era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Não consegui conter um suspiro. Emmett olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigado Rose. – Ele disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Pelo que? – Perguntei confusa

- Por isso. – Ele fez um sinal para nós dois. – Isso é muito bom. – Ele me abraçou mais forte ainda, e eu que não ia reclamar.

- Não precisa me agradecer. É pra isso que os amigos servem certo? – Senti um aperto no coração ao dizer isso.

- Certo. – Foi impressão minha ou o sorriso dele ficou um pouco triste?

Nós ficamos algum tempo só balançando de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu estava simplesmente viciada no perfume dele, se pudesse ficaria o dia inteiro só sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso. De repente eu olhei para o relógio na minha mesinha, dei um pulo pra trás com o susto que levei.

- O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Emmett me perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não. Você não fez nada errado, desculpe. É que já está muito tarde, ou muito cedo... Nem sei.

Ele olhou para o relógio também. Três horas. Droga! Eu não quero ir para festa cheia de olheiras :(

- Eu acho que eu devia ir agora. A gente se vê mais tarde. – Emmett disse

- Tudo bem. Boa noite! – Eu me aproximei de Emmett novamente e fui dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mas ele virou o rosto e eu acabei beijando a boca dele.

- Agora sim vai ser uma boa noite. – Ele piscou pra mim e saiu do quarto. Depois de um tempo eu ouvi a porta lá embaixo sendo fechada, mas ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Pensando bem... Tudo aquilo que ele disse hoje de manhã... _"Conhece, aliás conhece melhor do que ninguém."_ Será que...? Mas ele nunca demonstrou que gosta de mim, quer dizer, nós éramos bons amigos. Será? Ai, acho melhor dormir logo. Não consigo pensar mais nisso. Amanhã eu passo alguma maquiagem para esconder as olheiras.

**Kathy P.O.V**

Eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz. Jesus me salva G_G. São 3:10 da madrugada e eu estou acordada. Porque? Porque tem algum demente ligando para o meu celular à essa hora ò.ó. Acho que deu pra perceber que eu fico de mal humor quando acordo cedo né? *o*

- Arô? – Atendi o celular ainda grogue. Até falei enrolado =D

- Kathy *-*. Que saudade de você amiga. – Apesar do sono reconheci facilmente a voz. Bia ¬¬'

- Rádio, você tem idéia de quantas horas são aqui? – Eu perguntei bufando.

- Ah, não... Nunca fui muito boa em biologia ashuhsuahs' – (?)

- Diz logo o que você quer e me deixa dormir U_U.

- Nossa. Você continua delicada como sempre *-*

- Não tenta puxar saco agora não. Não vai adiantar nada.

- Eu estava sendo irônica sabe. – Bia disse.

- I know :B.

- Genteeee. – Essa foi a Nath entrando na conversa. Porque inventaram essa história de conferência telefônica?

- Oi Nath, Oi Bia, Kathy não vou falar com você não. – Mia bocejou.

- Acabou de falar benhê. – Eu disse.

- Kathy, vai adskj nas. – Mas o que foi que a Mia disse? Alguém traduz pra mim? =O

- Hein? – Eu, a Bia e a Nath perguntamos.

- Ficaram surdas foi? Eu disse: "Kathy, vai adskj nas." – A Mia repetiu.

- Ah ta. Agora eu entendi *-*. – Eu disse

- Sério? – Nath e a Bia perguntaram.

- Não *o*. Peguei as bobas na casca do ovo ashuhsauhsa'. – Gente eu sou tão engraçada *o*

- Chega de enrolação. O que vocês querem? E eu não esqueci que vocês deram o bolo na gente. Era pra vocês estarem aqui hoje ò.ó. – A Mia disse. E eu nem precisava ver a cara dela pra saber que ela estava com raiva. Sabe, normalmente a Mia está sempre sorrindo e alegre, mas quando ela fica com raiva sai de baixo, eu tenho medo dela =O.

- É verdade. Porque é que vocês não vieram pra Forks ainda? – Eu perguntei.

- Porque Milão é uma maravilha. – Bia disse.

- É, isso aqui é ótimo *-*. – Quase consegui ver os olhos da Nath brilhando quando ela disse isso. – Mas não se preocupem, nós vamos levar presentes pra vocês.

- E vocês acham que vão nos comprar com presentes? – Mia perguntou.

- Sério? *-* - Eu perguntei.

- Claro. – A Nath respondeu.

- Então eu perdôo vocês =)

- Kathy, sua traidora ò.ó – Mia brigou comigo.

- Achei que você não fosse falar comigo u.u – Eu disse. Adoro irritar ela *o*

- Kathy vê se me erra U_U

- Será que dá pras duas mocinhas pararem de discutir agora por favor? Nós ligamos por uma razão sabe? – Nath disse.

- Jura? Eu achei que era só saudade. E ainda diz que é amiga. – Eu disse.

- Era saudade também Kathy. – A Nath diz.

- Cof cof. – Foi a Bia fingindo uma tosse ¬¬'

- Fala de uma vez. – Eu disse. – Eu quero dormir. :'(

- Ta bom... Então nós só queríamos avisar que não sabemos quando vamos voltar, mas provavelmente essa semana ainda. – Bia falou

- Nós ligamos quando chegarmos no aeroporto para vocês irem buscar a gente. – A Nath disse

- E desde quando eu sou chofer? – A Mia disse.

- Desde que eu disse que você é. – Eu respondi. – Agora se vocês não se importam eu vou voltar a dormir. – E sem esperar uma resposta eu desliguei e cai na cama. Aii cama como eu te amo *-*

**Alice P.O.V**

Ah. Meu. Deus. To tão ansiosa. Tem que dar tudo certo nessa festa. São 6:30 da manhã e eu não consigo mais dormir, e também não quero ficar sozinha aqui. Já sei o que eu vou fazer, vou pegar aquele apito que meu pai usava nas maratonas que nós fazíamos antigamente e acordar os garotos =)

O primeiro vai ser o Edward *-*. Entrei de mansinho no quarto e ele estava lá dormindo como um anjinho, todo espalhado na cama. Cheguei bem pertinho do ouvido dele, com muito cuidado para não acordar ele ainda. Tomei fôlego e soprei o apito bem forte, ele levou um susto e caiu da cama. Eu estava rolando de tanto rir quando ele levantou e me olhou com uma cara feia.

- Bom dia Eddie!!! – Cumprimentei ele como se fosse normal acordar as pessoas apitando no ouvido delas. Ele resmungou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender. – Eu vou te deixar sozinho, pra você se arrumar. Te espero na cozinha às 7 em ponto para o café. Não se atrase ou eu venho atrás de você.

Depois de sair do quarto de Edward fui acordar Emmett, tomei mais cuidado ainda para não acordar ele. Mas Emmett é meio estouradinho sabe. Ele começou a jogar tudo o que via pela frente em mim, acho que estava sonhando e pela reação dele com certeza era com a Rose, por sorte ele só achou almofadas no caminho.

- Café às sete. Não se atrase. – Avisei e fechei a porta.

Desci as escadas e comecei a fazer algumas panquecas, Edward desceu em vinte minutos, mas Emmett não apareceu. Olhei no relógio, e vi que ele estava atrasado 2 segundos e meio. Mas que insulto .

Fui atrás dele, quando abri a porta vi ele lá esticado na cama, nem pensei duas vezes. Sai correndo e pulei em cima dele. O pobre deu um grito assustado e caiu da cama, enquanto eu e Edward que havia me seguido estávamos rindo. Nunca, nunquinha mesmo duvide de Alice Cullen (y'.

**Jasper P.O.V**

6:30 da manhã. Como é que alguém acorda às 6:30 da manhã? E como se isso não fosse suficiente, ainda acorda todos os vizinhos. Acordei com minha cabeça doendo. Sons terríveis vindo da casa dos Cullen. Espero que não seja a verdadeira Amélia G_G

Me virei na cama e...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. – eu gritei.

- HAHAHAHA. – Essa era Rose, já limpando as lágrimas que saíram de seus olhos de tanto rir. – Ai Jasper. Eu não me canso de fazer isso.

Olho de novo para a coisa que me assustou e só agora percebo que é uma barata de borracha. Rosalie me acorda assim pelo menos uma vez por mês, e o pior é que eu sempre me assusto G_G

Mas minha vingança será maligna *MUAHAHA*. Outro dia enquanto eu andava por Forks eu vi uma lojinha muito interessante e entrei nela. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram uns ratinhos de borracha, eram muito nojentos, mas sinceramente eu prefiro os ratos. A barata é um inseto muito vingativo ó.ò

Mas Rose vai saber o que é acordar com uma coisa nojenta, me aguardem u_u. Rosalie continuava lá rindo da minha cara, mal imaginava ela que a minha vingança já estava planejada...

**Tanya P.O.V**

HAAAAAAA!!!!!! Que raiva! Ontem definitivamente não foi meu dia ó.ò, pra começar teve aquelas desqualificadas que se acham as tais que me jogaram comida na roupa e sabem? Eu nem sei o porque do pessoal falar tão bem delas é um tal de "Elas tem estilo" ou "OMG!Babei total na sapatilha da mais baixa" esse pessoal devia estar falando de **mim** e não daquelas _selvagens_, a pior parte foi que a senhora P. deixou elas saírem ilesas e tudo por que o Edward futuramente-meu-e-não-de-Bella-desastrada as defendeu, é claro que ele ia me ouvir mas aquelas duas se intrometeram e eu tive que ouvir que o meu Eddie estava no maior clima com a Bella sem sal. Argh!!! Aquilo me desarmou por que eu sabia que tinha algo rolando ali e isso, eu não ia deixar rolar até o fim Muhahaha!! Mas então voltando cof, cof... Eu sai correndo dali pois precisava de um plano para abrir os olhos de Edward. Foi ai que eu ouvi duas garotas falando que a escola inteira tava indo lá pro jardim por que o Edward e Bella estavam lá e corre um boato de que eles tão namorando. Eu, é claro, pirei então eu fui lá e cruz credo, como alguém consegue achar um lugar como aquele tão bonito era completamente nojento, aquela lama, aqueles bichinhos, até as borboletinhas alem de nojentas eram feias, completamente fora de moda baby.

Então eu vi AQUELA GAROTA PRATICAMENTE MOLESTANDO MEU EDZINHO, o pior foi que ele virou sem querer e ela praticamente jogou os lábios em cima da boca dele mas por sorte foi "na trave" e antes que ela agarrasse ele, eu gritei por ele e comecei a soltar os cachorros, ta pensando o que? Se fosse alguém melhor do que eu mas era _ela. _Ele não ia me trair desse jeito, por que apesar dela ter o atacado, ela não poderia obrigá-lo a ir naquele jardim mas então eu vi o Ed ficar vermelhinho e ele começo a brigar comigo, eu sinceramente não esperava por essa. Eu ia responder algo mas ai veio o Dorival e logo de pois a diretora com um pedaço de pau e gritou pra todos irem embora. Depois de sair correndo dali, eu tava super furiosa, a Bella ta pensando que o Edward é dela MAS NÃO É! E EU TENHO UM PLANO PRA FAZE-LO CAIR AOS MEUS PÉS MUHAHAHAHA!! Eu sei que ele vai cair aos meus pés assim que "sentir" o que ta perdendo, hoje na festa eu vou agarrá-lo e além de mostrar pra Bella que ali é meu território, eu vou fazer o Edward perceber em quem ele deveria investir. Eu preciso de ajuda nesse plano *pensa* Já sei. Eu disquei o numero 44 *era discagem rápida (sim ela tinha inteligência o bastante pra saber usar )* no meu celular pink, dois toques depois Jéssica atendeu:

- Oi honey!

- Oi Jess, chama a Lauren. Reunião URGENTE! – Três segundos depois Lauren já participava da ligação.

- Bom dia Jess! Olá Tanya. No que euzinha posso ser útil?

- Meninas! Eu tenho um plano pra pegar o Ed - Eu falei de uma vez.

- HAAAA! - Essa foi a Lauren

- Conta amiga *-* !! - Essa foi uma alegre Jess, nenhuma de nós havia ido com a cara de Bella, Rose, Mia e Kathy, Alice também mas ela era irmã dos Cullen então fingíamos gostar dela. Além do mais por mais irritante que seja, ela tinha tanto poder quanto a gente naquele colégio. Então eu contei meu plano pra elas e adivinhem? Elas amaram e me ajudariam. Eu já podia ver todas nós, eu namorando o Ed, a Jess o Emmett e a Lauren o Jasper, que apesar de medroso se provou ser super fofo. Essa festa seria Mara *------*. É hoje que irei dizer adeus a qualquer chance de Bella conquistar o Edward, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora pra postar, é que eu (Angel) vou viajar, então não tenho tido tempo para nada, tive que fazer muitas coisas ultimamente e esse capitulo só saiu graças a Mia, ela me ajudou muito e escreveu o capitulo praticamente inteiro ;)

**NATH E BIA:** Nós precisamos do msn de vocês. Como vocês poderam perceber vocês aparecem um pouco nesse capitulo, mas nós precisamos do msn de vocês para falar sobre as personagens, aí vai dar pra escrever melhor as personagens de vocês.

Então, só passei rapidinho pra postar o capitulo. Vou viajar daqui há algumas horas e eu devia estar arrumando os últimos detalhes aqui, mas parei um pouco pra não deixar vocês na mão. Espero que gostem dele. Teve partes nele que eu adorei escrever *-*

E não se esqueçam: Deixem reviews e façam duas autoras felizes ;*

**N/Maça:**Fala pessoal :D! A Angel ja contou a triste noticia de que vai viajar!Então vai sobrar pra mim =D, eu prometo escrever o proximo capitulo o mais rapido possivel e eu dividi-lo em dois tambem,já que é a festa e o dia seguinte ;D. Nath e Bia...A Angel ja deu o recado as duas e é isso,eu respondi os reviews então ai vai...

******Joyce Flexa**: _Que bom que você ta amando *---*,é...A Alice tem seus métodos pra convencer o pessoal até via mensagem ;),nós esperamos que você goste desse capitulo_

**Mari.: **_Que bom que você adorou o capitulo anterior,espero que nesse continue a mesma por termos demorado 10 dias pra atualizar :x mas releve foram 13 paginas.E você errou sobre a Alice ter atrapalhado, como você pode ler, afinal Alice já tinha atrapalhado uma vez mas uma e seria suicídio.É isso amore :* _**  
**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **_Nath!Você finalmente apareceu e está em Milão *-*,no próximo capitulo você e Radio(Bia) apareceram em Forks ao vivo e em cores e não em ligação,viu?Agora...Mentira que você tava sem inspiração *o*? sei que você ta sendo humilde de demais ;ês serão amigas de Mia e Kathy super gente boa menos pra pessoas como Tanya,nós fizemos suas personalidades de acordo com as fichas e as duas odeiam as três *o*.É verdade...O Jake ser amigo deles é muito mais legal do que atrapalhar. Nós esperamos que você tenha gostado dessa segunda parte ;)_

** Lu A Cullen .-. : **_HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!Bem-vinda ao fã clube de "Odeio 4ever a Tanya de Everybody's Crazy"(acabei de inventar,então ignore :B),você não foi a única a querer matar ela,colega ;D.É super legal você estar adorando a fic *u*,ai está a segunda parte do capitulo que te agrade _

** julesbinoche: **_É sim,acabar o capitulo dessa forma é mal de autoras mas fazer o que se assim atrai mais reviews de gente implorando pelo próximo capitulo?Nós vamos **tentar** nos controla mas não prometo nada.E nada foi comprovado sobre os mortos,afinal tem gente que morre de rir(é o que dizem,pelo menos u.u') e ê vai amar todas as personagens,que são quatro no explica como alguém rebola uma pedra na outra :B ? Verdade na net se encontra de tudo,o Emmett tinha que falar alguma língua e russo fala todo grosso e tals...Eu acho u.û. E não, não foi uma das novas personagens. Kathy pulou de felicidade por você ter amado esse capitulo e eu também *-*. Alice tem seus métodos de convencer alguém. Amore espero que tenha amado/descabelado/adorado e/ou gostado da segunda parte do capitulo VII _

** Alice Carolina Cullen: **_Foi bem muito bem feito sim *---*.O que a pressão de tanta matéria não faz, né? O final foi ótimo,pena mesmo que não acabou em nada mas calma que muita coisa está pra ai o a segunda parte do capitulo espero que goste :* _

** Thamy88 : **_Que emoção...TEMOS UMA LEITORA NOVA *--------*¹²³.Seja bem vinda a essa louca fic, amore Que bom que gostou da historia. Espero que goste dessa segunda parte ;D_

** Illuminati: **_Apesar de não ter falando muito,expressou bem o que queria...O capitulo ta ai feliz que tenha mandado review, espero ver mais o seu "+" :*_

** 'b brandon: **_Radio!!!Tu apareceu garota,pula de felicidade ai viu?No próximo capitulo tu vem pra Forks enquanto isso fique no bem bom em Milão ;D. E que coisa feia usar as contas alheias mas agora fiquei curiosa por que diabos você não cria uma conta de uma vez u.û? Então sobre catar os garotos...Enquanto você não vem pra Forks o pessoal aqui faz por você, ok? Eu(Maça) vou mandar meu MSN e você me manda teu email,viu? Eu preciso que você me mande seu sobrenome pra colocar na personagem se não serei obrigada a escolher. A segunda parte ta ai espero que ria muito ou/e goste dele_

E de novo:Não se esqueçam: Deixem reviews e façam duas autoras felizes ;*


	12. É festa!

**Capítulo 8 - É festa!!**

**Bella P.O.V**

Bom... Cá estou eu na frente de casa quase morta de sono ¬¬', ninguém merece acorda as 6:07 da manhã. Sim, eu acordei nesse horário pela Rose mas valeu a pena ver o Jasper se esgoelando por causa daquela barata =D. Depois do escândalo, Rose foi terminar de se arrumar (como se ela precisasse) e eu flagrei ele (Jasper) rindo diabolicamente e logo depois se engasgando na própria saliva, eu achei estranho mas ignorei, é o melhor para a minha saúde mental ;D. Agora estou esperando as duas amebas saírem de casa, hoje nós vamos no meu carro *-*.

- BELLA!!!! - Logo em seguida eu sou atacada por uma pulga elétrica (lê-se: Alice) e adivinhem só? Eu cai no chão junto com Alice ¬¬'. Como eu já estava acostumada com isso acontecendo, quer dizer eu caindo no chão e não sendo derrubada, em vez de gritar de dor, me descabelar, ou qualquer coisa do gênero eu apenas murmurei um misero:

- Ai...

- ALICE!! - Eu ouvi o Jasper ao longe, quando ele chegou puxou ela de cima de mim e falou - Você está bem? Eu vi o que aconteceu *o*. Machucou alguma coisa? - Antes que Alice pudesse responder, ele se virou para mim (que ainda estava estendida no chão) e disse - E você hein Bella? Francamente... Custava segurar a fadinha? Isso é tudo sua culpa ò.ó

- Eu to bem, obrigada – Eu falei ceticamente ignorando que ele estava me culpando por Alice ter pulado em mim e eu ter acabado não agüentando o impacto, principalmente quando minha coordenação motora não ajudava muito

- Eu também Jazz - Alice falou chamando a atenção de Jasper - Gente!! Eu to tão feliz *u*, minha festa é hoje. OMG!! - Ela gritou assustando o Jazz e eu, detalhe: Ele finalmente tinha criado vergonha na cara e estava me ajudando a levantar com o grito de Alice, adivinha quem foi beijar o chão de novo? É... Fui eu¬¬' - Eu tenho zilhões de coisas pra fazer!! E se der alguma coisa errado? G-zuis eu serei zombada até pelos meus futuros bisnetos e se bobear meus tetranetos. OH NÃOOO!!! - Ela terminou levantando as mãos pra cima e gritando, agora eu sei por que ela é presidenta do clube de teatro ^^

- Menos Alice, bem menos - Edward chegou por trás dela com cara de sono e depois olhou pra mim - Bella o que você está fazendo no chão O.o?

- Pedindo a calçada em casamento ¬¬' - Eu falei deitada no chão e ele me olhou estranho - Eu fui nocauteada pela Alice - Ai ele fez cara de quem entendeu tudo.

- Faz sentido - E ele me estendeu a mão pra levantar - Alice é baixinha, mas tem a força. - Ele falou olhando pra Alice que nos olhava com um os olhinhos brilhando, enquanto Jasper a olhava com adoração.

- Obrigada – Eu sorri timidamente, graças a Deus eu não corei e depois me voltei pra Alice - Se você quiser, eu ajudo você a arrumar a festa sem o menor problema.

- HAAAAA!!!!! - E lá vamos nós de novo pro chão, mas algo aconteceu... Eu não senti o chão. Eu senti os braços de alguém me segurando – Brigada por nos segurar Edzinho - Alice acrescentou olhando pro irmão que estava atrás de mim. Puts! Eu me senti tãããão bem sentindo a respiração dele ali no meu pescoço até ouvir...

- HEY! EDWARD QUER PARAR DE ABUSAR DA BELLA!

**Edward P.O.V**

Coisas para fazer:

- Me livrar da Tanya

- Beijar a Bella

- Dar um fim no apito do papai

- Ajudar Alice na festa

- Matar da maneira mais lenta possível o Emmett

Antes que venham um bando de garotas com garfos e tochas falando "Você não vai tocar em um fio de cabelo Emm ò.ó" Deixe-me explicar o motivo de eu querer matá-lo. Lá estava eu inocentemente sentindo o perfume de morango da Bella, em meus braços, quando eu ouço aquele projeto de urso falando aos quatro ventos que eu estava abusando dela. Jasper (que estava hipnotizado pelo sorriso dá minha irmã) acorda e percebe a situação então ele puxa Alice dos braços de Bella, e logo em seguida puxa a Bella (que estava corada) dos meus braços e me olha com raiva.

- Nem tente Cullen - Eu fiquei ultrajado (não me pergunte da onde tirei essa palavra) e arranquei Alice do braço dele (sim, ele estava com Alice de um lado e Bella de outro) e falei no mesmo tom.

- Faça de suas palavras as minhas - Nesse momento Jasper olha pra Bella, que está apenas olhando, e depois pra Alice, que fazia a mesma coisa que Bella, depois ele fica indignado e fala.

- Se é assim... Toma - Ele jogou Bella pra mim e puxou Alice.

- O seu amor a família é admirável - Emmett disse ironicamente.

- Você não faz idéia de como a gente se ama – Bella, que se ajeitava ao meu lado (n/a: É o que se espera depois de cair no chão duas vezes e ser puxada pra lá e pra cá) falou sarcasticamente.

- Amores da minha vida *-----* - Rose chegou gritando e sorrindo.

- Rose, eu amei sua roupa *-* - Alice falou e logo depois acrescentou – HOJE É MINHA FESTA!!!!

- Eu sei =D! Eu estou tão empolgada – Disse Rose e logo depois olhou pro Emmett e deu um tímido sorriso, eu grifei tímido por que a três milésimos atrás o sorriso dela era enorme, o que é estranho é que sempre que Rose vê o Emmett seu sorriso aumenta e agora ele está tímido. Não que eu preste atenção é só que isso dá pra notar ;D. Emmett olhou pra ela e sorriu mais ainda, ai veio o silencio... Nós quatro (Alice, Jasper, eu e Bella) ficamos olhando de Emmett pra Rose, deu até um desconforto, parecia que estávamos invadindo um momento privado deles, então ouvimos a buzina e olhamos pro lado.

- Hey pessoal!! - Mia cumprimentou a gente - O que vocês estão fazendo ai parados que nem estatuas? Querem se atrasar pro colégio? - Antes que pudéssemos responder Kathy fala.

- Se forem matar aula eu vou, viu?

- KATHY!! - Mia a repreendeu.

- Que foi? - Ela fez uma cara inocente.

- Você sabe que a gente só pode faltar aula depois de que conseguirmos os atestados médicos e depois combinamos que esperaríamos uma semana.

- Há é - Ela fez bico - É sempre bom ficar uma semana assim dá tempo dos nossos pais cansarem de nos vigiar.

- Como assim? - Alice perguntou.

- É que nos não somos exatamente alunas comportadas - Mia nos explicou - Por isso nossos pais gostam de nos "vigiar", mas depois de uma semana acaba se esquecendo ¬¬'

- E pra que os atestados? – Jasper perguntou

- Por que ai temos uma desculpa plausível para termos faltado - Kathy falou piscando pra nós.

- Que legal *u* - Emmett falou - Eu faço a mesma coisa - Todos olharam pra ele e ele se aproximou das duas como se contasse um segredo - Depois eu apresento pra vocês o F.A.L.S.O

- F.A.L.S.O? - Eu perguntei confuso

- É!! Falsificadores Anônimos Lindos Sarados e Ótimos - Ele respondeu todo empolgado.

- Não precisa Emmett - Mia respondeu pra ele - Nós já conhecemos a organização.

- Sério *o*? Mas como?

- Nós temos nossos contatos - Kathy falou e as duas sorriram enigmáticas.

- CACETE!! – Rose gritou olhando pro relógio de pulso e todo mundo olhou para ela que ao perceber o que falou deu um sorriso amarelo e acrescentou - Nós vamos chegar atrasados.

- Então é melhor nós irmos - Bella falou, logo depois Mia ligou o carro e foi em direção a escola com Kathy gritando.

- A GENTE SE VÊ LÁ!!

- Cambada vamos - Bella falou indo em direção ao seu carro e lá foram todos, quando eu digo todos é todos, ela percebeu isso e se virou – Onde pensam que vão?

- Jazz me prometeu carona - Alice disse agarrada ao braço de Jasper.

- Eu quero ir no mesmo carro que a Rose hoje - Emmett disse olhando pra Rose que sorriu e corou, afinal o que aconteceu na aula deles ontem?

- E você Edward? - Bella olhou pra mim.

- Eu só to seguindo o pessoal, vai ser divertido ver todos indo no mesmo carro. Não se preocupe, não vou com vocês. Eu vou no meu carro - Eu falei assim que vi a cara dela. Ela respirou aliviada e se virou pro resto.

- Gente no meu carro só dá pra ir quatro pessoas e nós somos cinco.

- Na verdade... - Jasper disse baixinho.

- Que foi Jazz? - Bella perguntou confusa.

- Seu carro não está na garagem - Ele falou de uma vez.

- O QUE? - Ela gritou, eu também reagiria assim.

- Bom seu pai... - Ele parou de falar assim que Bella levantou a mão de olhos fechados.

- Ok! Não precisa dizer mais nada. Depois eu pego meu carro de novo - Ela abaixa a mão e abre os olhos - Então... E agora?

- O meu carro ainda não chegou. O que eu acho bem estranho - Jasper fez cara de quem esta pensando e Rose pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Jasper sobre o seu carro... - Rose disse delicadamente como se fosse algo serio.

- O que aconteceu Rose? - Ele falou segurando os ombros da irmã.

- Tia Reneé estava levando ele para a concessionária pra eles mandarem o carro, mas acontece que ela acabou batendo ele.

- Minha mãe ta bem? - Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Ela ta ótima, ela não estava dentro do carro pelo que parece.

- Ufa!! - Ela suspirou aliviada e depois se virou para a estatua que virou o Jasper e deu um tapa na cara dele e falou - Reaja homem.

- Meu carro lindo *o* - Bela reação ¬¬'

- Mas como ela conseguiu bater o carro sem estar dentro dele? – Eu perguntei

- Ela deixou o carro em uma ladeira e esqueceu de puxar o freio de mão, ai deu no que deu. Mas não se preocupe Jasper que ela já providenciou um novo veiculo pra você - Rose disse carinhosa, é nessas horas que eu vejo que eles se amam. - Bom nós só temos meu carro que cabe quatro - Ela olha pra todos e grita - OS LUGARES É DE QUEM PEGAR!! - Emmett sai correndo na velocidade da luz assim como Jasper, Alice e Rose. Apenas Bella fica.

- Pode dar uma carona? - Ela pergunta pra mim.

- Claro - O dia não começou dos melhores, mas parece que vai melhorar. Nós fomos pro meu carro e no caminho eu não resisti e perguntei.

- Por que você não tentou pegar um lugar no carro da Rose?

- Correr não é meu forte - Ela disse e logo depois seus olhos ficaram distante como se lembrasse de algo e depois ela estremeceu.

E fomos pelo caminho em um silencio confortável e não chegamos atrasados ¬¬' na verdade faltavam apenas alguns minutos pra bater o sino.

**Rose P.O.V**

Aqui estou eu dirigindo meu carro com Emmett me encarando lá atrás. HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tão feliz, eu acho que ele gosta de mim, tipo a descrição que ele me deu ontem da garota que ele gosta bate comigo e depois do selinho acidental de ontem... Eu estou nas nuvens *-----------*

- Jasper... Me conte algo de suas primas - Emmett falou lá atrás, detalhe: Eu e Jasper estamos na frente e Alice e Emmett lá atrás.

- Deixe-me pensar - Meu irmão ficou com a expressão pensativa e pareceu se lembrar de algo e sorriu... diabolicamente? - Teve uma vez que elas perderam uma aposta e

Nãããoooo!!!

- JASPER! - Eu gritei interrompendo ele - Não se atreva.

- Mas foi tão legal *-*

- Só pra você – Eu bufei perder uma aposta já é vergonhoso imagina ficar conhecida pelo pessoal de oxigenada?

- Por favor Rose, agora eu quero saber - Alice fez aquela carinha dela, droga! Respira Rose, pensa assim pelo menos não é Emmett...

- Vai Rose deixa ele contar - Emmett disse no meu ouvido, eu, é claro, me arrepiei ¬¬'. Eu olhei pro retrovisor e vi a cara pidona dos dois g-zuis a carinha é de família *o*, só pode. Eu fiquei sem ação e o fuxiqueiro do Jasper se aproveitou e contou tudo de uma vez.

- Elas perderam uma aposta e tiveram de que pintar o cabelo da cor da outra, traduzindo: Rose ficou morena e Bella ficou loira por uma semana e sem contar que as duas tiveram que posar como se fossem modelos com a cor. O pessoal da escola que acreditava que Rose era naturalmente loira começou a zombar dela e ela ficou conhecida por oxigenada e Bella acabou ficando doente por uma semana então ninguém chegou ver o cabelo ao vivo por isso sobrou pra Rose. Rapaz vocês tinham que ver, ela deu uma voadora em um carinha lá que adorava zoar com a cara do pessoal, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. - Ai ele respirou, não é a toa que ele também manda ver em natação ¬¬'. Eu bufei e vi os Cullen olharem pra mim com... adoração?

- Rose você deu uma voadora em alguém? Você é minha ídala (n/a: Créditos a Angel por ter falado essa palavra pra mim) - Emmett e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim Emmett e dei uma voadora - Eu disse meio envergonhada - E Alice... Ídala?

- Você foi super corajosa em pintar o cabelo - Alice me disse sorrindo - Me diz que tem fotos *---*?

Ainda bem que eu queimei aquelas fotos e...

- Claro - Jasper falou virando pra trás.

- COMO? - Eu falei chocada.

- Eu tenho fotos - Ele falou naturalmente e eu o olhei incrédula - Hello!! Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você queimar todas as fotos e não pegar nenhuma.

- Eu quero ver elas depois – Emmett disse enquanto eu absorvia que Jasper havia sido esperto.

- Pode deixar e Rose - Ele me acordou do meu transe - Você nem tente pegá-las por que elas estão muito bem escondidas - E eu sabia que era verdade Jasper é... Jasper é burro, mas não tão burro pra esconder as fotos em baixo da cama, por exemplo ¬¬'.

- Chegamos - Foi só o que eu disse e sai do carro enquanto aqueles três combinavam um dia pra ver as fotos.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Muahahahaha... cofcof. Até por pensamento eu engasgo ¬¬', Rose não esperava por essa. E amanhã ela vai ter uma surpresinha cinza, peluda e de borracha uhahahahah, viu? Se eu rir assim eu não engasgo.

- Jasper onde Rose aprendeu a dar uma voadora? - Emmett me perguntou.

- Eu ensinei - Eu falei simplesmente e depois acrescentei - Ela e Bella aprenderam a lutar comigo.

- Bella sabe lutar *o*? - Alice falou chocada, ain ela fica tão linda assim se bem que Alice É linda.

- Sabe sim - Eu respondi automaticamente - É claro que Bella não é ótima por causa de sua coordenação motora mas dá pro gasto.

- Eu não acredito que aquela baixinha pode machucar alguém - Emmett falou apontando pra Bella e Edward enquanto nos aproximávamos.

- Acredite. Ela é bem mais perigosa que eu - Rose respondeu - Por que ela é super desastrada e o resultado é uma chacina dela, da pessoa com ela estiver "lutando" e de alguma forma de todos ao redor com toda certeza, por isso cuidado. - Rose terminou com um olhar macabro, só Rose já viu Bella lutando pra valer e acredite foi assustador ver os resultados *o*

Nós nos aproximamos de Edward e Bella que estavam encostados no carro nos esperando. Emmett já foi logo perguntando:

- Você sabe lutar, Bella *o*? - Ela travou e olhou pra mim e pra Rose.

- Como sabe? - Bella perguntou ainda nos encarando.

- OMG!! VOCÊ SABE MESMO - Emmett gritou.

- Sim, mas eu não sou das melhores, por que? - Ela olhou confusa pra ele e ai chegaram Mia e Kathy.

- Qual é o parangolé? - Kathy perguntou.

- Bella sabe lutar - Emmett falou apontando pra Bella.

- Legal você também - Mia falou sorrindo.

- Eu não acredito *o* - Emmett realmente achava que as mulheres eram pessoas frágeis, logo se vê que ele nunca foi a uma aula de luta ou na maternidade.

- Ué, por que a surpresa? Nós somos ricas as chances de sermos seqüestradas aumentam drasticamente e tem mais hoje em dia é sempre bom saber se defender - Mia respondeu.

- Eu quero aprender a lutar - Alice falou saltando toda empolgada e logo depois me olhou com aquela carinha pidona irresistível - Você vai me ensinar, né Jasper?

- É claro - Eu e a pequena, a pequena e eu *u*. Eu sou muito sortudo.

- Ok! Voltando... - Emmett falou - Mia, eu não me surpreendo de você, Kathy e Rose saberem lutar. O que me choca é a Bella - Ele falou isso e Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que?

- Você é tão calminha! E até agora eu não te vi reagindo violentamente a alguém e eu realmente não acho que seja capaz - Puts! Ele perdeu a noção do perigo? Xiii... A Bella já ta ficando vermelha, não é bom sinal.

- Eu sou calma Emmett, por que sei os danos que posso causar usando a luta - Ela disse em um tom de quem sabia o que estava falando. E sabia mesmo ela só usa a violência como ultimo recurso.

- Er... - Emmett falou percebendo que era coisa seria.

- Tenta me dar um soco Emmett - Bella falou o desafiando.

- Emmett, é melhor você não fazer isso - Edward falou em tom de aviso.

- Calado Edward - Bella falou grosseiramente pra ele e depois encarou Emmett com um sorrisinho que com certeza o irritaria - O que foi Emmett? Ta com medo de mim? Tenta me dar um soco, você para antes de me atingir se eu estiver errada, o que eu duvido muito - Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que ela não falava serio, era só uma brincadeira... Ufa! Eu sou muito novo pra morrer ó.ò

Emmett olhou pra nós e falou

- Mia, soca a Bella - Ele falou e girou Bella pra direção de Mia.

- Por que eu? Por que não a Kathy - Ela falou indignada, Emmett suspira e vira para a Kathy.

- Kathy?

- Nem morta. - Ela fala.

De repente Bella começa a rir

- Esquece Emmett, eu só estava brincando se eu realmente fosse lutar com você, eu até conseguiria desviar dos golpes e tals - Ela parou pensativa e depois acrescentou - Mas eu, de algum jeito, me machucaria e levaria alguém junto.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Nunca mais falo que baixinhas aparentemente inofensivas não sabem lutar. Confesso que Bella até me irritou quando falou aquilo, mas apesar de não conhecê-la bem já a considero minha irmã, a mais nova e desastrada. E hoje eu tenho que falar com ela sobre Rose, ela pode me ajudar em algo *--*. E agora que eu sei que a mulherada aqui sabe se defender eu já sei pra quem correr quando eu quiser fugir de algo Muahaha... Por que eu to dando risada do mal O.o?

- E Edward me desculpe por falar com você daquele jeito mas eu tinha que fazer a coisa ser real - Bella tentava se desculpar fazendo gestos com a mão e acabou quase dando um tapa na Mia mas por sorte ela (Mia) segurou a tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu não duvido que você sabe lutar e tals, eu só não gostaria de ver meu irmão batendo na mulher que... - E ele para de repente e recomeça tentando concerta o que aparentemente acabou saindo por impulso - Batendo em mulher - E logo depois deu um sorriso amarelo.

- E euzinho - Disse abraçando Mia e Bella - Nunca mais duvido que vocês sabem lutar e dou graças a Deus por serem minhas amigas*---*, assim eu já tenho pra quem pedir proteção - Elas riram, mas o que não sabem é que eu falei serio, agora eu sei pra quem pedir ajuda se alguma mulher me perseguir demais tipo a Tanya no Edward, não me entendam mal, eu sei dar foras o problema é que tem umas que não se mancam ¬¬'

- TRASTES... - Escutamos de repente.

- Senhora... - Uma voz murmurou.

- Que foi Claire? - Se ouve barulho de algo sendo escrito e depois - Há ta *pigarreia* EU QUIS DIZER MEUS QUERIDOS ALUNOS! APAREÇAM AGORA NO GINASIO TENHO UM AVISO PRA DAR!! - Essa foi a diretora P.

- O que será que ela quer? - Rose futuramente minha *-* perguntou.

- É o que vamos descobrir - Alice disse e depois falou toda mandona - Depois da aula todo mundo lá em casa pra ajudar na arrumação dá festa!

Apenas acenamos, pois a cara da Alice dava muito medo e lá fomos nós pro ginásio. Engraçado o sino já devia ter batido.

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu ainda me lembro quando eu fui obrigada a aprender defesa pessoal, que é o mesmo que lutar. Minha mãe percebeu que eu não era exatamente feita pra isso quando eu e Rose fomos naquele torneio e eu consegui levantar aquela garota (que era enorme) e lançar na direção da arquibancada que quebrou e todos lá se machucaram ó.ò, no final minhas costas estavam acabadas por causa do peso daquela garota-monstro, a garota tinha quebrado o braço esquerdo e todos da platéia ficaram com algum machucado de lembrança... Eu fui convidada a nunca mais lutar ¬¬'. E eu nunca mais o fiz, mentira :x, eu não sou santa mas isso é historia pra outra hora. Nós estávamos andando em direção ao ginásio com nossa nada querida diretora pediu quando me lembrei que tinha outra pessoa com ela e como a curiosidade sempre fala mais alto...

- Quem é Claire? - A diretora tinha falado esse nominho.

- A assistente da diretora - Respondeu Edward sorrindo - Ela é gente de boa, vocês vão gostar dela.

- É sim - Alice falou sorrindo e depois se aproximou contando algo que parece ser um segredo - Parece que ela tem um caso com Dorival.

- Ele não tinha com a diretora O.o? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- Sim e não - Emmett respondeu com a cara confusa - É um mistério até hoje o que rola naquela sala entre os três - Ele falou isso e quando chegamos ao ginásio ele gritou - Claire!!!!!- Para uma mulher ruiva que tinha cara de tédio.

- Emm *-* - Ela respondeu acenando e caminhou até nós - Vão se sentar logo que a "Mimi" - Ela falou o nome divertidamente - Vai dar um recado bem legal - Logo depois ela se virou e andou rápido mas antes falou sobre o ombro - Depois vocês me apresentam os novos alunos.

Todo mundo foi sentar no chão por que não tinha mais lugar :B

- Eu não sabia que tinham tantos alunos *o*- Kathy comentou olhando.

- Uma parcela falta e outra mata a aula - Alice explicou pra ela - Com isso sobram - Ela fez cara de quem estava fazendo uma conta mental - 58% dos alunos :D

- Como conseguiu fazer uma conta tão exata? - Jasper perguntou chocado e maravilhado.

- Eu sou boa em matemática ;D

- ALUNOS!! - Gritou a diretora querendo chamar atenção do pessoal - HOJE TEREMOS REUNIÃO COM OS PROFESSORES ENTÃO NÃO HAVERÁ AULA PRA VOCÊS E... - Ela foi interrompida por vários gritos de felicidade - CALADOS!!

A última coisa que se ouviu foi - UHUUUL!! NÃO VOU PRECISAR MATAR AUL... - Um garoto parou rapidamente o que fazia, que era uma daninha super macabra onde ele remexia o traseiro pra lá e pra cá, acho que o nome dele era Tyler. Ele viu que todos olhavam pra ele então deu um sorriso amarelo e se sentou falando baixo - Desculpa dona P.

- Vou deixar essa passar Sr. Tyler – Ela olhou severa pra ele e adivinhem todos se assustaram com a cara dela e ao longe se ouviu um gato dando um miado estridente e assustado - Bom como eu dizia antes de ser interrompida... Não haverá aula hoje e vocês têm até segunda pra escolher a atividade extracurricular que farão. Ou seja segunda também não haverá aula. - Ela terminou de falar e saiu andando com Claire logo atrás, todos acompanhavam ela com o olhar com expressão ansiosa. Assim que elas saíram todos gritaram de felicidade. Em meio aos festejos e abraços, nós ouvimos...

- HEY PESSOAL - OMG! Alice estava lá na frente gritando com todo mundo, o que ela vai fazer O.o? - NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM! HOJE TEM FESTA LÁ EM CASA!!! - O pessoal se olhou e gritou mais ainda, agora eu fico surda - E TÁ TODO MUNDO CONVIDO!! UUHUUL - O pessoal saiu gritando e pulando e alguns até faziam cambalhotas no ar, esse pessoal me surpreende a cada dia.

- Bella, segunda a gente poderia finalmente ir falar com o grupo de musica - Edward falou pra mim.

- Grupo de musica? - Mia perguntou - Vocês poderiam me falar como eu faço pra entrar?

- Você canta? - Edward perguntou.

- Amo cantar *-* - Mia falou com um enorme sorriso - Dança também mas prefiro cantar.

- Mais uma pro grupo Edward - Eu falei sorrindo, Mia me olhou confusa - Eu também vou participar.

- Há que tudo - Ela falou pulando no lugar depois encaixou no meu braço e começou a falar e lá ficamos eu Edward e Mia falando sobre musica enquanto isso Rose e Kathy falavam:

- Rose você vai participar do grupo de dança, né? - Kathy perguntou - Por que eu vou e seria mara nós duas lá. Gente eu tão empolgada *u*

- É obvio que vou participar, eu também to super empolgada :D -Rose respondeu - Hey a gente poderia até combinar uns passinhos pra hoje a noite .

- Eu iria adorar *u*

Enquanto Jasper e Emmet falavam:

- Cara por que a gente não vai lá na sua casa e você me mostra as fotos - Emmett sugeriu pro Jasper.

- Boa e depois eu falo algumas historias - Jasper disse todo empolgado.

Lá estávamos nós divididos em grupos tagarelando e indo em direção a saída quando:

-ONDE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE VÃO? ò.ó - Alice gritou pra nós.

**Alice P.O.V**

Esse pessoal quer morrer? Só pode como eles se atrevem a esquecer que vão me ajudar hoje. Depois do meu gritinho histérico básico todos se viram pra mim assustados e eu falo:

- Então? Onde vocês acham que estão indo? - Perguntei furiosa.

- Hã... Pra casa? - Edward respondeu.

- Aproveitar nosso dia de folga na piscina? - Kathy chutou e logo todos concordavam com ela e eu falei.

-Vocês vão me ajudar na arrumação da festa- Todos apenas olharam pra mim com medo, talvez minha cara esteja intimidando eles - Vocês me entenderam?

- Sim - Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo - Eu arrumei meu cabelo e depois gritei - EM FILA.

Olha como esse pessoal me respeita :D. Segundos depois estavam todos em filas como se fossem soldados e euzinha um general furioso *--*. Podem falar. Eu sou mara ;D

- Eu vou dividi-los em grupos para a festa ser arrumada mais rapidamente - Todos assentiram – Ok agora... Emmett e Bella, vão cuidar dos comes e bebes. Edward e Rose vão cuidar da musica da festa. Mia e Jasper vão cuidar que tudo que precisamos chegue na hora e eu vou passar uma lista das coisas que eu preciso que vocês busquem. Aqui estão as coisas que vocês tem que fazer - Eu fui na minha mochila e pequei um bolo de papeis e fui dando a cada dupla - Agora... DISPENSADOS - Eles olharam pra Kathy com cara de pena provavelmente por que vai ficar comigo e depois saíram correndo - E você, Kathy e eu vamos cuidar que a casa esteja decorada para a festa e o que sobrar pra fazer - Eu dei um sorriso que deve ter saído sinistro pra Kathy já que ela se encolheu e a puxei em direção ao carro de Rose onde se encontrava Emmett e Bella.

**Edward P.O.V**

Ótimo! São *olha pro relógio* 8:45 da manhã e em vez de estar curtindo na piscina, eu vou ter que... O que vou ter que fazer mesmo O.o?

- Rose o que temos que fazer? - Enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro.

- Er... - Ela olha pra lista - Vamos atrás do DJ Fera, depois vamos atrás dos equipamentos de som e...

- Espera! Isso não devia vir junto com o DJ?

- Parece que Alice quis ter seu próprio equipamento já que comprou ele - Ela disse mostrando o recibo grampeado na folha - Ok! Continuando... Nós temos que ir atrás dos homens que vão instalar as caixas de som na casa para que o som esteja em toda parte e só. - Ela terminou sorrindo e logo depois entramos no carro.

- Ótimo, não muita coisa... Eu acho - Eu falei isso e logo depois nós fomos ao nosso destino, ou seja atrás dos equipamentos de som.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Mia e eu estávamos andando em direção ao carro dela e eu estou vendo o que temos que fazer. Não parece complicado...

- O que vamos fazer Jasper? - Mia me perguntou enquanto dava ré para sair do estacionamento.

- Bom primeiro a gente vai atrás dos últimos enfeites e tals para a festa, depois vamos confirmar o horário com os caras da iluminação, com os seguranças, temos que comprar incensos e gelo.

- Eu acho que a gente consegue - Mia tentando me animar – Não é um monte de coisas pelo menos.

- Verdade... - Então eu apontei pra onde nós iríamos e que era comprar os incensos, gelo e bebida.

**Emmett P.O.V**

- O que vamos fazer Emmett? - Bella perguntou enquanto destravava o carro de Rose, mas antes que eu pudesse responder:

-Primeiro irão levar Kathy e eu para casa depois vão fazer o que vocês tem que fazer - Alice disse puxando Kathy pelo braço.

- Ok - Bella disse e nós fomos dirigindo, quando chegamos lá Alice praticamente arrancou Kathy do banco.

- Pobre Kathy - Eu comentei olhando pras duas que andavam (lê-se: Alice corria e arrastava Kathy) em direção a minha casa.

- Pobre mesmo... - Bella concordou - Então o que vamos fazer?

- Ir atrás das bebidas e pegar as encomendas de salgados e depois organizar tudo lá na minha casa.

- Lá vamos nós - Ela disse acelerando o carro.

**Narrador P.O.V**

Sim, eu voltei *--*. Esse pessoal é tudo pobre por isso os POVs são sempre do ponto de vista dos personagens e eu não posso fazer meu trabalho mas depois de me humilhar e falar que preciso alimentar meus quatro filhos, meus cinco netos, os dois bisnetos e minha mulher o pessoal aqui sentiu pena de mim e... (N/A: DÁ PRA FAZER O SEU TRABALHO OU TA DIFICIL ò.ó?) Há tá ok *pigarreio*

Nossos mocinhos estavam correndo contra o tempo para fazer suas tarefas. Vejam o que Rose e Edward passaram para falar com o DJ Fera:

- Edward tem certeza disso? - Rose perguntou enquanto eles andavam em um bairro barra pesada.

- É o que o endereço diz - Ele disse olhando para o papel e depois pararam na frente de uma casa com dois homens grandes (lê-se: armários) que tinham metralhadoras nas mãos e estavam todo suados - Er... Vamos?

- Cê tá curtindo com minha cara, né? - Rose disse aparentemente entrando em pânico.

- Eu posso ir lá sozinho - Ele disse e depois olhou divertidamente pra Rose - Se você quer ficar sozinha aqui no carro com aqueles dois a apenas alguns metros de dis... - Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase Rose já estava saindo do carro.

- Vamos logo - Ela falou parando na frente do portão e dando um sorriso amarelo pros homens lá na porta.

- Calma Rose - Edward falou correndo e quando chegaram na porta ele falou - Eu gostaria de falar com o DJ Fera.

Os dois, que estavam apoiados na porta, se olham e um fala:

- Ta bom - Ele abriu a porta e gritou - FERA TU TEM VISITA MANO.

- E ai? - Falou o outro pra Rose.

- Bem e tu? - Rose disse.

- Bem - ele falou;

- Legal... - Rose olhando pro lado pra disfarça o desconforto.

- Vocês são os clientes do Nandinho, né? - Perguntou uma senhora de idade na porta e os dois olham pra ela confusos - O DJ Fera.

- Há sim, somos nós – Respondeu o Edward.

- Que bom então vamos entrando e... - Ela olha pras mãos dos armários - O que significa isso?

- Er... mãezinha do meu coração - Um dos homens tentou falar mas a senhora interrompeu.

- Eu já falei pra pararem de brincar com essas armas d'água, olha o estados de vocês dois. Seus imprestáveis vão fazer algo útil - Ela deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um, que saíram correndo, e depois se virou sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido para Edward e Rose - Vamos entrando que meu filho está os aguardando.

Eles resolveram tudo tranqüilamente e depois foram para a casa de Edward ajudar Alice. Enquanto Jasper e Mia que também já tinham feito tudo menos confirmar as coisas com os seguranças.

- É aqui vamos - Mia falou saindo do carro e indo em direção a um prédio.

- Eu não sabia que Alice tinha contratado a empresa do meu tio - Jasper falou olhando pro prédio.

- A empresa é do seu tio? - Mia perguntou curiosa.

- É sim - Então eles chegaram no balcão e ele falou - Nós gostaríamos de confirmar o horário dos seguranças.

- É claro - A mulher falou olhando pro computador – Nome?

- Está no nome de Alice Cullen - Mia respondeu.

- Há sim, aqui está - Ela falou - Está confirmadissimo.

- Ok - Mia falou devagar com medo dá cara que a mulher fazia - Vamos Jasper.

- ESPEREM - A mulher gritou - Vocês não querem um café, chá, biscoito, suco ou algo do gênero? - Ela falou piscando rápido.

- Não! - Mia e Jasper falaram ao mesmo tempo aparentemente ficando com muito medo.

- Tem certeza? - Ela falou saindo de trás do balcão e caminhando lentamente na direção de Jasper e Mia que estavam competindo pra ver quem fica atrás de quem.

- Temos sim, senhora...? - Jasper falou tremulo.

- Senhorita rapaz - Ela falou com um olhar severo e depois olhou para atrás deles e gritou – VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME PEGAR!! - Mia olhou pra trás e viu que tinha uns homens de branco vindo, e ela viu que eram do sanatório - Eu... EU TENHO UMA REFÉM, RÁ!! - Quando Mia menos esperou a mulher a agarrou por trás.

- Jasper... Fa-faz alguma coisa - Mia falou para um Jasper que aparentemente tinha virado estatua, ela entrou em pânico e depois veio uma idéia na cabeça - EU APOSTO QUE A ALICE TE ADMIRARIA POR SALVAR A MINHA VIDA - Isso pareceu acordar o Jasper do transe e ele saiu correndo ¬¬' - É... Eu realmente vou morrer nos braços de uma louca - Mia falou pra si mesma com cara de tédio e depois gritou dramaticamente - NÃO ME MATE DONA LOUCA!! O MUNDO PRECISA DE MIM!! MEUS PAIS TE PROCESSARIAM - Nada parecia fazer a louca soltá-la - POXA! EU SOU MUITO NOVA PRA MORREEER!!! MINHA AVÓ NÃO ESPERA ME VER TÃO CEDOOO!!! GOD EU TENHO MEDO DE FANTASMA EU NÃO QUERO ME TORNA UM!! - Ela gritava desesperada para a louca que já estava se irritando - PELO O AMOR DE DEUS!!! - Ai foi a gota d'água a louca largou Mia no chão e...

PAF *som de um vaso quebrando*

A louca cai no chão desacordada revelando Jasper atrás dela.

- OMG!! Você me salvou? - Mia olhando chocada para um Jasper mais chocado ainda.

- Eu salvei mesmo - Jasper falou tomando consciência - CARACA!! Será que Alice me dá um beijo por isso?

- Eu faço dar não se preocupe ;D - Ela disse piscando pro Jasper.

- Me desculpem por ela - Um dos enfermeiros disse apontando para mulher, que estava sendo levada para dentro da ambulância - Ela fugiu do sanatório e só conseguimos localizá-la agora nos desculpe qualquer coisa - Ela saiu acenando com a mão.

- E agora? - Mia perguntou.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - Eles se viraram e viram uma mulher saindo do elevador.

Bom daí por diante eles esclareceram tudo e confirmaram o horário dos seguranças e assim como Edward e Rose eles estavam a caminho da casa dos Cullen. Emmett e Bella já haviam pegado toda a encomenda e as bebidas e agora estavam arrumando tudo.

- Bella? -Emmett falou.

- Oi? - Bella nem olhou pra ele pois estava ocupada arrumando a mesa.

- Er... Eugostariaquemeajudassecomrose - Ele falou tudo super rápido porém Bella entendeu mas se fez de desentedida.

- O que? - Mas antes que Emmett repetisse o que disse ela falou - Que tal falarmos das nossas familias? - Ela perguntou sorrindo ,pois sabia de como era embaraçoso .

- Ótimo, então você começa - Emmett havia entendido Bella por isso sorria.

- Rose adora uma aposta - Bella falou - Eu já entrei em cada roubada por causa disso.

- Verdade... Jasper me falou de uma apostas de vocês.

- Qual?

- Aquela que vocês pintaram os cabelos.

- *o* Ele não fez isso.

- Fez sim - Emmett falou se divertindo da cara de Bella - Mas continue o que você estava dizendo sobre a Rose.

Ok agora chega de falar do pessoal, pra agilizar as coisas Alice e Kathy fizeram toda a arrumação. Agora são 2:17 e...

- CANSEI!!! - Todo mundo, menos Alice, caindo no sofá.

- Eu sei, eu sei - Alice falou de pé na frente deles com uma prancheta - Ok! Tudo está pronto agora é só a gente se arrumar e esperar *---*

- EBA!! -Todos falaram em tom de alivio.

- Garotas, que tal se arrumarem lá em casa? - Kathy perguntou.

- To dentro - Todas falaram sem pensar duas vezes.

- A gente vai pra casa do Jasper jogar alguma coisa enquanto isso - Emmett falou puxando Edward e Jasper pra fora da casa.

_Passagem de tempo..._

_19:45_

**Alice P.O.V**

UHHUUUL!!! Ta tudo no lugar, o DJ já chegou e tá olhando os equipamentos e os garotos tão aqui no sofá com cara de tédio junto com Mia e Kathy e eu bom... Eu estou aqui no alto dá escada e ninguem percebeu ainda e cadê Rose e Bella?

- CHEGAMOS - Rose gritou na porta.

- Desculpem a demora Rose e eu estávamos procurando umas coisas - Bella explicou.

Então eu ouço um...

- AI!!! - Mia gritou e depois se virou indignada para alguém, que poderia ser qualquer uma das pessoas sentadas no sofá (Jasper, Kathy, Emmett ou Edward) - O que..? -Ai ela olhou pra cima e me viu e depois falou - Gente!!! Agora que está todo mundo aqui... Eu preciso contar o que nos aconteceu hoje, né Jasper?

- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei curiosa.

- Nós fomos lá na empresa de segurança confirmar o horário e eu fui atacada por uma louca - Ela fez cara de coitada.

- OMG!! - Eu falei junto com Bella e Rose.

- Você ta bem? - Kathy perguntou olhando Mia dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu to ótima graças ao Jasper aqui - Mia falou dando um tapa no ombro dele e ele sorriu modesto.

- Imagina... Não foi nada - Ela fez um gesto com a mão como se não fosse nada.

- Não foi nada? É claro que foi algo - Eu falei - Você salvou a vida de uma amiga minha *-* - Haaa!! Eu vou tirar proveito da situação - Merece um premio - E eu fui lá e taquei um beijo nele e senhoras e senhores FOI NA BOCA *--------*, agora nada pode arruinar minha noite por que EU BEIJEI JASPER HALE depois que eu me separei dele apenas disse rápido - Espero que tenha gostado do premio.

Sim! Eu devo ter virado uma covarde mas pensem por esse ângulo eu tive coragem o suficiente pra beijá-lo e vou dizer foi muuuuuuuuuuito bom *-----*¹²³

Eu vou encurtar as coisas meia-hora depois a festa já estava bombando, o destino de cada um dos meus amigos? Não faço a menor idéia a única coisa que eu sei é o que Bella me disse:

- Belita do meu coração *--------* se divertindo? - Eu perguntei quando esbarrei nela no meio da multidão de pessoas que pareciam dançar.

- A festa ta ótima Lice - Bella Falou animada, eu tenho certeza que ela bebeu alguma coisa pra se animar, só pra animar ela não tava com jeito de bêbada.

- Onde se meteu o pessoal? - Eu gritei.

- Mia e Kathy desapareceram em algum canto escuro com uns garotos e bom você deve fazer idéia por que - Eu apenas revirei os olhos - Rose foi dançar e os meninos... - Ela fez cara de quem estava pensando - EU SEI LÁ! EU VOU AO BANHEIRO, ATÉ!

- OK! ATÉ!!

Agora eu estou aqui pulando/andando/empurrando o pessoal eu quero achar o Jasper!! Eu não sei o que vou fazer mas que eu quero achá-lo há isso eu quero =D

- ALICE!! - Ângela, garota super gente boa me chamou - Que tal uma dançinha? - Ela piscou e mexeu os quadris, Ângela fazia parte do grupo de dança.

- HAAAAA!! - Eu tinha que gritar gente - Isso seria mara!! Vem vamos achar duas pessoinhas que vão amar fazer parte disso - Eu puxei ela do bar e fui puxando para a parte direita da sala onde estava a pista de dança, eu olhei bem achei a cabeleira loira do outro lado da multidão - ROSE!! - Ela estava encostada na parede olhando tudo quando me viu abriu um enorme sorriso.

- ALICE!!

- O que você estava fazendo ai parada - Ela deu de ombros e depois olhou curiosamente pra Ângela - Há tá!! Rose essa é Ângela, Ângela essa é Rose. Rose, Ângela faz parte do grupo de dança e é ótima nisso e Ângela Rose ama dançar e nem preciso dizer pra que grupo ela quer entrar - As duas se olharam e eu vi os olhos delas brilharem.

- Prazer em te conhecer Ângela - E Rose estendeu a mão pra Ângela, se eu conheço as duas elas vão puxar uma a outra para um abraço

POF *dois corpos se batendo*

Não falei? As duas puxaram ao mesmo tempo e acabaram se esbarrando com força ¬¬'

- FAAAAAAAAAALAA GALERA!!! - Kathy chegou toda saltitante e parou olhando pra baixo onde estava Rose e Ângela - O que estão fazendo ai embaixo? Já sei! Estão fingindo ser a Bella – Ela falou com um ar de sabe tudo.

- Não, nós apenas tivemos um abraço mal calculado - Ângela respondeu pra Kathy - E prazer, Ângela.

- Kathy amore - Elas se abraçaram de lado e eu falei:

- Já que ta todo mundo aqui que tal nós irmos arrasar lá na pista? - Os olhos de Kathy, Rose e Ângela brilharam nessa hora.

- DEMOROU - Falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Você também quer fazer parte do grupo de dança? - Ângela perguntou pra Kathy.

- Com toda a certeza do mundo. Eu A-DO-RO dançar *---* - Kathy falou - Mia!!

Mia apareceu de algum canto escuro e olhou sorrindo pra Ângela.

- Fala Angel!

- Vocês se conhecem? - Eu falei confusa.

- Fazemos uma aula junta no colégio - Mia falou abraçando Ângela de lado e depois olhou pra nós - O que vão fazer?

- VAMOS DANÇAR - Rose falou praticamente pulando no lugar

- DEIXA EU ESCOLHER A MUSICA *---* - Mia falou e depois fez cara de pidona - POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR - Ela foi interrompida por Kathy tampando sua boca.

- Ok! Vai lá falar com o DJ.

- YES!! Gente a musica é: Jai Ho da The Pussycat Dolls - Ela saiu correndo em direção em direção ao DJ sem esperar respostas. Nós trocamos olhares demos de ombros Jai Ho era mara para dançar *-*. Fomos caminhando em direção a pista ficamos no centro em forma de circulo olhando uma pra outra.

Jai Ho(You are my destiny) - The Pussycat Dolls

Jai Ho! Jai Ho!

I got (I got) shivers (shivers), **Nós começamos nos encarando e batendo palma em cima das nossas cabeças**

When you touch that way,

I'll make you hot,

Get what you got,

I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho, Jai Ho) – **Nós fizemos movimentos sincronizados e na parte do Jai Ho nos viramos e começamos a dançar pro pessoal que acompanhava a gente todo animado**

I got (I got) fever (fever),- **Nos viramos e meio que formamos duplas, no caso eu e Kathy, Rose e Ângela**

Running like a fire,

For you I will go all the way,

I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho) -**Eu e Kathy nos aproximamos e fizemos movimentos rápidos enquanto Rose e Ângela faziam os mesmo movimentos só que viradas de para o nosso público.**

I keep it steady, uh, steady,

That's how I do it. (Jai Ho)

This beat is heavy, so heavy,

You gonna feel it. (Jai Ho) - **Agora a gente começa a fazer movimentos mais bruscos e rápidos seguindo o ritmo da musica.**

You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)

You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)

You are my destiny,

Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! (Jai Ho)

No there is nothing that can stop us, (Jai Ho)

Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)

So come and dance with me,

Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,

I want you now,

I know you can save me, you can save me,

I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,

I will follow,

Anywhere in anyway,

Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho! Jai Ho!- **Essa parte imitamos o clipe, com diferença de que nós estávamos em circulo**

Escape (escape) away (away),

I'll take you to a place,

This fantasy of you and me,

I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho)- **Agora foi a vez de Rose e Ângela. E elas fizeram os homens babarem**

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),

Rushing through my veins,

There's an ocean in my heart,

I will never be the same. (Jai Ho)- **Ai todas nós dançávamos nos nossos lugares.**

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,

Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)

You're gonna find out baby,

I'm one in a million. (Jai Ho)- **Ai nós ficamos em fila lado a lado e fazíamos movimentos bem rápidos**

You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)

You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)

You are my destiny,

Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! (Jai Ho)

No there is nothing that can stop us, (Jai Ho)

Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)

So come and dance with me,

Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,

I want you now,

I know you can save me, you can save me,

I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,

I will follow,

Anywhere in anyway,

Never gonna let go. (Jai Ho)- **Os mesmo movimentos que fizemos no refrão anterior, só que agora estávamos em linha reta**

I need you,

Gonna make it, (Jai Ho)

I'm ready,

So take it! (Jai Ho) – **Agora alguns integrantes do clube de dança entraram no meio dá dança**.

You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)

You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)

You are my destiny,

Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! (Jai Ho) - **Todo mundo ta dançando com a gente, OMG! Parece com o clipe da musica**

No there is nothing that can stop us, (Jai Ho)

Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)

So come and dance with me,

Jai Ho! (oohh)- **Nós fizemos igual ao clipe, ou seja usamos a mesma coreografia do final**

Jai Ho!

Baila, baila! Baila, baila! - Eu olhei ao redor e vi: Emmett e Jasper olhando fixamente pra nós, Edward abraçando Bella por trás e ambos balançavam no ritmo da musica olhando pra gente com um enorme sorriso, eu sabia que meu irmãozinho não era besta, ele ta se aproveitando do momento ;P e por ultimo eu vi Mia dançando e pulando com DJ, ambos tavam super animados com a gente.

Jai Ho!

Baila, baila!

Jai Ho! - Nesse final ficou por conta de todos e terminamos com uma bela pose. Definitivamente nós somos mara *--*

Todo mundo aplaudiu a gente, rolou até uns assobios. Mia veio pulando e disse:

- Vocês arrasaram *--*

- Eu concordo plenamente - Emmett disse se intrometendo na conversa.

- E eu assino em baixo - Jasper chegou sorrindo. God! Respira Alice, respira.

- Eu preciso dizer algo? - Bella falou.

- Bella cadê o Edward? - Eu perguntei confusa, afinal ele estava abraçado a ela eu duvido que ele fosse largar tão cedo.

- Ele foi para a piscina parece que estão chamando ele lá - Que estranho, mas deixa quieto.

Nós nos separamos e eu fui arrastada para algum lugar, pra longe do Jasper ='(

**Mia P.O.V**

Genteee!!! Adorei elas *-----*¹²³, é claro que eu fiquei espantada de como misteriosamente todos faziam todos os passos, mas deixa quieto que aqui ninguém é normal :P. Hm... To com sede :D, onde é que fica as bebidas dessa casa mesmo u.ú? *pensa* Puts, deu a maior dor de cabeça pensar nisso... Eu vou pegar uma bebida lá no bar mesmo. Então lá estou quietinha bebendo inocentemente minha bebida quando eu ouço uns sussurros, me parecia duas moscas zunindo, mas eu percebi que eram Jéssica e Lauren ¬¬'. O que elas estão aprontando? Eu que não sou burra fui lá ouvir, vai que é algo contra mim *o*.

- Lauren, ta tudo no esquema? - Jéssica pergunta.

- Tudo como planejado – Lauren responde sorrindo diabolicamente.

- É hoje que o Edward aprende de quem é - Jéssica disse olhando pra algum lugar, mas espera Edward? - Tanya é um gênio de tentar pegar ele na piscina e nós sabemos que ele não vai resistir.

- E depois é nossa vez - Lauren diz toda entusiasmada - Vamos dar uma risada do mal pra fechar o momento dumal aqui.

- Vamos.

- MUAHAHAHA *CRAC* - Credo agora eu me assustei, as risadas foram tão histéricas que quebraram uma garrafa.

- Bom agora vamos levar a Bella lá para a piscina *-* - Jéssica disse arrastando Lauren.

OMG! Edward corre perigo... Eu acho! E cadê a Bella? Preciso falar com ela. Eu corro desesperadamente para a mesa onde estão apenas Alice, Kathy e Bella. Eu chego lá de forma dramática e ninguém me nota ¬¬', então pra chamar a atenção e dou um tapão na mesa e grito:

- Que foi retardada - Kathy fala com cara de tédio, o amor da pessoa por mim é impressionante ¬¬

- KATHY AS TRÊS GRAÇAS QUEREM PEGAR A ESMERALDA - Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não brinca? – Ela falou

- Do que estão falando? - Alice perguntou confusa e parece que Bella também estava confusa. ONDE ESTÁ A CULTURA DESSE POVO *o*?

- Nunca ouviram falar das três graças? - Eu perguntei chocada.

- Não - Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- As três graças são: a sem graça, a desgraça e a nem de graça - Kathy explicou.

- Ou seja: Jéssica, Lauren e Tanya - Alice e Bella se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- E quem é esmeralda? - Bella perguntou.

- Edward - Eu falei e Alice caiu de novo na gargalhada, confesso que o nome é... Afeminado, mas combina com a cor dos olhos dele. Bella não riu, deve ser por que ela juntou o sentindo da frase, como eu sei disso? Talvez por ela estar agarrando meus ombros e me sacudindo, enquanto fala:

- O que as três estão aprontando com Edward? - Alice parou de rir que nem hiena e percebeu o perigo. Eu puxei as três para um canto e expliquei tudo. Então Alice disse sorrindo:

- Eu tenho uma idéia.

- Qual? - Nós três perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela vai estar na piscina, certo? - Apenas acenamos com a cabeça - Vamos empurrá-la na água.

- Gostei dá idéia - Eu disse.

- Gente! Olha as duas ali *o* - Kathy disse apontando para a multidão.

- Ok! - Alice disse se virando com a gente - Bella vai lá e deixa elas levarem você para a piscina nós cuidamos do resto - Alice disse empurrando Bella, que olhou pra trás e Alice deu a ela um sorriso confiante.

- Mas... - Kathy falou chamando a nossa atenção - Como vamos empurrar a Tanya na água O.o?

- Eu... - Alice disse sorrindo - Não faço a menor idéia - E o sorriso murchou.

- Vamos resolver isso lá - Eu falei e arrastei as duas para a piscina.

Chegando lá, nós nos escondemos atrás de matinho que tinha perto da piscina e nós vimos Tanya e Edward na beira, ele pareciam falar alguma coisa enquanto Tanya vinha cheia de dedos pra cima dele.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Alice falou com as mãos na cabeça.

- Como é que eu vou saber? E o que você está tentando fazer O.o? - Eu achei estranho o jeito que ela estava sentada (Alice estava sentada segurando a cabeça entre as pernas)

- Eu to tentando pensar - Ela fez cara de dor.

- Para, Alice! - Kathy falou - Isso só vai dar dor de cabeça - Ela olha ao redor e eu quase posso ver a lâmpada se acendendo na cabeça dela - Eu já sei *-* - Nós duas (Alice e eu) olhamos para ela ansiosas - Nós precisamos do Emmett.

- Isso é fácil - Alice disse de tirou sabe-se Deus dá onde um celular e discou - Alo Emmett.

**Ligação** (Vai mostrar o ponto de vista de **Alice** e _Emmett)_

- O que foi Alice? - _Eu estava furioso, agora que as coisas estavam indo bem aqui com a Rose, nós estávamos conversando e eu ia beijá-la agora u.u. É incrível o time de Alice ¬¬'_

- Nós precisamos de vocês agora aqui atrás do matinho que fica na piscina, tome cuidado pra não ser visto - **Eu falei toda mandona.**

- Por que quer que eu vá atrás de você no lugar de rala-rola dá festa? - **Emmett me pergunta e antes que eu responda** - Alice, eu não vou cometer incesto com você ò.ó - **Eu fiquei indignada agora.**

- Deixa de ser ameba, Emmett, eu não quero ficar com você. Cruz-credo! - _Ela falou com voz de nojo mas essa vou a conclusão mais lógica que eu cheguei _- Agora vem logo que você tem ajudar seu irmão.

- Edward?

- É o único que você tem - **Sinceramente esse meu irmão, hein?**

- *suspiro* Ok _- E lá vou eu ser o salvador dá pátria ¬¬'_

- E Emmett? - _Alice me chamou de novo._

- Fala.

- Tras a Rose, rapido! - _E depois eu só escuto tu-tu-tu. Como ela sabia que Rose estava comigo *o*?_

**Voltando ao P.O.V da Mia**

Kathy foi brilhante. Assim que ela explica o plano, Alice liga pra Rose e explica o que ela vai fazer. Isso vai ser tão divertido :D. Pelo o que vejo Tanya só está esperando Bella chegar pra agarrar o Edward, dá até pena do coitado. Ele está tentando delicadamente tirar as mãos de Tanya e com um sorriso amarelo, serio *o*! Como ela não se toca, eu acho que alguém (entende-se como Tanya) vai acabar fazendo companhia para a dona louca.

- Emmett chegou! - Alice nos cutuca.

- Ótimo - Kathy fala e eu vejo Rose logo atrás de Emmett toda feliz com o celular na mão, ela olha pra gente e acena a cabeça - Emmett vem cá - Kathy puxa Emmett e o posiciona no lugar - Ok! Levanta os braços e no três saia correndo em linha reta gritando que nem desesperado - Kathy vai atrás dele junto com a gente e fala antes dele abrir a boca - Faça o que eu estou falando ò.ó - Ela falou em um tom ameaçador que Emmett até se encolheu - Tudo pronto? - Todos acenamos a cabeça e Emmett abre os braços - No três... 1... 2... TRÊS! - E lá vai uma cambada de louco (incluindo eu) correndo.

**Edward P.O.V**

Droga! Por que eu fui dar uma de bom samaritano? Agora eu to aqui tentando fazer Tanya entender que acabou algo que nem começou.

- Mas Edizito você me ama - Ela falou fazendo um bico enooorme - Você me deseja - Ai ela vem pra cima de mim cheia de mãos - Você me quer - Ela me lança aquele tipo de olhar fatal, o problema (pra ela, é claro) é que esse olhar não faz o mínimo efeito em mim, eu devo estar apaixonado mesmo e...

EPA! É incrível como se não pode se distrair por cinco segundos, Tanya já tava querendo passar a mão na minha bunda. Eu a seguro as mãos dela e falo friamente:

- Tanya eu não te desejo, não te quero e não te amo - Ela faz de novo aquele bico inconformado e bate o pé.

- Você **tem** que me querer - Ela fala com um olhar determinado.

- Não eu não tenho – Eu falei bem lentamente para ela entender.

- Mas eu sou a mais popular e bonita - Ela falou como se isso contasse, eu ainda bem que ela não falou inteligente por que senão eu ia ter um ataque de riso, não que ela seja burra nem nada mas no quesito esperteza ela ta demorando pra assimilar as coisas.

- E... - Eu falei como se isso não fosse nada, a cara dela foi impagável.

- Essa é a ordem social - Ela falou como se explicasse a uma criancinha de 5 anos - A mais popular, rica e linda fica com o mais popular, milionário e deus grego, a diferença é que aqui nós temos opção de escolher entre você, seu irmão e Hale e eu escolhi você - Ela terminou sorrindo, o que essa garota pensa que eu sou? Um objeto?

- Pena que eu não escolhi você - Eu falei com uma falsa cara de pena - Ela olha por cima do ombro e sorri.

- Owww Ed que fofo *-* - Essa garota é louca O.o? Ela segurou meu rosto, com um olhar psicótico e...

HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - Foi um bando de louco correndo em minha direção.

- EDWARD! - Essa foi a Bella andando rápido na minha direção.

E depois tudo que eu sei é que Emmett aparentemente foi empurrado pela mulherada atrás dele fazendo que Tanya caísse na piscina e me puxasse junto, em uma esperança vã eu puxei Bella pra se segurar e ela foi junto comigo. As mulheres (Alice, Rose, Kathy e Mia) tentaram segurar Emmett mas acabaram caindo na piscina.

**Bella P.O.V**

Foi tudo tão rápido *o*. Em uma hora eu vejo Tanya falando toda feliz algo pro Edward, o que eu não gostei nada, mas eu sabia que era armação =D. Depois eu vejo aqueles retardados correndo em direção ao Edward e Tanya, eu entendo o plano, então eu grito e saio correndo (no sentido figurado).

- EDWARD!! - Depois eu sou puxada por ele pra cair na piscina. Quando eu volto a superfície eu percebo que estou agarrada a Edward assim como ele estava em mim, hm... Belo corpo ele tem *sorriso malicioso* (n/a: Que inveja) foco Bella, FO-CO!

- GEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEE - Jasper vem correndo em nossa direção que nem um desesperado - NÃO SE PREOCUPE EU VOU SALVAR VOCÊ AL... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Ele vem correndo tão desesperado que acaba escorregando (não me pergunte no que) e acaba caindo na piscina e nós estamos assim: *o* e de repente escutamos:

- HAAAA!!! SOCORRO O MONSTRO DA PISCINA QUER ME COMER!! HAAA!! - Kathy começa a gritar e a bater em algo, é tanta água que eu não consigo ver no que ela está batendo.

- PÁRA MULHER!!! - Mia grita, a água pára e eu vejo que Mia parou Kathy segurando os braços - Não tem nada aqui, nada!

- Rose você está bem? - Emmett pergunta preocupado.

- Eu? - Ela aponta pra ela mesma sorrindo e depois levanta os braços e fala - Eu to ótima!! - Ela bebeu, tenho certeza.

- E você? – Edward sussurra pra mim, respira Bella... Ah droga! Agora eu sinto o perfume dele.

- Eu o que? - Eu falo desnorteada.

Está bem? - Ele aperta os braços em minha volta e começa a me olhar preocupado, parabéns Bella! Agora a pessoa acha que você tem problemas mentais ¬¬'

- E-e-eu to bem obrigada - Eu digo sorrindo.

- JASPER AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! - Alice grita do nosso lado e depois puxa o Jasper pelos cabelos - Você está bem? - Ela começa a olhar pra ele analisando o estado dele, é claro que ela soltou os cabelos dele a essa altura e agora ta segurando os braços dele.

- Eu to bem pequena - Ele pega o braço dela e a puxa pra si, oww!! Que fofo, eles tão se olhando como se conversassem pelo olhar

- HAAAAA! - Kathy grita de novo - O MONSTRO VOLTOU.

E quando todos olham para o que ela ta apontando no outro lado da piscina.

- HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! - Todos gritam e vão para beirada mas antes a coisa grita:

- SOU EU SEUS DEMENTES!

O-M-G *o*, É A TANYA, com maquiagem borrada e o cabelo molhado é mais feia do que Amélia. O rímel dela ta todo borrado, a sombra que era escura faz os olhos dela parecerem completamente pretos ao redor, agora imagine isso escorrendo pelo rosto dela? Ela parece um monstro.

- VOCÊ! - Ela aponta para Kathy que ainda está assustada pela aparência dela - VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ME BATER!! - Isso explica tudo - E VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR POR ME ARRUINAR MUAHAHAHAHA!! - Ai ela vai para a borda e as amigas dela a ajudam a sair e acreditem ela sai andando de cabeça erguida e o salto quebra, ela nem olha pra trás e sai correndo com as outras. Todos nos olhamos e nos acabamos de rir.

- Bom, gente eu acho que a festa chega ao fim - Alice deu um sorriso, obviamente satisfeita pela festa que teve.

- É verdade - Emmett diz - Vamos dispensar todo mundo e VAMOS FAZER NOSSA PROPRIA FESTA *----* - Ele grita e levanta as mãos sendo apoiado por todos.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Então depois de Alice delicadamente mandar o pessoal embora...

- POVO! - A festa toda pára e olha pra baixinha em cima da mesa - A FESTA CHEGOU AO FIM - Ai escutamos um coro de um "Haaaa" desanimado - AGORA SE MANDEM POR QUE EU TENHO MUITA COISA PRA FAZER - Ela já ia descendo quando se lembrou de algo - E A CULPA É DATANYA PELA FESTA TER ACABADO CEDO – Os olhos do pessoal brilham em ódio, agora fiquei com medo.

Todos vão embora e nós (Rose, Alice, Emmett, Mia, Bella, Edward, Kathy e eu) arrumamos um pouco a bagunça. Agora nós estamos sentados olhando um pra cara do outro e são olha pro relógio 3:27 da madrugada. De repente o celular de alguém toca.

- É o meu - Mia fala quando todos vão verificar o celular, ela lê uma mensagem e fica assim: *o* - EU. NÃO. ACREDITO.

- Que foi Mia? - Kathy fala sonolenta, a garota tava dormindo no chão.

- Temos que ir Kathy, estão nos chamando - Mia fala arrastando Kathy.

- Mas eu quero dormir - Ela fez cara de choro.

- Vai dormir depois ¬¬' - Mia já está na porta quando se vira pra gente - Desculpe temos um compromisso agora. Nos vemos amanhã - E sai de lá com Kathy resmungando "Eu só quero um banho quente e minha caminha linda"

Depois eu olho a o redor e pergunto:

- O que vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho uma idéia - Emmett diz com um sorriso malicioso.

**Kathy P.O.V**

Eu quero dormiiiiir!! BUAAAAAA!! Ok chega de drama! Agora eu to com raiva já a segunda vez que aquelas duas me fazem ficar a acordada.

- Por que mesmo que eu tenho que ir? - Eu falei/murmurei. Credo a minha voz saiu bem sofrida =O

- Por que? - Mia fala enquanto aumenta a velocidade, eu já falei que ela nunca recebeu multa *o*? Eu também fico chocada com isso - Eu sei lá! Eu só não quero ser a única a ficar sem dormir - Agora eu entendi o mal-humor Mia ta com tanto sono quanto eu.

- O que você tomou? - Eu perguntei, ela obviamente tomou algo que a fez ficar acordada.

- Na verdade eu comi - Ela falou lentamente o que me fez ficar desconfiada - Os chocolates com café.

- VOCÊ COMEU CHOCOLATE E NÃO DEU NENHUM? - Eu fiquei irada, chocolate é minha paixão.

- Eu também sou chocólatra, Kathy - Ela fez cara de coitada - Eu não posso controlar meus impulsos ó.ò.

- É melhor você me comprar uma caixa no aeroporto - Eu falei emburrada.

- Ta bom - Ela suspirou e se possível acelerou mais o carro. Eu falei que estamos indo buscar Bia e Nathy? Aquelas duas mandaram uma mensagem falando "Chegamos :D, venha nos buscar ò.ó". Você deve ter percebido que ninguém aqui encara a Mia como chofer, né ;D? *cofcof*

Cá estamos Mia e eu numa lanchonete com euzinha devorando os chocolates e Mia inquieta na cadeira.

- Quantos chocolates você comeu? - Eu perguntei por que a criatura não conseguia nem ficar parada.

- Uma caixa e meia - Ela respondeu. EU. NÃO. ACREDITO!!

- Como é que você consegue ficar magra? - Eu falei e logo em seguida coloquei mais um chocolate pra dentro.

- Eu tenho tendência a emagrecer esqueceu? - Mia falou com cara de tédio - E eu também me cuido tenho uma dieta bem variada e faço exercícios.

- Você faz exercícios? - Como eu posso morar na mesma casa que ela e nunca ter visto *o*?

- Aturar qualquer uma de vocês já é um exercício - Ela falou - Mas eu acordo cedo, eu vou pedir um suco de maracujá pra relaxar - Ela falou se levantando.

Eu estou comendo calmamente meu chocolate quando...

- KATHY!!!! - Eu quase caio da cadeira com Nath me abraçando.

- Amiga!!!! Milão é ótimo

- Isso! Faça inveja a nós pobres mortais - Eu sou dramática mesmo.

- Pára com isso Kathy - Bia disse chegando - Nós trouxemos presentes.

Eu me levanto e pulo em cima das duas - AMIGAS QUE SAUDADEEE - Quando falam em presentes a coisa muda de figura =D.

Então nós ficamos lá no nosso momento BFF quando ouvimos um pigarreio e nos viramos.

- Eu vou retirar minha aparente insignificância ali para o cantinho e virar emo - Mia está mais calma, santo maracujá - Mas quem se importa? Minhas amigas que não, já que tão fazendo um abraço em grupo e nem me chamaram. - Ela é realmente uma ótima atriz *o*,dá pra ver os olhos lacrimejando.

- Você NÃO vai virar emo, garota - Nath falou correndo atrás de Mia e a jogando entre nós e depois ocorre mas um abraço em grupo *u*

- Senti saudade de vocês - A gente falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas o que não entendi é como vocês foram parar em Milão - Mia falou andando em direção ao carro.

- E nem nos convidaram - Eu falei um pouco emburrada.

- Não deu - Bia falou - Vocês já haviam ido quando nos ocorreu a idéia.

- Miazinha - Nath falou toda feliz - E Kathyzinha do meu coração o que nós perdemos? - Ela perguntou subindo no carro.

- Nada de mais - Eu falei, nosso carro já estava em movimento - Nossa diretora tem um nome bizarro, por favor não riam quando ela falar.

- Ela é meio tarada - Mia falou.

- Já temos alguém nos odeia ¬¬'- Eu Falei

- Que novidade - Bia falou girando os olhos

- O nome é Tanya e ela parece não ter nascido com o semancol.

- HAHAHA! Quem começou a coisa toda? - Nath perguntou e eu como uma boa amiga apontei pra Mia.

- Isso não me espanta.

- Eu juro que meu lanche ter caído nela foi sem querer - Mia recrutou em sua defesa - A única coisa que eu não posso falar é que eu me arrependi depois.

- E nós fizemos amigos *-* - Eu falei feliz.

- Quem? - Bia perguntou.

- Os Cullen, os Hale e a Swan.

- Os nomes não me são estranhos - Bia fala e tenta lembrar dá onde ouviu - AI!!Minha cabeça doiii.

- A gente mora na mesma rua - Mia falou.

- Nossa casa como é? - Nath perguntou ansiosa.

- A cozinha *-*? - Bia falou.

- Enooorme - Mia respondeu - Você vai poder cozinhar a vontade.

- E meu canto? - Nath perguntou.

- Está todo organizado, com os livros e tem a área especial que você exigiu ¬¬' - Eu falei, só mesmo a Nath para mandar fazer um anexo ao quarto onde tem TV, todo equipamento de informática dela, som e essas coisas.

É claro que todas temos isso na nossa mansão Bia tem seu estúdio onde ela desenha suas roupas, eu meu amado estúdio de dança e Mia sua sala de música. Eu sei! É incrível isso tudo caber lá dentro *o*

- Ótimo! - Ela fala isso e coloca os pés em cima de Bia, folgada não?

Eu sou tão distraída! Eu não falei como elas são né? Não precisa responder! Bia é branca, quase pálida, o cabelo dela é escuro mas tem algumas mechas loiras, ela não é alta nem baixa, ela e Mia tem quase a mesma altura, a garota ama shopping, eu acho que alguma compulsiva por compras vai amar ela. E agora vem Nath ela é baixinha que nem eu :D, tem cabelos encaracolados e é loira, ela também é branca e cora com facilidade e usa óculos são loucas e tem características únicas, serio as vezes eu tenho medo das reações delas *o*

- OMG! - Bia gritou e no susto Mia freia o carro.

- O que foi? O que foi? - Mia falou olhando para todas as direções.

- É barata Bia? - Eu falei toda me tremendo.

- God! É muito pior - Ela fez cara de sofrimento olhando pra mim e Mia.

- Menstruou? - Nath perguntou.

- Não Nath! É muito pior - Bia colocou as mãos no rosto.

- O que foi,mulher? FALA!! - Nath tem a necessidade de ver as pessoas felizes, com exceção daqueles que ela não gosta, por isso ela sacudia os ombros de Bia que nem louca.

- OLHA AS ROUPAS DELAS!! - Bia gritou e virou o rosto como se não conseguisse nos olhar, ain eu gostei das roupas que to usando ó.ò

- O que tem as nossas roupas? - Mia perguntou indignada.

- Olhe pra vocês garotas - Nath falou pra gente com tranqüilidade enquanto Bia...

**- **OH MY GOD! EU VOU TER AVC - Ela colocou a mão no peito e começou a se tremer toda.

Mia e eu nos olhamos e percebemos o por que do escandalo estavamos com os cabelos secados ao vento ou seja a coisa tava meio estranha, as roupas estavam um pouco umidas e estavam toda amassada. Entrei em pânico e me olhei, meus cabelos encaracolados estavam er... Um pouco cheio de nós e minha roupa tava no mesmo estado.

- Bia...? - Mia chamou Bia que ainda dava um show dramático no colo de Nath.

- Oi? - Ela disse fungando falsamente.

- Não precisa morrer! - Mia falou. - Estamos assim por que fomos em uma festa e... - Ai minha amiga explicou tudo .

- VOCÊS FORAM EM UMA FESTA! - Nath e Bia gritaram.

- Vocês não chegaram antes por isso perderam - Eu falei e dei língua pra elas, nós já estávamos com o carro em movimento.

- Isso tudo é sua culpa Bia ò.ó - Nath falou apontando o dedo para a Bia.

- Minha culpa? - Ela falou indignada.

- É sim! Você confundiu os horários e chegamos aqui de madrugada!

- Mas eu sou péssima em geometria - Bia falou em sua defesa.

- Geografia - Eu falei.

- O que? - Ela me olhou confusa.

- Você quis dizer geografia e não geometria. - Ela me olhou por um segundo e depois fez um gesto com a mão como se não fosse nada.

- Tanto faz - Ela suspira resignada e continua seu discurso.

- A questão é que eu não sou boa em fuso horários e tem mais de quem foi a idéia de ir pra Milão, hein?

- Er... - Nath falou procurando uma desculpa.

- FOI SUA! - Bia gritou triunfante.

- Pode até ter sido minha! Mas quem confundiu tudo para voltar foi você e...

- O que? Você sabe que minhas habilidades com horários são péssimas e...

- Garotas, parem! Se rolar luta espera chegar em casa para eu pegar minha filmadora... - Nós falávamos ao mesmo tempo, a não ser Mia que estava dirigindo o carro e só olhava tudo...

- CALEM A BOCA!! - Ok retiro o que disse sobre só olhar tudo ¬¬'.

Depois desse grito todo mundo ficou quieto, ela suspirou olhando pra estrada e disse com uma calma assustadora:

- Nós vamos parar no mercado e comprar chocolates - Meus olhos se iluminaram - Principalmente Ferrero Rocher - Agora os olhos Nath se iluminaram. - E vamos fazer compras em geral por que lá em casa ta faltando comida - Agora os olhos de Bia se iluminaram, ela provavelmente ta pensando no que vai preparar. - E a culpa é das duas e todos ficam felizes ok? - Apenas acenamos.

Acredite se quiser nós encontramos um supermercado aberto 24 horas *-*

_ No dia seguinte..._

_Mansão Cullen_

_Edward P.O.V_

Eita soninho estou em algum lugar macio abraçado ao meu travesseiro e... Por que meu travesseiro ta respirando e tem forma de ser humano *o*? Eu estou com medo de abrir os olhos da ultima vez que eu acordei abraçado a algo, esse algo era Emmett e Alice tirava foto da gente ="(. Então pra não morrer do coração com a cara do Emmett, eu tento me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem a noite. Só me vem rápidos flashes.

_Flash Back:_

_- Pena que eu não escolhi você - Falei com uma falsa cara de pena_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- E você? - Eu sussurro pra Bella, se controla pra não agarra-la Edward a Bella não é uma qualquer_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- Eu tenho uma idéia - Emmett diz com um sorriso malicioso._

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- Não adianta Bella, você vai ter que ficar com camiseta de Edward até amanhã - Rose falou com um sorriso._

_- E você Edward não pode colocar outra._

_Minutos depois...._

_Eu to babando total na Bella, eu não sabia que a imagem dela apenas com minha camiseta (ela usava apenas sutiã e calcinha por baixo) seria tão interessante, droga! O Ed Junior quer dá sinal de vida._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_- TIRA! TIRA! TIRA! - As garotas estão fazendo coral para Emmett tirar a calça. Ele tira e... EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TÁ USANDO ESSA CUECA *o*!_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- Eu achooo... que nois bebeu de mais hehe - Jasper disse apoiado na Alice com uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica na mão._

_- Vem dormir Jazz - Ela puxa ele para..._

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- E agora? - Eu falei passando o braço nos ombros de Bella que deitou no meu ombro._

_- Agora - Emmett perguntou sorrindo – Hehehehehe *risadinha de bêbado* Bom você não sei mas eu... - Ele puxa Rose e dá um beijo digno de Oscar..._

*~*~*~*~*~*

_- É uma boa idéia - Bella diz apoiada a mim e depois se encosta na parede._

_- Tem razão - E eu me apoio na parede ficando de frente pra ela e nós nos encaramos..._

_Flash Back_

O QUE!? O que aconteceu? Eu quero saber ó.ò! Qual era a boa idéia? Por que minha memória tinha acabar logo ai... Ai eu sinto a coisa pela qual estou abraçado se mover. Ok Edward enfrente seu destino, pensa assim pode ser seu cachorrinho. No três você vai abrir os olhos. UM... DOIS... TRÊS!!!

**Fim do capítulo.**

**

* * *

N/A: **Gente, desculpe a demora para postar o capítulo, mas fala sério foi o maior até agora. Prometemos não demorar tanto para postar o próximo o capítulo. Espero que gostem desse. E não esqueçam dos reviews. Até o próximo cap. ;*

* * *

**Resposta dos Reviews**

**Thamy88:** Pronto ta postado o capitulo espero que goste ;D

**Bia carte:** Que bom que está gostando dá historia *-*. Ta ai mais um capitulo, amore :*

**Julesbinoche**: Eu sei que Tanya se supera e vai por mim matar ela não vai ajudar, que tal pensar em algumas torturas? Com toda certeza ela merece. Eu sei que devia fazer Emmett falar alemão mas russo tambem é bem er... Você sabe u.ú. Sim! Ed foi fofo em defender Bella, enquanto ela tava o seu momento emo mas entre nós o Ed é fofo sempre *-*. Eu também adoro essa musica =D. Aqui é uma fanfic, benhê e eles são os Cullen,Hale e Swan, eles podem e nós pobres mortais apenas temos que ficar babando. Mas por eles serem podres de ricos, eles obviamente seriam poliglotas. É uma boa teoria sobre o energético de Alice mas será que não é algum segredo de família? Tipo a receita dá coca-cola ;D. A diretora é... Que palavra usar? Bom é melhor não falar mas sim Dorival deve sofrer bastante nas garras dela. Sim esse negocio de chove-não-molha cansa mas nós estamos fazendo o pessoal ficar cada vez mais ansioso pro beijo e nesse capitulo eles pelo menos se molham ao cair na piscina ;D. Sim as coisas tão lenta mas é covardia comparar com os livros u.u, todos sabem que os livros são melhores que nossa historia. Rose ta acordando pra vida e que ela não me ouça mas... ela é loira,o que esperava? Bom... Ufa!! Comentario pequeno o seu, não? Ta ai mais um Capitulo eu espero que vc goste dele, bjim e até a próxima =*

**'Mimy Cullen'**: Obrigada pelo elogio a fic. E sim os Cullen são bem disputados afinal eles são os Cullen, não precisa falar mais nada ;D. Tem que existir as vilãs por que sem elas a historia não teria a mesma graça e não teria de quem rir quando se desse mal no final. Ed é um pouco lentinho mas não se preocupe as coisas vão mudar. Emmett com Rose é realmente lindo de se ver *u*. Alice tinha que ter suas festas. Você ainda não falou do Jasper u.u, o que achou dele? Que bom que gostou de Mia e Kathy com elas vai vir mais duas garotas que não são muito normais. Aqui está mais um capitulo espero que fique satisfeita com ele ;*

**Maarii**: Sim Alice foi completamente "dumal" acordando o pessoal eles as 06:30 da manhã. Ficamos felizes que vc tenha adorado o capitulo passado *u*. Eu espero que seja a mesma coisa nesse capitulo =*

**B'brandon**: Biazinha do meu cora desculpa não ter entrado em contato, eu ando ocupada :x. Em breve eu consigo fazer essa proeza mas até lá poderia apenas me falar um sobrenome pra colocar na sua personagem? E que tal criar vergonha e criar uma conta? Vai não é difícil ;D. E eu não sei se vc vai poder catar o Jazz, na verdade eu acho que Alice te mataria. Então vc vai se contentar com alguém... que eu ainda não quem vai ser :x. Aqui está mais um capitulo e vc agora está no solo de Forks *-*. Espero que agrade vc, é a primeira vez que euzinha escrevo vcs, dá outra vez foi a Angel, até :*

**Nath Tsubasa Evans**: Que mara vc ir pra Italia *-*, vc vai estar no mesmo solo em que filmaram as cenas pra Lua nova *----* e que também é a capital da arte renascentista *-* (acabei de descobrir). Infelizmente vc não acaba com o plano fajuto de Tanya mas pensa assim...Você vai ter outras oportunidades. E eu li Lei do Amor amei a fic *u* o problema é que eu ainda não tive tempo de mandar review ¬¬', é muita coisa pra fazer e já que eu to aqui, eu vou aproveitar e pedir mais capítulos *u*, a fic ta realmente boa. Eu gosto do Jake, eu penso que sem ele a historia não seria a mesma tem coisas que aconteceram por causa dele. Ta certo que odiei ele em Lua Nova e Eclipse, na verdade mais em Eclipse apesar de entendê-lo não dá pra evitar... É mais forte que eu, ok eu desviei do assunto. Eu vou entrar em contato com você,eu não sei quando u.u mas eu vou e eu vou pegar o MSN mais usado por vc então fique atenta ;D. Ta ai mais um capitulo espero que ele lhe agrade, até ;*

**Lu A Cullen .-.**: Bom você descobriu o que vai rolou na festa, e ai ficou bom? E... OMG! Você não tem férias de julho-agosto *o*? Como você sobrevive? Eu com toda certeza me mataria, ou fugiria para alguma cidade que houvesse férias o ano inteiro (se existe algum lugar assim me fale ;D). HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! EU AMEI VOCÊ TER AMADO A NOSSA AMADA FIC *u*. Agora o capitulo ta ai bunitinho e nós esperamos que goste dele, até a próxima ;*

**Carol**: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ficamos felizes que tenha amado/idolatrado/gostado/descabelado pela nossa fic. Que mara a sua mãe ficar com medo das suas risadas *w*. Obrigada os elogios e nós adoramos escrever o Jasper, ele é igual a todos na fic ou seja: MARA *-------*. O capitulo ta ai e eu espero que goste, até =*

**Danda Jabur**: Obrigada por avisar do erro nenhuma de nós percebeu, brigada =D. Tudo bem, eu entendo sua preguiça, só basta falar que gostou do capitulo e tudo bem também por não ter mandado review no capitulo passado, deve ter sido difícil tirar férias forçadas do fanfiction e eu não quero nem imaginar a quantidade de fics que vc tem pra ler, já me dá vontade de dormir só de pensar. Espero que sua curiosidade seja acabada com esse capitulo, Ed e bella são fofos sim *-* e lindos também e Tanya tem que estragar tudo mas pense assim uma hora ela não vai ta lá pra atrapalhar e sim ela vai aprontar. Foi hilário mesmo a Rose e o Emmett ficarem com dor de cabeça de tanto pensar. Você ta amando a fic e a gente ta amando esse fato *u*. Que bom que vc passou sem uma vermelhinha *w*, fico feliz por você e se você gostou da historia algumas coisas eu peguei do Desciclopédia, passa lá e vê o que eles tem a dizer sobre algumas fotos de fantasmas nossa Amélia é Menina fantasma feiosa de Bengala. É isso eu espero que goste do capitulo, até ;*


	13. Esme e Carlisle

Capitulo 9 – Esme e Carlisle - Parte I

**Edward P.O.V**

Com muita dificuldade eu abri os olhos e vejo ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que... tanananam tanananam :B. Meu travesseiro humano era a Bella *o*. Por algum motivo nós estamos dormindo no chão perto da piscina o.O. Eu olhei pra ela e vi que ela estava com minha camisa e eu estava sem, exatamente como nos flashes que eu tive. Porque minha memória teve que acabar ali? .-. Eu queria muito saber qual foi a idéia.

Então eu me viro para o outro lado e a primeira coisa que vejo é o Lucky com a cabeça inclinada me olhando com uma cara de quem diz: "Em que roubada tu se meteu _brodi_?". Eu me sento com cuidado para não acordar a Bella e quando olho ao redor tenho que me segurar colocar as mãos sobre a boca para abafar minhas risadas, Emmett está usando só uma cueca samba canção. E como se usar samba canção não fosse mico o suficiente a dele tem desenhos do Bob Esponja O_O

Depois dessa visão perturbadora, eu me deito de novo perto da Bella, mas dessa vez minha cabeça está perto dos pés dela, eu devia saber que isso não é uma boa idéia. Bella acorda e se assusta ao ver onde está, em conseqüência ela me dá um chute no rosto G_G.

Quando eu penso que a situação não pode ficar pior eu ouço uma voz muito conhecida e que me causa arrepios cantando:

- CANTAAAAAA, DANÇAAAA, SEEEEM PARAAAAAR. – Esme cantava e dançava ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei boquiaberto enquanto via meus pais entrarem em casa. O que mais me traumatizou nisso tudo foi ver eles fazendo a coreografia sem errar nada *o*

- Entra de cabeça nos seus sonhos, só assim você vai ser feliz, por isso canta, dança, grita, ô ô ô ô ô ô – Meu pai cantava e os dois continuavam dançando. Eu olhei ao redor e vi que todo mundo tinha acordado e olhava aquela cena de olhos arregalados.

Se a Bella e a Rose não se assustaram depois disso, então não iria demorar muito para pensarem que meus pais eram loucos. Porque quando eles acabaram de dançar, Esme finalmente nos viu e eu vi seus olhos brilhando. Eu olhei pro Emmett e nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo:

- Fudeu.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, MEUS FILHINHOS COMO EU SENTI FALTA DE VOCÊS. – Esme veio correndo até nós. Agora vocês já sabem de quem Alice herdou as cordas vocais ¬¬'

De repente ela parou e olhou direito para nós. Eu olhei para os lados e nem precisei pensar muito pra saber o que se passava na mente dela.

- Mãe... – Eu tentei falar que ela estava entendendo tudo errado. Afinal o que você pensaria se chegasse na casa dos seus filhos e encontrasse um só de cueca do bob esponja com uma loira e o outro sem camisa com uma morena?

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH. MEU. DEEEEEUUUUUUUS. CARLISLEEEEEEE. – Ela gritou olhando pro meu pai.

- QUIIIIIIÉÉÉÉ MULHEEEEER? – Ele disse.

- Olha só que bonitinho *-* - Ela parou de gritar agora que ele chegou mais perto. – Nossos bebês desencalharam. - ¬¬'

- E pelo estado dessa casa rolou suruba por aqui. – Carlisle disse como se falasse do tempo. – Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês garotos *-----* - Eu já disse que meus pais não são normais? Pois é G_G

- Onde está minha princesinha/fadinha/escaladora de meio-fio? – Esme disse. Traduzindo: Alice.

- Er... – Eu olhei pro Emmett, que olhou pra Rose, que olhou pra Bella, que olhou pra mim. – Não sei :B

- DADDYYYYYYYYYYY. MAMYYYYYYYYYYY. – Falando no diabo u.u

- ALIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEE *----*. – Minha mãe gritou.

- SOGRÃÃÃOOOOOO. – Jasper ta morto O_O – Eu só tava entrando na brincadeira G_G – Ele completou quando meu pai lançou um olhar que dizia "I KILL YOU Ò.Ó"

- Então... – Eu comecei já que tava rolando um silêncio macabro – O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntei pros meus pais, tentando ignorar que a Alice estava com a calça do Jasper e o Jasper estava com o top da Alice O_O.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Edward? – Esme disse fingindo estar ofendida. – Está querendo nos expulsar? – Nessa hora Carlisle passou um vidrinho com água e ela derramou um pouco nos olhos. A água começou a escorrer como se fossem lágrimas e Esme começou a soluçar.

- Viu só o que você fez com sua mãe seu ingrato? – Carlisle disse lançando um olhar mortal na minha direção.

- Er... Desculpa mãe. Eu não quis te magoar. – Eu fingi que acreditava que as lágrimas eram de verdade.

- HAHAHAHAHA. – Ela começou a rir de repente me assuntando. – São lágrimas de mentira Edward. – Se não fosse minha mãe ela já estaria fazendo companhia pra dona louca u.u

- Que burro. Dá zero pra ele. – Meu pai disse rindo com ela.

- Jura que eram lágrimas de mentira? *o* – Jasper disse. – A senhora é uma atriz maravilhosa, eu estava realmente acreditando. Agora eu sei de quem Alice puxou o lado artístico dela. – Puxa saco ¬¬'

- Ah, que amor. Você é o namoradinho da Alice não é? Como você se chama? – Ela disse.

- Meu nome é Jasper, senhora Cullen. E... er... eu não sou o namorado da Alice. – Jasper disse corando.

- Me chame de Esme. Sério que vocês não são namorados? Alice o que é que você anda fazendo? Como foi que não agarrou esse garoto ainda? Nem parece que meu sangue corre em suas veias, nem parece que você saiu do meu ventre, nem parece que... – Não sei porque Jasper teve que falar do "lado artístico" da família. Agora a mulher se empolgou.

- Mãe, eu já entendi . – Alice cortou ela.

- Minha filha você não aprendeu nada com minha história? – Ih, lá vem um flashback da época em que os dinossauros viviam em paz na Terra.

_Flashback_

**Esme P.O.V**

_Pela estrada afora__, eu vou bem sozinha__. Levar esses doces para a vovozinha. Ela mora longe, o caminho é deserto..._

_Eu estava saltitando pela praça, quando vi um rapaz de cabelos loiros na fonte. Clichê não acha? Reclame com a autora U_U_

_Ele era tão lindo que eu simplesmente fui andando em direção a ele, quando cheguei perto eu disse:_

_- Oi, como você se chama?_

_- Carlisle. – Ele respondeu. – E você?_

_- Meu nome é Esme. Carlisle o que você acha de nós nos casarmos e sermos felizes para sempre?_

_- Eu acho maravilhoso. – Carlisle disse._

_- Legal \o/. Estou tão feliz que vou cantar. – Eu disse. - Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Eu comecei a dançar e Carlisle cantava e dançava comigo._

_Fim do Flashback_

**  
JASPER P.O.V**

Assim que acabou o flashback de Esme, Carlisle começou a cantar do nada:

- Yahoo! It's a celebration – Ele fazia uma dancinha estranha enquanto cantava.

Começou a chover e só ai que eu percebi como todo mundo tava vestido e OMG!!! Porque eu to com o top da Alice? G_G. Mas como diz alguém-que-eu-não-sei-quem: Há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra, do que sonha nossa vã filosofia :B

Todo mundo saiu correndo pra dentro da casa dos Cullen.

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para casa... er... trocar de roupa. – Ela disse corando e eu vi Edward dar um sorriso torto.

- Eu concordo. - disse Rose. Só agora eu prestei atenção que Rosalie só estava com um top parecido com o que eu estava vestindo, que eu acho que fica melhor em mim do que nela (H)', e um micro-short.

- Então vambora povo \o/ - Eu disse animado. Acho que o efeito da bebida alcoólatra que eu tomei ontem ainda não passou (y)'

- Jasper, é bebida alcoólica seu idiota u.u – Uma voz na minha cabeça me corrigiu. Será que é a minha consciência? *o* - Eu não sou sua consciência mongolóide. Eu sou Deus. – A voz disse.

- DEEEEEUUUUUUS. NÃO ME LEVAAAAAAAAA. EU SOU MUITO JOVEM PRA MORREEEEEER. NÃÃÃÃÕOOO. – eu comecei a gritar. E todo mundo ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louco ó.ò. Além da bebida alcoólatr... alcoólica que eu tomei acho que o gatinho também ainda tava fazendo efeito =D. Eu sei que eu disse que ia parar mas eu não resisti.

Depois de uma pausa em que todo mundo me encarou. Eu disse:

- ahsuhsuahusah' Eu só tava brincando. – Mas acho que ninguém acreditou ó.ò

Rose começou a me arrastar para fora da casa e eu só tive tempo de gritar por cima do ombro: - Tchau Alice. Tchau sr. e sra. Cullen foi um prazer conhecer vocês.

- É SÓ ESMEEEEE. – Esme gritou de volta.

Rose, Bella e eu entramos na nossa casa e depois que eu tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa masculina eu sai. Rosalie estava dormindo e eu fui colocar em ação a minha vingança MUAHAHAHA cofcofcof. Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso ¬¬'

**  
Esme P.O.V**

Agora que eu estou sozinha com meus filhotes está na hora de botar ordem nessa bagunça

- E então o que é que vocês tem a nos dizer sobre isso? – Eu disse com raiva.

- Sobre o que? – Eles se fizeram de inocentes.

- Vamos começar por você Edward. Como se chama aquela morena com quem você estava? E o que você tem com ela?

- O nome dela é Bella, e eu não tenho nada com ela. Só um quase-selinho até hoje. – Ele respondeu.

- Edward meu filho. Eu não te criei para ser um frouxo na vida. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa com essa garota logo, antes que outra pessoa faça. – Carlisle disse como se ele fosse um sábio e Edward o aluno ignorante. – E você Emmett?

- Eu e a Rose, nós... bem... nós estamos meio enrolados. – Ele disse coçando a nuca. – Mas nós já passamos da fase do "quase-selinho". – Emmett completou dando uma risada alta. Edward bufou e jogou uma almofada nele. – Você estava tentando me machucar Edward? Talvez se você jogar uma rosa os espinhos me machuquem. – Emmett caçoou.

- Meninos chega. E você minha princesinha? Como vai seu relacionamento com Jasper? – Eu perguntei e ouvi Carlisle resmungando, lancei um olhar pra ele que dizia "Fique quieto ou você vai se ver comigo mais tarde" e completei com meu melhor sorriso.

- Sabe mãe. É melhor eu ajudar com essas malas não acha? – Edward falou e eu vi que Alice sorria para ele, enquanto ele piscava. Mas deixei essa passar. – Aliás quanto tempo vocês vão ficar aqui?

- Só alguns dias. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Nós fomos para a sala pegar as malas e Edward se assustou ao ver a quantidade de malas.

- Tem certeza que são só "alguns dias"? Que tipo de pessoa precisa de 14 malar para "alguns dias"?

- Ah, Edward. Você é tão lindo. – Eu sorri e comecei a cantarolar enquanto ia até a cozinha fazer algo para comer.

**  
Rosalie P.O.V**

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. O Emmett me beijou *o*. Tudo bem que tava todo mundo bêbado, mas ainda sim foi **O** beijo, bem que eu gostaria de lembrar tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas só consegui ter alguns flashes. Depois de dormir num chão duro eu só quero a minha cama agora *boceja*.

_20 minutos depois..._

Eu abro os olhos e...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Eu pulo da cama e ouço alguém rindo alto.

Quando eu olho ao redor tentando entender o que está acontecendo vejo Jasper e a Bella rindo como loucos.

- Vocês são loucos ou o quê? Tem um rato aí e tudo o que vocês fazem é rir? – Eu pergunto irada.

- Rose, hahaha... o rato hahaha... é de borracha hahaha. – Jasper fala com a mão na barriga de tanto rir. – Essa foi a minha vingança por você ter me acordado com uma barata D

- Jasper, seu mongolóide. – Eu xinguei ele. Na raiva peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi (o rato) e joguei nele.

De repente Bella parou de rir e olhou direito para o rato. Ela fez uma cara estranha, gritou e pulou em cima da cama.

- O que foi Bella? Ficou louca de vez? – Eu perguntei.

- Jasper, quando você comprou esse rato, a pessoa que vendeu disse que ele era de borracha? – Bella perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Er... não :B. Porque? – Jasper perguntou

- Porque esse rato não é de borracha. É um rato morto. – Quando Bella disse isso Jasper olhou bem o rato e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Jasper

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Eu

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Bella

- MAAAAAAA OOOOOEEEEEE – Edward entrou no quarto de repente. Porque ele tava fantasiado de Silvio Santos? O_O – Mas que gritaria é essa? Quem quer dinheiro? Hahaiiii.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – Jasper continua gritando ¬¬'

- Vocês estão brincando de macaquinho? *o* - Edward perguntou.

- Como assim? O.O – Eu perguntei.

- Que nem na música da Xuxa =) – De repente Edward começou a cantar. – 3 macaquinhos pulavam na cama, um caiu com a cabeça no chão. A mamãe ligou pro médico e ele disse: Nada de macacos pulando no colchão.

Enquanto ele cantava eu, Jasper e Bella olhávamos para ele assim: O_O

E ele estava assim: *w*

- Er... Edward porque você tá fantasiado de Silvio Santos? – Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu perdi uma aposta ó.ò – Ele respondeu.

Depois que Edward se livrou do rato. Nós começamos a conversar e Edward nos falou um pouco sobre seus pais.

**  
Carlisle P.O.V**

Eu realmente queria não ter que fazer isso, mas já estava na hora de eu falar com Alice sobre... sobre... *respira fundo* sobre "secso". Depois do que eu vi hoje se eles já não fizeram alguma coisa com certeza não vai demorar. Tenho que aceitar que Alice já não é mais minha garotinha, que ela já está crescida. Mas talvez se eu fizer de tudo para transformar a vida do tal de Gaspar num inferno sendo um sogro terrível ele desista da minha filha *o*. Nossa eu tenho que me cumprimentar por essa idéia magavilhosa :B. Carlisle você é mesmo um gênio 8)

Subi as escadas e parei na frente da porta de Alice, respirei fundo duas vezes para ver se arrumava coragem para ter aquela conversa com minha pequena, quando Esme apareceu:

- O que você está fazendo parado aí? – Esme perguntou

- Estou pedindo a porta em casamento. – Respondi com ironia. Eu estava muito nervoso por causa da conversa que teria com Alice.

- Como assim? Você está me traindo? Com a porta da Alice? – De repente Esme tirou um vidrinho de água do bolso. Será que ela sempre anda com isso ó.ò? Enfim... Ela pingou algumas gotas nos olhos e começou a soluçar alto.

- Esme, pelo amor de Deus. Eu nunca te trairia, pelo menos não com a porta da Alice. – Eu pensei um pouco. - Talvez com a _Gisele Bündchen._ Mas com a porta da Alice? Nunca.

- Então o que você está fazendo parado aí? – Ela repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com Alice. Uma conversa que eu já devia ter tido com ela há muito tempo. – Eu disse sério.

- Conversa séria? Sobre o qu... OMG! Você não vai falar sobre sexo com ela vai? – Esme perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- O que? Eu? Não. – Respondi fazendo cara de inocente.

- Ah, então tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. Ainda bem que ela acreditou *suspira*

Eu bati na porta do quarto de Alice e escutei:

- EEEEEEENTRAAAAAAAAA. – Minha princesa é tão delicada *-*

Então eu entrei no quarto. Me dê coragem santo protetor dos pais super protetores.

**  
Esme P.O.V**

Carlisle é tão ingênuo, ele realmente acreditou que podia me enganar. Eu fui correndo escada abaixo e parei derrapando na cozinha, só não cai por que Emmett me segurou.

- Onde é o incêndio? – Emmett perguntou.

- No quarto da Alice, seu pai vai falar com ela sobre sexo. – Eu realmente não podia perder aquilo.

- Eu não acredito. Jura? *o* - Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Aham. – Eu disse concentrada no brigadeiro que estava fazendo.

- Porque você ta fazendo brigadeiro agora? Não vai lá ouvir a conversa? – Ele me perguntou com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Quié? Eu não gosto de fofocas e você sabe disso. – Eu disse me fazendo de ofendida. Emmett simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu estou fazendo o brigadeiro para ir lá ouvir a conversa. Não achei pipoca. – Me rendi.

- Ta esperando o que então? Vamos logo, não perco isso por nada. – Ele disse com um sorrisão.

O brigadeiro já estava pronto. Peguei a panela, duas colheres e algumas almofadas também quando passamos pela sala, assim nós poderíamos ouvir a conversa com muito conforto. Então fomos correndo escada acima, com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e... *BUM*

Emmett deu de cara com a porta ¬¬. Fiquei esperando para ver se alguém aparecia, mas eles continuaram lá dentro. Então com M-U-I-T-O CUIDADO nós nos sentamos cada um com sua colher na mão enquanto ouvíamos aquela discussão. Tem jeito melhor de passar a tarde? *-*

**Fim do Capítulo 9 - Parte I**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá queridas leitoras ;D. Aqui é a Angel, eu acho que tenho algumas explicações para dar, então vamos a elas:

**1º:** Eu sei que o capítulo demorou a sair, me perdoem foi culpa minha. As aulas finalmente começaram e o tempo pra escrever diminui. Por isso eu enrolei, enrolei, enrolei e quase não escrevi.

**2º:** Essa é só a primeira parte do capítulo. Não ficou muito grande, mas eu sei que se demorasse mais vocês me matariam. Espero que gostem pois eu me diverti muito escrevendo =)

**3º:** Não vou responder os reviews nesse cap. pela falta de tempo, mas no próximo respondo todos que ainda não foram respondidos.

**4º:** Só para lembrar: Reviews please *-*

Até a próxima parte do capítulo, prometo que vou tentar não demorar tanto, mas levem em consideração que já tenho alguns trabalhos para serem feitos e a Maçã tem provas. Amo muito todas vocês ;*


	14. Lembranças

Capítulo 1O – Lembranças

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Eu não acreditava que ia ter essa conversa com Alice, mas era necessário.

- Oi, minha princesinha. – Eu disse sentando na cama dela.

- Oiii papiitoo =D. – Ela respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Alice, eu tenho que ter uma conversa muito séria com você e preciso que você preste bastante atenção tudo bem? – Eu segurei as mãos dela e olhei em seus olhos.

- Claro pai. – Ela disse séria.

~*~

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu estava ficando preocupada, pelo jeito que meu pai me olhava alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo.

- Alice, minha pitchulinhazinha. – Ele começou, esse apelido que ele inventou é muito estranho .-. – Eu quero falar com você sobre... sobre...

- Sobre? – Eu perguntei.

Ai Jesus, me diz que ele não vai querer falar comigo sobre aquela vez em que eu coloquei o papagaio no aquário pra ver se ele sabia nadar :º Nem sobre o fato de depois de eu ter colocado ele no aquário, eu ter encostado "sem querer" o pobre papagaio na tomada, o que fez ele morrer eletrocutado. E esse foi só o primeiro bichinho que eu matei .-.

- Eu quero falar com você sobre... – E ai eu me desliguei de tudo. Eu via a boca dele se mexendo, mas eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. Isso porque de repente meu olhar caiu sobre uma filmadora, e junto com uma dor de cabeça terrível vieram alguns flashes da noite da festa.

~*~

_Flash Back:_

_- Ai Jasper... hahaha. __Isso faz cócegas. – Eu disse sem fôlego._

_- Desculpa. – Ele tentou se ajeitar._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- O que é aquilo? – Jasper perguntou. A essa altura eu já estava vendo elefantes rosas com bolinhas verdes._

_- O que? – Eu disse seguindo seu olhar. – Ah, é uma... – eu respirei fundo procurando ar – uma... daquelas coisas._

_- Que coisas? – Ele fungou no meu pescoço._

_- Aquelas coisas. Ah, isso é bom. – Eu sorri quando ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos. – Uma filmadora! – Eu consegui me lembrar._

_- Jura? *o* - Eu vi seus olhos brilhando quando ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar sorrindo._

_- Aham. – Eu respondi confusa e ainda sem fôlego pelo sorriso dele. Afinal o que tem demais numa filmadora?_

_- Eu tive uma idéia. E se nós filmássemos *hic* alguma coisa?_

_- Tipo o que? – Perguntei._

_- Que tal coisas brilhantes? Eu gosto de coisas brilhantes hehehe. – Nem se nota que ele estava bêbado =D_

_- Tudo bem então. – Eu levantei e fui até a mesa onde a câmera estava, ou pelo menos tentei. Acabei tropeçando e caindo no chão, meu nariz começou a doer. Levei a filmadora até a cama onde Jasper estava sentado._

_- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou. Mesmo bêbado ele ainda era muito fofo *-*_

_- Sim, só meu nariz que está doendo um pouco. – Respondi franzindo o cenho. Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz._

_- E agora melhorou? - Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos._

_- Melhorou. – Eu sussurrei sem conseguir quebrar o contato dos nossos olhos. Percebi de repente que minha respiração estava ofegante._

_Quando eu percebi nós dois estávamos muito próximos um do outro, nossas respirações se misturavam e eu podia sentir seu hálito, tive que me concentrar muito pra não desmaiar ali mesmo. E quando nós estávamos quase nos beijando a porta se abre. E EU VOU MATAR O INFELIZ QUE ESTRAGOU ESSE MOMENTO._

_Mas minha raiva foi substituída pelo choque e também pela felicidade assim que eu vi quem tinha estragado tudo, apesar de estar frustrada por não estar me agarrando com Jasper nesse exato momento. Também senti uma ponta de orgulho pelo meu irmão, afinal não é todo dia que se via uma cena daquelas._

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou contar antes que resolvam me matar. O motivo de todas essas minhas emoções descontroladas e que quem nós interrompeu foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que: Edward e Bella, mas como se isso já não fosse o suficiente os dois estavam no maior amasso. Sinceramente eu não duvidaria nada se a Bella acordasse com algumas marcas no dia seguinte devido a intensidade de Edward._

_Eu e Jasper continuamos olhando pra eles sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, quer dizer, eu sabia que estava bêbada, mas eu não estava TÃO bêbada. E aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho, quer dizer já fazia uns 5 minutos que os dois estavam naquilo, eles quase não se separavam nem mesmo para respirar e quando faziam isso era por um tempo muito curto, sinceramente não sei da onde eles tiraram tanto fôlego. Mas de qualquer jeito Bella ainda era a Bella, então depois de algum tempo ela acabou derrubando um vaso com flores._

_- Droga! – Bella praguejou se afastando um pouco de Edward._

_Distância que não durou muito tempo, já que Edward puxou ela de novo e eles continuaram se beijando. Ok, isso já estava ficando muito esquisito, Edward ainda era meu irmão. Então eu meio que tentei alertá-los da minha presença sutilmente._

_- HEEEYYYY, ARRUMEM UM QUARTO PRA VOCÊS. – Eu sei que sou delicada *-*_

_Os dois se soltaram de uma vez e eu pude ver Bella corando e escondendo o rosto no peito de Edward apesar da pouca luz que iluminava o quarto vir apenas da lua. Edward me lançou um olhar e eu juro que se olhar matasse eu teria caído mortinha da silva naquele exato momento. Edward abraçou Bella e eu pude ver seus lábios se mexendo formando um palavrão mas sem fazer som nenhum. Ele saiu do quarto com Bella. E quando eu olhei pra Jasper eu pude ver um sorriso enorme no rosto dele._

_- O que foi? – Eu perguntei sorrindo ao ver o sorriso dele._

_- Bom.. é que eu "acidentalmente" gravei isso. – O sorriso dele aumentou mais ainda se é que isso era possível._

_- Eu não acredito *o* - Eu falei com os olhos brilhando. – Você é um gênio Jasper. – E dito isso eu comecei a beijar ele._

_Fim do Flash Back_

_~*~  
_

Eu suspirei, agora eu me lembrei de como eu e Jasper acabamos com as roupas trocadas. Não que tenha acontecido alguma coisa mais séria entre nós, é só que em algum ponto entre nossos amassos, algumas peças de roupa acabaram por misteriosamente desaparecem do nosso corpo. Eu fui acordada dos meus devaneios quando ouvi meu pai falando comigo.

- Então, Alice o que você acha? – Ele perguntou cauteloso.

Eu não queria confessar que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ele tinha dito, isso certamente magoaria ele. Então respondi a única coisa que consegui pensar no momento.

- Eu... Eu concordo. – Eu disse.

- Jura? – Ele disse arregalando os olhos.

- Claro. – Respondi com medo de saber com o que eu teria concordado.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa minha mãe e Emmett entraram no quarto é minha mãe começou a gritar.

- CARLISLE, VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? PORQUE FEZ ALICE PROMETER ISSO? NÓS TINHAMOS A IDADE DELES QUANDO ACONTECEU COM A GENTE. – Ela gritava mexendo os braços.

- Mas Esme... – Meu pai tentava falar.

- Mas nada. Alice se preocupe com todas essas besteiras que seu pai disse. – Ela disse sorrindo pra mim.

- Hey. – Meu pai disse de repente. – Como vocês sabiam o que eu estava falando?

- Nós estávamos ouvindo atrás da porta é claro. – Esme sorriu e olhou pra ele fingindo inocência.

Então eles saíram do meu quarto e Emmett ficou lá sorrindo.

- Er... com o que exatamente eu tinha concordado? – Perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Você tinha concordado em só fazer sexo depois do casamento. – Ele respondeu sorrindo mais ainda, eu arregalei meus olhos. Ainda bem que minha mãe estava ouvindo tudo, suspirei aliviada.

~*~

**Jasper P.O.V**

Então estávamos Edward e eu espichados nas cadeiras de sol da minha casa enquanto Bella e Rose faziam alguma macumba em casa (elas falam que é invenção minha, mas eu sei que é verdade). Eu tava pensando em... nada quando Edward me perguntou:

- Hey cara, por que você tava com o top da minha irmã?

- Eu... - Então me vem os flash's

~*~

_Flash Back_

_- A brincadeira é o seguinte: Cada escolhe entre declarar uma verdade sobre si ou aceitar um desafio, quem falar uma coisa tipo "Eu não sou mais bv". Quem for bv bebi um gole dá garrafa de vodka e quem aceitar o desafio a pessoa que parou a garrafa escolhe - Emmett falou explicando a brincadeira - Então, topam?_

_- Por tudo mim bem - Edward falou indo em direção do bar para pegar a vodka e todos concordaram._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- Eu te desafio a tirar as calças Emmett - Rose, que já estava bem alta, falou com um sorriso malicioso._

_- O que? Mas eu já tirei a camisa ú.ù - Ele falou fazendo cara de pobre coitado._

_- Nem vem Emmett, eu fiquei só com a camisa do Edward e minha roupa intima. Você pode muito bem ficar de cueca - Acredite se quiser mas foi a Bella quem disse isso._

_- Vai maninho, eu sei que você adora fazer um strip ;D - Alice disse toda marota._

_- Ta bom - Ele revirou os olhos teatralmente - Depois de tantos pedidos, eu exijo um estimulo - Então ele ficou no meio dá rodinha e começou a abaixar as calcas e as garotas começaram a gritar._

_- TIRA, TIRA, TIRA, TIR... - Então elas param do nada. Como eu tinha fechado os olhos para não ver aquilo, afinal eu sou macho, fiquei curioso então abri meus olhos._

_- HAHAHAHAHA - Edward e eu estávamos rolando de rir. Emmett usava uma samba-canção do bob-esponja._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- Alicheee, você sabia que eu te amo? - Eu falei pendurado na Alice com uma garrafa na mão._

_- Serio *-*? Eu também, amor - Ai ela me tascou um beijo no corredor e nós fomos andando para uma porta e..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- Uma filmadora._

_- Jura? *-* - Aquilo me encheu de felicidade._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- Desse jeito Alice..._

_- Eu adoro isso Jazz..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Flash Back off_

~*~

WHAT? Eu fiquei travado na cadeira e Edward...

*SPLASH*

Bom ele me jogou um copo d'agua na cara ¬¬'

- Por que você fez isso?

- Não sei deu vontade - Ele falou tranqüilo - Mas você não me respondeu.

- Desculpe é que me veio alguns flashs e tals

- Com você também?

- É mais acabou... - Eu comecei a dizer a frase.

- Na melhor parte - Mas Edward a completou - Você não foi o único - E depois ele soltou um suspiro.

- Mas mudando de assunto... O seu pai me odeia? - Eu falei na lata e ele ficou sem-jeito.

- Odiar não define o que meu pai sente por você - Nessa hora eu suspirei aliviado - Na verdade é pior - Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e coçou a cabeça enquanto eu ficava horrorizado. - Um conselho ele vai tentar fazer sua vida um inferno para você abandonar a Alice.

- ISSO NUNCA!! - Eu gritei me levantando - Ninguém, eu disse **ninguém**, vai me afastar da Alice a não ser ela mesma.

- Calma eu só estou te aconselhando - Ele disse sorrindo satisfeito e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- É bom mesmo. - Eu voltei a me sentar e depois começamos a jogar conversa fora.

~*~

**Bella P.O.V**

- Rose, se acalme... - Eu falei tentando acalmar minha priminha.

- Como vou me acalmar? - Ela falou histérica com os olhos lacrimejando - EU PRECISO FAZER UM IMPLANTE DE UNHA A-G-O-R-A.

- Implante de unha? Isso existe 'O.o? - Eu falei confusa, Rose tava naquele estado por que quebrou uma unha e o engraçado é que quando ela quebra a unha trabalhando no motor do carro dela, ela não fica assim 'u.u

- Eu não sei! Mas que eu preciso de um, há isso eu preciso - Ela falou acenando a cabeça dizendo toda determinada.

- Olha o Emmett não vai olhar para suas unhas - Eu falei tentado convencê-la a acabar com o escândalo.

- Você acha? - Ela me olhou esperançosa.

- Tenho certeza - Eu falei sorrindo.

- Bella, você por acaso se lembra de que ontem a noite... - Ela deixa a pergunta incompleta. Então me vem uma baita dor de cabeça.

~*~

**Flash Back:**

_- Desafio. – Eu digo confiante, afinal o que haveria de mal em um desafio?_

_- Você vai ficar só com a camisa do Edward! - Alice diz com um sorriso malicioso, e eu retiro o que disse ¬¬'_

_- O QUE? - Eu grito._

_- Não adianta Bella__, você vai ter que ficar com camiseta de Edward até amanhã - Rose falou com um sorriso._

_- E você Edward não pode colocar outra. - Alice acrescenta para o Edward._

_- Pera ai, você está dizendo para eu ficar completamente nua por baixo da camisa do Edward? - Eu digo chocada._

_- Não Belinha, eu estou dizendo para você ficar de sutiã e calcinha por baixo dá camisa do Edward - Ela falou tranqüila mas como eu, ela tava sobre efeito de álcool por isso eu aceitei de bico fechado. Fui no banheiro e coloquei a camisa __**dele**__, ela batia no meio das minhas coxas. Quando cheguei lá na sala fui recebida por assobios de Emmett e as garotas rindo. Edward só me comendo pelo olhos, o engraçado é que eu não me senti envergonhada na verdade eu amei aquilo *-*_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

_- Tem razão - Ele diz apoiando as duas mãos na parede onde eu estava encostada - Sua idéia de ir lá para fora ver a água é maravilhosa *-*_

_- Sem contar que ta uma noite linda e ... *memória interrompida*_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Estávamos sentados na beira dá piscina com os rostos próximos:_

_- A noite está incrível e água é tão mágica *u* - Eu falei encantada com o reflexo dá lua na água._

_- Olhe pro céu Bella - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu, é claro, arrepiei até os pelos que não sabia que existiam. Então olhei pro céu e vi as estrelas *--------*, elas estão mais brilhantes ou é só impressão minha?_

_- São tantas estrelas... - Eu murmuro olhando maravilhada para o céu limpo, o que é muito raro em Forks - Infinitas na verdade =D - Eu olho pra ele e percebo que ele está a milímetros de mim._

_- Infinitas como meu amor por você - Ele murmura e eu abro um enorme sorriso e o que o beijo tava bem quente, já que ele tava deitado sobre mim com as mãos em lugares indevidos (lê-se: Dentro da camiseta) é claro que eu não sou burra então eu passei a mão mesmo =D mas infelizmente nós fomos interrompidos por risinhos e quando olhamos para a porta nós vimos Emmett andando com Rose em seu colo,tipo ele tava segurando ela pela cintura e as pernas dela estavam ao redor do tronco dele e os braços dela estavam no pescoço,resumindo ela estava completamente enroscada nele. Ele colocou ela em cima de um mesa e começaram uma sessão de amasso. O engraçado é que eles nem nos perceberam ali, então eu olho pro Edward com um sorriso malicioso e desço minha mãozinha para a __**bunda**__ dele e lá dou um belo apertão, ele me olha com os olhos arregalados e depois dá um sorriso bem pervetido. Ui!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

**Flash Back off**

~*~

O que eu fiz *o*? Genteeee!!! Obrigada senhor! Obrigada por me fazer lembrar que apertei a bunda de Edward, por que disso eu não abriria mão nem por um decreto.

- Bella? - Rose está abanando a mão na minha cara.

- Oi? - Ai eu me lembro que ela está esperando uma resposta - O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Eu e Emmett? - Ela falou como se fosse obvio.

- Eu me lembro de vocês no maior amasso, nem se quer me perceberam lá com o Edward - Eu fui diminuindo o tom dá minha frase ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Rose.

- O que você estava fazendo com Edward? - Droga! Por que ela não fica feliz em saber que estava no maior amasso com o Emmett? Depois dessa pergunta eu fiquei vermelhinha, vermelhinha.

-OMG! - Rose disse arregalando os olhos - O que vocês fizeram?

- Nada que você e o Emmett não tenha feito – Eu retruco.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA!! - Ela grita - Eu não acredito! FINALMENTE - Ela levanta as mãos para o alto como se desse aleluia, mas então eu revi minha frase e fiquei curiosa sobre um fato.

- Rose, você apertou a bunda do Emmett? - Agora que eu reparei o que eu perguntei.

- Belinha, Belinha ta me saindo melhor que a encomenda - Ela falou me abraçando pelos ombros - Você é pior do que eu ;D

- O que? - Eu falei indignada

- É sim, eu fui comportada e fiquei apenas naquele peitoral maravilhoso, e os braços, e as costas e aquele abdome então? Ui delicia - Ela já tava sonhando com merda de novo ¬¬'

- ROSE! - Eu chamo a atenção dela e ela fica levemente vermelha - Me conta uma coisa... Você lembra dá noite inteira?

- Não ú.ù. Apenas alguns flashs.

~*~

**Rose P.O.V**

**Flash Back**

_- Eu nunca cheirei um coelho - Jasper disse olhando para todos._

_Saco! Todo mundo foi tomar um gole dá vodka menos o... Emmett O.O_

_- Emmett você já cheirou um coelho *o*? - Agora eu to chocada._

_- EU FUI OBRIGADO ,OK! - Ele falou teatralmente - A minha mãe tinha me deixado na minha tia-avó Beth e ela tava doidona então me obrigou a cheirar o coelho - Ele explicou mexendo as mãos pra lá e pra cá._

_- E você não se viciou? - Jasper falou estreitando os olhos._

_- Na verdade depois desse episodio eu pedi um coelhinho pro meu pai - Ele falou animado e depois ficou com uma expressão facial triste - Mas ele morreu. _

_- OMG! Como *o*? - Eu perguntei._

_- Minha mãe usou ele para fazer comida - Ele falou olhando para baixo - Bom pelo menos a comida tava boa =D. – Ele falou recuperando o animo_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- Ui! Emmett onde você aprendeu isso? - Eu falei suspirando com ele no meu pescoço._

_- Se eu te contar, eu terei que mata-lá - Ele falou num tom rouco que arrepiou até minha alma._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _

_E ele me beijou na frente de Bella e Edward. Aquilo foi sem a menor duvida o melhor beijo da minha vida. Então quando eu vi estávamos no sofá e Bella e Edward misteriosamente não estavam mais lá *sorriso malicioso*. Espera! Eu estou dando um belo amasso no Emmett e to pensando no que minha prima e o irmão do meu ficante estão fazendo? CARACA! Eu acho que essa coisa de ser loira, talvez tenha um pingo de verdade e..._

_...Emmett ta dando chupadas e mordidas no meu pescoço e é impressão minha ou ela ta descendo?_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_- GENTE OLHA A LUA!!! - O traste do Jasper grita dá varanda do quarto que está de frente para a piscina onde Emmett e eu estávamos fazendo coisas nada puras ¬¬'. O que Edward e Bella estão fazendo ali no outro lado da piscina? OPA! Emmett ta pedindo atenção, então eu deixo para pensar depois de.._

**Flash Back off**_._

~*~

- Pelo visto os flash são bons - Bella falou olhando para o meu sorriso de retarda na cara.

- Por que você acha isso? - Eu disse me recompondo.

- Talvez por que está com um sorrisinho besta em um rosto sonhador? Ou porque ta quase babando? - Ela coloca o dedo indicador no rosto com cara de quem está pensando. E eu percebo que eu estou realmente babando ¬¬'. Droga!

- Vai me dizer que você não se lembra do fez lá na piscina? - Eu recruto para fica vermelha e fala nervosa.

- Do que você ta falando? - Me falaram que a vingança é um prato que se come frio mas esqueceram de mencionar que ela é bem docinha *-*

- Algo haver com você e Edward, agarrados fazendo coisas que é melhor não comentar e pelo o que você me disse a mãozinha boba reinou ali. - Eu digo com um sorriso malicioso e minha prima ta pior que uma arara vermelha, já viu a cor do bicho? Agora imagine aquela cor em um tom tão forte que chega a doer, pronto agora você tem a cor que minha prima assumiu

- E-e-e-e-Eu... - Ela gagueja mas eu interrompo.

- Belinha, Belinha. Não precisa falar. Eu sei que você A-M-O-U. - Eu falou isso enquanto passo os braços ao redor do ombro dela.

- Bom... - Ela fica com um olhar vago, o que significa que está lembrando da noite passada, e depois dá um sorriso completamente pervetido. OMG! Onde está a inocente Bella que eu conhecia? E onde está a Rose de antigamente? E o Jasper? Ha espera... O Jasper foi boboca daquele jeito mesmo ¬¬'. Mas a pergunta que não quer calar:

Que merda aconteceu com todos nós ontem =O? Sim, por que com toda certeza seja lá o que fizemos lá nos Cullen ontem com toda a certeza não foi nada que preste. Por que eu to a ponto de duvidar que a gente ainda seja virgem depois de ontem *o*.

**Nath P.O.V**

Saco! Eu to entediada em pleno sábado, mas esse tempo não ajuda em nada ò.ó. HAA!! Quer saber? Eu vou arranjar algum motivo para rodar a baiana por ai. Eu saio correndo do meu quarto e bato na primeira porta que eu vejo. Como eu cheguei agora de madrugada não faço a menor idéia de quem é o quarto.

- Entra, praga! - Eu ouço Mia gritar. Vou te contar essa menina nos ama tanto... ¬¬'

- O que você está fazendo? - Eu entrei praticamente quebrando a porta, pois eu empurrei com força. Ela para de passar o esmalte vermelho nas unhas do pé e ergue o olhar.

- Não é meio obvio? - Ela me olha incrédula.

- É, mas não custa perguntar =D – Se vê como eu consigo manter uma conversa construtiva quando quero.

- *suspiro* O que quer Nath? - Ela pergunta com uma cara de cansada.

- O que se faz em uma tarde de sábado em uma cidade nublada :S? - Ela começa a pensar, eu sei por que ela começou a pressionar os dedos nas têmpora o que significa que ela sente dor de cabeça, logo ela ta pensando :D

- Você pode dormir - Ela me sugere.

- ¬¬' - Eu só olho pra ela

- Ver filme?

- Já vi todos que tem aqui.

- Ouviu os CD's?

- Todos.

- Já viu nosso "negócios"? – Ela fala negócio entre aspas por que bom não é exatamente negócio é só a nossa forma de ganhar nosso próprio dinheiro, cada uma tem um talento então montamos uma espécie de sociedade ai deu no que deu, ou seja a nossa própria organização *u*

- Já vi tudo, eu provavelmente já decorei tudo - Eu falo com a voz de tédio e ela coça a cabeça tentando pensar em algo.

- Quer saber? - Ela falou se levantando - Vai atrás das outras, elas com certeza tem algo útil para você fazer - Ela falou me empurrando para fora do quarto.

- Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga Mia - Eu falei fazendo cara de choro e ela? Apenas me olha com indiferença e responde.

- Eu sou sim, tanto que eu sei que você quer irritar alguém por isso eu estou te mandando pra outra pessoa - E antes que eu possa apenas respirar, ela fecha a porta na minha cara.

Eu odeio/amo a Mia, quando ela faz isso ¬¬'. Então eu vou pra baixo e vejo Kathy e Bia indo em direção a porta. Em um ato nada desesperado, eu subo no corrimão e escorrego pra baixo, gritando:

- ONDE VOCÊS VÃÃÃÃOO???

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - As duas gritam e deixam a porta aberta. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei que a porta está aberta, simples por que é pela porta que entra um homem gritando com uma mulher logo atrás com... OMG! AQUILO É UM HAVAIANA DE PAU?

- SEU SEM VERGONHA!! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TENTOU FAZER A NOSSA FILHA PROMETER AQUILO - Ela falou jogando a havaiana na cabeça dele. Ui! Essa doeu em mim ó.ò Então ela para pra recuperar o fôlego com o homem, que aparentemente é seu marido, aos seus pés, literalmente - Isso é pra você nunca mais aprontar uma dessas, viu Carlisle? ò.ó – Genteee!!! Ela ta chutando ele.

- Me ajudem... Eu pago... -Ele falou olhando pra nós e as ultimas duas palavras funcionaram como mágica, segundos depois todas nós pulávamos em direção a mulher – Obrigado – Ele disse com a voz rouca. Ok vamos aos detalhes! Ele era loiro e muito bonito. Tinha pinta de galã de cinema.

- Por que estava surrando ele? - Bia perguntou, ela segurava um dos braços dela.

- Pelo o que ele fez com a nossa filha ò.ó! - Nós nos olhamos, todas estávamos levando pro lado ruim o que ela estava dizendo.

- E... E... *pigarreio* E o que ele fez para sua filha? - Kathy perguntou temerosa.

- Ele tentou fazer ela prometer que só faria sexo depois do casamento. - Ela falou.

Nós nos olhamos indignadas e depois olhamos para a mulher que parou de se sacudir e nos olhou.

- A gente pode te ajudar a espancá-lo? - Eu perguntei. Eu odeio esses atos machistas deles, tudo bem que os pais são super protetores mais eles não são santos.

- Obrigada, mas é como diz o ditado "Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher" - Ela falou sorrindo - Aliás, meu nome é Esme e do traste ali no chão é Carlisle, nós somos os Sr. e a sra. Cullen.

- Você são parentes da Alice, Edward e Emmett? - Kathy perguntou. Então me lembrei que os Cullen eram amigos de Kathy e Mia.

- Somos os pais deles. - Carlisle respondeu se levantando do chão com uma cara de dor. E nós? Ficamos chocadas.

- Mas vocês parecem ter no Maximo 35 anos - Bia falou olhando perturbada pros dois.

- Foi amor à primeira vista - Esme falou sorrindo pro marido com um olhar super amoroso, nem parecia que ela ia espancá-lo daqui a pouco - Então nos casamos cedo.

- Com quantos anos?

- 16 anos - Esme respondeu.

- E eu tinha 17 anos – Completou Carlisle que sorriu para esposa e acrescentou - São 19 anos agüentando esse ser serelepe, mas fazer o que se eu a amo?

- OWWWW!! - Nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom a conversa ta boa, mas temos que ir - Esme foi até Carlisle e o pegou pela orelha - Nós vamos dar um jantar hoje e depois ver o que rolou na festa de ontem nas fitas de segurança – Então ela se aproximou como se contasse um segredo ultra secreto - E o que aconteceu depois ;D. Vamos Carlisle que a sua punição ainda não acabou muhahahahaha - Ela sai puxando ele pela orelha dando uma risada do mal enquanto ele fala "Ai,ai,ai,ai,ai,ai,ai". Então eu me lembro que a gente não se apresentou, por isso eu pego Bia e Kathy pelos cabelos e saio correndo em direção a Esme e Carlisle.

- ESPERA!!! - Eu grito e Esme se vira - Nós não nos apresentamos - Eu falei dando de ombros.

- Oh claro - Ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu sou Nath Rocha e elas são Kathy Adams e Bia Riot - Eu disse apontando para as duas.

- É um prazer conhecê-las =D - Esme falou apertando a mão delas - Mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir ó.ò. Não se esqueçam hoje a noite e estão todas convidadas, até a que está lá em cima.

- Como você sabe da Mia? - Bia perguntou confusa.

- Tenho mesmo métodos - Ela deu um sorriso misterioso e arrastou Carlisle pela orelha.

- E vocês aonde vão? - Eu pergunto, com as mãos na cintura, para Bia e Kathy.

- Eu vou ficar ruiva *-* - Bia falou toda feliz .

- E eu vou fazer mechas vermelhas - Kathy respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ótimo eu vou com vocês fazer as unhas e hidratação no cabelo - Eu falei feliz por ter achado algo para afastar o tédio.

- Então vamos - Kathy pegou nos duas pelas mãos - MI... - Mas antes que Kathy pudesse completar seu chamado, Mia saiu da garagem e parou na nossa frente e falou:

- Eu vou sair, volto a tempo para ir no jantar - Como é que ela sabia *o*?

- Mas nós... - Bia ainda tentou falar mas Mia acelerou o carro e gritou:

- SE VIREM AUSHAUSHAU - Filha da... Respira Nath não há motivo para xingar a tia, ela é bem legal quando quer.

- Quem vai dirigir? - Eu perguntei.

- Pedra, papel e tesoura? - Bia sugeriu.

~*~

**Emmett PO.V**

Eu estava largadão no sofá tentando me lembra de ontem, mas só me vinha brincadeira, minha revelação de que cheirei um coelho, minha cueca favorita do bob esponja e meus amassos com Rose porém o flash acabou no melhor momento. ISSO TUDO É CULPA DESSA AUTORA DESREGULADA E...

- CHEGAMOS! - Mami chega toda sorridente enquanto meu pai ta num estado horrível.

- Mami!! -Alice chega saltitante e abraça a mamãe - Você sabe que eu agradeço a Deus por ter você como mãe *-* - Ela fala isso por que mamãe livrou ela de uma promessa horrível.

- Ow! Filhinha, eu também te amo! - Minha mãe falou toda emocionada e eu? Bom eu tive um ataque de ciúme.

- Hey! Eu também quero um abraço - Eu falei fazendo cara de choro e de repente eu me arrependi amargamente por ter feito isso. Três segundos depois eu vi dois seres pequenos pulando na minha direção.

- ESME!!!!!!!!!!! -Meu pai gritou de algum lugar da casa.

- QUE FOI? - Ela respondeu gritando mais alto.

- VEM CÁ!VOCÊ TEM QUER ISSO *-* - Dava para sentir a alegria dele pela sua voz - SEM O EMMETT E ALICE! SENÃO EU NÃO TE MOSTRO!! - Minha mãe nos olha e depois grita:

- TÃO ESPERANDO O QUE? FORA - Ela praticamente nos chutou para fora de casa. Amor de mãe igual a Esme, não tem igual.

~*~

**Esme P.O.V**

Depois de graciosamente expulsar meus filhos da casa deles. Eu vou praticamente dançando atrás de meu maridinho gostozinho. E descubro ele na sala onde fica os vídeos das câmeras de segurança.

- Que foi Cacá? – Perguntei parando ao seu lado.

- Olha para isso *-* - Ele apontou para um vídeo e depois falou - Que orgulho!

Eu olhei para o que ele estava apontando e...

QUE ORGULHO *-------------------*¹²³

~*~

**Fim do capítulo 10**

* * *

**N/A (Maçã):** Genteeee!!! Que capitulo foi esse? Nem eu que escrevi acredito no que eu escrevi :B, entendeu? Não? Nem eu *-* mas vamos ser sinceras quem não gostou dos flashs *suspiro*? QUEM VIER ME RECLAMAR DESSE CAPITULO, VAI SER TORTURADA COM METODOS JAPONESES A LÁ Esme (e vocês viram como ela é perigosa ó.ò). Ok, agora de verdade eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo por que eu amei escrever e admito que eu tava bem animada escrevendo "certas" partes. Bom é isso, olha eu quero passar dos 100 reviews, viu? Falta pouco então mandem ver. Até ;*

~*~

**N/A (Angel):** Viram como a Maçãzinha ama vocês? *-*

Eu sei eu também fico impressionada, espero que gostem desse capítulo, e realmente nos desculpem pela demora ;*

~*~

**AVISO: **Só iremos postar o próximo capítulo se chegarmos a 1OO reviews pelo menos. Nós nunca fizemos isso, nem pretendemos fazer de novo por enquanto. Então reviews please *-*

* * *

**Resposta dos reviews:**

**radio riot.****:** Obrigada pelo review, sua participação está aumentando um pouco na fic. Espero que esteja gostando =). Nós iremos providenciar alguém na fic pra você ;D

**Maarii****:** Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Realmente a Tanya não é normal, e cá entre nós Jasper não serve para proteger ninguém, pelo menos não nesse fic. Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Nath Tsubasa Evans****:** Que bom que está gostando *-*. Mas fala sério, só o Jasper pra conseguir se engasgar rindo em pensamento. Espero que tenha gostando de modo como vocês conhecem Esme e Carlisle, bem estilo Everybody's Crazy =D

**Mimy Cullen****:** Essa festa ainda vai dar muito o que falar ;D *suspense*

Acho que nos empolgamos um pouco escrevendo esse capítulo, mas espero que as pessoas que não agüentavam mais o chove-não-molha da Bella e do Ed tenham gostado.

**julesbinoche****: **Acho que esse capítulo responde sua pergunta sobre o chove-não-molha do Ed e da Bella. Espero sinceramente que você goste, afinal pra quem corava só de olhar pro Edward, a Bella até que se saiu bem né? =D

Eu também nunca assisti Caminho das Índias *-*

Espero que goste desse capítulo

** Cullen****:** U-A-U, você leu a fic bem rápido =)

Ficamos felizes que você esteja gostando, nesse capítulo tem mais flashes para matar sua curiosidade e te deixar mais curiosa ainda =P

Espero que goste desse capítulo, a opinião de vocês, leitoras, é muito importante para nós.

**Lu .comofas.****:** Obrigada pelo review, nós não queremos matar nenhuma das nossas leitoras ó.ò

Afinal se elas morrerem quem vai deixar reviews? ;D

Eu também só tive duas semanas de recesso esse ano *suspira*

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Carol:** Minha mãe também tem medo de mim às vezes, e meu pai, e meus irmão, e meu cachorro...

Er, enfim...

Que bom que está gostando *-*

**Larissa:** Que bom que está gostando *-*

Post novo! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Luiiza:** Não morre não ó.ò

Você tem que deixar um review aqui xD

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Raffa '-'****: **Mais post saindo õ/

Espero esteja gostando das aventuras de Carlisle e Esme também =)

**radio riot.****: **Desculpe pela demora pra postar

É que a escola está realmente um saco ultimamente.

Nós iremos atualizar a fic o máximo que pudermos.

Será que pode enviar seu msn para o e-mail da fic?

everybodyscrazy *arroba* hotmail. com

Então poderemos falar melhor sobre sua personagem =D

**Maarii****:** Que bom que está gostando!

Sentimos muito pela demora dos posts.

Mas você deve ter percebido que nossos capítulos não são tão curtos.

E nós fazemos de tudo para que os capítulos fiquem o melhor possível.

Mas nós também tentamos postar o mais rápido possível, sem deixar a escola de lado é claro ;)

**Jessy: **Ain, que bom *-*

Espero que goste do Carlisle e da Esme =D

**Raffa '-'****: **Que bom que gostou do Carlisle e da Esme =)

Eles ainda vão aprontar muito nessa fic

Só o que eu posso dizer é: Muitas confusões ainda estão por vir :)

**Thamy88****:** Obrigada pelo review

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Não esqueça de dizer o que está achando, sua opinião é muito importante para nós.

** Cullen****:** O vidrinho de água é mara xD

Realmente não sei o que seria do Jasper se não fosse pelas garotas G_G

Espero que tenha gostado do que Esme e Carlisle aprontaram nesse capítulo também.

**Lu .comofas.****:** Que bom que gostou *-*

Desculpe a demora pra postar, prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível ;*

**Mimy Cullen****: **Mais flashes nesse capítulo...

Acho que já deu pra esclarecer o que aconteceu, agora o que REALMENTE aconteceu vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo quando o pessoal ver as fitas de segurança =)

**Lili doidona:** Que bom que está gostando amore =D

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Xoxo

**julesbinoche**: Bem, não colocamos exatamente o que o Carlisle falou com a Alice, mas pela reação da Esme deu pra perceber G_G

Que bom que está gostando deles.

Ficamos muito felizes por isso.

**Carol:** kkkkkk'

Adoro seus reviews =)

Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Cinthia Sepulveda****: **Que bom!

Espero que goste desse capítulo ;D

**Nath Tsubasa Evans**: Deu pra ver como o Carlisle é um pai totalmente normal não é?

Eu não sei da onde tirei essa do rato morto. Às vezes me espanto com minha criatividade T_T

É claro que não quero matar vocês (cofcof), mas uma "curiosidadezinha" às vezes não mata ninguém =D

O que eles realmente fizeram na noite da festa, só no próximo capítulo.

Nem somos autoras malvadas não é não?

Será que você pode mandar seu msn para o e-mail da fic? Para podermos falar melhor sobre sua personagem?

everybodyscrazy *arroba* hotmail. com

**Aniil****:** Que bom que está gostando *-*

A Esme e o Carlisle ainda não aprontaram nem metade do que eles capazes...

Samba canção de Bob Esponja é bem a cara do Emmett =B

Obrigada pelo review ;*

**ANONIMO:** Obrigada pelo review ;*

Espero que esteja gostando da fic.


	15. Explicações

N/A: Olá pessoal! Nós realmente sentimos muito pela falta de posts ultimamente. Mas aqui tem uma pequena explicação do porque passamos tanto tempo sem postar.

Os reviews serão respondidos no próximo capítulo. Beijos ;*

* * *

**Narrador**

Mais um lindo dia ensolarado em Forks, os pássaros cantam, as flores desabrocham...

- Acho que alguém aqui andou cheirando açúcar. – Edward fala abrindo a porta da sala onde se encontra o narrador.

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? – O narra... digo eu pergunto.

- Er... não sei :B. Quem é você?

- O narrador dessa bagaça e... – De repente eu sou interrompido por um barulho horripilante. Olho pra trás e...

- Angel, será que dá pra parar com isso. – Diz Maçã olhando de cara feia para a amiga que está passando um garfo em um quadro.

- Mas que bagunça é essa? – Pergunta Edward confuso. – Quem são vocês duas?

- Nós somos as autoras dessa bagaça. – Angel diz sorrindo angelicalmente, um segundo depois sua expressão muda para uma de "Oi, meu nome é Samara" e ela olha pra mim. – E você pode ser o narrador disso aqui, mas só eu posso chamar isso aqui de bagaça.

- E eu também. – Maçã diz com um tom autoritário.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou.

- Nós viemos explicar para as leitoras porque não temos postado ultimamente. – Maçã responde.

- E porque vocês me colocaram aqui também? – Edward novamente perguntou. Será que ele só sabe perguntar? --'

- Porque as leitoras te adoram, então nós pensamos que se colocássemos você no meio disso elas nos odiariam menos =D. – Maçã disse.

- E se não der certo nós te usamos como escudo humano. – Angel completou com os olhos brilhando.

- Er... tá bom. Porque vocês não explicam então? G_G – Edward tenta desviar a atenção dele.

- Ok. Vai narrando aí narrador. É pra isso que nós te pagamos U.U – Angel diz.

- Mas vocês não me pagam =O – Eu digo surpreso.

- Você ficou doido? Como é que você diz uma coisa dessa? Vão nos acusar de... de... como é a palavra? – Angel pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Exploração? – Maçã responde imitando o gesto de Angel.

- Isso. – Angel diz animada. – Vão nos acusar de exploração.

- Ah. – Eu exclamo. – Queridas leitoras, essas são as melhores patroas que alguém poderia ter e eu não... Que palavra é aquela? – Pergunto apontando pro cartaz que elas estão me fazendo ler.

- Poderia. – Maçã diz olhando pro cartaz.

- E eu não poderia trabalhar pra ninguém melhor.

- Ok! Agora que as leitoras já sabem que nós não exploramos ninguém vamos explicar o nosso sumiço. – Maçã diz. – Quer começar Angel?

- Claro =D – Angel diz pulando. – Então da minha parte eu estava suuupeeer sem tempo pra escrever por causa da escola. Ah, uma observação rápida: sempre culpem a escola, a culpa sempre é dela mesmo. Minhas provas acabaram a pouco tempo e agora tem a feira de ciências então minha vida está muito complicada por enquanto.

- Agora no meu caso, é o seguinte: A escola também é culpada, foram toneladas de provas, trabalhos, seminários, simulados e ufa! Então, eu fiquei de TPM, só que não fiquei super mal humorada como costumo ficar, eu fiquei... fiquei * respira fundo* eu fiquei mega emotiva, ai para escrever comédia ficaria tudo uma merda. Agora vai ocorrer aqui na minha escola um festival e minha torcida está a todo vapor e eu quase não paro no computador, imaginem como estou me sentindo sem computador *olhas lacrimejando*?

- Como assim sem computador? Que tipo de pessoa vive sem computador? *o* - Edward pergunta chocado.

- Eu sei. É muito difícil. – Maçã responde.

- Bom pessoal, agora que já nos explicamos temos que escrever o próximo capítulo que vai ser postado o mais rápido possível. Paciência é uma virtude ;D – Angel diz.

- Tchau pessoal – Eu e a Maçã dizemos.

- Tomara que eu não tenha que ser usado como escudo humano =/ - Edward resmunga.

Nós ficamos por aqui gente, até o próximo dia ensolarado de Forks ;D


	16. O berro e o pulo

Capitulo 11 - O berro e o pulo

**Alice P.O.V**

- O que você acha que papai quer? - Euzinha perguntei.

- O que mais um homem quer quando chama a mulher para conversar? - Emmett perguntou com um sorriso pervertido.

- O que você...? - Me interrompo, pois eu entendo o que ele quis dizer - Ew! Emmett, que nojo!

- Que feio Alice, se comporte como uma adolescente do século XXI. Você não tem que ter nojo nem nada, se nossos pais não transassem como acha que nasceríamos? Dos repolhos? - Emmett me fala em tom de bronca, eu até me encolhi agora e...

- Emmett, você está se sentindo bem? - Eu pergunto desconfiada.

- Estou, por que? - Ele responde.

- Você me deu uma bronca... - Eu esclareci super preocupada, desde quando Emmett é maduro o suficiente para dar bronca? Ainda mais sobre sexo *o*. OMG! Meu maninho tá doente - OMG! Você está doente.

- OMG! Você tem razão - Ele disse arregalando os olhos - Rápido Alice nós temos que encontrar um médico que não esteja transando com a nossa mãe. - Ele olha pros lados tentando arrancar os cabelos - EU NÃO CONSIGO ACHAR! EU VOU MORRER ALICE, MORRER!!! - Ele diz completamente em pânico enquanto me sacode pelos ombros.

- PÁRA!!!! - Eu grito e por impulso eu pulo nas costas dele (não pergunte como u.u) e começo a dar cascudos.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Ele sai gritando comigo em cima dele.

Emmett e eu acabamos no quintal do Jasper *suspiro apaixonado* mas na hora eu não ligo.

- ISSO É POR NÃO TER MODOS COM UMA DAMA - Eu grito dando cascudos na cabeça dele - E TAMBÉM PRA VER SE SEUS PARAFUSOS VOLTAM PARA O LUGAR E...

- QUE MERDA É ESSSA!? - Edwardzinho berra/grita e/ou se esgoela. Engraçado é que ele berra/grita e/ou se esgoela muito mais forte que eu e mami juntas ó.ò e mesmo assim reclama de nós duas, olha a injustiça com as mulheres meu povo *o*. Então voltando... O impacto foi tão grande que tudo virou estátua, o silêncio foi quebrado por um misterioso choro de bebê.

Cre – do!

**Bella P.O.V**

Jesus! Que grito foi esse? Até Rose parou de chorar por causa da unha (ela voltou a chorar ¬¬'), agora ela tava segurando o dedo com a unha quebrada, mordendo os lábios e com os olhos lacrimejando, parecia um anime *-*

- Belinha, o que foi isso? - Ela pergunta num fio de voz e olhando para os lados.

- Foi lá fora, vamos ver - Eu ordenei (tô podendo, não?) e depois a puxei para a nossa varanda, que ficava de frente para a piscina

**Emmett P.O.V**

Eu que sou eu, tremi na base com esse berro do Ed ó.ò mas eu não podia deixar a peteca cair, a Alice podia, aquela Polly assassina... Voltando, er onde parei *o*? CADÊ O MEU ROTEIRO? *Mão com luva branca entregando o roteiro* Ah sim, obrigado. * pigarreio* Então eu não podia deixar de fazer minhas brincadeira :D, é automático.

- Tá de TPM, Edinhozito? - Eu disse sacana *estufa peito de orgulho*

- Como esperava que eu reagisse? Meu irmão invade o quintal do vizinho gritando com a minha mini-irmã em cima dele tentando cometer um homicídio - Ele fez cara de quem dá bronca. O pior que mesmo sendo o irmão mais velho, as broncas de Edward eram muito piores (as do irmão mas velho deveriam ser as piores u.u) – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que Emmett esta doente, então eu disse isso a ele que entrou em pânico e começou a me sacudir, euzinha é claro fiquei pê dá vida então pulei nas costas dele e o resto vocês viram - Alice disse rapidamente, tipo o Ed parece ser o irmão mais velho por ser um pouco mais responsável então na hora de se explicar, é como se fossemos crianças sendo pegas no flagra. Ai, não!! Ele fez _aquele_ olhar, o olhar que toda a nossa família é perita.

Deixe-me explicar. Temos três classificações de olhares herdados de família:

O olhar de cachorro molhado: Como puderam ver a Alice é a que melhor faz esse olhar, faz tão bem que até os cabelos dela arrepiados nas pontas parecem caírem de tanta tristeza.

O olhar dá morte: Nesse eu sou o melhor que faz =D, esse olhar consiste em intimidar tanto a pessoa, ao ponto dela desistir de fazer qualquer coisa antes mesmo de pensar.

O olhar de peixe: O Edward é o que faz melhor, esse olhar não expressa nada. NADA! É frio sem sentimentos e é exatamente esse que ele está fazendo. Ele usa esse olhar para broncas, para julgar alguém ou negociar, eu sei que é mega sinistro. Que medinho...

- Por que acha que Emmett está doente? - Ele disse depois de tirar _aquele_ olhar, graças a Deus.

- Ele me deu uma bronca - Eles me olharam assustados, normalmente **eu** é quem levo a bronca - E era sobre sexo ainda por cima - Ela acrescentou e depois os três me olharam com preocupação.

- Ain! Gente eu tô tão ruim assim? - Eu perguntei fazendo cara de coitado.

- Só há uma maneira de saber - Jasper disse solenemente e depois foi andando em minha direção.

**Rose P.O.V**

Lá estava eu, ouvindo tudo que eles diziam mega assustada. O que será que meu ursinho tem ú.ù? Antes mesmo que eu pudesse sequer piscar, eu ouço:

- Só há uma maneira de saber - E depois disso.

- HAAAAAA!

SPLASH! *algo caindo na água*

O que a mula do Jasper fez?! Eu olho de novo a cena para acreditar, meu mano retardado mental jogou meu urso-polar na piscina

- EMMETT!! - Eu grito e em um ato desesperado, eu subo no parapeito dá varanda e pulo na piscina. Que foi? Eu sei que Emmett sabe nadar, ok? Mas quando a gente vê alguém que ama cair na piscina de forma tão cruel (Jasper chegou perto dele e empurrou ele com a bunda, fazendo Emmett cair de cabeça na piscina), não se pensa.

**Edward P.O.V**

Foi tudo tão rápido u.u. Numa hora Emmett e Alice estão se explicando, noutra olhamos assustados, do nada Jasper joga o Emmett na piscina de cabeça e depois eu ouço um grito e uma cabeleira loura saltar dá varanda para a piscina.

- ROSE! - Eu, Jasper, Alice e Bella gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- TÔ VIVO! - Emmett grita aparecendo na superfície.

- EMMETT, QUER ME MATAR? - Rose fala aparecendo na superfície.

- Foi sem querer – Ele disse fazendo cara de coitado - Me perdoa Rose.

- Ok... - Ela responde bem baixo por que ele se aproximou. Que saco! Vou ter que narrar que eles começaram a se beijar mesmo? * "VAI" responde um voz do além*

*Suspiro* Tá bom, ele se aproximou e tacou um beijo nela que retribuiu depois de alguns segundos ¬¬, eu não dou mas detalhes por que tá ficando bem nojento de se ver.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - _Minha_ Bella perguntou se aproximando de Alice, Jasper e eu.

- Emmett e eu invadimos o quintal enquanto eu batia nele, Edward deu um mega berro, Jasper empurrou Emmett na piscina, Rose pulou da varanda para ajudar e agora eles estão trocando saliva ali na piscina - Alice respondeu animada enquanto apontava para a piscina e depois fez cara de confusa - Aliás por que empurrou me irmão na piscina?

- Se ele estivesse mal de verdade não conseguiria nadar e acabaria morrendo - Jasper respondeu na maior tranqüilidade mas eu vi que era tudo encenação para colocar _casualmente o_ braço em cima de Alice.

- Por que estava batendo no Emmett? - Bella perguntou confusa.

- Ele me deu uma bronca, eu estranhei e falei que ele estava doente, ai ele entrou em pânico e me sacudiu toda então eu fiquei pê da vida e pulei nele. - Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- O que?! - Bella perguntou assustada, então o "O que?!" dela me desencadeou um flash back (N/A: Yes! Eles voltaram ;D)

_Flash Back_

_- ANDA JASPER! - Rose gritou para o irmão._

_- Não - Ele respondeu cruzando os braços e virando a cara._

_Ela foi até ele, que estava sentado no outro lado do circulo que tínhamos formado no chão, e levantou ele pelos cabelos. Mulher forte a Rose, não '-'?_

_- Emmett mostrou a cueca nada sexy pra gente *Emmett fez cara de indignado* e também contou que foi obrigado a cheirar um coelho, Alice confessou que já usou roupa repetida quando era bebê *Alice fez cara de choro nessa parte* e que seu primeiro beijo foi uma armação da mãe, enquanto Bella ficou só com a blusa do Ed *Bella deu uma coradinha básica* e disse seu tombo master da vida, já Edward teve que contar que foi quase estuprado pela professora de piano e que o pai fez ele e Emmett irem ver uma mulher nua, só que a mulher era travesti *Eu e Emmett estremecemos nessa parte, aquela era uma infeliz lembrança* - Então ela pára e respira, e acrescenta - Enquanto __**eu**__ tive que colocar as roupas da Alice e contar como foi o meu pior encontro *Apesar de aquilo parecer ser pouco pra ela quando só se lê, vou te dizer, quando Rose falou seu encontro não sabia se eu ria, consolava ela, ou simplesmente ficava olhando pro nada... Pobre Rose *Depois de isso tudo que __**nós **__passamos, você não tem sequer o direito de reclamar do desafio que te propus... Então VOCÊ VAI DANÇAR NA BOQUINHA DÁ GARRAFA, SIM!_

_Bella mordeu os lábios fortemente e virou a cara para Jasper não ver ela se controlando para não rir, Alice olhava para o teto com os lábios espremidos e Emmett encarava o chão firmemente com a mandíbula, todos nós tínhamos que agüentar o riso para poder ver Jasper cumprido o desafio lá. Eu pra segurar o riso coloquei o rosto de Bella no meu pescoço e afundei meu rosto no cabelo dela._

_- Respira fundo e se controle - Eu sussurrei._

_- Uhum.. - Ela respondeu baixinho._

_Jasper soltou um suspiro resignado. O que fez todos olharem pra ele de lado, ai ele fala:_

_- Me larga que está machucando - Rose dá de ombros e solta o cabelo dele e o mesmo cai de bunda no chão - Agora me passem a porcaria da garrafa - Ele diz enfezado._

_Uma coisa pra se dizer dá cena na minha frente:_

_Bi-za-rro_

_JASPER REBOLOU ATÉ A BOQUINHA DÁ GARRAFA MESMO. O pior é ter que dizer que... Bom, ele tinha gingado 'O.o_

_ASHAUSHAUHSUAHSAU' Serio, essa cena devia ser filmada, então eu percebo que no meio da crise de risos geral, Emmett filmava tudo pelo celular, da onde ele tirou o celular se só está de cueca?_

* * *

_- AAAIII!! - Bella gritou do banheiro._

_BOOT * onomatopéia ridícula de porta sendo arrombada*_

_- O que foi? - Eu falei apressadamente parado com o pé na porta._

_- ... - Bella olhando pra mim assim: *o*, ela provavelmente ficou meio assustada com a minha força ou desespero. Então eu olho melhor e vejo que arrancaram a torneira, o que faz parecer que tem uma mini cachoeira no banheiro, que aliás está alagado e __minha__ Bella tá sentada no chão._

_- Você está bem? - Eu pergunto e ela parece acordar do transe, pois quando eu ia pisar no chão ela grita:_

_- PÁRA - Eu viro estátua na hora e olho pra ela perguntando - Você vai cair que nem eu._

_Eu sabia que andar em qualquer superfície não era a maior habilidade de Bella, por isso eu apenas abri um sorriso e pisei no chão, mas na hora de dar o segundo passo..._

_BLASH! *De novo uma onomatopéia ridícula =D*_

_- AIIIN!! - Bella gritou embaixo de mim. Sim! Eu escorreguei e cai em cima dela, podem falar.. Eu sou um gênio ¬¬'_

_- Desculpa Bella - Eu imploro rapidamente - É que bom, seu forte não é andar e sim tropeçar por isso eu achei que..._

_- Que não tinha perigo __**você**__ andar mas pra mim sim - Ela falou fazendo cara de que aquilo era óbvio - Edward, eu tenho consciência da minha falta de coordenação motora mas se eu falei que era perigoso você entra é por que __**é**__ perigoso - Ela foi falando eu fui ficando sem graça._

_- Er... *pigarreio* Bom... Como podia ter certeza de que cairia?_

_- Na hora que a torneira quebrou e começou a jorrar água, eu tentei me apoiar em algo pra levantar e o sabão em pó debaixo da pia caiu no chão - Ela apontou pro chão e eu vi que tinha espuma em toda parte._

_- Bom, então vamos sair daqui e... - Fui me levantando e..._

_Cai em cima dela de novo, só que dessa vez aconteceu algo que ninguém esperava, (N/A: Nem sua cara escritora que ta assim: *o*, enquanto escreve), na hora que eu cai, Bella acabou tentando me segurar e pois a mão onde não devia._

_Você deve estar pensando que foi na bunda, peito, coxa, abdome e etc, etc, etc..._

_Mas pra quem achou isso, parabéns =D, você errou '-', ela acabou acidentalmente colocando a mão no __**J**__**únior **__:X_

_Eu sei que não é coisa de homem mas que eu fiquei vermelho, amarelo, branco, bege, azul e roxo com bolinhas amarelas, isso eu fiquei._

_Ai veio minha maior preocupação, eu comecei a rezar mentalmente "Junior não de o ar da sua graça, pelo o amor de Deus. Amém "_

_- Er... Bella... Hã... - Eu fiquei que nem estátua em cima dela, com a mão dela __**lá**__, tentando pensar em uma maneira delicada de dizer "Tira a sua mão do meu pinto ou vai se assustar com o tamanho dele" ou algo do gênero, mas não saiu nada e pra piorar a situação ela não parecia ter consciência de onde tocava então eu falei apontando pra baixo - Bella será que...?_

_Ela olhou pra onde eu apontava e ficou super vermelha, depois laranja e acho que ela parou de respirar por que tava começando a ficar roxa. Ai eu cometi o erro de olhar pra ela melhor, agora imagine minha situação *cara de cachorro molhado* eu tava em cima da garota que estou afim, que está com uma blusa de um tom claro e molhada e que está com a mão no er... Em partes usadas para prazer e reprodução humana e não humana, como você acha que meu corpo reagiria ó.ò?_

_Mas graças ao cara lá de cima, ela tirou a mão antes de sentir algo... algo... *pigarreio* rígido._

_- Desculpe, não era a minha intenção, juro que não fazia idéia que eu tava com a mão ai - Ela disse sem me encarar e apontado pra baixo._

_- Calma Bella eu sei que não era sua intenção - Eu falei tentando acalmá-la._

_- Não Edward, é culpa minha. - Ela falou com cara culpada - Eu meio que devia ter estranhado estar tocando em algo... hããã... - Ela ficou vermelha – Grande - Ela disse em um fio de voz, eu fiquei todo orgulhoso de mim e acabei abrindo um sorriso de leve._

_- Obrigado, Bella - Ela ficou bem vermelha e olhou pra mim derrotada._

_- Ahh - Ela falou se deitando de vez no chão - Não me deixa mais sem graça, Edward._

_Ela fechou os olhos para não me encarar, aí eu não resisti e fui me aproximando. Só quando meu corpo encostou mais nela é que Bella abriu os olhos._

_Não falamos nada._

_Só nos olhamos, aos poucos eu fui me aproximando._

_Começou com leve roçar de nossos lábios, aí foi evoluindo até virar uma guerra de línguas dentro das nossas bocas._

* * *

_- Aqui, usa. - Eu disse pra ela entregando uma outra camiseta minha._

_- Obrigada. - Ela me agradeceu sorrindo e foi em direção ao banheiro do meu quarto, onde não tinha uma torneira quebrada... Infelizmente ='(_

* * *

_- Demoram, hein? - Emmett disse com um sorriso pervertido._

_- Eu quebrei a torneira do banheiro - Bella disse se sentando._

_- Só você mesmo, Bella ¬¬' - Rose falou em tom de tédio._

* * *

_- VIRA,VIRA,VIRA,VIRA,VIRA - Bella e Jasper competiam pra ver quem tomava mais rápido os nove copos de vodka._

_Incrivelmente eles terminaram ao mesmo tempo, então Jasper em um ataque orgulhou os homens presentes pegou a garrafa e virou ela totalmente._

_- Geeennteeeeee - Bella disse em uma voz arrastada._

_- Hehehehe Jasper provou que pelo menos tem orgulho de homem - Rose disse com uma voz de bêbada._

_- É nessas horas que eu digo: Esse é dos meus - Emmett falava bem alto e batia no peito que nem um macaco talvez?_

_- Vai Jasper! Vai Jasper! Vai Jasper! Vai Jasper! Vai Jasper! - Alice gritava fazendo movimentos com as mãos e braços, enquanto rodava no lugar - Ain gente! Fiquei... UPA! - Ela disse assim que tropeçou nos pés e caiu no Jasper que estava sentado no chão e então ela botou a mão na cabeça - Fiquei tonta *Ela fez biquinho*_

_- Eu achooo... que nóis bebeu de mais hehe - Jasper disse apoiado na Alice com uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica na mão._

_- Vem dormir Jazz - Ela puxou ele para a escada._

_Éééé... Parece que eu era o único sóbrio e.... OMG! Tem um cara igual a mim no espelho *o*! Será que meu irmão gêmeo do mal? Não... É mais provável que exista uma outra dimensão onde um outro nós existe *---------------*, e olha até que o meu gêmeo lá é bonitinho, ele até tá fazendo movimentos iguais aos meus =D_

* * *

_- Ed, eu quero ver a água *-* - Bella diz toda empolgada - Por favor, vai me dizer que não é uma idéia mara?_

_- Tem razão - Eu digo apoiando as duas mãos na parede onde ela estava encostada - Sua idéia de ir lá para fora ver a água é maravilhosa *-*_

_- Sem contar que ta uma noite linda e isso é raro. - Ela responde sonhadora._

_- Então vamos - Ela diz e eu não me mexo._

_- Bella, você gostou do nosso beijo? - Eu pergunto encarando aqueles olhos. _

_- Não - Ela diz isso e eu acho que vou ter um infarto - EU AMEI! Quero repetir a dose - Ela diz se aproximando de mim e eu que não sou besta a puxo pela cintura e tasco, e.. bom.. Cai de boca ali._

* * *

_Que merda! Eu tô lá entretido na Bella e a coisa da Alice nos interrompe. Mas eu não vou brigar pois a julgar pela posição de Jasper em cima dela, fomos nós que interrompemos primeiro._

_Mas mesmo assim eu tava com raiva então mandei um olhar de matar para Alice que estremeceu por um instante e falei um palavrão de baixo escalão em silencio, então tirei Bella de lá._

* * *

_Eu tô na piscina com Bella e juro que minhas mãos parecem ter criado vida *o*. Eu passei a mão nas pernas e fui subindo._

_Subindo..._

_Subindo..._

_Entrei na camiseta._

_Subindo..._

_Subindo..._

_A barriga._

_Eu não vou me controlar e vou subir mais e..._

_- Ui, Emmett! Hihihi - Rose e Emmett me interrompe do importante processo de descobrimento de Bella._

_Eu olho e vejo os dois enroscados na mesa, estava tão distraído que me assustei quando senti uma mão apertar minha bunda. Eu olho assustado para Bella, que abre um belo sorriso. "Parece que eu não sou o único fazendo um processo de descobrimento do corpo" eu sorrio pervertidamente com o meu pensamento._

_Flash back off_


	17. Competições

Capítulo 12 – Competições

**Bella P.O.V**

Depois de toda a confusão ter sido explicada, e todo mundo ter se secado, nós ficamos conversando em volta da lareira. Esse poderia até ser considerado um dia normal se não fosse por:

- MENINAAAS. – Esme cantarolou entrando na casa dos Cullen.

- O que foi que você fez? – Emmett sussurrou para Alice.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Ela sussurrou de volta. – Alguma de vocês fez alguma coisa?

- Não que eu me lembre. – Eu e Rose respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Noite do pijama, hoje, que tal? – Esme perguntou.

- Nós temos escolha? – Alice respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Não, mas eu tenho que ser educada. – Esme sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Então onde vai ser? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Eu espero que vocês não se importem se for na casa de vocês. – Esme disse. – Carlisle queria ter uma noite com os garotos, mas na verdade ele vai na cidade vizinha fazer compras para mim =D

- E eu já sei o que nós vamos fazer. – Emmett disse com um sorriso torto.

~*~*~*~*~

**Emmett P.O.V**

Ta aí uma coisa muito "de macho" que eu estava pensando em fazer com o viado do meu irmão e meu futuro cunhado. Uma competição, mas como eu sou o mais foda, não tenho nem dúvida que vou ganhar (H)

Depois que as garotas saíram, e de alguns gritos na casa ao lado, eu falei com eles.

- O que acham de uma competição? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Que tipo de competição? – Edward perguntou desconfiado.

- Uma competição de macho. – Respondi fazendo mistério.

- Diz logo que tipo de competição é essa U_U. – Jasper falou pela primeira vez.

- Porque? Estão com medo de não serem homens o suficiente? – Eu tinha certeza que eles iam morder a isca, nunca questione a masculinidade de um Cullen.

Ou um Hale /cofcof.

- Tudo bem, mas o que nós vamos ganhar com isso? – Edward respondeu. Eu não disse? xD

- Que tal respeito? – Paro pra pensar quando vejo a cara do Edward, ele me dá medo as vezes G_G. – Um dia inteiro sem nenhuma interrupção com a sua garota, nós sempre atrapalhamos de propósito, mas se você ganhar os outros ficarão um dia sem atrapalhar.

Pelo brilho nos olhos deles eu já sabia a resposta.

- Fechado. – Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- E agora você vai dizer qual é a competição? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Competição de xixi. – Meu sorriso cresceu quando vi a cara deles. Aposto que não estavam esperando por essa.

- Tudo por um dia sem interrupções. – Edward suspirou.

~*~*~*~*~

- Vamos terminar com isso logo. – Jasper disse animado.

_Eu fui o primeiro._

- Podem ir se preparando para me deixarem livre um dia inteiro. Ninguém ganha do King.

- De quem? – Edward perguntou perplexo.

- Do King, meu – Eu comecei, mas Edward me interrompeu.

- Chegaaaa, acho que todo mundo entendeu U_U.

_Depois foi a vez do Edward._

- Emmett, espero que você goste do som da derrota. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Na verdade nós empatamos ¬¬'

_E por último o Jasper_

- Como foi que você fez isso? – Edward perguntou abismado.

- Eu bebi muito refrigerante. – Jasper respondeu com um sorriso colgate, nem preciso dizer que ele que ganhou a competição ='(

- Isso não é justo. – Eu reclamei.

- É sim, eu bebi antes de você ter chamado pra competição. E além do mais ninguém ganha do melzinho. – Ele respondeu.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – Edward perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, eu sou loiro e docinho. – Ele piscou. - E a Alice disse que...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – Emmett gritou. – Eu não quero saber disso, ela é minha irmã.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou um dia sozinho com a Alice, mas se ela voltar grávida eu te mato ò.ó

- Fechado. – Ele sorriu.

~*~*~*~*~

**Bella P.O.V**

- NÃOOOOO. – Aposto que deu pra escutar meu grito da casa da minha mãe em Phoenix *O*

- Bella, lindinha, vem aqui. Ninguém vai te machucar. – Esme disse sorrindo.

- Você vai furar meu olho. – Eu disse dando um passo para trás.

- Não vou, sua falta de confiança me ofende Bella. – Esme falou fazendo bico.

- Tudo bem, mas toma cuidado com isso.

- Claro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. – Eu gritei.

- Não foi minha culpa, você se mexeu. – Esme disse, ela enfiou o rímel no meu olho G_G

- Como eu podia não me mexer, eu olhei pela janela e o que eu vejo? Edward. Mas não só o Edward, eu simplesmente vi o Edward SEM CAMISA. Tem noção do que é aquele corpinho, ou melhor corpão ;9

- Bella deixa de frescura... – Rosalie olha pela janela também. – AH. MEU. DEUS. Porque você não me disse que o Emmett também estava sem camisa? G-zuis – Quase dá pra ver a baba escorrendo ¬¬

- Sorte sua que eu não disse pra Alice que o Jasper também está sem camisa. – Eu digo sorrindo malignamente, e a reação de Alice é justamente a que eu esperava.

- COMO ASSIM? – Ela sai correndo e empurra Rose da frente da janela.

- Bella você fez isso de propósito. – Rose me olha com raiva.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Agora será que dá pra vocês se focarem no que realmente interessa? Meu olho ainda está doendo.

- Quem se importa? Eu to vendo o Jasper sem camisa. – Com uma amiga dessas quem precisa de inimigos? *-*

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou cuidar do seu olho. – Esme diz.

- AAAHHH! Quer dizer, não precisa Esme. Olha só, meu olho está ótimo. Foi um milagre *-* - Se ela pensa que eu ainda vou deixar ela chegar perto do meu olho deve ser mãe do Emmett (sem ofensa xD).

- Jura? Isso me lembra de uma vez que...

- Ah não mãe, outra história não. Que tal a gente fazer brigadeiro? – Alice pergunta.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Esme responde *medinho* - KARAOKÊ!! Quem topa?

- Não é como se nós tivéssemos escolha de qualquer forma. – Rose diz dando de ombros.

- Quem quer começar? – Eu pergunto.

- Eu. - Esme responde. Tem alguém surpreso aí? Pois é, nem eu!

Quando o fundo musical começa a tocar eu quase cuspo toda a água que eu estava bebendo, sem contar que o fato de Esme estar fazendo a coreografia perfeitamente não ajuda nada. Olho pras meninas e vejo que elas estão tão perplexas quanto eu.

_'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

Momma* Cullen cantando e dançando Single Ladies é o que há. Algum tempo depois, nós percebemos que ela tinha terminado de cantar e nós ainda estávamos olhando pra ela de boca aberta.

- E então, gostaram?

- Isso foi tão... maneiro. – Foi a única palavra que veio na minha cabeça.

- Obrigada Bella, que tal você ir agora?

- Ah, tudo bem, eu acho.

Depois de toda aquela cena de Edward sem camisa *se abana* eu fiquei com ele na cabeça, e tem uma música que sempre me lembra dele.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Quando acabei fiquei um pouco envergonha porque todo mundo estava olhando pra mim.

- Ain, Bellita. Foi tão lindo, é essa música é tão... tão... Beward. – Alice disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Tão o que? – Perguntei confusa.

- Beward. Bella + Edward sabe? – Ela explicou e eu ri.

- Então o que seria você e Jasper? Alisper? – Eu disse entre o riso.

- Isso é tão perfeito *---*

- Alice, eu estava brincando. – Esclareci.

- Mas eu não =D

- Hey, e eu e Emmett? – Rosalie perguntou se fingindo de ofendida.

- Hm.. – Eu pensei. – Emmelie?

- Até que eu gostei. – Rose respondeu.

- Ok, ok, chega de papo. Quem é a próxima?

- Eu, eu, eu. – Alice disse pulando no mesmo lugar.

_I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

Uau, a Alice canta tão bem, não tenho nem palavras para descrever, e a música da Britney que ela escolheu é tão legal. A próxima a cantar foi Rose obviamente.

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this_

Essa música da Mariah é tão mara, e a Rose arrasou cantando ela.

Depois disso, nós assistismos PS. Eu te amo, Titanic e Antes que termine o dia. Nem preciso dizer que quase deixou pra encher um rio com o tanto de lágrimas que foram derramadas. Mas por que? POR QUE? Porque todos eles tem que morrer? Muito triste ='(

Mas é claro que tendo Alice e Esme por perto a tristeza não durou muito tempo, logo eu estava me escondendo delas.

- Bellinha? Cadê você? Nós desistimos. – Ta, como se eu fosse cair nessa. Deixar escapar uma risada baixinha, mas acho que nem tão baixa assim porque segundos depois eu fui atacada por três travesseiros, eu sai correndo e comecei a bater em quem em conseguia com o meu.

Como nós estávamos cansadas e ninguém queria cozinhar nós pedimos pizza depois de tomar banho e chamamos os garotos e as vizinhas para se juntarem a nós.

- Garotaaas. – Alice gritou quando as vizinhas chegaram.

- Hey Alice! – Elas responderam em uníssono. – Hey todo mundo. – Completaram ao mesmo tempo novamente.

- Entrem a pizza já deve estar chegando. - Esme falou.

- Uau! Caras, acho que deu pra perceber o quanto somos amados por aqui. – Emmett disse fingindo uma cara de choro.

- Deixa de ser tão emo Emm. Você sabe que nós te amamos. – Rose disse sorrindo.

- Você me ama? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... claro... quer dizer, todo mundo aqui gosta de você. – Rose ficou toda vermelha.

- Vamos garotas, nós temos que colocar as fofocas em dia. – Alice puxou Nath, Bia, Kathy, Mia, Rose e eu para o quarto enquanto a pizza não chegava.

_Duas horas depois..._

Muita fofoca e muita pizza depois, nós estávamos no meu quarto. E só pra variar algum barulho absurdo interrompeu a fofoca. Ouvimos alguém gritando algo que não dava para ouvir do quarto e um barulho horrível ao fundo de alguma coisa batendo.

Descemos as escadas correndo com medo do que poderíamos ver e acho que meu queixo bateu no chão com a cena que se passava na minha frente. Tudo bem, eu sabia que os Cullen não eram normais, mas aquilo já era meio absurdo.

Esme batia com uma colher de pau em uma panela enquanto gritava: "Eeeeeuu sou um Cullen, com muito orgulho , com muito amoooor."

E como se isso não fosse o suficiente Carlisle do lado dela sorria enquanto gritava ao mesmo tempo: "Inha, Inha, Inha, Inha, minha rima é a melhor."

A sala estava um caos total, eu estava tão chocada que não percebi quando Carlisle levantou e colocou um DVD.

- Pessoal, chegou a hora! – Ele parou e Esme começou a bater em um tambor, nem me perguntem de onde ele apareceu, para dar um efeito dramático. – Agora vocês finalmente vão ver o que aconteceu na festa. Nós estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês. – Ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Por dar uma festa? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Claro que não bobinho, pelo que vocês fizeram **depois** da festa. Nós editamos os vídeos das câmeras de segurança, então nós vamos ver os momentos mais emocionantes da festa e er... Da festa depois da festa. – Carlisle respondeu.

Esme apagou a luz e pegou uma bacia enoorme cheia de pipoca enquanto Carlisle ia sentar ao lado dela. Eu olhei para a televisão com medo do que eu veria, todos nós estávamos curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido nessa bendita festa e agora era a hora.

A primeira cena era Alice caindo em cima de mim G_G', e as cenas foram passando:

_- Mia e Kathy desapareceram em algum canto escuro com uns garotos e bom você deve fazer idéia por que. – Alice me disse._

De repente, a tela se "divide" em duas, em uma das partes Mia se pega com um garoto, enquanto Kathy faz o mesmo na outra parte da tela, prefiro nem comentar como o negócio tava quente lá *O*

_As meninas dançando Jai Ho._

_Todo mundo caindo na piscina._

_O pessoal nadando pra longe da Tanya._

_Tanya quebrando o salto._

- ESPERAAAAA. – Carlisle gritou e todo mundo olhou pra ele assustado. – Essa cena merece um replay *---*

_Tanya quebrando o salto de novo õ/._

E de repente, apareceu uma cena inédita (pelo menos pra mim).

_Emmett e Edward estavam conversando e pelo jeito eles já estavam bêbados a aquela altura. Eles cochicharam alguma coisa baixinho, então não deu pra ouvir e se viram para Jasper que está contando os passos o.O'_

_- Hey Jazz, chega ae irmão. – Emmett diz com a voz arrastada._

_- Nóiiis. – Edward disse apontando pra Emmett e para ele mesmo. – Nóiiis dois aque, fizemos umas rima. – Ele olha para Emmett e começa a rir do nada._

_- Rima com rima comi tua prima... – Edward fala como se estivesse recitando um poema. Eu não acredito que ele disse isso *o*_

_- Rima com rima comi tua irmã... – Emmett fala._

_- Pow cara, isso aí não rimou. – Edward resmunga fazendo cara de cú, e eu tenho que dizer que a voz arrastada dele fez eu me arrepiar._

_- Não rima, mas que comi, isso comi... – Emmett responde olhando pro Jasper de novo._

_Ele olha para Edward e os dois começam a rir que nem duas garotas quando estão fofocando._

Depois de uma pausa para Rose tentar matar Emmett e para fazer mais pipoca, nós sentamos de novo e continuamos vendo o vídeo.

- E agora, senhoras, senhores, senhoritas e senhoritos. – Carlisle fala enquanto Esme começa a bater nos tambores de novo. – Agora vocês irão descobrir porque nós estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês.

Todo mundo olha para a tv com medo e... OMG! Só pode ser brincadeira *o*

A música Mambo Nº 5 (www|ponto|youtube|ponto|com/watch?v=jw6iCjDei-g) começa a tocar e o vídeo mostra nada mais, nada menos que os Cullen, Rose, Jasper e eu dançando. O vídeo acaba e nós olhamos para a tela, incrédulos.

Ainda bem que os Cullen são gente boa e...

- E não é só isso. – Esme diz, Carlisle olha para ela e eles trocam um sorriso. – Nós colocamos o vídeo no youtube *----*

- WTF? – Todo mundo pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês não fizeram isso =O – Jasper diz com os olhos arregalados. – Vai acabar com minha reputação.

Agora de que reputação ele está falando nem me perguntem, já que até onde eu sei ele não tem nenhuma U.U

- Ah, fizemos sim. – Esme pega o notebook do Jazz e coloca na página do youtube, e acreditem se quiser o vídeo já tem 100000 exibições :'(

Agora eu já sei a quem Emmett puxou, filho de peixe, peixinho é :/

~*~

**Fim do capítulo 12**


	18. Quem precisa de inimigos?

**Capitulo 13 - Quem precisa de inimigos?**

**Bia P.O.V**

Então... Eu to aqui no canto do sofá só vendo o pessoal sofrendo. Hehehehehe, adoooro ver o sofrimento alheio *u*. Nath e eu estamos comendo furiosamente a pipoca enquanto:

Jasper tenta arrancar os cabelos.

Rose olha pra tela com os olhos iguais a pratos.

Bella fica mega vermelha.

Edward começa a tremer.

Alice morde as unhas compulsivamente

Emmett fica com os olhos brilhantes.

E parece que Esme (minha idala suprema) postou mais alguns vídeos no youtube. Isso inclui os momentos que acabamos de ver por isso Mia está quase arrancando as unhas com os dentes e Kathy está olhando pra mesa provavelmente pensando em se socar ali.

- Hey Esme o que é isso? - Bella quebra o silêncio que se instalou.

- Ah isso é o resto que vou mostrar agora. - Ela diz com um sorriso enorme tirando um DVD do nada e colocando no aparelho então ela pega o tambor e começa a tocar.

- Minha gente, se segurem que aí vem mais coisa. - Carlisle diz com um sorriso enorme e os olhos brilhando - COM VOCÊS A SEGUNDA PARTE.

- Puta que pariu ainda tem mais? - Jasper diz nervoso e horrorizado.

- Tem sim, querido. Esse vídeo foi editado por mim e tem mais outro editado apenas por Carlisle – Esme fala com um sorriso maternal.

- Começou. - Kathy grita olhando pra tela.

Olhamos pra tela.

…

_Aparece um fundo preto e então com letras em vermelho _

"_Emmett (orgulho da mamãe)"_

_Se mostra Emmett no meio da piscina todo feliz._

_- VALEU APENA Ê-Ê - Ele gritava e fazia movimentos com as mão da esquerda e pra direita e depois voltava._

_A cena muda_

_- AHÃ! AHÃ, AHÃ. - Emmett fazia um movimento com a cabeça pra lá e pra cá - Eu arraso pode falar. Oh yeah... - Ele começou a fazer movimentos com o traseiro e er... Ele usava apenas uma cueca do bob esponja._

_A cena corta de novo_

_Agora Emmett estava no meio do pessoal e mostrava sua cueca do bob esponja_

- PAUSA! - Esme gritou e Carlisle pausou. Enquanto todo mundo olhava a cena petrificado - Eu só queria dizer que amo meu filhinho.

- Por que ta dizendo isso? - Alice pergunta desconfiada.

- Uma mãe se sente obrigada a dizer isso quando o filho dá uma prova de amor como essa. - Ela aponta pra tela toda emocionada - Ele ta usando a cueca que eu dei a ele há nove anos atrás.

Todo mundo olha pra Emmett que fala falsamente indiferente.

- Era confortável.

- Ok, voltemos ao vídeo. - Nath disse enquanto se virava toda feliz pra tela.

_Então aparece Emmett olhando pro espelho no corredor._

_- Rose, eu e você, você e eu. Daqui cinco minutos atrás do arbusto da piscina. - Ele disse fazendo cara sexy pro espelho - Não..._

_PI!! - Um barulhinho e a cena é cortada para Emmett fazendo outro ensaio._

_- _So_u o Tarzan, quer ser minha macaca, digo, Jane. - Ele olha pro espelho por alguns segundos – Nããão._

_PI!_

_- Bonito vestido, posso falar contigo fora dele? - Ele diz olhando sacana pro espelho._

_PI!_

_- E aê? - Ele diz apoiado no espelho com uma mão, levantando a sobrancelha e piscando._

_PI!_

_- Eu tenho saudade da minha ursinha. Quer dormir comigo?_

_PI!_

_- Mas que droga! - Emmett está batendo a cabeça na parede ao lado do espelho._

_PI!_

_A cena muda para Emmett sendo empurrado em direção a Tanya._

_- HAAAAA!!! - Então a cena se repete bem lentamente, nós podemos ver a cara de pânico, para feliz e depois pra assustado._

_A cena é cortada e está tudo meio escuro, mas dá pra ver que estão filmando um canto do jardim._

_- Ui! - Se ouve isso e barulhos de folhas - Rose onde aprendeu isso?_

A tela fica preta

E depois em letras douradas aparece "Alice"

- Ai não... -Alice disse baixinho.

_- Eu beije ele! Eu beije ele! Eu beije ele! Oh god! Beijei mesmo. - Alice está olhando pro espelho (é impressão minha ou todo mundo tem fixação por conversar com o reflexo?) - E agora eu vou lá beijar mais *-*. Jazz que me aguarde._

_Cena cortada_

_- VAMO LÁ PESSOL!! UUUHHUUU!! -Alice estava no meio das pessoas dançando na festa... Só se via os __**braços**__, quando ela __**pulava **__e se ouvia os gritos._

_E a cena muda..._

_- Bella!! - Alice diz agarrando os cabelos da morena - Que bom que te achei de novo, menina._

_- Fala Alice. - Bella disse toda animada, animada até demais._

_- Eu vi Edward e tu. - Alice respondeu com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Ta falando do que? - Bella fez cara confusa._

_- Como assim do que? - Alice respondeu - O cara te agarrando por trás._

_- Sério? - Ela fez cara de chocada - Ai! - Alice deu um tapa na cabeça dela._

_A cena muda mais antes aparece um aviso "AVISO: CONVERSA DE GAROTA, PREZAMOS A PRIVACIDADE ALHEIA"_ Todos olharam para Esme, as coisa ditas ali foram tão feias que ela cortou. Por isso ficamos espantados já que Esme não é exatamente uma pessoas que preza pela privacidade alheia.

Voltando...

_Mia aparece na mesa e depois que ninguém liga pra ela então ela dá tapão e fala:_

_- KATHY AS TRÊS GRAÇAS QUEREM PEGAR A ESMERALDA._

_A cena é cortada._

_- Nunca ouviram falar das três graças? - Eu perguntei chocada._

_- Não. - Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- As três graças são: a sem graça, a desgraça e a nem de graça - Kathy explicou._

_- Ou seja: Jéssica, Lauren e Tanya - Alice e Bella se olharam e caíram na gargalhada._

_- E quem é esmeralda? - Bella perguntou._

_- Edward._

Nessa hora todo mundo começa a rir de Edward, que quase fica vermelho, quase.

_- HAAAAAAAAAAA!! - Emmett e a mulherada atrás dele de outro ângulo._

_Corta a cena e aparecem todos na piscina_

_- JASPER AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! - Alice grita na piscina e depois puxa o Jasper pelos cabelos - Você está bem?_

Carlisle ficou vermelho diante da declaração de sua filha a Jasper.

_Agora aparece Alice em cima da mesa_

- _POVO! - A festa toda pára e olha pra baixinha em cima da mesa - A FESTA CHEGOU AO FIM - Ai escutamos um coro de um "Haaaa" desanimado - AGORA SE MANDEM POR QUE EU TENHO MUITA COISA PRA FAZER - Ela já ia descendo quando se lembrou de algo - E A CULPA É DA TANYA PELA FESTA TER ACABADO CEDO._

_A cena é cortada e aparecem Alice e Jasper no corredor se beijando._

_- Ai Jasper... - Ela murmura/sussurra quando Jasper começa a morder/beijar/chupar o pescoço dela. Detalhe: Ela tava com as pernas em volta da cintura de Jasper e o mesmo estava com uma mão na bunda dela e a outra tinha desaparecido dentro da blusa dela._

_A cena corta e aparecem todos sentados em circulo._

_- Conte como foi seu primeiro beijo. - Bella disse a Alice que se encolheu ao lembrar._

_- Eu tinha nove anos. - Todo mundo arregalou os olhos, a baixinha era meio atiradinha não? - E não é o que vocês estão pensando eu não sou atirada. Minha mãe armou tudo._

_- Hã? - Bella, Rose e Jasper ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ela me levou pra casa de um primo meu, que ela sabia que era tarado por mim. Ela me deixou no quarto com James e o mesmo me atacou. - Ela disse envergonhada._

_- E ele beijava bem? - Rose perguntou curiosa._

_- *suspiro* Sim, e o só pra constar o beijo infelizmente foi de língua. - Alice disse se lembrando._

_- E o que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou._

_- Eu dei um chute nas partes dele e nós fomos embora. Eu super enojada e minha mãe cheia de orgulho, porque James disse que apesar do chute eu beijava bem._

_A cena a seguir parece um tipo de remix das cenas, em que Alice bebia na brincadeira e no final apareceu "VINTE E SEIS VEZES E AINDA AGUENTAVA O TRAMPO PARABENS FILHA, VOCÊ HONROU SUA MAMI ;*"_

Todo mundo olhou pra Alice que se encolhia ao ver o olhar do pai.

Agora aparece em rosa choque "Rose".

- Isso deve ser interessante... - Rose murmurou olhando pra tela interessada.

_- E aê sister. - Um cara de boné apareceu e deu um murro no braço de Rose que respondeu com um murro que fez o cara bater na parede._

_- De boa, brow. Como vai sua mãe? - Ela perguntou enquanto se encostava na parede._

_- Ótima, como você é minha amiga do peito, conta comigo pra sempre. - O cara disse meio emocionado._

_- Ta bem, brow. - Rose ficou igualmente emocionada - Mas o que tu quer?_

_- Me dá uma dica de como pegar aquela mina - Ele aponta pra Kathy._

_- Fácil chega chegando. - Ela disse rindo._

_- Ai valeu loira, tu mora no meu peito. - O cara deu um tapa nas costas de Rose._

_- Vai lá e mostra do que é capaz, rapa. - Ela disse empurrando o cara._

_A cena é cortada_

- Chega chegando? - Kathy perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto Mia e o resto riam.

- Deu certo, não? - Rose falou dando de ombros.

_- Hoje eu acho que eu to pegavel para Emmett Cullen. - Uma garota fala pra outra no banheiro da piscina._

_- Oi? - Rose que retocava o batom vermelho poderoso disse - Você acha que ta pegavel pra começar? - Ela disse cruelmente e a garota se encolhe._

_- Er..._

_- Querida, sinto dizer que você pode pegar qualquer um nessa festa __**menos**__ Emmett Cullen, aquele lá já tem dono. - Rose disse angelicalmente__ e a garota se tremeu toda._

_- E quem é a dona? - A garota perguntou com um pouco de coragem._

_- Eu! - A garota olhou Rose de cima a baixo então suspirou e falou pras garotas._

_- Hoje eu to pegavel mesmo é pro Mike Newton._

- Ela é minha dona. - Emmett afirmou todo orgulhoso e Rose tava igual a um pimentão.

_- Então... - Emmett disse de frente pra Rose que estava encostada em uma parede no lado de fora da mansão._

_- Então? - Ela sorriu em expectativa. Emmett se aproximou dela e quando faltava quase um fio de cabelo de distância._

"_I'm Barbie girl" - Os dois congelaram e Emmett soltou um suspiro e atendeu o celular._

_- O que foi Alice?_

_A cena muda_

_- Oi? Alice. - Rose atende o telefone e começa a falar com Alice, o negócio era que enquanto Rose falava com Alice ela tava seguindo logo atrás de Emmett e estava olhando para a bunda dele e mordendo os lábios ao mesmo tempo._

_A cena muda para a piscina_

_- Rose, você está bem? - Emmett pergunta preocupado._

_- Eu? - Ela aponta pra ela mesma sorrindo e depois levanta os braços e fala - Eu to ótima!! - Ela bebeu, tenho certeza._

_A cena muda para um momento na festa_

_Rose está em um canto quieta e bebendo na boca de uma garrafa de uísque._

_- Onde se meteu? - Ela se pergunta olhando pra sala lotada de gente._

_A cena é cortada_

_- Ai. - Rose e Angela dizem ao mesmo tempo quando se esbarram no abraço._

_A cena muda_

_Emmett Rose estão se beijando e esbarrando nas coisas ao mesmo tempo, até que Emmett tropeça e os dois caem com Rose em cima de Emmett, sabemos disso pela queda mais depois disso os dois caem no matinho e só se ouve gemidos dali, respiração entre cortadas e..._

_- Ui! Rose onde aprendeu isso?_

_A cena muda novamente_

_- Não adianta Rose você __**vai**__ usar a roupa da Alice. - Bella diz com um sorriso do mal._

_A cena escurece e aparece o comentário "Rose, vou amar você sendo minha filha"._

A tela escurece a parece "Edward *-*" Em verde

_A primeira coisa que aparece é a cara de pânico de Edward quando Tanya segura seu rosto._

_Cena corta_

_Edward está olhando sem expressão pra Jake, a cena vai aparecendo e se vê que os dois estão olhando um para o outro, Jake pisca e..._

_- HÁ! Piscou primeiro! Você perdeu! - Edward diz triunfante._

_PI!_

_Aparecem as garotas dançando e cena dá um closet em Edward chegando por trás e agarrando Bella e a mesma ta tão empolgada que não percebe na verdade ela rebola e Edward sorri safado, onde será que foi parar a mão dele? *cara de inocente*_

_- Alice, você não sabe da ultima, amiga *u*? - Edward aparentemente super bêbado._

_- O queeee? - Alice não tava muito atrás._

_- Ai mona desembucha eu sou secsie demais pra esperar pausa dramática u.u - Emmett diz se encostando em Alice e colocando sua cabeça no topo da mesma._

_- Peguei a Belinha lá no banheiro completamente molhada usando minha camiseta branca :9_

_- Não brinca =O - Emmett todo feliz por ouvir fofoca._

_- E o que você fez? - Alice perguntou na expectativa._

_- Dããããr. - Edward fez como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia - Catei ela ali no banheiro =D_

_- Que coisa feia Eddie. - Emmett disse sorrindo pervertido._

_- Eu não resisti. - Edward falou com cara de culpado - Era bonito demais de se ver, mas valia a pena tocar... - Ele olhou pra mesa com o olhar desfocado._

_A cena muda para os dois saindo do banheiro completamente molhados e indo para o quarto de Edward, detalhe: A camiseta que Bella usava era de Edward e era branca._

_Depois a cena é acelerada e aparecem Edward e Bella saindo do quarto e Edward está sem camisa por isso se vê uma marca bem vermelha nas costas dele, ao que parece aquilo era marca de unha._

_A cena é cortada para Edward entrando na área da piscina._

_- O que foi Tanya?_

_- AMOR! - Tanya corre e tenta pular no Edward, mas o mesmo dá dois passos pra trás e ela cai dura no chão._

_- Você ta bem? Talvez seja melhor você ir embora. - Ele disse esperançoso._

_A cena muda de novo para Jake e Edward em uma mesa. Edward está dando dinheiro pra ele._

_- Você quer relatório completo? - Jake pergunta com cara de mafioso._

_- Mais que completo. - Edward responde imediatamente - Eu te apresento minha prima Nessie se você caprichar ;D_

_- A ruivinha jeitosinha que foi com você na praia no verão passado *w*? - Jake pergunta com os olhos brilhando._

_- Ela mesma, parece que ela pode vir estudar aqui. - Edward responde sorrindo._

_- Ok. Eu conheço Bella desde..._

_A cena escurece lentamente e aparece escrito "E o relatório foi bem caprichado ;P"_

_Aparece a cena da piscina parece que foi depois da interrupção de Emmett e Rose já que Bella e Edward estão se agarrando com as mãos dela na bunda dele e as mãos dele dentro da camiseta que ela usa. Eles tão bem entretidos na beira da piscina, por isso acabam rolando pra dentro da piscina._

_Os dois sobem a superfície olhando assustados para o lado. Eles não trocam uma palavra, Edward apenas agarra ela de novo e a empurra na parede da piscina._

_Ao fundo começou a tocar "Beijo molhado da Rouge"_

_E só pra constar a camiseta de Bella era branca._

_A cena muda para a sala._

_- Vem Emmett =9 - Rose diz sorrindo depois do beijo digno do oscar._

_- E a gente o que faz? - Bella pergunta._

_- Quer entrar na net =D? - Edward pergunta abraçado a ela._

_- Boa! Vamos entrar no desciclopédia *-*_

_A cena muda e agora aparece Edward sentado em um circulo de garotas._

_- Mentira. - Diz uma garota com os olhos arregalados._

_- Verdade, a receita caseira pra dar mais brilho no cabelo funciona, olha pro meu. - Ele aponta pro topete._

_- Hoooo. - Elas falam espantadas e maravilhadas._

_A imagem muda para o Edward sozinho no corredor na frente de um... espelho. (que novidade ¬¬')_

_- Você consegue. É só não parecer um tarado. Apenas não agarre a Bella quando apenas olhar para ela. - Ele disse apontando pro espelho quando dava ordem a si mesmo - Só olhe mantenha as mãos longe até o momento certo. Isso! Autocontrole._

_A tela fica escura e depois o comentário "Que lindo meu filho tentando se portar como um cavalheiro. Mamãe ta orgulhosa, meu leão da montanha ;*"_

- Eu não quero que ele tenha autocontrole. - Bella murmura indignada.

- Sério que você **já** arranjou marmanjo para Nessie? - Carlisle pergunta ao filho incrédulo.

_A tela preta aparece em azul bebê "Mia"_

- Ah ferrou tudo. - Mia disse desolada.

_A cena aparece é antes da festa começar, Mia está sentada no sofá então é chutada por Jasper._

_- AI! - Ela se vira indignada - O que...? - Então ela vê Jasper fazendo apontando discretamente para a escada, ela olha e desata a falar - Gente!!! Agora que está todo mundo aqui... Eu preciso contar o que nos aconteceu hoje, né Jasper? _

_A cena muda e aparece Mia dançando com uma garrafa na mão._

_- UHUU!! - Então um cara aparece e a pega por trás. A única coisa que acontece a seguir é ela sorrir e atacar o cara. Então vão para um cantinho escuro e..._

_A cena aparece um grande "X" vermelho e no meio pisca em amarelo "Cena proibidas para menores de 60 anos"_

- Hey por que para ela, você colocou censura e para nós não? - Alice perguntou indignada enquanto Mia se afundava no sofá, por mais embaraçosa que fosse a situação ela nunca corava, não conseguia, então ela tava mordendo os lábios.

- Por que a cena é realmente forte para vocês crianças. - Esme disse tranquilamente e todo mundo arqueou a sobrancelha para Mia.

- Eu disse que ia ferrar tudo. - Ela murmura.

- E querida eu vou querer saber onde você aprendeu a... - Esme ia falar algumas Mia a interrompe.

- Ta eu falo _depois. _- Ela diz secamente - Agora será que dá pra gente voltar pro vídeo, nada pode ser pior do que me colocarem censura.

_A imagem muda para Mia e o Dj Fera batendo os quadris enquanto ao fundo as garotas dançam Jai Ho._

_A cena muda e se vê Mia estirada na grama como se tivesse morta, Kathy, com uma bacia, chega bem lentamente com Edward, Emmett e Jasper atrás dela rindo baixinho. Quando eles param ao lado dela e começam a contar em silêncio, Mia abre os olhos e rapidamente puxa a perna de Kathy que cai pra trás em cima dos garotos e a bacia voa e cai água nos quatro._

_- HAHAHA. - Mia começa a rolar de rir. Por isso não vê os quatro ficarem furiosos e pegarem cada um as pernas e braços dela - EPA! Gente sejam bonzinhos. Foram você que vieram me pertubar AAAAAAAA!!! - Eles a jogam com tudo na piscina._

_A cena muda e se vê Mia indo pegar uma bebida e então ouvir a conversa debaixo do balcão do bar enquanto isso piscava em vermelho púrpura na tela "Cuidado pessoinhas os balcões tem ouvidos ;P"_

_A cena muda para Mia no meio de um circulo de pessoas com a garrafa na mão rebolando até o chão._

_A tela escurece e o comentário "Mia a gente pode trocar algumas dicas, né?"_

- Eu quero pegar alguém. - Eu digo emburrada.

- Deixa de ser fogorenta Bia. - Nath diz revirando os olhos.

- Olha quem fala a própria santa imaculada em pessoa. – Retruco.

- Olha aqui... - Nath ia me responder, mas somos interrompidas por Esme batendo duas tampas de panela.

- Sem briga! Pelo menos não agora! Voltemos aos vídeos. - Ela aponta para a tela onde aparece_ "_Bella" em roxo.

- Ai, eu não quero nem ver. - Bella murmura.

_Aparece Bella voltando do banheiro com um copo com apenas dois dedos da bebida azul berrante._

_- BELLA! - Ela se vira e é esmagada por um abraço de Jake._

_- Fala aê Jake. - Ele se separam - Não sabia que foi convidado._

_- Alice convida todo mundo, se o papa quiser entrar ele entra, assim como um mendigo. Mas como vai seu carro?_

_- Meu carro? - Bella pergunta confusa._

_- Seu pai me mostrou. Quase cai duro no chão de tanta emoção. - Bella e Jake riem._

_- Meu carro ainda ta com meu pai se não me engano._

_- Serio? - Jake pergunta – Tanto faz, er.. Você sabe se tem algum parente dos Cullen por ai? Tipo uma prima ruiva, incrivelmente linda e que tem um apelido parecido com o do Monstro do lago Ness?_

_- Não to sabendo nada sobre isso. - Bella diz - Me diz papai ta namorando?_

_- Ta sim. Ela é a mãe de Seth e da Leah, minha ex-namorada. - Jake diz fazendo um tremor dramático._

_- Leah não te deu uma boa impressão. - Bella fala divertida._

_- Nem um pouco. Mas o irmão dela é bem legal, foi ele quem perdeu a virgindade aquele dia._

_- Oh foi ele?_

_- Fui eu sim. - Uma outra voz fala e os dois se viram - Agora Jake será que dá pra __**não**__ falar para cada pessoa que vê que eu perdi minha virgindade e nem sei se era uma mulher._

_- Ele não disse a parte de você não saber se ela era uma mulher. - Bella disse torcendo o nariz._

_- Mas que droga! - Seth fala irritado consigo mesmo._

_A cena muda para Bella e Seth rindo com um copo na mão até que uma garota chega e bate na mesa e toma o copo da mão dele._

_- Prazer Leah. - Ela diz olhando para Bella._

_- Prazer, o que foi?_

_- O carinha por quem to interessada nunca olhou para mim._

_- Sam? - Seth fala e Leah olha para como se tivesse duas cabeças._

_- Óbvio que não. Credo! - Ela diz com cara de nojo._

_- Mas você namorou ele e Jake. - Seth diz._

_- Eu nunca gostei dos dois, eu só queria chamar a atenção do Paul. - Ela diz fazendo cara de coitada._

_- Hey Paul chega ai! - Bella grita e Paul acena para ela e Bella acrescenta mais baixo pra Leah - Vou te ajudar por que fui com sua cara._

_- Fala, mana Bells._

_- E aê seu besta. - Os dois trocam tapas nos braços (essas garotas são meio estranhas pra cumprimenta os amig__**os**__, não?)_

_- E o que ta pegando? Opa! Você eu não conheço. - Ele aponta para Leah – Paul, ao seu dispor._

_- Leah. - Ela responde sorrindo._

_Os dois ficam se olhando._

_- Leah quer mostrar que não se importa com os namorados dela será que vocês podem conversa um pouco só para fazer imagem?_

_- Claro. - Paul se senta e Bella diz tchau a todos, mas antes ela tropeça e cai._

_- Ai..._

_- 'Cê ta bem? - Paul pergunta olhando para ela._

_- Já estive melhor. - Então ela levanta - Mas to viva. UUHUU!! - Então Bella corre/tropeça para a pista de dança._

_A cena muda para o corredor._

_Nós vemos Edward e Bella se agarrando e derrubando tudo que é objeto (Desde quadro até um vaso) até que ele pára em uma porta e abre a porta do quarto de Alice e se vê os dois em uma posição bem sugestiva. No meio do rala-rola Bella acabou derrubando __**outro**__ vaso e Alice gritou._

_- HEEEYYYY, ARRUMEM UM QUARTO PRA VOCÊS._

_A cena muda._

_Bella ta andando e PAF._

_Ela bateu a cabeça em uma parede e caiu de bunda no chão._

_- HAHAHAHA. - E então estoura em risadas._

_A cena muda._

_- Vem cá gostosa. - Um cara diz pegando Bella pelo lado e ela olha pra ele com raiva._

_- Você não é Edward._

_- Não, eu sou melhor que ele. - Ela olha pra ele dos pés a cabeça e depois dá um olhar cético - Que foi?_

_- Nem aqui e nem na China você é melhor, retardado. - Então ela pega taca alguma bebida nos olhos dele._

_- Droga! Entrou no meu nariz._

_A cena muda para Bella sendo arrastada por Jessica e Lauren._

_- Vamos Bella. A gente precisa te mostrar uma coisa. - Lauren diz._

_Bella é empurrada para a área da piscina. E vê Tanya falar algo feliz para Edward e então..._

_- HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_- EDWARD. - Ela começa a andar rápido e na hora Edward a puxa para a piscina com ele._

_A cena muda e mostra Bella escorregando (n/a: Di novo *imita cosmo*) e o copo dela voando para a roupa de uma garota que olha em direção a ela. Bella aponta para a garota ao lado dela como se dissesse "Foi ela" e depois sai da cena assobiando._

_Então a cena muda e aparece escrito "A maior descoordenada da festa". Então aparece um remix de vários tombos de Bella tanto na festa quanto depois dela e no final a aparece ela acompanhando Emmett na piscina._

_- VALEU APENA Ê Ê, VALEU APENA Ê Ê. SOU PESCADOR DE ILUSÕES, SOU PESCADOR ILUSÕES. - Bella e Emmett faziam a mesma dançinha enquanto cantavam na piscina._

- Quando foi que a Bella ficou tão er... Desastrada? - Edward perguntou.

- Ela sempre foi. - Todos responderam distraídos, inclusive a Bella.

O próximo nome que apareceu foi "Kathy".

- Puta que pariu. - Kathy falou colocando as mãos no rosto.

_Na tela aparece Kathy dançando com todos os rapazes ao mesmo tempo, serio mesmo! Uma hora ela ta com um então ela gira e já ta com outro. Mas vejam bem ela apenas __**dançava**__, até que o carinha que pediu conselho para Rose, chega... Chegando. Ele fala:_

_- Hum, que tesão!_

_- Enfia o dedo no cú que passa. - Kathy disse distraída. O cara olha pra baixo para que ela tenha pena, mas a mesma grita - AÊ! ANIMAÇÃO MINHA GENTEEE!!_

_PI * aparece piscando na tela __**"Tentativa 2"**_

_- Eu queria te ligar, qual é o seu telefone? - Ele pergunta._

_- Está na lista. - Kathy disse sob a respiração enquanto fazia um passo._

_- Mas eu não sei o seu nome. - Ele retrucou sorrindo._

_- Também está na lista, na frente do telefone. - Ela aponta para o telefone e a lista ali perto._

_PI *__**Tentativa 3***_

_- Seu pai é mecânico? - Ele diz dançando perto de Kathy que está com um copo vazio._

_- Não, por quê? - Ela responde enquanto da uma voltinha._

_- Porque você é uma graxinha. - Ele responde sorrindo._

_- É mecânico sim. E o seu é um engraxate desempregado, né "sem graxa"? - Ela responde e dá pra ele o copo._

_PI *__**Tentativa 4***_

_O carinha chega perto de Kathy todo determinado segura os braços dela e fala perto do rosto dela._

_- Sou novo na cidade, pode me ensinar o caminho para o seu coração? - Ele fala com uma carinha que desencadeou uma reação de todas as mulheres na sala._

- OWWWWW!!! *-----* - As mulheres olharam derretidas e Kathy se achando por ser ela a receber a cantada.

_Voltando..._

_Kathy olha ele por três segundos e se afasta, dá um sorriso e puxa ele para um canto escondido da festa._

_Então aparece um aviso:_

"_**LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE O LUGAR FOI TÃO ESCONDIDO QUE NENHUMA DAS CAMERAS FILMOU O QUE ACONTECEU. APENAS FILMOU A AGARRAÇÃO NA LATERAL DA CASA: VOCÊ PODE VER ISSO NO VIDEO 1"**_

_- _Onde você se enfiou? - Mia perguntou a Kathy que abriu um sorriso pervertido.

- Isso **não** conto.

_A uma nova cena apareceu_

_- HAAAA!!! SOCORRO O MONSTRO DA PISCINA QUER ME COMER!! HAAA!! - Kathy começa a gritar e a bater em algo, é muita água pra alguém na piscina ver, mas as câmeras capturaram outro ângulo, e nesse ângulo dá pra ver Kathy estapeado a água e Tanya ao mesmo tempo._

_Então aparece a imagem de Tanya emergindo na superfície lentamente e ao fundo toca uma musiquinha de terror, então as luzes da casa piscam e..._

- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - Todo mundo grita.

- AUHSAUASHASHAUSUAHSAUHS' - Carlisle e Esme rolando de rir no chão.

- Caralho, a cara de vocês é impagável =D - Carlisle diz.

- Já está no youtube *--------*¹²³ - Esme diz com os olhos brilhando para a tela do laptop.

Voltando a tela...

_Kathy está com uma garrafa vazia na pia do banheiro um olhar meio estranho e um sorriso besta. Ela está olhando para o... Espelho da área da piscina._

_- Tipo hic! Qual é o problema das pessoas? O preconceito rola a toa por ai! Tem gente negra, amarela, branca, vermelha e eu já vi até roxo. - Ela disse com os olhos arregalados para o espelho - Se bem que a pessoal em questão estava entalado. Quem era mesmo... - Ela franze as sobrancelhas olhando para o nada - Há é! Era a Nath! Ela comeu uma comida que eu cozinhei, mas o fato de eu ter cozinhado não tem nada haver, fala serio! Eu não cozinho tão mal assim._

- Ela que pensa. - Nath murmura ao meu lado.

_De repente se houve atrás dela_

_- VALEU APENA Ê Ê! VALEU A PENA Ê Ê. - Bella e Emmett estavam dentro da piscina fazendo, aquele já visto anteriormente, a dançinha com as mãos. Kathy estreita os olhos joga a garrafa no chão, o que faz Bella e Emmett olharem para ela._

_- NÃO VALEU A PENAAA!!!! - Ela gritou até ficar vermelha._

_PI!!!_

_Agora mostra Kathy na borda da piscina cantando com Emmett e Bella, que estão na piscina, e fazendo a dançinha com as mãos._

_- VALEU APENA Ê Ê! VALEU APENA Ê Ê. - Antes que Bella e Emmett continuem a música Kathy berra mais alto - SOU __**CAÇADOR DE ILUSÕES! CAÇADOR DE ILUSÕES.**_

_- Oi? - Emmett e Bella falam ao mesmo tempo._

_PI!!_

_- Como não valeu a pena? - Rose diz revoltada, tão revoltada que os cabelos loiros vão direto pra cara dela, ela cospe um deles e a cena vai se distanciando até que se vê Kathy com nariz com empinado e braços cruzados._

_- Não valendo! - Kathy retrucou - Essa festa só teve gente bêbada. - Mia passa no lado e tosse "Como você" e Kathy ignora - A gente tem que se divertir *--------* e não ter um coma alcoólico._

_- Ela só ta falando isso por que tá preste a capota de sono. - Mia fala se deitando na espreguiçadeira - Além disso, até onde eu sabia, de fontes completamente seguras, a festa valeu mais do que a pena pra você. - Mia disse dando um sorriso sarcástico a Kathy._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Kathy pergunta estreitando os olhos._

_- Dãããr. - Jasper aparece do nada e dá um peteleco na cabeça dela - Nós sabemos de tu-do._

_- OMG! NÃO? - Ela diz assustada._

_- Sim! - Todos respondem e enquanto Kathy se descabela a mesma não percebe o sorriso trocado por todo mundo._

_- Mas Kathy eu devo dizer, - Bella, que estava no chão entre as pernas de Edward - Eu não acreditei quando eu soube._

_- EU ME PREVENI OK! - Ela gritou desesperada então leva uma almofadada (não me pergunte dá onde saiu) de Alice._

_- Seu orifício circular corrugado, localizado na parte ínfero-lombar da região glútea de um indivíduo em alto grau etílico, deixa de estar em consonância com os ditames referentes ao direito individual de propriedade. - Alice diz com raiva e antes que alguém possa dizer "Hã?" (_foi o que e o pessoal na sala fez, olhando confuso para a TV) - _VOCÊ TREPOU ALI CANTINHO ESCURO ENTRE O MURO E O MATINHO "PEGA TODO MUNDO"!_

_- EPA! - Kathy berrou de volta - EU ME PREVENI EM RELAÇÃO A HERPES QUE O CARA PODE TER._

_- Herpes da onde? - Emmett perguntou enquanto fazia trança embutida no cabelo da Rose, onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso O.o?_

_- Labial, onde mais pensou que fosse? - Ela perguntou indignada._

_- Genital. - Todo mundo respondeu ao mesmo tempo._

_- Mas eu sou uma santa e..._

_- É como eu disse anteriormente sobre você ser o_ _orifício circular corrugado, localizado na parte ínfero-lombar da região glútea de um indivíduo em alto grau etílico, deixa de estar em consonância com os ditames referentes ao direito individual de propriedade. - Alice diz mexendo nos cabelos de Jasper, que estava sentado no chão entre as pernas dela._

_- HÃ? - Todo mundo com cara cú pergunta para ela._

_- Em outras palavras... Cú de bêbado não tem dono. - Alice fala dando de ombros._

_- Ei! - Kathy falou - Eu não dei meu cú._

_- Você se lembra de todas as vezes que ficou bêbada? - Alice perguntou levantado a sobrancelha._

_CRI!CRI!CRI!_

_- OMG! - Kathy grita levando as mãos ao cabelo._

_- Relaxa você não é única nessa situação. - Todo mundo olha assustado para Rose - Calma, gente! Eu quis dizer que não lembro de tudo que fiz enquanto estava bêbada._

_Rola um silencio e então..._

_- OMG! - Todo grita/berra levando as mãos ao cabelo._

_PI!!_

_Kathy está olhando para o espelho de novo e começa a falar __**(Mas que novidade! Alguém falando com o espelho nessa festa ¬¬**__ *__**sarcasmo**__*__**)**_

_- Estou revoltada com a idiotice das pessoas! As pessoas sabem que o planeta ta se acabando, que se continuar assim a gente vai tudo vai morrer e mesmo assim continuamos a jogar papel no chão, assim como chiclete, latinha, casca de banana, qualquer tipo de lixo. Ca-ra-lho! Será que dá pra se tocar que isso está proporcionando a morte de seus filhos, netos, bisnetos e assim por diante? E se não se importa com isso, será que dá pra se tocar que está prejudicando a si mesma? ARGH! - Ela diz faz uma careta de raiva, geeente ela disse algo que preste - E tem coisa pior! Nosso planeta tem condições de alimentar todos os habitantes, mas... Há muita gente passando fome hoje em dia, sabe por quê? POR QUE NÃO CONSEGUIMOS PARAR DE PENSAR EM NADA ALÉM DE NÓS MESMOS! Eu sei, eu sei! Isso tudo vem de uma adolescente! Que voz tem uma adolescente idiota, lotada de hormônios que não valoriza nada? - Kathy se encosta na parede ao lado do espelho - O engraçado que uma das coisas que eu tenho vergonha são os adolescente... Ou seja, Eu. - Ela pára e depois acrescenta - Somos um bando de idiotas que podia fazer o que quiser unidos, mas nããoo a gente se deixa levar pelas bestas das pessoas da alta sociedade. Tanya é assim._

_- E nós? - Mia perguntou. Credo! Nem percebi que a criatura tava ali praticamente deitada no chão._

_- Estamos longe dos nossos pais, em outro país e tudo que queremos é arranjar atestados médicos para faltar aula. Isso sem falar que nossos pais nos monitoram pra ter certeza que vamos a escola nos primeiro dias. - Kathy diz pensativa._

_- É... Não somos muito melhor que os outros. - Mia responde em tom conformado._

_Bate um silencio entre as duas até que Kathy fala._

_- Mia. - Mia apenas olha pra ela - Baratas tem órgãos genitais? Pra poder afogar o ganso?_

_A tela fica escura de repente e então aparece o seguinte comentário:_

"_Kathy querida, eu dei uma pesquisada. Sim, as baratas afogam o ganso. É assim: O macho fica atraído pela fêmea por causa de um tal de feromônio, imagine um homem olhando pra bunda e peito da mulher, quando o casal se encontra, eles começam a fazer atenação, para nós é beijar, então o macho abre as asas e a fêmea sobe em cima dele pra comer uma substancia no seu estômago, imagine que uma mulher pegou chocolate, colocou no peito do homem pra lamber, é nessa hora que o que o macho coloca a jabiroca na chechenia da barata, em outras palavras ela ganha o que Marinhazinha ganhou atrás da horta (nem te conto o que é ;D) na posição end-to-end. Esclareci?"_

- Ahã... - Kathy diz acenando a cabeça meio em choque.

- Vocês tiveram uma conversa estranha e madura. - Eu disse lentamente.

- Aquelas duas garrafas que cada uma segurava responde tudo. - Nath me tranquilizou, não que não tenha gostado do papo. Foi bem legal tirando certas partes. Mas faz parte da Mia e Kathy e Nath e... Bom todo mundo na sala, ser menos normal que uma mula. E apesar dos dentes quase quebrados (bolo duro da Kathy), dos banhos de piscina, e palavras difíceis, a gente sabe o que fazer mesmo não sabendo, sacou? Não? Eu sei que sou meio confusa. Cara! Eu disse tudo isso por pensamento... Espera! Com quem eu to falando O.o?

- Onde raios você aprendeu a falar daquele jeito Alice? - Carlisle pergunta a filha com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Com quem mais podia ser papito? - Alice disse como se fosse algo óbvio - Com o Jasper é claro.

- Jasper? - Bella e Rose perguntam ao mesmo tempo assustadas.

- Eu tive ajuda daquele livro grande cheio de palavras com significados, na segunda gaveta á direita da gaveta de calcinhas da Alice. - Jasper disse e assim que terminou levou a mão a boca e olhou pra Carlisle que estava branquerrimo, mais que o normal, parece que ele entrou no modo "estatua de mármore".

- Como você sabe onde fica a gaveta de calcinhas da minha filha? - Carlisle perguntou lentamente, mas antes que Jasper possa responder Esme fala.

- Livro grande cheio de palavras com significados O.o? - De repente a expressão de Esme demonstra compreensão - Oh! Ele está falando da bíblia.

- Na verdade é do dicionário, mãe. - Edward diz para a mãe.

- Quer parar de tentar ser mais inteligente que sua mãe, seu malcriado. - Ela fala em tom de bronca - Você pode ter QI alto, mas o da sua mãe aqui é o maior.

- Só temos um ponto de diferença ¬¬' - Edward disse - E aposto que você subornou alguém lá do teste.

- QI alto? - Bella pergunta com as sobrancelhas quase saltando da testa.

- É sim. - Edward responde meio sem jeito.

- Você não parece ter QI alto. - Ela diz debilmente e todo mundo prende a risada e Esme tosse.

- O meu é maior *pigarreio*

- Como assim? Eu pareço ser... - Ele não consegue terminar então nós os amigos sugerimos.

- Um ser de um neurônio só?

- Sem cérebro?

- Burro que nem uma porta?

- Já sei! Já sei! Com menor capacidade que uma barata?

E todo mundo começou a falar até Edward interrompe.

- Ei! Ia dizer "não pareço ter uma inteligência acima da média". - Edward disse cruzando os braços.

- Em outras palavras um asno com topete artificial. - Emmett divertidamente.

- Topete artificial? - Eu perguntei - Dá quase pra acreditar que é natural. OMG! Que produtos você usa? *-*

Edward fez uma cara estranha e disse em uma voz um tanto fina.

- Eu não uso produtos pra cabelo. É naturalmente assim. - Edward disse com cara de humilde.

- COFCOFCOF - Emmett começou a tossir fortemente.

- HEY PAREM COM ESSE COLÓQUIO SONOLENTO PARA GADO BOVINO REPOUSAR!! - Esme gritou.

- Que? - Todo mundo menos Edward que tava com cara de tédio. Esme abriu um sorriso convencido e jogou os cabelos para o lado (que acaba batendo na cara de Carlisle).

- Desculpe gente. Esqueci que meu QI é superior ao de vocês e... - Ela ia falar, porém Edward a interrompeu.

- Ela quis dizer conversa pra boi dormir. - Esme mandou um olhar pra Edward que nem te conto :o

- Ok voltando. Agora é o último e não menos importante. - Esme começou a tocar o tambor então parou do nada e gritou – JASPER.

Ai todo mundo olhou pra TV.

_Jasper está com uma cara de emo tomando alguma bebida azul berrante não identificada quando uma garota se aproxima dele com um sorriso malicioso._

_- OOOOOOiiii. - Ela diz bem lentamente com um sorriso sedutor e Jasper olha pra ela e responde._

_- Oi. - Ele fala seco e curto e o sorriso da garota vacila._

_- Então você ta aqui sozinho... - Ela diz se aproximando._

_- Ééé... - Ele fala meio deprimido._

_- E eu também. - Ela continua._

_- E? - Ele responde indiferente._

_- Vamo fica *-*_

- PAUSA!!!! - Alice grita e Esme pausa, um detalhe a parte: Carlisle ta com um sorriso E-N-O-R-M-E. - Que merda é essa? Mãe você ta me dando uma prova de que sou chifruda e ainda ri e DÁ... PRA... PARAR.... DE ... RIR - A cada palavra gritada Alice agredia sua mãe com um elefante de pelúcia rosa e verde.

- Calma, pequetitinha da mami, senta ai e assiste. - Esme diz empurrando a filha no sofá ao lado de Jasper, que estava tranquilo sobre tudo, e colocou no play.

_Jasper olha para a garota como se tivesse duas cabeças._

_- Por que eu faria isso? - Ele diz com os olhos arregalados e garota bufa._

_- Eu tenho mesmo que explicar de novo? - Então ela acrescenta sorrindo e mexendo no cabelo dele - Esse cabelo loiro deve explicar tudo. Ok, presta atenção: Eu, você, atrás do matinho, AGORA. - Ela arrasta ele, mas Jasper consegue se livrar das mãos dela e fala:_

_- Mas você não é a Alice. _- Nessa hora os olhos das garotas na brilham e um coro de "Owww!!!" é ouvido, enquanto Alice fica meio roxa, meio vermelha por ter achado que foi chifrada e Carlisle se engasgava com a coca _- Você é muito alta, seus olhos não brilham de animação, você não tem muita energia, seu sorriso não dá vontade de sorrir, teu cabelo não tem estilo, pra falar a verdade você não tem muito estilo e olha que eu não entendo nadica de nada de moda._

_A garota olha pra ele com a boca em forma de "O" e diz revoltada._

_- VOCÊ. VAI. FICAR. COMIGO. - Os olhos dela saltaram de forma psicopata._

_- Não vai dar não._

_- Por quê? - Ela pergunta confusa._

_- Por que você ta com a roupa molhada. - Jasper responde._

_- O que? Eu não to com *SPLAH* - Ela fica solta uma exclamação surpresa quando Jasper joga o copo de bebida, e o mesmo aproveita e sai correndo gritando._

_A cena muda e então se dá um closet para mostrar Jasper embaixo de uma mesa._

_- Hey cara você tá a fim de me fazer um favor por vinte pratas. - Ele diz para um cara que se juntou a ele embaixo da mesa._

_- Feito. - Ele diz pegando a nota._

_- Dá um sumiço naquela ali. - Ele diz apontando pra garota que tentou ataca-lo._

_A cena corta e se vê a garota sendo levado pelo cara pago por Jasper enquanto mesmo estava embaixo de uma mesa vendo tudo e dando um riso maligno:_

_- Hihihihi._

_Cena muda pra Jasper esbarrando em Bella (ou seria o contrario O.o?)_

_- Credo! Você é cego? - Bella disse meio irritada._

_- Credo digo eu! Quando __**você**__ esbarra em mim, eu não reclamo agora quando é o ao contrário... - Jasper disse indignado_

_- É verdade. - Bella responde - Quem esbarra sou eu e não você... O que foi Jasper, você pode ser um macaco loiro com uma ultra fobia por baratas, mas não é desastrado, essa sou eu._

_- Ah Belinha priminha, eu to maaal. - Jasper diz afundando o roso no pescoço de Bella._

_- Me fale sobre isso. - Bella falava enquanto sentava em um sofá e esticava o braço tentando pegar uma garrafa de uísque._

_- Alice me beijou..._

_- E isso é ruim O.o? - Bella perguntou confusa._

_- Não, na verdade é ótimo *------* - Ele diz todo feliz - Mas ela saiu correndo logo depois e agora eu acho que ela ta fugindo de mim :(_

_- Não fale isso Jasper, eu vi... - Bella ia falar alguma coisa, mas Jasper tampou a boca dela e começou a tagarelar._

_- Eu pensei ali embaixo da mesa e me toquei que há apenas uma razão para ela ter fugir daquele jeito. – Ele disse aparentemente conformado._

_- E qual é? - Bella perguntou curiosa._

_- Naquela fática tarde eu não beijei mal por causa da barata foi por que eu realmente devo beijar mal. - Ele disse com os olhos arregalados._

_- Ok... - Bella disse lentamente e depois pegou a garrafa e deu um gole - Jasper o que você cheirou?_

_- Eu rasguei um saquinho de chá de camomila na cozinha e..._

_- Eu já entendi - Bella disse e após respirar fundo acrescentou - Isso é para o seu bem - E então ela deu um tapão na cara dele, o rosto dele ficou super vermelho._

_- Por que você... - Mas ele não terminou, pois Bella jogou a bebida na cara dele – Ai droga! Entrou no meu olho._

_Bella ignorou tudo isso e segurou o rosto e falou._

_- Alice tava procurando você e ela fugiu por que teve um momentâneo ataque de vergonha._

_- .... - Jasper ficou calado e depois começo a sorrir psicopatamente - E-e-eu vou ao banheiro por que meu olho ta ardendo e depois vou achar Alice. - Ele disse determinado e foi pro banheiro._

_Cena corta pro banheiro com Jasper falando com o espelho (sério esse espelho podia pensar em virar a gossip girl, por que a quantidade de coisas que se fala na frente dele é...)_

_- Eu não beijo maaalll... Alice me beijoouu... E eu vou beijar agora... – Ele cantarolava enquanto jogava água no olho._

_A cena muda e aparecem elas dançando e Jasper se espremendo na multidão pra ver o que está acontecendo. Ele deixa o copo cair quando vê Alice dançando (Reparou que essa pessoa ta sempre com um copo de bebida?), os olhos arregalaram e a começou a babar, serio mesmo! A baba tava escorrendo pelo canto da boca, então apareceu uma legenda e a imagem se foca nos caras atrás de Jasper. _

_- Cara eu vou pegar aquele baixinha ali._

_- Qual?_

_- A Alice. - O cara diz todo sorriso, então a imagem se foca em Jasper que está com o olho no canto mostrando que ouviu._

_- O que você disse? - Jasper disse peitando o cara._

_- Oi? - O cara olhou pra Jasper como se ele fosse um alien. E minha gente, o loiro é meio violento (cheirou algum pobre animal, to apostando), pois Jasper agarrou a gola do cara e o levantou do chão (Jasper era alguns centímetros mais alto) e falou, segundo a legenda:_

_- Tu vai me comer isso sim, ta entendendo!? - E espera! O que?_

Todo mundo olhou estranho pra Jasper que estava com os olhos iguais a pires.

De repente a cena rebobina, congela e aparece em letras amarelas:

"_AUSHAUSHAUHSAUHS' A CARA DE VEZ É MARA! BRINCADEIRA, VIU? ALICE NÃO MORRA DO CORAÇÃO! PRECISO DIZER QUE ISSO TUDO VAI PRO YOUTUBE?"_

- Ai meu são cristinho. - Alice colocou a mão no peito, e suspirou aliviada.

_A cena volta ao normal e aparece a legenda correta_

_- É melhor você não tentar nada com Alice, ela é __**minha**__ garota, entendeu? - Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos. O carinha só acenou com a cabeça assustado, Jasper largou ele no chão e a câmera mostrou ele se aproximando da Alice e o pessoal sorridente como se não tivesse acabado de ameaçar alguém._

_A cena muda para Jasper sentado em algum lugar não identificado com Lucky (O cãozinho dos Cullen)._

_- Ah Lucky, eu preciso da baixinha... hic!_

_- Au... - Cachorro ainda respondeu ele, Deus!_

_- Eu, hic, sei lá! Eu ia lá beijar ela só que algo aconteceu e fui parar aqui. - Jasper disse com cara de choro._

_- Au, au grrrr - O cachorro rosnou pra ele._

_- Eu não interrompi seu sono da beleza, com essa festa você nem devia estar dormindo. E eu não fui atrás da Alice ainda por que eu não sei a onde ela foi parar._

_- Auuuuu. - Lucky uivou irritado virou a cabeça pro jardim._

_- Ela ta lá? - Jasper disse esperançoso._

_- Au,au,au. - O cão respondeu._

_- Te amo, Lucky. - Jasper disse isso e beijou a cabeça de Lucky e sai correndo._

_Lucky ao se ver sozinho dá um latido e Misha aparece de algum lugar e eles começam a fazer carinho um no outro._

- A cadelinha deles ta pegando o Lucky? - Carlisle perguntou chocado - O cachorro é mais rápido que meus filhos? É isso?

- Calma Cacá. - Esme consolou o marido e depois olhou mortalmente pro filhos - Pensa assim: Pelo menos eles tomaram atitudes.

_Voltando..._

_Aprece Jasper gritando e correndo para a piscina._

_- GEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEE. - Jasper corre em direção ao pessoal que nem um desesperado - NÃO SE PREOCUPE EU VOU SALVAR VOCÊ AL... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_A cena congela na hora que Jasper ta quase caindo e fica dando um replay da cara de Jasper cada vez mais lento. A gente se matou de tanto rir vendo a cena._

_A cena voltou ao normal e mostrou ele caindo e tals. Então a tela muda para Jasper... AUSHAUHSUAHHAUHSAUH'_

_Ai meu Deus! Ele ta dançando na boca da garrafa, que gingado!_

- AUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUHUAHSUAH' - Todos na sala começam a rir de novo.

_A cena agora é no quarto de Alice_

_- Jasper, o que voxê ta fiu...hic...mando? – Alice disse completamente bêbada para Jasper que colocou a câmera de lado com um sorriso enorme e gritou da varanda._

_- GENTE! OLHA A LUA *---------* - A cena muda mostrando ele no ângulo de fora._

_No chão estavam Edward e Bella se atracando e Rose e Emmett enroscados na mesa._

_- VAI TOMAR NO C* - Os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_A tela escurece e do nada aparece_

"_As próximas cenas podem ser prejudiciais para a saúde"_

_Então aparece Jasper... OMG!!_

- AHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAHSAUH' - Carlisle cai no chão chorando de tanto rir. Esme caiu em cima dele e todo mundo ria. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas depois disso por isso não posso dizer a cara de Jasper.

Ok, eu conto o que ta aparecendo.

_Jasper usava batom vermelho e sombra azul com brilho, o cabelo tava em duas maria chiquinha e ele tava vestindo de mulher._

_- Eu sou tão feliz *---------* - Ele disse completamente bêbado para Alice._

_- Você ta mara, amor *------------*!! - Alice disse saltitante - Eu falei que a minha idéia de fazer você minha Polly (por que a Barbie era alta e deixava minha auto-estima lá embaixo) era super legal!!_

_- Verdade, mas você não acha que essa roupa me engorda?_

_- Não, pelo menos você não usa essa calça aqui. - A tela se distanciou e se viu que Alice usava as calças de Jasper - Credo, Jasper! Você é meio gordinho._

_- Não! - Jasper protestou - Você que é magrinha demais._

_- Pára de me elogiar =D - Alice disse todo manhosa - Eu to brincando, continua - Ela acrescentou mandona quando Jasper parou de elogia-la._

_A tela acelera e mostra Jasper e Alice em um tipo de amasso, os dois estão com as roupinhas que estavam anteriormente e __**Alice**__ está em cima dele. Pobre Carlisle, parece que vai ter um AVC._

_A cena muda_

_- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - Jasper aparece correndo pela casa e bate com a cara na porta de vidro._

_FIM _

- OMG!! VOCÊS VIRAM A CARA DELE? - Carlisle gritou e começo a ter um ataque de risos.

- Era tipo, haaaaa e depois plaf. - Emmett respondeu dando umas gargalhadas.

- Cara que gritinho gay. - Eu disse.

- Apoio a Bia aqui. - Mia disse apontando pra mim - Que grito suspeito Jasper.

- Olha aqui, não fale isso do Jazz. **Eu** posso dizer com toda a certeza que ele não é gay. - Alice disse gritando pra todo mundo.

- Ai meu Deus, é agora Esme, eu to sentindo. É o fim, eu to vendo uma luz azul celeste bem ali. - Ele aponta pra área da piscina onde as portas são transparentes e a luz da água dá um ar mágico ao lugar e a luz é azul celeste ¬¬'

TAP *Som de tapa*

- É melhor você não morrer agora. Não antes de apresentar **seu** vídeo. - Esme disse enfurecida.

- Oi? - Disseram todos eles.

- Menos Kathy e Mia. - As duas suspiraram aliviadas - Todos os presentes na noite da festa participam. Eu peguei todos os vídeos de vocês e fiz as montagens enquanto Carlisle pegou os vídeos de uma única cena que vocês fizeram e editou tudo.

- Por que essa cena é tão especial? - Rose perguntou com medo.

Carlisle e Esme trocaram um sorriso do mal. Cara, isso vai ser bom!

_Carlisle aperta o play. A tela está escura e então aparece Carlisle, ou melhor, o nariz do cara de tão perto que ele tava da câmera._

_- Minha gente, se você tem problemas com o coração e quer morrer feliz assista a esse vídeo. É realmente algo que emocionou muito Esme e eu, assim que vimos ficamos "Que orgulho!" Com vocês o que um bando de bêbado faz e não se lembra. Caralho, eu amo isso tudo =D_

_A tela escurece e aparece um close de Rose e Jasper se encarando com ódio._

_- Nós conseguimos fazer isso! - Jasper gritou e foi apoiado pelos garotos._

_- NÃO CONSEGUE NÃO! - Rose gritou e então o rosto de Jasper é empurrado pela mão de Edward que a encara como mesmo olhar._

_- __**VOCÊS**__ É QUEM NÃO CONSEGUEM. - Rose abre a boca indignada mais Bella empurra violentamente e responde quase cuspindo na cara de Edward._

_- VOCÊ NÃO TEM HABILIDADE PRA FAZER ISSO E FICA FALANDO DA GENTE. A VERDADE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE MOSTRAR SUA HABILIDADE POR QUE __**NÃO**__ TEM. - Isso soou meio estranho. Emmett empurra Edward e encara Bella, mas Alice a faz ficar de quatro (não pensem em besteira. Merda eu falei pra __**não**__ pensar) e sobe nas costas dela._

_- VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE SOMOS CAPAZES. - Emmett grita olhando pra baixo, Alice consegue ser baixa mesmo em cima de Bella (Meu Deus, que mente suja vocês tem)._

_- __**APOSTO**__ QUE NÃO CONSEGUEM. - Alice disse sorrindo irritantemente._

_- APOSTADO. - Emmett disse apertando a mão dela - Nós vamos arrasar vocês._

_A cena muda e aparece uma música tocando ao fundo, as garotas sentadas no sofá de cara amarrada e OMG! A musica é wannabe das Spice Girls *O*_ _-__ Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want __- Emmett começa cantando e Jasper o abraça pelo pescoço com um braço e canta:_

_**-**__** So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

_**- I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**__- Emmett acrescenta._

_**- So tell me what you want, what you really really want **__- Jasper repete._

_Então Edward separa o rosto dos dois e entra no meio do "abraço"._

_**- I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig ah**__- Edward cantava enquanto o Jasper fazia o "hã,hã,hã"_

_**- If you want my future, forget my past – **__Jasper começou com um dedinho pra Alice._

_  
__- __**If you wanna get with me, better make it fast - **__Emmett cantou todo pomposo para Rose._

_**  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine **__- Edward cantou pra Bella, que fica com a boca meio aberta._

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**__- Bella se levantou em um salto e apontou pra Edward.__**  
**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**__- Rose cantou pra Emmett.__**  
**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha**__– Alice cantou enquanto Rose fazia a paradinha do "hã,hã,hã"._

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends –**__ Os três "homens" cantaram se abraçando.__**  
**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it**__** is – **__As mulheres cantaram na mesma forma que eles._

_**What do you think about that, now you know how I feel**__- Jasper cantou com uma mão no peito._

_**Say you can handle my love, are you for real? **_ _– Edward cantou com um gesto na mão._

_**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**__** - **__Rose cantou pra Emmett toda arrogante._

_**  
If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye - **__Emmett cantou de volta com o dedo na cara dela._

_**Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want – **__Emmett cantou fazendo um gestos com as mão de rap, o bone na cabeça dele fazia ficar mais engraçado._

_**  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want**__** - **__Bella cantou no mesmo estilo de Emmett._

_**I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig há -**__ Jasper cantava o "I wanna" e ao mesmo tempo fazia um movimento na bunda enquanto Edward fazia o "Huh"._

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**__** - **__Os seis cantavam/berravam juntos em um abraço em grupo._

_**So here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face - **__Emmett começou cantando empolgado e mexendo a mão naquele estilo rap._

_**We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free**__** - **__Bella interrompe ele._

_**She's a real lady! - **__Emmett continua ironicamente._

_**And as for me, ha you'll see - **__E Jasper aparece do nada abraçando os dois pelo pescoço._

_**Slam your body down and wind it's all around  
Slam your body down and wind it's all aroun**__**d - **__Rose, Alice e Edward cantam e fazem um passinho enquanto se esbarravam, bem coisa de bêbado._

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, - **__Os seis cantam enquanto cada um fazia sua coreografia de bêbado, aushuahsauhsauh'_

_**slam, slam, slam, slam- **__Alice canta sozinha essa parte fazendo algo com a cabeça de um lado pra lá._

_**Slam your body down and wind it's all around  
Slam your body down and wind it's all around**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it's all around  
Slam your body down zigazig ah**_

_**If you wanna be my lover - **__O resto da musica foi eles girando e batendo o corpo então cantaram a ultima frase e sentaram no sofá ofegantes._

_- Eu falei que nós garotos podíamos cantar Spice Girls e mandar bem. - Jasper disse convencido._

_- Nós também. - Rose defendeu._

_Se ouve um silencio, mas é cortado por Bella confusa._

_- Quem ganhou?_

_A tela escurece e aparece Carlisle, ou melhor o nariz dele._

_- Eu quero dizer que o altão de cabelo negros, o ruivo de topetão e a mais baixa parecendo que levou um choque elétrico são meus girinos *------------------*, não posso dizer o quanto estou orgulhoso deles, por terem arranjado um bando de drogados como companheiros da vida e... - Carlisle não pode dizer mais nada, pois Esme empurra ele com a mão se escuta o barulho de algo quebrando quando ele é lançado para o lado._

_- Amores da minha vida, __**eu**__ gerei vocês..._

_- Eu também... - Carlisle geme e Esme joga algo nele -Ai..._

_- Teve uma leve e quase desnecessária participação do Carlisle. Bom voltando, hoje quando vocês nos falaram que não tinham passado de beijinho ou quase nada com elas, e ele, eu realmente me arrependi de ter aturado seus chutes essa é pra você Alice, fradas sujas preciso dizer que é pra você Emmett? E fixação pelos __**meus**__ cremes de cabelo, é sim pra você Edward, então eu vi esses vídeos ma-ra-vi-lho-sos e me desarrependi. Filhinhos, por um momento pensamos aonde nós erramos, mas agora vejo que não erramos. Vocês tem apenas timidez, por isso É MELHOR VOCÊS FICAREM BÊBADOS MAIS VEZES Ò.Ó - Esme gritou e depois voltou a sorrir docemente - É só isso._

_- E eu concordo com tudo que ela disse. - Carlisle murmurou e só se viu sua mão no ar - Ai... Esme já pensou em fazer boxe, algo pra extravasar essa força._

_- Mas eu não preciso disso. Eu já extravaso em você, meu docinho de abacaxi. - Esme respondeu olhando para o chão e a tela escureceu._

- O que acharam? - Esme disse olhando pro sofá com os seis, mas eles não estavam lá.

As garotas, Esme, Carlisle e eu trocamos um olhar e saímos correndo para as escadas. Encontramos Edward no seu notebook.

- O que está fazendo? - Nath perguntou curiosa.

- Procurando seis passagens só de ida para Myanmar. - Edward disse com os olhos vidrados na tela.

- Pra onde? - Eu perguntei, sempre fui péssima em geologia =P

- É um país no sul da Ásia onde não se tem acesso a internet.

- Oh! - Todos nós colocamos a mão na boca ou no peito em espanto. E então o quarto é invadido por Emmett catando tudo que vê pela frente e jogando em uma bolsa, logo atrás está Bella arrastando **cinco** malas de uma vez, Rose e Alice entram correndo com malas cor de rosa e com estampa de oncinha e Jasper entra e fala pra Edward:

- Mudamos de idéia vamos pra Coréia do Norte, também não tem acesso a internet. - Ele diz e depois joga um casaco pra ele.

- Rápido Rose, pega o produtos de cabelo do Edward no armário debaixo da pia no banheiro. - Rose sai correndo e chega com os braços cheios.

- Sua mala Edward. - Bella fala.

- Ao lado da cama. - Ela pega as duas malas e consegue arrastar as sete malas de uma vez, da onde vem tanta força O.o?

- Dinheiro? - Emmett pergunta. Todo mundo levanta as carteiras menos Alice que levanta uma frasqueira enorme e a maxibolsa.

- CONSEGUI! - Edward gritou feliz - Seis passagens pra Coréia do Norte, primeira classe. Vamos daqui de Seattle pra Nova York e dê lá pegamos o vôo para a Coréia do Norte.

Eles pegam as malas e saem correndo passando por nós dando um abraço e um beijo

Ficamos ali por três segundos juntando as peça, sem internet = Sem acesso ao youtube. Eles estão fugindo!

- HEY ESPEREM ME LEVEM JUNTO. - Mia gritou atrás deles.

- A MIM TAMBEM EU NÃO VIAJO A QUASE UMA SEMANA. EU POSSO MORRER DE TÉDIO. - Nathy berrou atrás deles.

- SEGUREM MEUS FILHOS. - Esme gritou/berro/se descabelo desesperada.

- E OS NOSSOS VIZINHOS. - Carlisle completou.

- EU QUERO IR JUNTO. - Kathy gritou correndo atrás deles.

- FILHAS DA MÃE! NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE MIM. - Eu fui correndo. Quando eu chego ao topo da escada eu vejo um bando de gente no fim dela todos amontoados - Que merda é essa? - Perguntei.

- Eu tropecei. - Bella disse soterrada lá em baixo.

- Ai... - O resto do pessoal gemeu.

- O que você pensam que estão fazendo? - Esme disse descendo as escadas e quando viu o silencio completo - Sério gente, eu não entendi porra nenhuma :B

- Nós vamos fazer a coisa lógica nesse momento. - Jasper disse.

- O que? - Carlisle pergunta.

- Fugir para a Coréia do Norte. - Eles respondem.

- Mas por quê? - Esme pergunta ainda confusa.

- Simples, mãe. - Alice disse tentando se sentar mais o pé de Emmett estava sobre o pescoço dela, então não deu muito certo - Na Coréia do Norte não tem acesso a internet.

- E? - Ela diz. Serio que ela tem QI alto?

- Sem acesso a internet, sem acesso ao youtube, ou seja, ninguém lá viu esses vídeos, ao contrario das outras áreas do mundo salvo alguns lugares que não tem acesso a internet também. - Alice respondeu.

- Isso faz sentido. - Esme disse.

- Mas por que um lugar tão frio? - Eu perguntei sentando na escada.

- Era isso ou a Arábia Saudita. - Respondeu Emmett que se encontrava com a cabeça perto das coxas de Jasper - E eu abraçar alguém no maior suor e sede não dá muito certo. Por isso é melhor o frio, pois eu me aqueço com a minha ursinha loira. - Emmett e Rose estavam com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

- Vocês não vão. - Esme disse.

- Como assim? Eu já paguei as passagens, perdeu mãe. - Edward disse de algum lugar daquele monte.

- Perdeu mesmo Esme. - Carlisle diz e se encolhe sob o olhar de Esme.

- Vocês tem escola. E não tem nada de vergonhoso sobre a página dos Cullen no youtube bombar, eu acho que vamos bater um recorde de visualizações *-----------* - Ela começou a fazer um discurso do que iria dizer quando entrasse para o livro dos recordes.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Kathy sussurrou - Fingimos que estamos ajudando a Bella a se levantar e saímos correndo pro carro da Mia, paramos rapidamente na nossa casa e corremos pra pegar nossas coisas, vai ser um trabalho de grupo. Concentração, viu?

Caralho, eles vão fugir mesmo! Eu olho ao redor e vejo as chaves da casa. Eles já estão saindo correndo silenciosamente. Como isso é possível quando a Bella está no grupo? Fácil! Edward está carregando ela.

Eu sou a última a sair e tranco os dois lá dentro.

E corro com tudo, eles se jogaram no carro da Mia, a sincronia foi assustadora. Eles param na nossa casa e se dividem em grupos saímos lá de dentro dez minutos depois com mais dez malas, obviamente é muita coisa para um carro só. Então Kathy pega o carro dela que na verdade é uma combi. Ela adora ir ao shopping com ele, ela diz que cabe tudo que ela compra e ainda sobra espaço pra esticar as mãos. Eu já tentei usar esse carro, mas não funcionou, eu sequer conseguia esticar meu dedo médio, quanto mais os braços.

Foi ai que começamos a ouvir gritos lá do final da rua, da casa do dos Cullen.

- GALERA ELA DESCOBRIU NOSSA FUGA! - Eu gritei.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - E ai foi a maior confusão, todo mundo se jogou de qualquer jeito. Mia, espera era Alice! Ok. Alice acelerou com tudo o carro ainda ouvimos.

- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS PESTES!!!! - Esme berrou.

E...

- VÃO! VÃO! VÃO ENQUANTO PODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM. - Esse foi Carlisle completamente dramático, ou não vai saber.

Quando olhei pra dentro carro, eu vi:

Emmett no colo de Rose com uma mala rosa e olhando assustado para os lados, Edward segurando Bella pelo ombro, ou seja, metade dela estava junto com as malas(cintura pra cima) e outra para o dos passageiros(cintura pra baixo), Kathy e Nathy estavam deitadas uma na outra nos acentos da frente atoladas em malas cheias de comida e o acento do passageiro(ao lado da Alice) não havia ninguém.

- Onde está o Jasper? - Rose perguntou, ai eu percebi que o loiro não estava lá.

- Aqui. - A cabeça dele apareceu na janela. OMG! Ele estava no teto.

- Jasper saia daí. - Alice ordenou nervosa.

- Ok! Vou me sentar ai na frente.

- Nem pense nisso. - A voz da Mia se fez presente - Eu estou aqui. - Então eu vi os pés dela aparecer. AUSHAUHSAUH' Ela estava de cabeça pra baixo, que bizarro!

Após uma breve parada onde Jasper desceu lá de cima e se enfiou entre os assentos do motorista e o passageiro. E Mia sentou da maneira correta.

- Alice acelera ai!!! - Emmett disse apoiando a cabeça na cabeça de Rose. A pobre deve estar com dor nas pernas com aquele homenzão em cima dela, ops! Pensei besteira agora hehehe.

Depois de algumas musicas de viajem chegamos ao aeroporto.

Vamos viajar *------------------------------*

Isso significa roupas novas =D

**Narrador P.O.V**

Será que eles vão viajar mesmo?

Depois de ter tudo isso seu no youtube, você também viajaria?

E Esme conseguira seu recorde? Conseguira pega-los?

E Carlisle vai fazer um curso de artes dramáticas de verdade?

E A MAIS IMPORTANTE COMO RAIOS ELES VÃO SOBREVIVER A UM PAÍS SEM INTERNET?

Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos episodio ("Capítulos" ia ficar sem graça de mais, afinal todo mundo usa) de Everybody's Crazy

Fala sério! Adorei o wannabe!

Curiosidades:

- Originalmente, esse final não fazia parte do capitulo.

- Esse deve ser o capitulo mais longo até agora.

- Esse é o primeiro POV da Bia, o mais longo até agora.

- Nós vamos responder os reviews, acredite na gente!

- Essa fic surgiu de um sonho da Maçã, que resolveu transformar em história então convidou Angel pra escrever junto, mudamos algumas coisas aqui outras ali e saiu isso.

- A cena da piscina era uma parte do sonho.

- Tanya conhecia Bella em um shopping com Alice, mas mudamos isso. Assim como Mike e Edward pareciam não se bater, uma cena estranha entre os dois rolava e Bella estava no meio vendo tudo.

- O espelho é o melhor amigo dos Cullen: É aquele que sabe os segredos, silenciosamente escuta tudo, mostra o quão bonitos eles estão e não pede nada além de uma limpadinha.

- No capitulo 16 havia "O berro, o pulo e a mensagem eletrônica", mas Angel e eu perdemos uma parte do capitulo e apesar de ter escrito essa parte não me lembrava direito por isso ela foi retirada. Mas a mensagem eletrônica era três mensagens de Renne para Bella meio constrangedora, pois a mensagem veio no meio de um amasso com dela com Edward e também havia Emmett vestido de Amélia assustando os dois =D

- Nós não comemoramos dois meses de fic.

- Angel sob pressão escreve coisas super hilárias. E Maçã parou de ter dor de cabeça por causa fic.

- Nós temos mais de 10,649 hits, 57 favoritos e 22 alertas.

- E sabia que quando eu, Maçã (acredito que Angel também), estou sem inspiração eu olho os reviews para escrever? Isso me anima a escrever, sem brincadeira, por isso a todos que mandaram reviews:

thank you, merci, gracias, danke, grazie e arigatô õ/

Aos que não mandaram: _|_ AUHSAUHSAHSAHAUHSA' Sem ressentimento ;*

- Angel e Maçã se conheceram no orkut, quem diria?

- Esme e Carlisle ficaram desse jeito por causa da Angel e a história da barata é por causa da Maçã.

- Kathy e Mia são baseados em nossas autoras, alguém não sabia disso?

- E se você não tem o que fazer e quer rir passe no desciclopédia ou no humortadela. Muito bom os sites.

Eu sei que é chato e dá preguiça mais mande um _"Oi, vocês tem problemas mentais =D_" para nós duas, please *---*


	19. Reviews

**N/A (Angel):** Pessoal, eu e a Apple gostariamos de nos desculpar pela demora para responder os reviews. Mas espero que vocês possam nos perdoar, já que nós fizemos uma coisa diferene dessa vez. Então nos digam o que vocês acham, de repente nós podemos responder desse jeito outra vez ;D

* * *

**Narrador P.O.V**

Olá mais uma vez pessoal, infelizmente não é mais um dia ensolarado em Forks, mas as autoras me obriga... er... me pagaram para que tudo quanto é review fosse respondida.

- Hey pessoal. – Angel chega sorridente. – Nós sabemos que estamos devendo vocês, por isso resolvemos fazer uma coisa diferente dessa vez.

- Em vez de nós respondermos as reviews, os personagens mais queridos de todas vocês (e loucos) irão responder. – Maça explica.

*pausa para as leitoras gritarem*

*ou não*

- Mas chega de enrolação, vamos as respostas.

- E como nós vamos responder? – Emmett pergunta entrando na sala, seguido dos outros personagens.

- Bom, eu pensei em dizer o nome da pessoa e vocês respondem, que tal? – Mia disse.

- Perfeito *----* - Alice responde com os olhos brilhando. – Eu queria agradecer a todas as leitoras por lerem a fic, e por nós amarem tanto, principalmente eu é claro...

- Alice, chega. – Edward fala entendiado.

- Ok, chega de discussão. Vamos logo aos reviews. – Eu interrompo ¬¬'

- A primeira pessoa é Thamy88. – Angel lê de um papel.

- Oi Thamy. – Alice acena. – Primeiramente, obrigada por me amar...

- Alice! – Edward repreende a irmã.

- Ok, ok! – Alice suspira. – Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, não sei se você percebeu, mas o pessoal não vai muito bem da cabeça aqui sabe. E depois do surto do Carlisle acho que deu pra ver de quem Emmett puxou toda a personalidade dele =D

- Hey. – Emmett disse. – Isso foi um insulto?

- Claro que não. – Alice começa a assoviar.

- Er.. Bunny93. – Mia diz tentando fazer os Cullen pararem de brigar.

- Bunny, jura que eu sou sua idola? *---* Que mara, espero que tenha gostado de finalmente saber o que tinha nas fitas. Me diz, é ou não é pra ter orgulho desses pequetuchos? – Esme diz com os olhos brilhando.

- CullenB . – Eu digo na minha melhor voz de narrador (H'

- Só desse jeito para Edward desencalhar, bêbado. – Emmett sorri de orelha a orelha e Edward lança um olhar irritado para ele.

- Isso não é verdade. – Edward fala baixo.

- E quando foi que você tomou a iniciativa sem estar bêbado? – Emmett desafia.

- Quem é a próxima pessoa? – Edward pergunta para Angel e Maça, mudando de assunto.

- Luiza. - Eu digo antes das autoras como quem nada quer *olhar mortal das autoras* ... quer dizer SUPER QUERIDAS

- Nós somos maras? - Carlisle diz passando a mão pelo cabelo com um sorriso convencido - Me diga algo que não sei. - Ele da um olhar *Eu sei que me ama*

- Como é que é? - Esme diz meio nervosa.

- Q-q-q-quer dizer eu me apaixonei por Esme por ela ser essa pessoa MARAvilhosa e cantante e dançante. Deixe-me contar a historia de quando nos conhece... - Antes dele começar a "adorável" historia de milhões de anos atrás, todo mundo corre e tampa a boca dele.

- Nós já conhecemos essa história. - Maça disse - Esme contou em um dos capítulos.

- PRÓXIMO! - Emmett gritou.

- Rafa. - Eu digo rapidamente.

- ESSE É PRA MIM! NINGUÉM RESPONDE! - Angel grita e olha pra todos de forma assassina - *pigarreio*

- Sério que alguém fez o favor de comentar pra Angel ?- Maça cochichou para mim.

Angel sorri de forma angelicamente do mal, serio eu achei que a gente ia derreter sob aquele sorriso.

- Se alguém mais me interromper, vai poder fazer uma refilmagem do clipe Thriller do Michael Jackson e não vai nem precisar usar maquiagem u.u - Ela diz entre os dentes, eu senti calafrio agora - Rafa, eu acho mara que você tenha gostado da Esme, é difícil encontrar uma louca como essa *Aponta pra Esme que sorri e acena* Eu to amando que você ta adorando a fic =D e vou tomar vergonha na cara pra ler a sua. - Ela termina com um sorriso e meio encolhida de vergonha.

- Por que eu não me espanto que ela não leia a fic delas a séculos? - Jasper falou.

- Eu não tenho tanto tempo assim. Além disso é tudo culpa do meu irmão. - Angel se defende.

- É verdade. - Rose diz - Sempre é culpa do irmão.

- Não é do mordomo O.o? - Bella pergunta confusa.

- Nós somos originais aqui. - Rose diz jogando os cabelos dourados para o lado - E quando se tem um irmão como Jasper, **sempre** é culpa deles.

- Ok, ok. - Eu digo - O próximo é: Maaari.

- Você riu como sempre *------*? - Bella disse toda - Aê minha gente, a gente manda bem!

- Eu não duvidava disso. - Alice diz - Todos me amam.

*PIGARREIO DE TODO MUNDO*

- Ok, ok, ok. As pessoas podem sentir uma pequena porcentagem de amor por vocês. - Ela diz com desdém.

- EPA! O que quer dizer com eu ser possuída ò.ó? – Esme diz revoltada - Eu não pareço com aquela menina do exorcista possuída pelo demo! Não pareço né gente? - Ela pergunta com cara de choro.

- Seu remedinho, querida. - Carlisle diz dando um morango com chocolate pra ela.

- A VIDA É TÃO LIIIIIINDA!! - Ela canta feliz depois de comer o morango.

- Sobre a demora... - Maçã diz - A gente tem que comentar :x?

- Mimy Cullen. - Angel fala tirando o clima de vergonha.

- Nós também estamos entendendo os flash back's. - Edward diz com um sorriso besta.

- E amando diga-se de passagem. - Bella diz com um sorriso provavelmente se lembrando de apertar a bunda do Edward.

- Por que deixaríamos os leitores curiosos? - Maça diz se fazendo de desentendida.

- É... por que? Claramente não é por que queremos que eles mandem reviews desesperadas pedindo por mais e mostrando o quanto gostam da fic... PFF... Até parece. - Angel dá um riso nervoso.

- Sou sim, um verdadeiro pai. Um pai que zela pela reputação da filha. – Carlisle diz com peito estufado.

- Calado! - Esme ordena e ele murcha - Sim eu fiquei super orgulhosa por eles desencalharem, afinal EU QUERO NETOS! - Ela diz dramática.

- Não se preocupe mãe. - Emmett diz sorrindo pra Rose - Nós estamos apenas treinando para ter por enquanto, afinal queremos chegar a perfeição.

- Bom garoto. - Carlisle murmura enquanto Rose fica azul de vergonha.

- E depois ela fala de mim. - Bella fala com os braços cruzados.

- Agora é: ANONIMO. - Eu digo.

- Que nominho estranho, hein? - Maça comenta.

- Foi fodastico *-------* - Alice disse feliz - Ai adorei o elogio. Nesse capitulo eu tive lembranças tããão boas - Ela olha de lado o Jasper.

- - Angel fala.

- COMO ASSIM DAR UNS PEGAS NO CACÁ. - Esme grita - EU SÓ DEIXO SE VOCÊ TROCAR PELO JOHNNY DEPP!! FATO. - Ela diz cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Debora Parreira. - Maça fala.

- Essa fic é louca mesmo, fato. - Eu disse.

- Adoramos que vocês esteja amando a fic. - Angel diz - Isso inclui todos não apenas você, Alice.

- Lu .comofas - Eu digo em uma voz sexy.

- OMG! Ainda bem que você não morreu. - Alice diz.

- E tomar água de côco é muito bom. - Jasper diz aprovando.

- Eu sei como você se sente em relação aos flash's. - Emmett diz - Eles sempre acabam na melhor parte. - Os homens menos Carlisle falam juntos

- Aniil. - Angel fala.

- Também adoramos você. Adoramos todos os nosso fãs - Esme diz falsamente emocionada.

- Seu desgraçado! - Bella disse batendo no Edward - Você ta matando a menina.

- Sobre o rir: É essa a nossa intenção. - Angel disse orgulhosa.

- Próximo é: Danda jaber.

- UASHUAHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUHA' - Todo mundo rindo.

- Cacete! Aquela loira caindo do salto foi muito hilário - Carlisle diz limpando as lagrimas - E a cara do Jasper escorregando, então? Nem se fala.

- Verdade as coisas esquentaram. - Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- E sobre as câmera de segurança... Hehehehe. - Esme diz - Eles não faziam idéia que tinham câmeras na casa.

- Nós somos tão mal MUHAHAHA. - Carlisle disse feliz.

- Mas infelizmente as câmeras só são ligadas quando tem festa rolando. Charlie liga elas toda vez. - Esme explica.

- Traída pelo próprio, pai. - Bella fala dramática.

- Desculpas por não aparecer? - Alice fala - Não esquenta elas *aponta para as autoras* tão em pior situação que a sua

- Tipo tu pode ir pro desciclopedia o site é mó comedia, as fotos dos fantasmas vem com historia super hilárias ;D - Edward falou.

- Não é perturbador todos terem dor de cabeça ao pensar. - Maça fala - As vezes as pessoas realmente pensam tanto que dá dor de cabeça, por exemplo: Provas de matemática.

- SAMsamCullen. - Eu falei em uma voz sexy ;*

- Oie leitora nova!!! - Todo mundo disse.

- Nova, é quando algo recente aconteceu. - Eu disse - E isso foi ano passado, além disso tem outro comentário dela no próximo capitulo.

- Estamos sendo educados, ok? - Rose me respondeu sendo totalmente **mal-educada.**

- Bom eu sou Maça e ela é Angel, prazer =D - Maça respondeu e logo depois levou um tapa na cabeça da Angel.

- Sua lerda, é uma pergunta retórica. E é serio isso de ganhar dinheiro em filmes? - Angel perguntou - Você acha que estaríamos postando isso na net se pudéssemos ganhar dinheiro?

- Achamos. - Todos, menos Maça, responderam.

- E sobre o manicômio - Maça acrescentou ignorando todo mundo - Tem certeza de que é tão ruim assim? Pense, roupa lavada, comida pronta, cama arrumada, um teto e você não tem que fazer nada a não ser da um piti de vez enquanto e tudo pra tomar alguns remédios que te façam parecer normal, coisa básica que todos nós loucos *aponta pra todo mundo* tomamos ;D

- Esme eu quero ir pro manicômio. - Carlisle pediu fazendo um bico enoooorme e arregalando os olhos pra imitar o gato de botas.

- Você já está em um. - Angel responde - Só que aqui, a verba é curta então todo mundo tem que ajudar.

- MAS NÓS SOMOS RICOS! - Carlisle respondeu revoltado.

- Verdade! E também é verdade que vocês são bem pão duro.

- Quem disse? - Carlisle perguntou indignado.

- Eu, a autora, aquela que escreve a fic e decide o **seu** destino. - Angel disse ameaçadora e Carlisle entendeu.

- É muito bom que você se vê em nossas piadas. - Maça respondeu - É sempre bom saber que não é a única desequilibrada do mundo.

- Como assim _bater palminhas igual a Alice_? Eu não bato palmas! - Alice disse indignada.

- Você bate sim. - Todos respondemos.

Alice revoltada cruza os braços, faz biquinho e então abre um sorriso enorme. Essa garota é bipolar?

- HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! - Ela gritou e começou a pular e bater palmas ¬¬', será que a verba conseguiu pagar algum medico de plantão?

- Hey, eu sou um médico! - Carlisle responde minha narração.

- ELA ME AMA!! Se não, não teria usado um gesto meu como referencia! - Alice continuava pulando até que Rose jogasse o travesseiro nela e ela caísse no sofá.

De duas uma:

1º: Ou Rose era muito forte.

2º: Ou Alice era extremamente leve.

O mais estranho que são as duas coisas *o*

- Ah que é isso. - As duas autoras responderam envergonhadas - Nem somos tudo isso.

- Vocês viram só? _Fazendo_ _biquinho igual a Alice *-----* - _Alice disse empolgada.

- Não precisa se envergonhar por ter inveja da minha humilde pessoa. - Esme diz toda sabichona jogando os cabelos pro lado - É uma reação natural das pessoas.

- E é ótimo fazer os outros rirem. - Carlisle diz empolgado - É algo que se vale a pena fazer: Uma risada alheia.

- Acredite em mim você não é a única que odeia Tanya. - Bella fala carrancuda - E pode deixar que nós damos uma porradas nela por você.

- Hey! - Tanya diz, credo! Da onde ela saiu? - Vocês vão querer bater em mim por querer Edward Cullen? Hellooo, isso é o que a maioria dessas leitoras querem.

- Mas elas se dão ao respeito de deixar ele escolher alguém pra ele. - Bella respondeu - Ao contrario de certas pessoas.

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS PIRANHAS. - Jéssica e Lauren gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, ô jumentas retardadas. - Nath fala - Ela falou _"[...] e as outras duas piranhas também[..]"_ Em **nenhum** momento elas falaram seus nominhos.

- Vai ver a carapuça serviu, Nath. - Bia fala desdenhosamente.

Todo mundo muuuito educadamente e discretamente ri.

- AUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAH' - Menos Esme ¬¬' - Deus! Essa doeu pra cacete!

- Eu vou ignorar o comentário entre parêntese que envolve Edward e vontade de provar. - Bella diz de braços cruzados.

- E as imagens já estão na fic, baby ;D - Edward diz piscando invisível.

- E POR QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU APENAS: _CARA INOCENTE_? CADÊ O MEU NOMINHO NO FINAL DO ASTERISCO? - Alice berra revoltada,

- Vai ver é por que você não engana ninguém com sua cara de inocente. - Emmett fala sorrindo, quase rindo.

- As imagens já estão no capitulo "Quem precisa de inimigos?", que é narrado por minha linda pessoa =D - Bia diz.

- E eu to super feliz por ter gostado da gente. - Nath responde - Eu sei que somos maras é só uma pena não termos ido a festa, eu tenho certeza que a coisa iam esquentar com a nossa presença. - Nath fala dando um sorriso malicioso.

- PRÓXIMO. - Kathy gritou.

- Rêh. - Eu respondo.

- Owwwwww!! - As nossas autoras fazem coro juntas.

- Obrigada pelo elogio *-* - Maça responde.

- E por dizer que somos d+ - Angel fala ajeitando o cabelo - Não que a gente não saiba é só que é bom ler isso de vez em quando.

- Lara - Eu digo.

- Quem que gostou da fic? - Jasper fala - o engraçado é que a gente nem se esforça pra ser engraçado.

- Verdade. - Rose acrescenta - É tudo tão espontâneo.

- Tipo quando eu pulei nas costas do Emmett pra dar uns cascudos. - Alice diz se lembrando.

- Ou quando eu obriguei minha filha a dar seu primeiro beijo. - Esme suspira sonhadora.

Nessa hora Carlisle cospe a bebida dele.

- COMO É QUE É?

- PRÓXIMO. - Esme grita nervosa.

- Aniil. - Eu digo rapidamente.

- Amei a originalidade do seu review. - Esme diz - Muita pouco gente tem cara de pau de não mandar nada pra escrito apenas uma carinha feliz.

- E a carinha resume como ela se sente, então valeu ;D - Carlisle exclamou.

- E é muito melhor de muita gente que nem a carinha manda. Então obrigada pelo carinho Aniil õ/- Angel acrescenta.

- Nessa Clearwater. - Kathy lê.

- Nessa, nós sabemos como é - Maça fala - Minhas aulas começaram dia 4 de fevereiro, uma verdadeira merda, e eu tomo o tal chá pra tpm, mas a danada é poderosa. Outro dia eu chorei rios de lagrimas por causa de uma serie e tv e depois soltei o verbo com minha mãe e ai quis chorar de novo. Na mesma noite quase não consegui dormi de tanta cólica e eu nem menstruei ainda.

- Ai ela é quase tão azarada quanto você, Bella. - Edward diz divertido, mas o sorriso se apaga ao ver o olhar de cão raivoso da Maçã.

- SAMsamCullen. - Maça fala entre os dentes.

- Olha, eu aconselho procurar uma macumbeira pra fazer o sol nascer em Forks. -Alice diz - Por que se for esperar você morre de ansiedade, mas a noticia boa é que as autoras postam quando estiver chovendo ;D

- Verdade, rola uma preguiça básica. - Angel começa.

- Mas, eu a obrigo postar - Maçã completa.

- Isso não é verdade. - Angel retruca indignada.

- Serio? Quem que escreve coisas hilárias sob pressão - Maça pergunta e Angel resmunga algo tipo "Calúnia da sociedade".

- Bom a gente queria agradar as pessoas. - Maçã acrescenta em resposta ao review.

- Mas, não queríamos correr o risco de ser linchadas então resolvemos fazer uma desculpa engraçada assim aliviava a tensão. - Angel explicou.

- E garantia a nossa sobrevivência. - Maça continuou.

- Obrigada pelo "original"! E nós usamos o Edward como escudo só por segurança. Infelizmente não dá pra enviá-lo a você por que Bella fica super raivosa, serio a garota é pirada, eu não sei quem é pior ela ou o próprio o Edward.

- Eu não sou tão ruim assim. - Edward fala em tom ofendido.

- Você pagou o Jake pra dar um relatório sobre a Bella. - Angel responde dando um olhar cético.

- Eu acho que não preciso dizer minhas reações na TPM. Sobre o computador... - Ela dá um olhar distante - Bom! Eu não preciso mais sofrer, ganhei um notebook de natal então eu não preciso ficar longe do computador por causa da minha irmã e também posso sair correndo com ele caso minha queria me proibir de entrar na internet ;D

- Eu espero que você não quebre os dedos em algumas das quedas da cadeira, eu quero ver suas reviews aqui. - Angel fala autoritária.

- Lu .comofas – Eu digo imitando o Silvo Santos.

- ISSO AI!! - **Amélia** gritou - Eu nunca pensei que alguém falaria algo tão poético. – Ela suspirou emocionada.

- É isso ai! - Jake falou - A CULPA É TODA DA ESCOLA.

- Concordo – Dorival diz (Alguém se lembra do cara que foi atacado pela nossa diretora P?) - Maldita escola - Eu acho que isso tem haver com uma certa diretora de nome bizarro...

- Ok, agora é: X Cullen - Seu Jorge diz arrancando o papel da minha mão.

- Eu sei que sou bonito. - Edward diz passando a mão no topetão.

- Dãããr, ele é meu filho o que esperavam? - Carlisle diz também passando a mão no topetão.

- Rêh. - Eu falo antes que alguém fala por mim.

- Montamos um novo clube. - Ângela responde - Amamos os flashbacks. Sabe eles não foram os únicos a terem flashbacks interessantes. - Ela diz maliciosa.

- AMAMOS OS FLASHBACKS. - Eles gritaram.

- Sempre tentamos fazer os capítulos o mais hilário possível. - Angel responde.

- E pode deixar nós vamos escrever. - Maça respondeu sorrindo feliz.

- Lu .comofas - Eu disse vencendo o zerinho ou um com o pessoal.

- Menina mandona você hein? - Angel responde com a sobrancelha arqueada - Mas não se preocupe o capitulo já foi postado, bonitinho, espero que tudo esteja claro como água.

- Com vocês Luiiza! - Marcos foi quem venceu dessa vez ¬¬'

- Saudades é bom quer dizer que você gosta da nossa fic *----* - Maça fala - Bom acho que os capítulos estão agradando, né?

- Com certeza. - O pessoal responde.

- Bunny93. - Dalila fala.

- Eu não diria tarados. - Edward fala - Eu diria exploradores dos corpos alheios.

- Corpos alheios? - Bella pergunta - Que outro corpo você está explorando ò.ó

- Boa Bella. - Tanya diz raivosa - O meu não é, o da Bella é apenas um. QUEM É A PIRANHA?

Edward olha de olhos arregalados pra duas.

- PRÓXIMO PELO O AMOR DE DEUS.

- x Sweet Cullenzinha. - Jake fala todo atrapalhado.

- Hehehehe. - Emmett diz- Eu adoooro perversão *------*

- Manuuu. - Eu venci dessa vez =D

- Eu não tenho palavra pra dizer o quanto estou emocionado. - Jasper fala todo humilde - Obrigado aê - O cara ta quase em lagrimas, deve ser emoção demais.

- Nath Tsubasa Evans. - Ao ouvir seu nome Nath fica toda agitada.

- Espera ai! - Edward fala - Como assim lerdo? Eu não sou lerdo ó.ò

- Bom Nath, você já apareceu. - Maça diz olhando pra Nath.

- Nós adoramos que você ame a fic. - Angel responde - Agora manda outro.

- Maarii. - Eu digo obedientemente.

- Obrigado. - Emmett fala dando um sorrisão - Espero que minha descrição tenha sido clara pra todo mundo.

- Que descrição? - Edward pergunta confuso.

- NADA NÃO. - Alice e Emmett respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Bianca. - Esme fala com o **meu** papel na mão dela.

- Eu sei que somos loucos. - Angel responde - Mas a mais louca? Serio? Maçã nosso problemas são piores do que imaginávamos.

- Quando for jogar o jogo, jogue em um lugar onde não tenha câmeras. - Rose aconselha - Vai por mim.

- Nós vamos postar o mais rápido possível, ok? - Maça diz tranquilamente.

- Trakinas - Alice diz - Geeente adoro trakinas.

- Mas eu não entendi O.o - Esme fala - Cadê o que?

- O capitulo mãe, o capitulo. - Edward responde entediado.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse burra. - A mulher diz dando um tapa na cabeça do filho.

- Lariis star. - Maçã anuncia - Hey eu me lembro de você! Você comentou em uma das minhas fics, valeu amore ;*

- A gente vai tentar não demorar tanto pra postar mas não garantimos nada, afinal nem sempre temos tempo.

- Acho que o mesmo vale pra Maarii ;D - Maça acrescenta piscando um olho.

- Mimys. - Edward lê

- Outra apaixonada pela fic. - Maçã diz feliz - Hey, a gente devia montar um fã clube pra fic. - Ela diz pensativa.

- Verdade quem sabe, é uma pena mesma demorar pra atualizar mas a gente faz o que pode. - Angel fala dando de ombro.

- Rêh, valeu pelos reviews. - Maçã responde - É sempre bom saber que alguém riu de algo que nós escrevemos *u*

- ThaisTrevia. - Jasper fala.

- Você não é a única que a vó acha que é louca. - Alice respondeu - A diferença é que a minha tentou me bater com uma vassoura por achar que eu ia atacar ela O.o

- Mamãe sempre foi meio neurótica. - Carlisle se justifica.

- E sobre o medo do Jasper. - Emmett fala - Devo confessar que ver Jasper gritar que nem uma bicha doida foi muito hilário =D

Jasper virou a cara e não disse nada

- A. Anthony M. – Alice leu.

- Só não morra de rir, peloamordedeus. - Maça respondeu - Senão como vai mandar review, pra gente?

- Eu li que fantasmas podem entrar na net. - Angel a tranqüilizou.

- Ah! Então pode morrer que eu to cagando e andando. - Maça disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Cara, se a Maçã continuar sendo tão delicada não vai sobrar leitor nenhum. – Angel diz e Maçã ignora ela.

- V. Keat. – Bella leu.

- Vai por mim V se G-zuis apagar a luz as coisas ficam beeem interessantes - Jasper disse dando um olhar pra Alice que sorriu toda bestinha.

- Bianca. - Rose disse.

- Eu sei! - Edward começou - Eu arraso nas rimas ;D

- Eu te ajudei. - Emmett disse indignado.

- Mas não rimou hehehe. - Edward curtiu com a cara do irmão.

- Eu sei que não prestamos baby. - Esme disse sorrindo.

- E ainda colocamos no youtube, somos gênios do mal MUHAHAHA. - Carlisle disse com um olhar psicótico.

- Ana Luiza. - Bia lê, ainda assustada com Carlisle.

- Ain que isso. - Angel fala envergonhada. - A gente não é tão boa assim.

- Mas valeu pelo elogio, pode deixar que a gente continua. - Maça fala no mesmo tom envergonhado.

- E quanto a você Sophiatt, trate de ressuscitar ò.ó - Angel disse - Não quero sua mãe me acusando de homicídio.

- Mas pensa bem Angel, daria a maior publicidade. - Maça comenta.

- Verdade...

- *Pigarreio* julliaah - Eu digo interrompendo.

- Aê!! - Maça festeja - Alguém seguiu meu conselho, no próximo capitulo eu mando modelos de reviews pra vocês mandarem ai vocês só copiam e colam, eu sei como a preguiça é poderosa ;D

- Artemise3000 - Amélia lê enquanto me dá um olhar do mal.

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta. – Maça responde.

- Eu não sei como conseguimos. - Angel continua - Apenas fazemos.

- L. Cullen - Eu leio dando um olhar mortal pra Amélia.

- Engasgou com o que? - Rose perguntou curiosa.

- Do jeito que essas duas são assassinas aposto que o(a) leitor(a) se engasgou com a própria saliva. - Carlisle disse olhando pras duas autoras.

- Bruna Beck. - Seu Jorge disse enquanto Amélia e eu competíamos no olhar do mal.

- Serio que você nunca riu tanto? - Bia pergunta - Sua mãe já ta preocupada?

- Cuidado que ela te interna ;D - Nath fala.

- Ou sai correndo atrás de você com uma vassoura. - Carlisle diz com um olhar distante - PARE POR FAVOOOOR!!! - Ele berra do nada.

- Calma amor - Esme o consola.

- Suuuh, a gente sabe que é demais - Angel falou de novo - Já nos falaram isso, mas valeu. E é pra isso que estamos aqui, pra matar as pessoas de rir.

- Não literalmente,é claro. - Maça acrescenta.

- É claro. - Todos repetem.

- Nath de novo - Bia fala.

- Eu não sei se eles vão fugir *assobia e olha pro lado* - Angel fala.

- Você apareceu pouco? - Maçã fala - Desculpe, é que você não estava na festa :/

- Tudo culpa da Bia - Nath lança um olhar mortífero pra Bia.

- Já disse que sou péssima em geologia. - Ela se defende.

- Geografia! - Todos falam.

- Tanto faz. - Ela diz com desgosto.

- Pera aê! Seu sonho é bater em mim? - Edward fala incrédulo.

- Bom as pessoas querem te beijar, mas eu quero bater, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser original? - Ela fala toda indignada.

- Você vai saber Nath - Angel fala – Só que no próximo capitulo ;D

- Também amamos a parte que eles cantam. - Esme fala saltitante.

- Agora é a ultima review: mi

- Obrigada por amar, adoramos esse fato. - Maçã fala.

- Seremos o mais rápidas possível. - Angel promete.

- E obrigada a você que tá lendo. - Rose começa - Todos estamos muito felizes pelas pessoas gostarem da fic.

- E emocionados por termos 143 reviews.

- VALEU AI MINHA GENTE!!! - Eu gritei todo entusiasmado.

- Agora, QUEM QUER IR VER O FILME "SE BEBER, NÃO CASE"?! - Carlisle gritou.

- EU!!! - Todo mundo levantou os braços e saíram correndo pra combi da Kathy.

Até o próximo episodio de Everybody's Crazy

*leitoras gritam*

*ou não*

~*~

**N/A (Angel)²:** Hey people, queria agradecer a paciência de vocês. Eu sei que ultimamente nós temos demorando um pouco mais do que costumamos, mas obrigada por continuarem enviando reviews. É bom saber que estão gostando da fic, e se tiver alguma coisa que possamos melhorar (fora a demora pra postar of course ;D) é só falar.

E ignorem a Maçã, o cérebro dela não tem filtro, ela diz qualquer merda que vier na cabeça dela na hora *se esconde da Apple*

**Sobre as aulas:** As aulas da Apple começaram dia 4, como nós comentamos durante as respostas, e as minhas começam dia 10, então eu não sei como as postagens vão ficar. Para a alegria de vocês eu e a Apple temos nossos notebooks agora, o que deve acelerar a postagem por aqui.

E se você leu isso tudo meus parabéns. Você acabou de ganhar um lugar nos nossos corações ahsuhasuhasua'

Xoxo ;*


	20. Buscas e Sustos

_**Capítulo 14 – Buscas e Sustos**_

**Narrador P.O.V**

_A espera pelo vôo..._

Depois de esperar por mais de duas horas, com vinte e cinco malas e meia (Edward tinha conseguido mais uma mala com produtos de beleza ¬¬), o pessoal recebeu a noticia de que os vôos estavam atrasados.

- Não brinca Sherlock. – Alice disse irritada para a voz que deu a noticia.

- Eu aposto que isso é culpa da Bella. O que mais poderia fazer nosso vôo ser cancelado a não ser o azar dela? – Rose perguntou retoricamente.

- Hey! Você pode dizer que eu sou culpada pela fome do mundo, pelo aquecimento global, pela morte do Michael Jackson, mas eu não sou culpada pelo atraso do vôo. Provavelmente é algum vírus que veio do Brasil. – Bella se defendeu.

- Vírus? – O pessoal pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

- É claro. Os vôos não atrasam o tempo todo lá? Deve ser algum vírus. – Ela diz como se fosse óbvio. Eu acho que a culpa é do Edward.

- Minha? Porque? D:

- Não sei, mas a culpa tem que ser de alguém e minha é que não vai ser. – Bella responde.

- Edward, como você pode fazer isso? Está do lado dos inimigos agora? Quer que nós fiquemos humilhados para sempre? – Nath pergunta chocada.

Antes que Edward tenha uma chance de responder ela tá em cima dele (66', o aeroporto inteiro para pra ouvir os gritos histéricos de Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos de socos e mais gritos histéricos os seguranças chegam e levam o povo todo para fora do aeroporto depois de um "E não voltem mais."

- Oh My God! O que nós vamos fazer agora? Não temos nenhum lugar para ir, não temos comida, nosso dinheiro não vai durar pra sempre. NÓS VAMOS MORRER MEU POVO!!! – Alice grita desesperada.

- Alice, calma. Eu to aqui. – Jasper tenta tranquilizar ela.

- Você vai arranjar um emprego numa super empresa, ficar mega rico e sustentar todo mundo enquanto eu fico no shopping o dia inteiro? *----* - Alice pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

- Er... Não =B

- Então eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra nos sustentar. – Ela vai marchando até a calçada e começa a rodar a bolsa.

- ALICE? FICOU DOIDA? – Jasper grita e depois sai correndo, joga Alice nos ombros e volta pra perto do pessoal. – O que você acha que ta fazendo?

- Eu só estava brincando bobinho. – Ela responde piscando pra ele. – Você vai ser a única pessoa com quem eu vou fazer se...

- ALICE. – Edward e Emmett gritam ao mesmo tempo. – Informação demais.

- Desculpe. – Ela diz, mas agora está agarrada no Jasper como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo.

Mas e agora? O que eles farão? Vão voltar para Forks e lidar com a humilhação de serem ridicularizados por toda a escola? Vão ter que ver seus colegas rindo deles durante o resto do ano letivo? Vão perder o respeito dos filhos que eles ainda nem tiveram? Vão...

- Ê, pode parar por aí seu narrador. Eu tenho uma solução muito melhor. – Emmett diz com cara de angustiado.

- E o que é? – Pergunto entediado.

- Presta atenção. – Ele responde e tira uma faca de plástico e um sache de ketchup do bolso da calça.

Todo mundo observa Emmett com uma sobrancelha levantada, quando ele "corta" os pulsos com a faca de plástico, passa o ketchup por cima e finge morrer.

- Chega disso. Nós não podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira. Vamos arranjar um lugar para dormir. – Nath disse.

Assim que ela terminou de falar todo mundo se olhou e saiu correndo pra combi da Kathy. Todo mundo queria um lugar bom. Depois de muita briga e de todos terem conseguido se enfiar na combi, eles procuraram algum lugar onde pudessem passar a noite. A viagem foi cheia de músicas muito educativas.

- O mamute pequenino queria voar. Tentava e tentava e não podia voar...

- OMG! Nós vamos ficar ali *o* - Nath gritou apontando e Kathy pisou no freio com o susto.

- Onde? Naquela pensão caindo aos pedaços? Tá brincando né? – Alice diz com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu sempre quis passar uma noite em algum lugar bem antigo, vai ser legal. Nós vamos. – Kathy disse com tom de autoridade e pisou no acelerador de novo.

_Chegando na pensão *música de filme de terror* _

Pela expressão de medo nos rostos do pessoal dá pra perceber que eles se arrependeram de ter parado na pensão. Tudo isso só porque dá pra ouvir o som de correntes de arrastando dentro da casa, um piano tocando uma música macabra e tem alguém espiando eles da janela.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O que foi Alice? – Jasper pergunta em pânico.

- Uma aranha =B

Todo mundo olha pra ela com cara de cú e ela dá um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Vocês se merecem. Uma tem medo de aranha e o outro tem pavor de barata u.u – Rose disse delicada como sempre.

- É melhor nós batermos na porta logo. Vamos. – Edward diz passando um braço pela cintura de Bella.

Eles batem na porta e ela vai se abrindo lentamente... *suspense*

Curiosas? =D

Continua no próximo capítulo...

*leitoras matando o Narrador*

Espera, espera, ESPERAAAA! Era brincadeira D:

**Jasper P.O.V**

Está todo mundo morrendo de medo do que vai acontecer quando a porta se abrir e quando ela abre totalmente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! – Todo mundo gritou.

- Algum problema? – Uma senhora simpática pergunta da porta.

- Er... Desculpe, nós só estávamos... - Edward começa e fica pensando em como terminar.

- Testando as nossas vozes. – Emmett completa sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ah, tudo bem então. – A senhora diz parecendo não ter acreditado. – Posso ajudá-los com alguma coisa?

- Si si, craro craro. Eu e meus amigos aqui. – Eu aponto pro povo. – Precisamos de um lugar pra passar a noite, daí nós vimos sua pensão e pensamos: "BORA CAMBADA Õ/". E foi assim que nós paramos aqui.

- A senhora tem quartos disponíveis? – Bella pergunta.

- Tenho claro. Entrem. – A senhora diz abrindo a porta completamente para todo mundo entrar.

**Narrador P.O.V**

_Enquanto isso em Forks..._

- CARLISLEEEE. Eu quero meus filhotes de volta. – Esme diz chorando. – Onde foi que eu errei? Sempre sufoquei eles de amor. Até mesmo Edward que nunca pegou nenhuma mulher até agora e todo mundo achava que fosse gay D:

- Calma Esme. Porque nós não vamos procurar... – Carlisle começa a dizer, mas é interrompido por Esme que sai correndo em direção a escada.

Vinte segundos depois Esme volta correndo com 10 correntes nas mãos.

- Esme, pra que essas correntes? – Carlisle pergunta perplexo.

- Pra trazer nossos filhos de volta pra casa em segurança é claro. – Ela responde como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do universo.

- Chuchuzinho, eu acho que não vamos precisar das correntes.

- Mas eu gosto delas *----*

- Tenho certeza que nós vamos conseguir trazer eles de volta sem elas. – Carlisle diz pegando a mão dela e correndo para o Cullen móvel. – Onde vamos procurar primeiro?

- Eu sei exatamente pra onde eles iriam. – Esme diz com o olhar distante.

_Quarenta minutos depois em Seattle_

Depois de dirigir por uma eternidade Esme estaciona o carro e vai em direção a uma loja de aparência duvidosa. Quando ela e Carlisle chegam perto o suficiente para ver que tipo de loja é aquela...

- OMG! Esme, o que nós estamos fazendo no puteiro? – Carlisle pergunta chocado.

- O que você acha que nós estamos fazendo? Procurando os garotos é claro. – Ela diz distraidamente enquanto olha para os lados. – ACHEI!

- Onde? D:

- Ali. – Esme responde apontando para um canto escuro.

Sem esperar resposta ela marcha até o canto onde acha que viu os garotos.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Ela começa a falar com as pessoas.

- Esme... – Carlisle diz com os olhos arregalados.

- Querem me dar um ataque cardíaco?

- Esme...

- Eu sou muito nova para ter um ataque desses e...

- ESME! – Carlisle grita de repente.

Esme vira para ele com uma cara que faria até um morto morrer novamente de tanto medo.

- Quer dizer... Querida, esses não são nossos filhos. – Carlisle cochicha.

- Claro que são Carlisle. Você acha que eu não iria reconhecer as pessoas que passaram nove meses dentro de mim. Me chutando e acabando com o meu corpo? – Ela fala num tom que parece até que está chamando Carlisle de idiota.

- Esme olha bem. Eles não são nossos filhos.

Esme olha bem para as er... mulheres da vida que ela está jurando de pé junto que são seus filhos, olha pra Carlisle, pras mulheres da vida e pra Carlisle de novo.

- Mas eles são a sua cara Carlisle.

Quando ela diz isso um garçom que está com uma bandeja cheia de cerveja, começa a rir. O mais legal de tudo é a cara vermelha de Carlisle. Ele sai arrastando Esme do puteiro.

- Carlisle, espere! Nossos filhos...

- ELES NÃO SÃO NOSSOS FILHOS MULHER! – Carlisle diz perdendo a paciência.

Esme olha bem pra cara de Carlisle e os olhos dela começam a encher de lágrimas.

- Esme, não. Espera. Nós vamos achar os garotos.

- Promete.

- Prometo. – Carlisle diz e dá um beijo em Esme.

Nessa hora passa um carro muito rápido e molha os dois.

- Incrível. – Carlisle diz.

- O que? – Esme pergunta confusa.

- Um dos raríssimos momentos "fofos" que nós temos nessa fic e as autoras conseguem estragá-lo.

De repente Carlisle levantou o punho com o dedo do meio para o céu e gritou:

- Bitches!

Sempre quis fazer isso *o*

_Mais tarde na pensão..._

**Jasper P.O.V**

Ainda bem que conseguimos achar aquela pensão, com uma senhora tão simpática. Nem sei o que teria acontecido se não tivéssemos tido tanta sorte. Nós poderíamos ter sido seqüestrados por seqüestradores de adolescentes super inteligentes, lindos e modestos D:

Nós poderíamos ter sido comidos por canibais disfarçados que gostam de adolescentes super inteligentes, lindos e modestos.

Nós poderíamos ter sido... Er... Nós poderíamos ter sido alguma coisa. Fiquei sem idéias :B

O mais fácil foi decidir quem iria dormir com quem já que só tinham dois quartos com duas camas. Todos os outros só tinham uma cama.

Então nos quartos que só tinham uma cama Edward iria dormir com Bella, Emmett com Rose e eu com Alice *-*

Nos quartos que tinham duas camas iriam dormir Mia, Nath, Kathy e Bia.

Então eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: SE DEMU BEM hehehe :B

Ou quase...

Quando eu ia tentar assediar Alice ouvi um som muito estranho. Virei estatua na hora com medo do que poderia ser. Quando estava começando a relaxar achando que tinha sido só me imaginação, ouvi o som de novo, só que dessa vez sem a distração de pensar em como iria assediar Alice consegui identificar o que era. Pareciam correntes se arrastando.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Alice começou a gritar.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Eu gritei também porque ela me assustou.

- Jasper, você ouviu o que eu ouvi? – Alice sussurrou.

- Ouvi. – Sussurrei de volta.

- E agora? O que nós vamos fazer? Nós vamos morrer. – Ela falou e quase arrancou meu braço com as unhas. Doeu G_G

- Eu não sei. Mas eu tenho um segredo pra te contar. – Eu sussurrei mais baixo do que antes.

- Qual?

- Eu vejo gente morta.

- Jasper, isso não é hora pra brincadeira idiota. – Alice disse enquanto me batia.

- Desculpa, mas a cara que você fez foi impagável. – Eu consegui dizer entre risadas.

Nessa hora nós ouvimos uma risada baixinha. O estranho é que não fui eu que ri. E também não foi Alice.

Nós dois viramos a cabeça pra frente devagar e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. – Alice gritou de novo.

- PU** QUE PAR**!!! - Eu gritei e cai da cama com o susto.

* * *

**N/A (Angel)**: Hey pessoal, não matem a gente. Eu sei que demorou um bocado pra o cap. finalmente sair. A culpa foi minha (pra variar ¬¬'), o problema é que entre um monte de coisas que aconteceram eu fiquei sem inspiração, mudei de casa e parecia que tinha passado um furacão por aqui, escola, enfim...

Eu estou muito muito muito feliz. Nos indicaram para o Oscar Fanfics do Ano na categoria de Melhor Escritora de Comédia. Eu fiquei tão emocionada quando descobri. Nós iremos colocar o link da votação no perfil, então votem por favor ;D

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, já comecei a escrevê-lo então não irá demorar tanto para sair. Principalmente agora que me fase de escritora revoltada passou =)

Eu não posso esquecer de agradecer a todas vocês pela paciência e compreensão. Nós temos as melhores leitoras do mundo *-*

Não esqueçam. Reviews = Inspiração pra escrever.

* * *

**N/A (Maçã)**: Demoro mais saiu =D!! E só pra constar: É tudo culpa da Angel! Então vão ter que ficar chupando dedo para saber no próximo capitulo hihihi. Bom, eu espero que o capitulo seja tão bom quanto os outros (eu acho que eles foram bons O.o). E quero dizer que fiquei mega feliz quando soube que fomos indicadas, é uma honra! Mas não vou deixar isso subir a minha cabeça... Eu prometo tentar não deixar subir a minha cabeça ;D, espero que gostem das respostas dos reviews. Até ;*


	21. Reviews 2

**N/A (Maça): Hey pessoal! Aparentemente o pessoal gostou de como nós espondemos os reviews dá ultima vez, então aqui está "Reviews 2". Logo, logo, voltamos com um novo capitulo. E só uma coisa: As respostas aqui é referente ao capitulo _"Quem precisa de inimigos". _Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e espero que gostem ;*  


* * *

**

**Narrador P.O.V**

Aê!!! Os leitores aparentemente adoraram a maneira que os reviews foram respondidos, por isso vamos continuar a responder nesse estilo ;D.

*Leitoras se descabelam e/ou berram na platéia*

*Ou não, tem gente que não gosta desse tipo de coisas... (Não sabem ser espontânea cofcofcof)*

- Oi, minha gente. - Eu chego acenando pras pessoinhas na platéia, temos platéia que chique *Joga os cabelos para o lado*

Eu olho para trás para narrar a entrada dos nossos convidados cultos e educados e...

- PUTA QUE PARIU!! - Esme entrou berrando, o pessoal começa aplaudir mas ela ignora, um carinha levanta um cartaz escrito _"É a Esme pessoal! Não fiquem tristes por ela ter ignorado vocês. Ela __**pode**__!"_

- HAAAA!!! - Carlisle chegou correndo carregando _Jasper_ no estilo noiva...

...

Espera! O que?

Eu olhei para o lado pra ver se eu tinha narrado direito. Carlisle e Jasper gritavam, e o doutor Carlisle eu-tenho-cara-de-astro-de-Hollywood estava carregando Jasper no colo.

- EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!!! - Alice entrou correndo e se jogou em Esme que não parava de gritar em cima do sofá.

- ANDA MULA!! CORRE MAIS RAPIDO!! - Bella gritou para Edward que a carregava nas costas.

- Uma coisa a dizer. - Emmett entrou com um olhar de tédio - _Fala sério._

- Er... *pigarreio* - O lugar estava estranhamente silencioso, as leitoras estavam ocupadas olhando vidradas para os personagens, então eu prossigo - Que bafafá é esse?

- Largatixa - A maioria disse, mas Jasper falou apavorado.

- Um inseto mutante.

- ONDE? ONDE? ONDE? - As mulheres gritaram olhando para todos os lados.

- Lá fora mortinho e enterrado. - Emmett respondeu.

Todo mundo suspirou aliviado, logo depois começaram a tagarelar todos ao mesmo tempo.

- OK! - Eu gritei e chamei a atenção deles - Vocês. Tem. Reviews. A. Responderem. - Falei entre os dentes.

Eles olharam pra mim e depois pra platéia que estava silenciosa (O carinha tinha levantado um cartaz "_Quem não fizer em silencio é empalado!!"_) e depois olharam de volta para mim. Tomaram vergonha na cara e sentaram no sofá educadamente.

- EU DISSE _EDUCADAMENTE_! - Eu berrei quando eles começaram a se acotovelar.

De repente eu sinto um tapão na minha cabeça. Put* qu* pari*! Doeu!

- Berrar não adianta, ser de pouco inteligência - Maçã (foi quem me deu o tapão) disse entediada.

- É assim. - Angel disse sorrindo angelicamente (entenderam a piadinha =D?) e depois assoprou um apito - Sentem! - Ela ordenou e eles se sentaram bonitinho no sofá.

- Comece a chamar os nomes. - Angel falou me dando os papeis enquanto ia se deitar/sentar no chão.

- Parece que tem uma atrasada aqui. - Eu comentei - Ela comentou o capitulo passado depois de postarmos as respostas aos reviews, foi a...

- PARA TUDO!! - Maçã grita - Eu preciso dizer, apelei para o meu aniversario e Angel começou a escrever o capitulo.

- HEEEE!! - E platéia delira.

- Aqui o que vai acontecer. - Ela disse distribuindo papeis para os personagens, ao fundo aparece Angel escrevendo furiosamente.

- AÊ!!!! - Nath grita - Eu desci o cacete no Edward - Ela começa a pular no lugar dela.

- Angel precisava falar dos produtos extras que eu tinha conseguido? Isso pega mal pra mim - Edward falou fazendo cara de coitado.

- Pode acreditar Edward, não tem como "pegar mal" e "Edward Cullen" ficarem na mesma frase - Bella diz com um sorriso malicioso.

- Se você diz. - Ele fala arrumando o topete e sorrindo torto. Uma leitora fez um barulho estrangulado e caiu dura enquanto o resto enfartava.

- Ô pessoal, ressuscita a menina ali e dá um chazinho para o resto. - Eu disse para os empregados (quase escravos na verdade) de plantão - Edward se use com moderação, não queremos mortes.

- Bom, você não disse nada pra mim... - Emmett fala sorrindo maldoso e, de repente, rasgou a camisa.

- Botem os fones. - Eu disse rapidamente no segundo que todos colocam:

- !!!!!!! - A platéia se descabela/berra e a besta do Jasper, todo inspirado, pega a tesoura e corta a camisa e depois a arranca dramáticamente.

- !!!!!!!!! - A platéia grita mais ainda, essas garotas não podem ficar roucas, não? Seria tudo mais simples u.u'

**Alguns minutos depois *Voz sexy de homem***

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Tem uma garota na platéia agarrando os cabelos, Deus! Estou com medo. Agora fiquei com pena do Robert Pattinson.

- EU CANSEI!! - Eu gritei, então corri e apertei o botão de emergência (Ohh!!! *cara de surpreso*). Imediatamente apareceu Jake e os amigos dele com armas e atiraram na platéia toda.

- Hehehehehe, to calminha, calminha. - A garota que tentou arrancar os cabelos sorrindo toda bobinha.

- Dah! - Uma outra disse feliz demais para o meu gosto.

- O que tem nesses tranqüilizantes? - Eu perguntei para Jake.

-Essência de morango com chocolate, foi receitado pelo doutor Cullen - Ele disse apontando para Carlisle que estava dando um morango com chocolate para as garotas

-*Pigarreio* Bom, agora que as coisas foram... Controladas. Nós vamos começar a responder os reviews!!- Eu disse sorrindo e o cara das cartolinas levantou a cartolina com _"Batam palmas_" - A primeira é uma review atrasada do episodio passado: Rêh!

-Rêh, é exatamente isso que iamos fazer!- Emmett(que tinha colocado uma camisa)

-Mas não deu- Bella completou- É tudo culpa do Edward

-_Que?_- Ele perguntou indignado

-Continue nos amando, amore ;*- Esme falou ignorando por completo, o filho cujo o topete quase batia no teto

--Julliaah!- Alguém que não sou eu anunciou

-Sobre a preguiça no final do capitulo eu coloco os protótipos de reviews que vocês podem colocar copiar e colar, olha que mágico =D - Maça disse.

-Ai, eu me emocionei agora- Angel disse com um lencinho – Gente é a fic favorita dela _forever and ever_

-Deram tranqüilizante para ela?- Eu perguntei a Maça

-Sim, mas eu acho que ela ta de TPM também.

-Também amamos!!- Os Emmett, Jasper e Edward dizem ao mesmo tempo.

Carinha da cartolina levanta um cartaz _"Ohhhhhh!!!"_ e toda platéia faz:

-Ohhhhhh!!

-Você não tinha certeza se tínhamos problemas mentais? - Bia perguntou assustada - Querida se parar pra pensar ninguém aqui é normal, aliais ninguém no mundo é normal. Somos um bando de seres com problemas mentais.

-Verdade. A exemplo disso temos o Hitler, que provocou milhares de mortes por dinheiro - Eu disse

-A caça as bruxas, na época queimavam,afogavam e/ou torturavam uma mulher apenas por ela ser bonita - Alice continuou indignada

-Vlad, o empalador, mas conhecido como o conde Dracula. Ele tinha uma idéia muito distorcida do bem, uma família pediu para que ele acabasse com a fome deles então Vlad botou fogo no quarto onde a família estava e em sua defesa disse _"Mas eu livrei eles da fome, como __**eles pediram**__"_- Edward falou

-Jack, o Estripador, que assinava as suas cartas para a rainha com o sangue da vitima - Jasper disse

-Frank Sinatra, ele sempre quis ser cantor porém os pais eram contra mas isso jamais o impediu de chegar onde chegou. No fim ele fez do jeito dele - Carlisle disse e todo mundo riu da piadinha que ele fez (pra quem não entendeu dá uma olhada na tradução de _My way – Frank Sinatra_)

-E a escravidão? Alguém me explica que idiotice foi aquela?- Bella perguntou retoricamente

-E também temos os outros que não estão com o nome marcado na historia mundial, mas com certeza estão marcados nas historias das pessoas - Maça acrescentou.

-Mas a maior e mais antiga loucura da humanidade não foi dita ainda - Emmett disse sorrindo e todo mundo o olhou confuso

-Que loucura?- Eu perguntei

-A de se apaixonar - Nessa todo mundo sorriu. O pior é que é verdade

O carinha das cartolinas levantou outro cartaz pra platéia escrito:

-EMMETT PEGA EU!!!- E a platéia toda gritou

-Ele já tem dona - Rose disse agarrando o Emmett e olhando ameaçadoramente para a platéia

-Bom, no fim, somos todos completamente loucos. Seja indo contra a tudo que a humanidade acredita, seja matando as pessoas, ou lutando pelos nossos sonhos.

-Tipo, estávamos falando de problemas mentais aqui e não loucura o.O- Jake falou confuso

-Serio?- Eu perguntei e voltei a fita - Não é que é verdade mesmo? Bom, não importa loucuras ou problemas mentais, é tudo a mesma merda. Temos que ter coragem pra fazer idiotices, e isso para as pessoas é ter problemas mentais hoje em dia.

-Serio?- Maça perguntou curiosa

-Olha. Quem se jogaria na frente de um carro para ganhar um milhão de euros levanta a mão - Todo mundo (inclusive eu) levantou a mão - Entendeu?

-Acho que sim :B- Ela me respondeu- Bom, vamos ao próximo review: Luiiiza

-Essa ai sem sombra de duvida se empolgou - Carlisle disse

-Ou queria aparecer - Esme completou lixando as unhas - Eu também amo o Carlisle convencido, só que ele é meu e ninguém tasca - Ela agarrou o marido e olhou para os lados, desconfiada.

-Infelizmente vai ficar querendo se quiser fazer o que a Bella faz comigo, a morena aqui é ciumenta - Edward com um sorriso de desculpa.

-Larga de ser convencido topetudo- Alice disse- Lu, amiga querida, deixa de ser boba vai lá e pega alguém. Ai você vai saber o que todas nos fazemos. Aquela frase "Querer é poder" funciona para esses casos ;D

-É minha filha - Esme disse apontando para Alice cheia de orgulho

-É minha filha - Carlisle diz desesperado

-Mas não custa nada reafirma que sou lindo, maravilhoso e humilde - Edward tentou se explicar.

-Oba! Mais uma pra lista - Emmett fala escrevendo em um caderno

-Mais uma para a lista? Que lista?- Jasper pergunta confuso

-Das que entraram para o meu fã clube oficial todas na platéia assinaram - Ele disse apontando para a platéia que acenou para eles

-E olha a Luiiiza comentando _de novo _- Eu disse

-Eu disse: Quis aparecer... - Esme cantarola olhando para o lado

-E de novo ¬¬' – Agora, eu vou ter que concorda com a Esme

-Mas olha ela se desculpou. Aparentemente o capitulo a deixou tão feliz que ela simplesmente acabou postando três reviews de uma vez - Rose apontou

-Como eu disse antes: Problemas mentais e coragem andam juntos - Eu digo - Tem que ter problemas mentais pra mandar três reviews de uma vez e coragem para se desculpar depois

-_Artemise3000_ - Jasper leu

-Bom, é só você bater a cabeça bem forte como a Maça - Angel respondeu - Tipo ela bateu tão forte que quebrou o filtro do cérebro dela, agora ela fala merda sem parar. Uma louca mesmo

-Mas como você viu ali em cima a loucura está em todos nós - Edward se intrometeu - Então não se preocupe, é só exercita esse seu lado

-_A. Anthony M._ – Angel lê no papelzinho enquanto eu brinco de tiro com a Maça, as armas dos Quileutes são tão legais =D

-Eu não sou emo - Jasper choramingou

-Não, é uma mulherzinha mesmo – Carlisle completou e começou a rir.

O cara da cartolina levantou um cartaz _"Riam!"_ e o publico começou a rir.

-Ta perdoada (perdoada o cacete eu vou te enviar a praga das baratas, hihihi) – Jasper "falou"

-Literalmente ou figurativamente? - Jake pergunta confuso - Tem que definir qual sentido de cachorro, por que em algumas fics eu sou literalmente um cão, muito fofo por sinal =D

-Ah... O bom e velho flash back – Bella disse com um sorriso relaxado e sonhador

- "Ou não" É uma idéia by: Angel. Se ajoelhe no chão e a venere - Maça falou - Mentira ela não merece ser venerada, o que você pode fazer é dizer obrigada e quebra um vaso na cabeça dela por mim =D

-Nós não temos comunidade no orkut. Se quiser criar manda ver, a gente coloca o link aqui para as pessoas entrarem. É só nos avisar. E só pra constar amamos a idéia *-* - Angel respondeu

-A ilha Esme não dá - Carlisle disse - Por que eles teriam que sair daquela ilha antes virassem um bando de selvagens, ou fossem atacados um por um serial killer

-Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece em filmes de terror- Rose disse- E do jeito que temos o azar na nossa cola... - Ela olhou para Bella descaradamente

-_Rêh_!- Nath lê

-É um belo português. Tão bom que minhas professoras se matariam no ato ao verem isso =D - Maça respondeu

-Você não foi a única (ou serio o único O.o?) a amar, tipo deu pra sentir que aumentou a quantidade de reviews - Esme disse feliz

-Já não falamos com uma Rêh?- Eu perguntei

-Já, seria a mesma pessoa ou duas pessoas com apelidos em comum?- Alice perguntou

E a pergunta ficou no ar...

-Próxima!- Angel gritou

-É a Nath!- Eu respondi e todo mundo olhou para Nath

-Isso é meio esquisito- Murmurou Jasper- O significado de cruz - credo é...

-Bizarro? – Arriscou Alguém da platéia

-Estranho?- A menina que tentou arrancar os cabelos sugeriu

-No estilo everybody's crazy ;D – Eu disse piscando

-Genial *---* - Jasper completou ignorando todas as sugestões

-Sobre o xingamento a minha pessoa - Edward falou olhando estranho para Jasper- Er... Eu acho que devo dizer obrigado O.o

-Como assim apanhar da Bella? - Emmett pergunta confuso - Bella não consegue bater em ninguém

-Emmett lembra do capitulo 12 - Maça perguntou para o macaquinho (ou seria a anacondazinha? *Pra quem não entendeu dá uma olhada na propaganda da Calvin Klein lá no foforks*) da Rose

-Há é - Emmett murmurou olhando para frente pensativo

-Você quer me agarrar?- Jake pergunta com um sorriso safado e arrumando os longos cabelos (pelo o amor de Deus, alguém arranja uma tesoura!)

-Bom... - Nath começa

-Aproveita, por que ainda não colocamos Nessie no meio da pancadaria - Angel berrou lá de onde ela estava (atrás do sofá), sem tirar os olhos do notebook.

-Na verdade, o horário ta um pouco cedo, espera acabar que a gente se arruma no armário de vassoura e... - Ela sussurra algo no ouvido dele e todo se aproxima para ouvir, em perfeita sincronia todo mundo pegou sua câmera digital para pegar no flagra

-Sobre a comunidade, eu pelo menos, não tive tempo de ir lá no teu perfil ver - Maça disse- Ando cheia de fic pra escrever

-Verdade, essa menina não para nunca - Angel fala a olhando meio assustada.

-Não ia querer você como minha filha Nath - Carlisle disse em pânico - Já me basta Alice com o Gaspar

-JASPER! - Todo mundo corrige ele

-E adoraria, mas não sei seria capaz de inventar um ser como você - Esme disse sorrindo maternalmente - E somos seus ídolos?

-Sabe como é, né? Vocês são felizes, hilários, lindos e tããão ricos - Nath responde. Esme lê o resto da review e o sorriso se apaga do rosto

-Emprestar Carlisle para você?- Ela pergunta inexpressiva - JÁ NÃO BASTA O JACOB ALI? – Ai meu Deus! Baixou o próprio demônio na mulher ela voou pra cima da Nath - QUER PEGAR EMPRESTADO MEU MARIDO? QUE TIPO DE CATIGURIA TU TEM?

-A mais baixa - Nath responde e todo mundo se vira pra olhar pra ela levantando a sobrancelha - A minha catiguria em **vergonha na cara** é a mais baixa. UASHAUSH'

-To, amor - Carlisle disse dando o remédio para a esposa descabelada.

-Você vai estar na próxima festa não se preocupe. Afinal temos o casório de Dalila e Marcos - Angel fala entusiasmado

-HÊÊÊÊÊ!!!- Todo mundo fez coro

-E sobre sua personagem se apaixonar, não sabemos nada sobre isso - Maça responde - Nosso estilo é mais improvisar na hora, eu ainda penso em algo antes de escrever, já a Angel faz tudo direto do forno.

-WTF?- Eu perguntei assustado para Nath - Você gosta das minha narrações?

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça me olhando divertida

-Esperem um segundinho - Eu me viro todo orgulhoso para a câmera(faz de conta que temos uma câmera) – Querida... CHUPA ESSA MANGA! EU SOU BOM NO QUE FAÇO! ISSO NÃO É COISA DE VAGABUNDO! POR ISSO: RÁ!

Eu sorri para a câmera por alguns segundos e depois me virei e vi todo mundo me olhando em choque

-Eu me recuso a comentar sobre isso - Alice falou levantando as mãos em rendição

-HEY!- As três (Des) graças gritam em coro

-APOIADO!- A platéia gritou quando o carinha da cartolina levantou o cartaz

-Quem é Caíque? - Rose perguntou - Conta tudo no próximo review!

-Agora é a _Duda Varela_ - Alice leu no papelzinho

-Graças a Deus nossas leitoras apenas _quase_ morrem de rir. Por que se morressem estávamos ferradas - Maça disse parecendo aliviada

-Eles se formaram - Angel respondeu - E sempre estamos tentando investir no romance. Por que essa é a maior graça da historia ;D

-_Lady Sanctorum_ - Eu me enrolo um pouco pra ler o sobrenome

-Eba!!! Ela se descabelou de rir - Alguém comemorou

-Deus! Coitado do seu cabelo - Rose falou parecendo estar reocupada - Pelo o amor de Deus, tente fazer a barriga doer, mas seu cabelo tem que ficar impecável.

Alice apóia a amiga loira, junto com as garotas da platéia (a mando do carinha das cartolinas) e o resto revira os olhos.

-_Bianca_ - Jasper lê- E só pra responder: A fic é tão louca quanto as autoras. Serinho mesmo, as duas são completamente piradas da cabeça.

-He-he - As duas pigarreiam no estilo Dolores Umbridge (H.P e a Ordem da Fênix)

-Eu diria algo em minha defesa... - Maça fala -... Mas ele ta completamente certo ;x

-Idem - Angel fala bufando

-Bom, pode deixar que todos nós garantimos que vai rir muito ainda - Jake diz com seu melhor sorriso, todas na platéia colocam o óculos de sol (o carinha da cartolina tem **o** poder, cara) por que o sorriso de Jake é bem... _Brilhante_, vamos assim dizer.

-_TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett_ – O vocalista da banda. Sim nos temos uma banda. Chique, não? Fazer o que se nós podemos*joga o cabelo para os lados*

-Alguém que nos entende!! - Edward exclamou - Todo mundo bate palma!

Ninguém se mexeu, Edward fez cara de cu, então se aproximou do carinha das cartolinas e disse algo enquanto passava uma nota de cem dólares para ele.

O carinha da cartolina levantou o cartaz escrito _"Batam palmas, é o Edward Cullen!"_ Eu tenho uma teoria: O cara da cartolina pode controlar a platéia, acho que aqueles tranqüilizantes de Carlisle tem algo haver com isso.

-O QUE?! - O Dr. Eu-tenho-um-topete-maior-do-que-o-Johnny-Bravo – Isso é uma completa mentira, eu jamais fiz qualquer trato com o Pablo. – Ele acrescentou indignado

-Pablo? - Eu perguntei e o carinha da cartolina acenou pra gente - Nem eu sabia o nome dele, o que prova que você o conhece. Ahá!- Na hora do "Ahá" a banda fez até um fundo musical, caraca! Isso foi muito legal *-*

-Eu... - Carlisle disse e então pareceu se lembrar de algo- Você acha mesmo que eu tenho um topete maior que o Johnny Bravo *u*?

-Acho, qual é o seu segredo?- Eu perguntei me sentando e cruzando as pernas

-É uma formula de família, Edward usa. Emmett acabou tacando fogo na cabeça por isso praticamente raspou a cabeça e desde então ele usa esse corte - Carlisle explicou apontando para a falta de cabeleira de Emmett

- É uma pena. Ele tinha cachinhos tão bonitinho *--* - Esme falou e tirou de algum lugar não identificado um álbum de fotografia - Olha só ele quando bebê?

Ela virou a imagem para todo mundo ver "Owww!!!", foi o que todas disseram.

-E olha o Edward - Esme exclamou virando a pagina

Se ouviu um caro de "Oooowww!!!" Nas duas imagens aparecia os dois na banheira olhando com aquele olhar de cachorro molhado, eu mencionei que eles estavam nus?

-Agora é a Alice na banheira quando era bebê - Esme esticou bem os braços e mostrou a imagem

Jasper ficou babando na imagem, ao percebe isso Carlisle arrancou o álbum das mãos de Esme

-Ninguém precisa ver nossa filhinha nua- Ele disse rabugento

-E quanto a nós, pai?- Edward perguntou indignado

-É bom que vejam, assim eles sabem de quem vocês puxaram o documento.

Se ouviu um coro muito forte de "UUUIII!!!"

-_Alanna_ - Pablo (vulgo: O carinha das cartolina) leu

-Amiga - Alice gritou feliz- É ótimo que você tenha adorado a fic. O próximo passo é fazer você amar ela

-A idéia é sempre deixar os leitores ansioso pelos próximos capitulo - Maça disse

-É por isso que vocês demoram? - Alguém na platéia pergunta

-Na verdade não. É que somos meio lerdas mesmo :B- Maça responde

-Eu sei que somos criativas - Angel fala - É tudo culpa minha, Maça é só uma louca que não tem filtro no cérebro

Maça a olha indignada

-O que você disse?- Ela pergunta calmamente

-Mas que merda! - Angel exclama - Ela ta de TPM! Jake me passa a arma - E foi assim que Angel acabou descarregando uma arma inteira de tranqüilizantes do Dr. Carlisle na Maça =D. Alguém ai achou ela meio exagerada?

-Eu sou tão feeeliiz *w*, hehe - Maça murmurou

-PROXIMO!- Angel berrou

-_Suuuh_ - Maça leu sorrindo com um sorriso estranho

_Um minuto de silencio depois..._

- *assoando o nariz* Me emocionou, viu? - Jasper disse com uma caixa de lencinhos na mão, a qual é tomada violentamente por um choroso Carlisle.

-É tão bom ler um review assim - Angel falou limpando as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos -Droga de TPM!- Se pode ouvir ela murmura

-Que bom nossas desgraças fizeram a noite de vocês divertida - Alice disse sorrindo muito, ela vai rasgar o rosto desse jeito =O

-É só ler Everybody's Crazy que vocês têm certeza de que se divertem?- Maça disse tranqüilamente - Estamos honradas, menina você sabe elogiar um autor. Fatão!

-Bom, qualquer um que leia essa fic é retardado - Carlisle disse depois de assoar o nariz e jogar o papel atrás do sofá - O que é um numero muito, mais muito grande mesmo

-Ninguém supera o medo de Jasper - Rose falou - É serio, o que vocês viram na fic não é nada comparado ao que ele já fez por medo de barata

-Alanna, tua prima ta te xingando na frente de varias pessoas através de um review - Emmett disse, provavelmente torcendo pra ter briga de mulher.

-Alanna seria a mesma que comentou?- Bella perguntou e todo mundo tem uma interrogação no meio da testa

-A descrição de Alanna me parece familiar - Jasper disse olhando para Rose que lixava as unhas

-E a outra prima que é morena também (a menina nem disse o nome da outra prima) - Emmett disse olhando para Bella que bebia um copo de água pelo canudinho para não se _corta _

-Você é sensata ô.õ?- Angel perguntou

-Eu me acho sensata - Maça disse distraidamente, quantas balas a Angel atirou nela O.o?

-Bom, eu me considero inteligente também - Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nos não estamos dando aleluia, imagina - Emmett disse com um sorriso amarelo enquanto todo mundo escondia um padre atrás do sofá.

-Não precisa agradecer - Angel falou sorrindo

-É! Mandar review, já é o suficiente - Maça acrescentou logo depois.

-Os apelidos são tão fofos *--* - Esme disse juntando as mãos, encantada

-UAHSUHASHAUHU- Edward começou a rir- Pulga Eletrica Vidente. Alice esse apelido é a sua cara

-O QUE? - Alice berrou - EU NÃO SOU UMA PULGA! ELETRICA, SIM! MAS PULGA NÃO!

-Amor, você ta certa. Ta mais pra carrapato ou chulé - Jasper disse divertido

-O pior é que ele tem razão. Nunca pensei que ia concorda com você - Carlisle falou rindo. Alice cruzou os braços emburrada enquanto Jasper e Carlisle batiam na mão um do outro rindo... Estranho

-_"Também não entendi, mas elas disseram que é pelo fato de ser pequena e não parar quieta ou ter energia demais desde que eu nasci!"_ - Esme leu- OMG! Eu tive filhas gêmeas e nem sabia disso =O

-Projeto de vidente? - Maça perguntou confusa - Como assim? Você tem visões do futuro através dos seus sonhos?

-Não há de que - Todo mundo disse depois de ler o resto da review

-Se bem que eu acho é que é a gente que deveria estar agradecendo - Angel disse meio confusa

-Obrigado - Todo mundo disse

-..Gado..- Maça fez eco no final. Deus! Angel endoidou a garota

-Agora é: _Manuuu_ – Maça leu prolongando debilmente o "u"

- Você acha que eu sou emo? - Jasper perguntou assustado, parando o pente no ar (ele tava penteando a franja a lá Hitler dele)

-Tu é o predileto dela, franjinha - Emmett disse entediado - Fiquei feliz por isso, por que a maioria é MAIS EMMETT, NÉ GALERA?- Ele berro a ultima parte levantando os braços e platéia berro/gritou/desmaio mesmo

-Obrigada, isso nos incentiva a escrever - Angel falou sorrindo, ela olha para Maça e a chuta - Responde logo - Angel murmura para Maça

-O que? Ah sim! Valew, eu vou pegar o chicote para incentivar mais Angel - Ela fala isso e depois se deita de qualquer jeito no chão. Eu a ajudaria, mas eu não tenho nem um pouco de pena.

-Por um momento eu achei que ela estava chorando de tristeza - Esme falou

-Ai ela acrescentou a parte do riso - Carlisle completou - Bom... * Passa a mão no cabelo* eu costumo causar essa reação nas garotas em geral, elas choram por mim - Quando ele fala isso, eu olho para a platéia e vejo que tem mesmo algumas leitoras chorando de emoção, eu heim...

-Como assim "_Como agüentaram tanto tempo_"?- Esme pergunta desconfiada

-Obrigada - Alice disse quase em lagrimas

-Sério, é bom saber que alguém tem coração - Edward falou e mandou um olhar venenoso para as leitoras na platéia

-Tu vai morar no meu coração! - Emmett falou batendo o punho no peito e com uma cara de emocionado - Como é o nome dela, mesmo? - Ele pergunta em tom baixo

Edward, ignorando Emmett, passa uma mão na cintura de Bella e pousa a outra na coxa dela.

-Eu não consegui entender o que ela quer dizer exatamente com eu ser todo quietinho no começo e _mega_ pegar a Bella agora – Ele diz em tom inocente

-Ele é lesado, mas ainda é homem querida - Rose explicou.

-Eu sei que ela falo para eu não ter ciúme - Bella falou calmamente - E eu não vou ter, nem vou dar um ataque histérico nem nada - Todo mundo olhou para ela chocado - Apenas vou provar que o topetudo aqui tem dona - E depois disso ela tascou um beijo em Edward, espera! Aquilo ali evoluiu para amasso _muito_ rápido.

-E-eles não vão fazer aqui... Vão?- Eu perguntei meio preocupado quando vi as mãos de Edward entrando na blusa de Bella, calma! Ele ficou com as mãos **paradas **embaixo da blusa dela

-Claro que não - Bella falo quando desgrudou de Edward, ela estava com os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios super vermelhos.

-O que? – Edward falou confuso - A gente ta em publico =O? - Ele perguntou meio assustado, o que fez Bella sorri convencida e as leitoras darem um "Haaa..." desanimado

-Fuga para a ilha de lost? - Esme perguntou abismada - ELES TENTARAM FUGIR PARA A ILHA DE LOST E NÃO ME CHAMARAM?- Ela perguntou OMG! Ela ta violenta! Carlisle a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela agitava os braços e pernas tentando bater em alguém

-A gente ia?- Emmett perguntou confuso

-Era o meu plano **S** - Rose respondeu - S de Sawyer, hehehe- E as meninas começaram a rir da piadinha de Rose, até mesmo Esme se acalmou

-Se depender da Angel, a gente posta logo, logo – Maça responde.

-Agora é:_A. Anthony M._ – Paul diz por cima do meu ombro

-É COMIGO QUE ELA QUER FALAR!- Jake "fala" extremamente alterado

-Alterado? Quem ta alterado aqui?- Ele me pergunta

-Seu idiota, é pra me ignorar ¬¬" - Eu respondo

-Ah é?- Ele pergunta coçando a cabeça e depois ele fala em tom de quem se lembra - Ah é.

Ele fica em silencio enquanto acena com a cabeça

-RESPONDE LOGO!- Eu berrei impaciente

-Ok,ok,ok - Ele fala levantando as mãos em sinal de redição- O nominho é meio... Atrapalhado de se ler - Ele respondeu - Eu não tenho culpa "X sweet cullenzinha" é diferente

-_X sweet cullenzinha_, não se ofenda - Rose falou - Jake não tem o mesmo estudo que o nosso por isso, não é bom com as palavras.

-Ta falando o que loira? - Sam disse ofendido - Nosso estudo é tão bom quanto o seu

-Soletra "Estudo" - Edward pediu sorindo

-Facil. E-X-T-U-D-U, Estudo!- Sam disse em um sorriso convencido e todos prenderam a risada, enquanto o resto do os Quileute davam um tapa na própria testa

-Se vergonha matasse... - Jasper murmura baixinho,enquanto ficava vermelho tentando prender a risada

-E você fala que **eu **tenho mente poluída - Jake fala – Mas preste atenção eu sou amigo da Bella, Rose e Jasper e também dos irmãos Cullen ali. Sem contar que Esme sempre adoro todo mundo, e nos tratou como seus próprios filhos. Tem como **não** ter uma mente poluída

Todo mundo murmurou algo em concordância

-Então esse foi o ultimo review pessoal – Rose disse com um sorriso triste

-AAAAAAAHHH! - A plateia exclamou desanimada

-ESPERA!- Maça gritou mais acordada do que nunca

-O que foi?- Angel perguntou entediada.

-Eu tenho que dar sugestões de review para o pessoal copiar lá e a gente ter mais review's *--*

Então a menina se vira a e começa a falar

-Vocês pode simplesmente dizer:

Alice se intromete feliz:

- Bota assim "_Autoras incrivelmente doentes e criativas, eu gostaria de dizer que foi um prazer ler esse capitulo minha parte favorita foi quando Alice apareceu, já add nos favoritos, viu? Bjim. P.S:EU VOU ENTRAR PARA O FÃ CLUBE "ALICE CULLEN A MELHOR CONSUMIDORA",_ todos os donos de loja fazem parte e agora as fãs que querem seguir os passos dessa garota também *-*!

Todos a olharam com cara de cú

-Ou vocês podem dizer assim _"ADOREI/AMEI o capitulo *--*. Emmett é lindão, falando nisso eu faço parte do fã clube oficial dele, pode botar meu nominho ai Emmettizinho. P.S: Emmett é O cara!"_ - Emmett sugere todo feliz

-É claro que você pode dizer que tem uma queda pelo meu cabelo - Carlisle fala dando um olhar quarenta e três para alguém - _"CARLISLE E SEU CABELOS SÃO PERFEITOS *--*! Adoooro a Esme e acho que ela tem muita sorte por ter pego esse gatão. Postem logo, bjos para Carlisle"_

Esme se empolga com a coisa toda e começou a falar

- Vocês também podem me mandar chocolates e flores ou uma review _" ESME TU É MINHA IDALA! Eu faço parte do seu fã-clube e to pensando em criara uma comu no orkut em sua homenagem. Me ensina a fisgar algum idiota topetudo gatão sem dar o golpe da barriga?"_ Ou vocês podem me mandar jóias, eu não ligo :B

-É claro que vocês tem a opção de falar das roupas da moda, e de algum site de compra para mim acessar - Rose falou- E se quiserem me mandar um contado de agencia de modelo, eu não me incomodo

-Capas para a fic também são bem vindas- Jasper falou- E também sugestões de como matar uma barata são muito bem vindas. MUITO MESMO- Ele falou- E formas de ajudar um animalzinho, um "t_e amo Jasper_", também não é algo tão ruim

-Bom... Um site online do Kama Sutra seria ótimo! - Edward falou e todo mundo começou a rir - Ok,ok,ok eu tava brincando! Ou talvez não... - Ele disse olhando para Bella intensamente, ela até se remexeu incomodada. Algo me diz que o incomodo dela está entre as pernas...

-Cala a boca!!! - Bella falou visivelmente alterada para mim

-Ok,ok,ok- Eu respondi levantando as mãos assustado

-Eu também gostaria que alguém citasse como meu cabelo é maravilhoso, por que eu me esforço para manter o brilho - Edward falou fazendo bico

-Claro, as receitas caseiras devem dar _muito_ trabalho - Alice disse ironicamente –Chega lá pega um pouco de maionese e passa no cabelo e ele ta brilhando.

-Isso não vem ao caso- Edward disse- Eu também quero eu "te amo, Edward" e só.

-Nada de fã clube?- Uma leitora perguntou desconfiada

-Eu já tenho, se chama "TEAM EDWARD"- Ele disse- Levanta a mão quem faz parte!

Todos levantaram as mãos até os Quileutes, inclusive Jake =O

-Então gente- Bella começou- Uma simples referencia a minha pessoa é suficiente, por que eu sou a protagonista do livro, sabe?

-Protagonista que se enrolou toda um lobisomem e um vampiro - Maça falou levantando as sobrancelhas

-E que nós desenrolamos, por que esse historia **não é** sobre dramas - Angel completou.

-E a Tanya é o que?- Alice perguntou confusa

-Sempre tem que ter alguém pra se dar mal, por que eles são sempre engraçado s- Angel respondeu

-Quer ver?- Maça falou - Quem **não** riu com a coisa das "três graças", berra!

Fez-se um minuto de silencio

-Entendo por que o vilão é necessário - Alice falou depois do silencio macabro que rolo

-Então voltando... Poderiam elogiar minha capacidade de não tropeçar depois um parágrafo inteiro na fic, isso é muito acreditem. Me parabenizem (lê-se: Morram de inveja) por eu ter pego Edward, apesar dele dizer que é o contrario- Edward a olha indignado e Esme estranhamente orgulhosa – E eu quero homem gostoso no meu fã clube, ok? É só.

Maça olhou todos de lado e disse:

-Você pode mandar frases **simples**, tipo:

"_Oi, leitora nova, adorando a fic. Poste mais"_

"_Adoro vocês. São minhas idalas, a fic me fez ri horrores aqui! No sentido figurado, é claro. Bjos"_

"_Quando eu penso que não se faz mais comedia idiota como antigamente me aparece Everybody Crazy's. Muito boa fic, parabéns garotas"_

"_Oie! A fic é muito maneira. Irada mesmo, não to falando só pra vocês postarem logo. Falando nisso vocês vão postar logo, né =B?"_

"_Eu tenho a mesma doença que vocês, UHUUU! BATE AQUI COLEGA /o"_

-E é só por enquanto - Ela terminou com um sorriso doce, quase se acredita...

-Bom, agora sim acabou - Angel falou triste

Começou a ser distribuído os lencinhos de papel, mas Pablo (carinha das cartolinas) os interrompeu exclamando.

-Vamos termina de uma maneira feliz - E logo depois acrescentou - Som na caixa banda

Começou a tocar _Do what you want_ do _Ok Go_

-VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL!!- O vocalista berrou

A bateria começou a tocar e foi uma bagunça geral. A platéia saiu do controle e invadiram o palco e começaram a dançar, rebolar, berrar e até se descabela ali no meio

Todo mundo acabou dançando. Alice tava em cima do palco dançando e gritando a musica

-COME ON, COME ON

DO WHAT YOU WANT!!- Ela berrou

Carlisle rebolava, isso mesmo minha gente. ELE TAVA REBOLANDO E ESME ACOMPANHAVA =O

Emmett pulava abraçado a um monte de garota com os braços levantados. Rose e Bella foram jogadas no palco e começaram a cantar com Alice. E o vocalista ficou ali no meio delas só tirando casquinhas

Enquanto Edward e Jasper tavão na maior zoação. OMG! As garotas rasgaram as camisas deles os dois se olharam e gritaram de felicidade, e bom.. Se embolaram na multidão de leitoras. Eles mantém um relacionamento aberto, agora?

Quer saber?

-QUE SE DANE!- Eu berrei e me joguei na platéia ainda deu pra ver Maça dançando/se descabelando e Angel agitando os braços e berrando a musica. O melhor momento foi quando o pessoal me ergueu como se eu fosse um astro do rock

-HEY! VOCÊ AI QUE TA LENDO ISSO! NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE MANDAR UMA REVIEW PARA NÓS! ATÉ A PROXIMA! E QUERIDA, EU ME CASEI POR INTERESSE! **ODEIO** A SUA VERRUGA!!- Eu berrei declarando meu ódio pela verruga da minha mulher

-D-d-d-do what you want! – O vocalista cantou feliz da vida com Rose, Alice e Bella ao seu redor.

E fiz o que eu quis fazer *---*. E não tinha nada haver com a minha esposa e sua verruga do mal, hehehe


	22. Escravidão

Capítulo 15 – Escravidão

**Jasper P.O.V**

Pra completar todo aquele clima que estava fazendo todos, repito, TODOS os cabelos que poderiam possivelmente e até mesmo não-possivelmente existir no meu corpo se levantarem, ainda tinha uma música muito suspeita tocando. Aquele tipo de música que toca em filmes de suspense nas horas mais criticas.

Tinha uma pessoa com uma mascara horrível na nossa beira da nossa cama. Depois que eu cai a pessoa começou a rir de novo, eu reconheceria aquela risada maligna em qualquer lugar.

- Carlisle? – Perguntei chocado enquanto sentava de novo na cama.

- Surpresa. – Ele disse tirando a máscara e sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. WTF?

- Porque você fez isso? Como você nos achou?

- Calma, calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro: Saia de perto da minha filha. – Ele fechou a cara e de repente ouviu-se um som de relâmpago. Jasper saiu de perto de Alice tão rápido que caiu da cama de novo. – Ótimo, segundo: Eu fiz isso porque é muito divertido assustar vocês. E terceiro: vocês deixaram o carro na entrada, não foi muito difícil achá-los.

- Mas se você estava aqui. Quem estava fazendo o barulho com as correntes? – Alice perguntou, ela estava tão quieta que nem parecia que estava no quarto.

- Corren... – Carlisle parou no meio da palavra como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. – Esme. – Ele disse e suspirou.

- Às vezes ela me assusta. De verdade. – Alice disse com os olhos arregalados.

De repente alguém entrou no quarto fazendo uns barulhos estranhos e gritando como se tivesse acabado de sair de um hospício. Eu olhei para Alice, Alice olhou pra Carlisle, e Carlisle olhou pra mim.

Cri, cri, cri...

- Er... Esme, eles já sabem que somos nós. – Carlisle disse com um olhar que dizia "Acho que não sou o único louco nessa família"

- Porque você contou? Era nossa vingança maligna. Nós iríamos assustar eles, e quando eles estivessem com muito medo íamos fingir que éramos sequestradores de adolescentes lindos e super modestos. Mas não conta pra eles, é segredo! – Esme disse.

- Claro, claro u_u – Carlisle falou pra Esme.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela só balançou a cabeça, suspirando. De repente Esme olhou para nós.

- O que vocês acharam da minha máscara? Morreram de medo? *O* - Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Eu e Alice olhamos para o saco de papel que estava na cabeça dela quando ela entrou.

- Er... É muito assustadora. Quase tive um ataque cardíaco. – Alice diz numa voz sem emoção.

Os olhos de Esme brilharam mais ainda.

- O que aconteceu com você Esme? De repente você está tão... diferente. – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Deve ter sido o café que ela tomou no caminho, ou talvez excesso de açúcar na corrente sanguínea, ou os pais dela podem ter deixado ela cair quando ela era uma criança, ou talvez...

- Não importaaa, eu sou feliz desse jeito. – Ela cantarolou enquanto Carlisle continuava com sua lista de motivos.

- Mas agora que vocês nos encontraram está tudo bem, certo? – Alice perguntou apreensiva.

- Claro. – Esme disse com um sorriso angelical e Alice suspirou aliviada. – Que não. – Ela fechou a cara de novo, eu e Alice engolimos em seco. – Vão acordar o resto do povo. Quero ter uma reunião super urgentíssima com vocês.

Alice e eu ficamos olhando para ela sem nos mexer durante alguns segundos.

- Olha, eu sei que eu sou linda. Mas eu quero que vocês acordem o resto do povo. AGORA! – Ela disse com uma voz que fez até as flores que tinham no quarto murcharem de medo.

Nós saímos correndo do quarto para acordar o povo. Me lembre de nunca mais deixar Esme zangada. Esse com certeza é um dos momentos da minha vida que eu não quero que se repita. Rezem por nossas almas amigos G_G

**Mia P.O.V**

Nós estávamos na sala, Jasper e Alice tinham acordado todo mundo gritando coisas como "É o fim!" e "Nós vamos morreeer. MORRER."

Os Cullen, Bella, Jasper e Rose estavam morrendo de medo de Esme e Carlisle, enquanto eu, Nath, Bia e Kathy estávamos comendo pipoca assistindo a cena. Era melhor do que qualquer filme que eu já tinha assistido. Tinha comédia, ação, suspense e drama, muito drama.

- Vocês tem noção do quanto eu me preocupei com vocês? Quase tive um ataque de pelanca quando vocês foram embora. Nunca mais me façam uma coisa dessas, querem que a mãe e/ou sogra de vocês morram?

- Claro que não. – Emmett disse.

- Então porque vocês fazem isso comigo? Porque me magoam tanto? – Esme fingiu que estava chorando e Carlisle abraçou ela enquanto revirava os olhos.

Foi uma choradeira danada e quando nós pensamos que tinha acabado...

- E como castigo vocês vão a escola amanhã. – Esme disse brava.

- Mas nós não temos aula. – Edward reclamou.

- Não tem problema, eu falei com os professores de vocês e eles me disseram que precisam de uma faxina na escola. Então eu avisei a eles que vocês estariam muito interessados em fazer isso de graça. Não é ótimo? – Ela disse sorrindo angelicalmente.

Eu já estava quase rindo da cara deles quando ela se virou para mim e as outras garotas e acrescentou:

- E vocês também garotas. Não vão deixar seus amigos na mão, certo?

- Claro que não. – Bia murmurou a contragosto.

E foi assim que eu morri. Bom, não de verdade, mas acreditem em mim se vocês tivessem que limpar sua escola enquanto todo mundo se divertia você estaria pensando a mesma coisa.

_No dia seguinte..._

- Ah! Isso é muito nojento. – Bia disse com cara de choro.

Eu, Bia, Nath, Bella e Alice estávamos limpando o banheiro feminino. Esme Cullen só pode ser uma barata super desenvolvida que quer dominar o mundo disfarçada de dona de casa, ninguém pode ser tão mal assim.

- É demais para mim! – Nath disse olhando a lixeira.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou saindo de um dos banheiros.

- Tem comida cuspida aqui! Esse pessoal é um bando de vândalos! – Ela respondeu revoltada.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Bella gritou e sai correndo de uns dos banheiros – Eu vou vomitar!

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei a olhando nervosa, Bella estava amarela.

- Nº 2 no banheiro. Eu não vou desentupir aquilo. – Ela exclamou fazendo careta de nojo.

- Eca!!! – Todas nós exclamamos.

- Quem vai lá? – Bella perguntou olhando o banheiro com absoluto horror.

Nos encaramos inexpressíveis.

- Hey, mulhereda! – Dorival entrou no banheiro – Aqui estão mais materiais de... O que?! – Ele não conseguiu terminar, Bella e Alice agarraram seus braços.

- Dorival querido, você é um bom homem. Por isso vai fazer o cavalheirismo de desentupir o sanitário ali. – Bella falou colocando o desentupidor na mão do coitado.

- Mas...? – Ele tentou falar, mas as duas o jogaram lá dentro - PUTA QUE PARIU! QUE MERDA VOCÊS FIZERAM!?

- Alto lá! – Bia exclamou – Ninguém aqui tomou laxante para fazer o que está ai! Culpe a diretora!

- Por que? – Ele perguntou.

- Por que é ela que deixa esses seres de outro planeta entrar no colégio.

- O colégio é _público_, Bia. – Nath a olhou incrédula.

- E daí que aqui é uma democracia? Tamo pagando esse colégio para o que?! – A garota perguntou revoltada.

- Isso é serio? – Alice perguntou sem acreditar.

- Que foi? – Bia perguntou – Por que estão me olhando assim?

- Nós não pagamos pelo colégio por que ele é publico. – Eu disse lentamente.

- Ah sim! É esse tipo de público :B - A anta entendeu.

- Sabe, gente. – Dorival apareceu com o desentupidor e colocou em um saco de lixo – Vocês são mulheres e tals... Me ajudem em uma coisa?

- É em relação a Mimi? – Eu perguntei ironicamente.

- *pigarreio* Ela me explora gente – Ele fez cara de choro – Ela diz que não quer e na verdade quer, logo depois me joga pela janela e tem a Claire de quem eu sinto atração e... – Bella tampou a boca dele.

- Respira – Ela disse.

- Você gosta de quem? – Alice perguntou

- Tenho problema de coração elástico – Todas levantaram a sobrancelha – Eu gosto das duas.

- Ah sim – Eu disse - Para mim é desculpa de mulherengo sem vergonha, mas a gente ignora isso.

- Meu caso começou com a Mimi – Eu imagino como ele encara a dona P. me arrepio só de imaginar seu sorriso – Mas é só coisa sexual sabe? É só sexo selvagem, sexo violento, sexo quente, sexo brutal, sexo...

- Já entendemos – Bia disse em tom seco, tadinha tava carente.

- Já a Claire só conversamos, sacou? Só conversa e eu me sinto bem com isso – Ele disse fazendo bico.

- Você a considera sua amiga – Alice falou para ele em tom compreensivo.

- Não quando eu quero fazer coisas inapropriadas – Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Que coisas Dorival? – A diretora P. pergunta. OMG! Da onde o urubu saiu?

- Mimi, digo dona P. - Dorival falou – Inapropriadas no sentido de sair roubando as lojas de gibi – Ele disse o final da frase lentamente.

- Gibi? - A dona P. começou a bater o pé, Deus! Será que ela poderia fazer uma cirurgia plástica? Eu to ficando com medo.

- É um grande crime! – Dorival falou nervoso - Eu vou ao _armário de vassouras_, tchau garotas.

Puts! Nem foi direto, dona P. ficou ali por cerca de dez segundos contados assimilando a frase e depois saiu correndo. E a gente ficou aqui dando uma de escrava branca.

- Oh vida cruel... – Bia se lamentou.

**Emmett P.O.V**

- Ew – Jasper exclamou pela vigésima vez nos últimos trinta segundos.

- Hey pessoal! – Edward saiu de um dos banheiros com um objeto não identificado na mão – Alguma idéia do que seja isso?

- Eu acho que é... – Kathy aproximou o rosto e então arregalou os olhos – GOD! Isso é uma revista pornô.

- ONDE!? – Eu corri na direção deles.

- Não toca – Kathy fez uma cara de pena quando peguei a revista.

- Por quê? – Perguntei confuso.

- Gozaram nela idiota. – Jasper disse enquanto passava o rodo no chão – Ew...

- EW! - Eu berrei jogando a revista no chão – Desinfetante! Desinfetante! AGORA!

Jasper tirou um borrifador e aplicou nas minhas mãos.

- Vocês, garotos, tem um sério problema com pontaria – Kathy comentou olhando para dentro de um banheiro – E pelo o amor de Deus! Aquilo lá no ultimo banheiro é mesmo um ponto de fumo de maconha?

- Hey! Eu conheço eles, ok? São bem legais! – Jasper disse, eu já comentei que ele usava uma máscara no rosto?

- Achei a paradinha que joga no chão – Rose apareceu sacudindo – E quem deixou essa revista pornô no chão?

- Gozaram nela, loira. Não chegue perto – Eu alertei e ela deu de ombros.

- Pessoal porquinho, né? – Ela comentou com Kathy.

- Nem me fale – Kathy resmungou, enquanto limpava o espelho.

- Ew... – Jasper resmungou de novo ¬¬'

- É aqui – Se ouviu uma voz de homem, então apareceu uma cabeça de na porta do banheiro – Olá, meu nome é Nicolau August Thompson, ou apenas Nick. Eu sou o jornalista local, e vou fazer uma entrevista com vocês, os maiores destaque do youtube!

De repente entrou um câmera-man

- Finjam que eu não estou aqui – O cara disse.

Ficamos parados olhando para a câmera com cara de cú.

- Façam o que vocês estavam fazendo! – Nick nos disse e Jasper começou a esfregar o chão, Rose colocou uma luva e pegou a revista, Kathy começou a limpar e Edward eu ficamos no encaramos sem saber o que fazer.

- Então como se sentem? – Nick perguntou.

- Enojado – Respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quero dizer em relação aos vídeos – Ele disse.

- Frustrado – Edward respondeu – Lembrar daquilo é meio chato.

- Estranho – Jasper respondeu – Eu parecia normal nos vídeos tirando minha voz arrastada.

- Eu só sei que fui flagrada – Rose respondeu.

- E eu me dei bem – Kathy falou empolgada.

- Me bateu vergonha, sabe? – Eu disse e todos concordaram comigo.

- Imagino que algo ali foi combinado...?

- Tudo fruto da bebida – Edward respondeu suspirando.

- E como tiveram coragem de gravar e postar no youtube? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Não sabíamos que estava gravando e quem postou... – Eu disse mais fui cortado.

- FOI NÓS! – Mamãe berrou entrou no banheiro – Oi! Vocês já estão aqui *--*? Qual vai ser o ângulo que vão gravar meu rosto? Eu quero estar o mais linda possível!

- Será que meu cabelo aparece por completo? – Carlisle perguntou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo olhando para o espelho

- Desculpe... - Nick interrompeu os dois - Mas quem são vocês?

Os dois o olharam indignados.

- Nós somos os pais desses prodígios é claro. – Esme disse orgulhosa.

- Er... qual deles? Eles não se parecem nada. – O câmera-man disse.

- O topetudo de cabelo bronze e o grandão musculoso. – Meu pai respondeu orgulhoso.

- E tem uma baixinha que parece uma fada, mas ela está limpando o banheiro feminino. – Mamãe completou.

- Limpando o banheiro da escola? – Nick perguntou.

- Sabe como é, nossos filhos gostam de fazer caridade. – Ela respondeu. Eu e o pessoal começamos a tossir.

Sério, se eu tivesse acabado de conhecer Esme Cullen até poderia achar que ela é uma pessoa normal, uma dona de casa exemplar... Mas sendo filho dela eu sei que ela é tudo menos isso, ela consegue queimar até miojo T_T

- Mas como eu ia dizendo nós queríamos entrevistar os garotos. O vídeo deles está entre os mais assistidos e tem muita gente querendo conhecê-los. Entre os comentários do vídeo tem muitas coisas que nós não podemos nem comentar porque o horário não permite.

- Sério? *O* – Eu perguntei ficando animado e Rose me deu um tapa na cabeça. Doeu ç.ç

- Então, onde está o resto do pessoal? Nós gostaríamos de entrevistar todos vocês. A emissora para qual trabalhamos é muito respeitada e reconhecida nacionalmente. – Nick disse orgulhoso.

- Isso quer dizer que a entrevista vai ser transmitida para todo o país? – Edward perguntou lentamente.

- Obviamente. – Nick respondeu.

- E vocês vão mostrar os vídeos e fazer perguntas sobre eles para nós? – Jasper continuou o interrogatório.

- Sim. – Nick respondeu ficando entediado.

- Galera, já que a Coréia do Norte não deu certo. Vamos tentar a Coréia do Sul dessa vez. – Eu digo e todo mundo sai correndo.

**Fim do capítulo 15**

* * *

N/A (Angel): Eu sei que essa frase já tá virando uma espécie de bordão meu, mas enfim Desculpe pela demora =B

Demorou mais saiu, enfim...

**Nós criamos uma comunidade para a fic no orkut e um grupo para conversarmos no msn. **Vamos colocar o link da comu e o e-mail do grupo no perfil, então deem uma olhadinha lá.

Não se esqueçam. Reviews = Autoras felizes.

Beijinho =*


	23. Reviews 3

**Narrador P.O.V**

Meus caros leitores... Eu acabei de ser atacado por uma pomba u.u'

Antes que se levantam eu quero que saibam que a pomba tinha comido bastante feijão na hora do almoço, era preta e branca e fazia um barulho que indicava que era mutante

-Cara, você a matou com o tênis. Cala a maldita boca- Jasper me disse enquanto colocava uma cruz no chão, sim ele tinha enterrado a pomba

Bom, estávamos todos sentados na quadra aberta do colégio de Forks, eles acabaram de limpar um sala do colégio e estão mortos de cansaço. Esme resolveu autorizar um descanso enquanto eles respondem as reviews

-Você não tem coração! – Jake disse se aproximando

-Hey! Eu não fiz de propósito foi um ato automático de auto defesa, saco? – Eu disse

-Não to falando com você! – Jake retrucou me dando um tapa na cabeça – To falando com o loiro emo ali

-Eu não sou emo! Só tenho estilo – Jasper disse mandando a franja de lado – E por que diz que eu não tenho coração? Eu estou dando um enterro decente a pomba

-Mas ela poderia ser o nosso jantar! – Jake disse dramático

-Eca. – Rose falou fazendo cara de nojo – A pomba foi morta por um _tênis _e nós não estamos pobres a este ponto

-E se a gente fizer vocês serem roubados? – Mia perguntou – Do jeito que Esme confia em todos, ela pode muito bem dar a senha das contas para alguém

-Você seria capaz de me trair dessa maneira Esme? – Carlisle disse fungando dramático e colocando a mão no peito

-Eu não faria isso – Esme respondeu revirando os olhos – Não sem ter uma boa quantia... – Ela murmurou, Carlisle levantou a sobrancelha para ela e a mesma sorriu amarelo – Eu concordo com Jake! – Ela desviou

-O pombo ser nosso jantar? – Bella perguntou incrédula

-Docinho, ela assou o coelho do Emmett – Edward disse

-Eu lembro disso! – Alice comentou desnecessariamente

-Eu tambem - Emmett disse com cara de luto

-Pelo menos ele era gostoso – Carlisle deu de ombros e seus filhos concordaram com a cabeça

-Mas isso é um pombo – Rose falou indignada

-Tem gente que come rato, cachorro, carne humana, gafanhoto, caramujo, óvulo de peixe – Jacob começou a contar nos dedos

-Mas o pombo foi assassinato! – Jasper protestou

-Hannibal Lecter matava suas vitimas e as comia – Jacob justificou

-Ele era doente – Jasper retrucou – Você é doente mentalmente?

-Eu não duvidaria – Rose alfinetou

-Olha gente - Esme chamou a atenção do pessoal subindo em umas das mesas do pátio – Vamos pegar alguns galhos e assamos o pombo

-Mãe dá ultima vez o coelho tava bom – Emmett disse – Mas fez a gente se trancar no banheiro, lembra não?

-Não me lembro – Esme falou tentando sair da mesa e quase escorregou na neve

-Serio? Você foi a que mais gritou naquele dia – Edward disse ajudando a mãe sair de cima da mesa

-Ow! Aquilo foi o coelho? – A família Cullen acenou com a cabeça – NINGUEM ENCOSTA NO POMBO

-Ninguém vai encostar – Rosalie disse – Ele já está enterrado

-Descanse em paz, Nulgiane – Jasper disse todo **emo**cionado.

-Desculpe, mas quem?! – Alice perguntou e começou a bater pé

-A pomba – Ele respondeu retirando um lencinho do bolso

-Você ta muito intimo dessa pomba, Jazz – Alice disse com tom que alertava perigo, a moça ta no modem ciúme minha gente!

-Filha, segue meu conselho – Carlisle disse a Alice – Termina tudo!

-Vai sonhando que ela vai termina – Jasper respondeu dando uma de macho possessivo, ele agarrou Alice pela cintura – Certo? – Ele perguntou/murmurou para ela em tom de duvida

-Se continuar me pegando desse jeito pode ter certeza que não vou termina – Ela disse sorridente

-Que tal a gente responder a reviews – Bella sugeriu – A gente está aqui para isso, não para ver pornografia.

-Verdade – Eu disse – A primeira é _julia. miranda _

- *pigarreio* Nós não queremos que as leitores tenham um treco – Angel falou – Eu sei que demoramos, mas saiu! E isso é algo extraordinario

-O capitulo ficou perfeito? –Jasper disse em tom indignado – Só pra você! Poxa... Eu tava assediando a Alice bonitinho ali e... – Ele para fazendo cara de choro

-Quieto – Angel exclamou dando um tapa na cabeça do Jasper – Of course que ficou incrivel e perfeito. Afinal foi minha pessoa que escreveu *joga cabelos* E sobre o Jasper, estamos sempre surpreendendo as pessoas.

-Eu quem o diga – Maça murmurou

-Você adivinhou! – Angel gritou – A Maça ficou transtornada, a coitada demorou meia hora quebrando a cabeça e só depois de fazer muito bico que eu falei e você simplesmente pensou na hora. Uashuhsauhsauhs, isso é muito bom

-E eu quero dizer que o tempo de postagem depende só da Angel – Maça falou – O capitulo é todinho dela, dei carta branca. Bjim amore e só pra constar valew por lê minhas historias =P

_-__TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett_– Eu li

-Valew – Carlisle agradeçeu – Eu sei que nois é foda. A gente faz o que pode, mas eu vou assumir: É TUDO MINHA CULPA!

-Por um segundo pensei que ele ia assumir que é metrosexual – Jasper murmurou

-Sua culpa uma virgula – Angel falou batendo pé

-Isso ai. – Maça apoiou sem muito entusiasmo – E eu também pensei que ele ia assumir! Ele cuidada _demais_ desse topete – Ela acrescentou

- _Luiiiza_ – Anunciei

-Tudo bem, eu não falo mais que quis se aparecer – Esme falou fazendo sinal de rendição com as mãos

-Pode seguir, vai dar certo – Alice respondeu – Isso se você tiver pegada e ele tiver interessado... Bom, acho que isso eu não preciso explicar =D

-Daalhe eu – Bella festejou junto – A coisa ali foi meio lenta mas assimilou as coisas com a bebida... Santa bebida!

-Amém – Todos falaram

-Ok, eu a defendo e a menina me corta – Rose disse – Isso tudo é sua culpa! – Ela falou para Emmett

-O que?

-Elas me odeiam por que você me ama – Ela disse emburrada e depois levantou uma lista de dois metro de comprimento – Eu não posso chegar perto de nenhuma garota dessa lista e as que estão já estão arquivadas no computador

-Arquivadas? – Alice perguntou olhando para a lista

-Sim, essa é a lista de garotas que se escreveram no "Team Emmett Cullen by: Ec" **hoje**

-Hey! Por que o Elvis e Obama estão na lista? – Alice perguntou – OMG! Michael tambem!

-Como conseguiu isso? – Bella perguntou boquiaberta

-Uma conhecida minha fala com os mortos ;D – Ele disse

-Quem?

-Melinda Gordon – E todo mundo fez cara de cúi

-Essa é protagonista de Ghost Whisperer? – Alice perguntou desconfiada

-Não interessa – Eu cortei – E obrigado por concorda comigo Lu ;D

-E quem seria capaz de esquecer a anacondazinha? *se abana* - Maça disse

-Bjos e até o próximo review *acena com as duas mãos* - Angel fala

-_Maa cullen_ – Eu leio

-Que bom que está amando amore *-* - Rose disse- Todos nos fazemos o possível para vocês gostarem

-Menos a Maça, ela é rude com os leitores – Angel alfinetou

-Eu não sou rude! E onde você aprendeu essa palavra O.o? – Maça perguntou

-Naquele livro grande com palavras cheias de significados

-O dicionário? – Esme perguntou, ela aprendeu da ultima vez

-Não, foi livro de historia mesmo – Angel respondeu – Era grande e foi escrito no século passado ou seria no século retrasado O.o?

-*pigarreio* _Alanna_ – Jake leu

-Você não foi a única a gostar *--* - Alice disse entusiasmada

-Então... Suuh a irmã gemea boa da Alice (por que Alice é do mal) é sua prima... E ela te xingou – Edward disse – É bom saber que minha família não é a única a falar dos outros pelas costas

-Eu não falo pelas costas filhinho, é quando vocês estão longe tipo no quarto ao lado – Esme disse sorrindo

-E não a de que – Emmett disse – Se rolar pancadaria por favor mande as fotos, briga de mulher é massa!

-Bom, a gente posta o mais rápido possível – Angel disse sorrindo amarelo – É melhor do que nada, certo?

-Até a próxima review e nos diga no que deu a conversinha ;D – Jasper disse

-_Nath Tsubasa Evans_ – Bella leu no papel – Bom, vocês devem ter percebido que as garotas não estão aqui hoje, deixe-me explicar o por que: Elas foram dá!

-Eita! – Emmett exclamou animado – A onde? Começou a fofoca tem que termina Bella!

-Elas foram dar a comida do Dorival – Bella disse com cara inocente

-Ahãm, dar a comida, é? – Esme disse deixando transparecer o duplo sentido da coisa

-O Dorival não está no colégio – Alice comentou – Eu sei disso por que tive que pedir material de limpeza e ele estava de saída disse que ia posar para uma campanha de cueca

-Sério? – Rose disse em tom de surpreso – Até o zelador dado da escola posa em campanha e eu to aqui falando sobre não comer um pombo, eu vou processar vocês duas!

-Calma Rose, paz e amor é o meu lema. ATACA A ANGEL! – Maça disse indo para trás de Jasper e Alice

-Que? – Angel disse cuspindo o... O que ela ta tomando? Fanta?

-Rose, você tem a mim u.u – Emmett disse a segurando no colo

-As fãs não vão me atacar? – Ela perguntou fazendo biquinho

-Elas assinam um contrato – Ele respondeu

-OUVIRAM? – Esme gritou sobre o ombro – TEAM EMMETT ESTÁ ENTIMADO A ASSINAR O CONTRATO. AGORA VAZEM

Eu juro que quase me cagei de medo agora G_G. Do nada saíram um monte de garotas, elas estavam tudo com roupas de camuflagem do exercito e isso me deu muito, muito mesmo, medo.

-ISSO VALE PARA O TEAM EDWARD – Ela acrescentou

OMG! Essa garotas tem problema saíram o dobro de garotas de todos os cantos G_G, caraca! Isso não é normal!

-E eu?- Jasper perguntou fazendo cara de emo (o que consiste e colocar na frente do olho) – Não tenho team?

-TEAM JASPER TAMBEM! – Eu me preparei para ter um treco mas não saiu ninguém

-AUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSUAH' Você não tem Team – Eu ri de rir e de repente sinto algo bater na minha cabeça

Quando olhei para cima (tinha caído no chão) quase tive um AVC, sabe as garotas do Team Emmett e Edward? Todas tinham se unido e estavam formando um circulo ao me redor

-Não fale mais isso para Jazz- Uma disse com uma voz super fina – Nós todas somos do team dele

-Que foda... – Bella comentou – O Jazz tem mais fã que os dois ali. Alice sabe a vingança que eu quis fazer com você?

-Não – Alice respondeu assustada

-Esquece ela ;D – Bella acrescentou ignorando

-PARO! – Alice berro – EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR NEHNHUMA DELAS RALAR A MÃO NO LOIRO ALI! QUEM VAI ENCARAR?

Todas as fãs se entre olharam acho que todo mundo lembra do lance de samurai da Alice no trailer *fã acenando com a cabeça*

-Hehehe- Uma ri sem graça – Gente! Lembrei que o Orlando Bloom pode estar em algum lugar, bora correr atrás dele!

E todas saíram correndo deixando Alice com cara de cú

-Graças a Deus! – Alice se deixou cair no chão aliviada – Eu achei que elas iriam parti para cima de mim ç.ç

-GENTE!- Eu disse cortando antes que começassem a tagarelar – O review da Nath!

-Ah sim! – Carlisle falou enquanto liam – Alice, espera! – Ele colocou um fone no ouvido – Manda

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Alice se esgoelou –ELA FAZ PARTE DO MEU FÃ CLUBE _"ALICE CULLEN A MELHOR CONSUMIDORA"_ Sabe quem acabou de entrar esses dias? Dr. Michael Macht!

-Desculpe, mas quem? – Eu perguntei

-Dããr você não sabe? – Rose disse – Ele é o diretor executivo da Porsche

-Ela só consegue isso por causo do meu dinheiro – Carlisle falou em tom convencido

-AÊ!!! EU TENHO MAIS UMA FÃ! – Emmett festejou

-Mais uma... – Rose murmurou melancólica

-Eu sei que sou demais – Carlisle disse passando a mão no cabelos e a deixou lá

Depois de alguns instante eu vi a cara de pânico dele

-Carlisle por que não tira a mão do cabelo, ta estranho – Eu disse o olhando estranho

-Eu não consigo – Ele murmurou assustado – OMG! MEUS DEDOS ESTÃO PRESOS NO MEU CABELO

Todos se olharam por alguns instantes completamente sérios, o que vamos fazer agora?

-AUHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSAHUS – Eu estava deitado no chão morrendo de rir

**15 minutos depois...**

- Chega! – Carlisle disse com cara de bunda. – Isso perdeu a graça depois de 5 minutos.

- Pra mim não. – Eu disse respirando com dificuldade por causa das risadas.

- Eu já sei como vamos resolver isso. – Esme disse com um ar sombrio.

- Como? – Carlisle perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

De repente Esme tirou uma máquina de cortar cabelo do nada e olhou para o cabelo de Carlisle como se estivesse se despedindo.

- Desculpe, mas você vai crescer de novo. – Ela disse enquanto acariciava a cabeleira. A mulher estava mesmo se despedindo G_G

- Você não vai cortar meu cabelo. – Carlisle disse se levantando rápido e saiu correndo.

- Carlisle, volta aqui chuchu. Ele vai crescer mais rápido do que... er... você sabe... – ela disse corando e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Nunca imaginei que veria Esme Cullen corando um dia. A mente dela devia estar mais poluída que o rio Tietê *O*

Depois de um longo e constrangido silêncio, eu anunciei em voz alta:

- Continuemos a responder a Nath. Esme responderia a você, mas ela não se encontra no momento – Eu disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Ahá! – Edward exclamou – Ela sente um ódio/amor por mim.

- Menina – Bella exclamou animada – Não é tão difícil! Chocou legal ai, né? Tipo o Edward já tava na minha, começou com o meu carro e o resto é historia ;D

- Sobre o Kaike/Caiaque ela literalmente tem um garotos dos sonhos dela, isso é bem... Mágico *--* - Rose disse – Já pensou se a pessoa existir? Tudo é possível!

- Bate até inveja – Alice comenta - Mas ai eu lembro que tem Jasper =D

Jasper dá um sorriso convencido e joga sua franja emo para o lado.

- Eu conheço alguém que adora nomes estranhos - Eu disse olhando Jasper pelo canto do olho.

- Mas que merda é essa de Ed du mál? – Edward perguntou indignado – E só para você saber eu pedi o kama sutra de brincadeira, ok? Tudo isso que a Nath comentou eu já sabia – Ele respondeu.

Ficamos em silencio refletindo sobre o que a Nath sugeriu:

"_[...]vc vai ensinar até sadomasoquismo? A fazer bebes na mesa de jantar da Esme? A fazer isso tbm no jipe do Emmett? Vai ensinar ele a fzer um 69 em uma sala de dança? A trepar no elevador? ou no meio de uma pracinha escura? * curiosa e mostra que sabe muita coisa da vida sexual alheia(le-se: EdXBella)"_

Bella começou a ficar vermelha e a olhar para os lados, incomodada.

- Precisava falar? – Bella perguntou em tom seco.

- Sobre os outros personagens que povoam sua mente... – Jasper falou enquanto olhava o casal 20 – Você também :B?

- Ow ela declarou seu amor/obsessão por nós *--* - Alice falou entusiasmada – Por que não se referiu a minha linda pessoa em particular ò.ó?

- Você quer bater em mim? – Edward perguntou – Daqui a pouco eu vou achar eu você é apaixonada por mim e só fingi eu não é.

- Não dá idéia Edward – Bella murmurou.

- Bateu mó medão da sua conversa com o Ed du mal G_G – Emmett falou – E fala serio! Eu concordo com ele, o papo de você gostar de bater nele... Hehehe

- Ok, fale o próximo – Bella mandou – Ela acha que pode? Pelo o olhar de cão do demônio que ela me deu, acho que vou obedecer U_U

- _Juliie Salvatore Cullen._

- Mas eu já disse que não tenho medo. É nojo. – Jasper se defendeu.

- Tá. – Todo mundo disse com uma de "me engana que eu gosto".

- Sobre o msn, nós postamos no capítulo anterior o grupo que criamos. Assim vamos poder conversar melhor com vocês ;D – Angel disse.

- Mas já vou avisando. Não nos responsabilizamos por quaisquer danos mentais que vocês possam sofrer depois de um tempo. – Maçã disse numa voz sem emoção.

- Ou agravação dos problemas mentais já existentes – Angel completou.

- E não precisa ter dó da velha simpática. – Emmett disse com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Porque? A velhinha já estava mesmo meio caída. Nós deveríamos ter pagado pela hospedagem, mesmo não tendo ficado a noite toda. – Edward disse.

- Acredite em mim. Ela com certeza não ficou caída a noite inteira. – Emmett disse com a mesma expressão.

- Do que você tá falando? – Alice perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Lembram quando todo mundo estava no carro e eu voltei pra pegar uma mala que a Rose tinha esquecido? – Emmett perguntou.

- Lembro. – Edward e Alice responderam juntos.

- Pois é. Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos e quando cheguei mais perto deu pra entender umas coisas do tipo "Oh Fridundino" – Ele imitou os gemidos da velhinha.

- Ecaaa. – Todo mundo falou ao mesmo tempo.

- O nome do cara era Fridundino? – Jasper perguntou horrorizado.

- Pois é. – Emmett disse parecendo traumatizado. Coitado! Eu também ficaria numa situação dessas.

- Ah, seja bem vinda =) – Angel disse sorrindo.

- Não esqueça de comentar sempre. - Maçã enquanto lixava as unhas.

- _Rêh._ – Jasper leu.

- Esme não está no momento porque continua perseguindo Carlisle mas se estivesse acho que ela diria algo como: "Eu sei que o Carlisle é super gostoso, pena que é só meu, bla bla bla." Alguma coisa nesse gênero. – Eu disse.

- É muito bom saber que vocês gostam de nós respondermos os reviews assim. É muito mais legal responder desse jeito =) – Disse Maçã que tinha acabado de lixar as unhas e estava lendo um livro.

- Viram só? Ela não acha que eu sou emo. – Jasper disse começando a se emocionar, tinha até lágrimas se formando nos olhos dele.

- Que bom! Você deve estar feliz agora. Pena que a Nulgiane não está aqui para ver sua felicidade. – Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

- Nulgiane. – Jasper sussurrou e começou a chorar enquanto falava coisas como "Mundo cruel" e "Porque a Nulgiane?". Alice tentou consolar ele e lançou um olhar irritado para Emmett que estava com um sorrisão.

- Imagine se fosse emo. – Ele comentou e começou a assoviar.

- Ok! Próxima. – Bella disse.

- _Stars Ever_. – Jake anunciou.

- Mais uma pro meu fã clube. – Emmett gritou e começou uma dancinha super estranha G_G

- Jasper, olha só. Ela te ama. – Bella disse tentando animar ele.

- E a Nulgiane? Quem ama ela? Ah meu Deus. E se ela tivesse um marido e quinhentos filhotinhos esperando ela no ninho? – Ele disse fungando.

- Nem cabem tantos pássaros em um ninho. – Edward falou, suspirando. – E obrigada pela parte sobre meu cabelo, depois te conto os produtos que eu uso ;D

- O último agora. É da _Suuuh_. – Eu falei.

- Sua tia pode não ter deixado você colocar a barata na cama da sua prima, mas ela disse alguma coisa sobre acidentalmente deixar a barata de borracha cair na bolsa dela? – Emmett disse com cara de inocente.

- Emm, não dá idéia. – Rose bateu na cabeça dele.

- E tenta ver os números que vão ser sorteados na loteria, por favor? Manter esse cabelo custa um dinheirinho T_T

- Obrigada por ler a fic e comentar ;D – Angel disse.

Por hoje é só. Continuem lendo a fic para saber coisas como:

Será que Esme vai cortar o cabelo de Carlisle?

Será que Jasper vai admitir que é emo?

Quem vai ganhar a Copa do Mundo?

Tá, a última vocês não vão descobrir lendo a fic =B

Até a próxima pessoal.


	24. Testes

**Capítulo 16 – Testes**

**Bella P.O.V**

Eu estava agachada em baixo da pia quando eu sinto duas mãos me puxarem, na correria eu bati minha cabeça na pia ¬¬

- PUT* MERD*! – Eu berrei, aquilo doeu ç.ç

- Belo cavalheiro você é hein Edward? – Nath alfinetou, Edward a olhou de lado e depois se virou para mim.

- Desculpa docinho, mas a gente tem que ir – Ele disse enquanto me jogava no ombro dele.

- De novo não – Eu resmunguei.

- Hey! Vocês vão para onde? – Alice disse correndo atrás de nós quando estávamos fora do banheiro, a tropa toda nos seguia.

- ALI ESTÃO ELES! - Um cara gritou no fim.

Todo mundo congelou enquanto ele e um cara com uma câmera corriam em nossa direção.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Bia gritou parecendo estar em pânico e todo mundo virou para ela com a olhando estranho.

- Por que você ta gritando? – Nath perguntou incrédula.

- Não é pra gritar o.O? – Ela perguntou confusa - Eu achei que era tipo aqueles filmes de terror :B

- É CONOSCO QUE VOCÊS TEM QUE CONVERSAR! – Esme berrou atrás deles.

- HAAAAAAAAAA! - Agora sim todo mundo se esgoelou.

- Só por que eu não gritei! – Bia praguejou quando todo mundo (menos eu) começou a correr.

Durante a correria todo se separou, eu acabei em uma sala com Edward. Por algum motivo eu senti um clima de filme de terror. Tava caindo a maior chuvarada lá fora, com direito a relâmpagos e raios G_G

- Eu odeio chuva. - Eu murmurei olhando para a janela com pesar.

- E você se mudou para a cidade mais chuvosa do país – Edward comentou – Você é estranha.

- Eu sei – Respondi em tom conformado – Quem era aquele cara?

- Um repórter, ele queria nos entrevistar – Edward respondeu.

- Por isso Esme estava atrás dele – Conclui.

- Isso mesmo – Ele respondeu.

Então ficamos em silencio, agora eu realmente parava para pensar desde que ficamos na festa não falamos sobre o assunto. Eu tentei parar as imagens que me vieram a mente, mas foi impossível, como resultado comecei a corar. Que droga!

- Você ta bem? – Ele perguntou ao ver minha coloração, eu acenei em resposta sorrindo amarelo - Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre a festa.

Ai meu Deus! Ele ia falar que foi tudo um erro, que estava bêbado, que pensou que eu era a Penélope Cruz e que jamais ficaria comigo ç.ç!

Nossa! Quando foi que fiquei tão depressiva? Eu devo estar de TPM, nem Jasper é desse jeito.

- O que exatamente estar depressiva e estar na TPM tem a ver com a conversa? – Edward perguntou confuso, mas que droga! Eu to falando em voz alta – Sim você está!

Qual é? Eu não fiquei tão retardada assim! Eu olhei o Edward cautelosa, será que eu to falando tudo o que penso em voz alta?

- Eu queria te fazer um pedido – Ele disse. OMG! Vai falar que é para eu esquecer tudo! Principalmente o aperto da bunda dele Ç.Ç

Ele começou a ficar vermelho. Eu disse a parte da bunda em voz alta?

**Edward P.O.V**

Respira fundo. É dizer "você quer sair comigo?", qual o problema com isso? Bella me encarava assustada. Por que ela ta assustada? Será que está com medo que eu a peça para namorar comigo? Será que eu sou tão feio assim G_G?

Quando eu abri minha boca saiu:

- _Fu** the bucetation_ – Eu fechei a boca assustado e Bella me incrédula.

- _DecreSAIAAAAAWAAAAHHH! _– Um cara com peruca berra entrando na sala.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA? – Eu berrei indignado.

- _Sorry, man!_ – O cara disse enquanto empurrava as mechas do rosto – Ta tendo teste para entrar no grupo de musica e eu to treinando :B

- Teste? – O cara falou minha língua.

- É vai ter daqui a pouco. Falando nisso, Edward, você devia estar lá – O cara me disse.

- Eu te conheço? – Perguntei franzido o cenho, o cara começou rir.

- Sou eu! – Ele disse e eu fiz cara de cu – Mike! – Ele acrescentou entediado enquanto retirava a peruca e os óculos de sol.

- MIKE! – Eu exclamei incrédulo e ele riu.

- Meu disfarce foi dez, né?

- Por que você ta disfarçado? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Por que a mulherada adora calça de couro, ar selvagem e por que é vergonhoso ir lá na frente e cantar, pega mal para minha reputação de galinha. E eu também quero ver a cara de "WTF?" quando o pessoal vir que sou.

- Pega mal? – Eu perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

- Claro. Você é a única exceção Edward, a mulherada cai matando em você, por que canta, mas pergunta para algum integrante do coro. Todo mundo fala que é gay.

Bella me olhou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Eu sou exceção, não ouviu? – Eu disse e ela só cruzou os braços.

- Mas vocês não vão fazer? – Mike perguntou.

- Vamos sim – Bella respondeu – Vamos para a sala e, pelo o amor de Deus, tira essa roupa, só funciona quando o homem tem bunda.

- Ai – Eu disse ao Mike enquanto seguia Bella – Bella é por aqui – Eu disse quando ela foi para o lado oposto.

- Ah sim – Ela disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Sobre o que eu queria te pedir – Ela ficou tensa e me olhou mordendo os lábios – Eu que...

- Mama me explica! Mama me ensinaaaaaaaaaa. Se quem me deu a luz. Deu a escuridão – Eric cantava feliz enquanto se enroscava entre Bella e eu, agora eu sei por que dizem que os integrantes do coro são gays – Mama, um anjo. Mama, um dia. Desceu das nuvens. E entrou em miiiim.

Bella e eu o olhamos incrédulo, ele nos olhou sorrindo e piscando exageradamente e seguiu em frente saltitante.

- Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer, né? Tipo um anjo entrou nele? Fala sério! – Mike comentou enquanto passava os braços em nossos ombros

- Vocês tão ai! – Mia disse se aproximando – Onde fica a porra do anfiteatro? – Ela perguntou batendo pé.

- Opa! Olá – Mike disse sorrindo malicioso, a morena o olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Só use uma calça de coro se você tem coxas – Ela disse.

- É por aqui, Mia – Bella disse prendendo a risada enquanto arrastava Mia na frente.

- De novo... Ai! – Eu disse rindo da cara dele.

Durante todo o caminho me senti estranho, Mia olhava para mim e quando Bella cochichava algo para ela, começavam a rir. As únicas coisas que eu entendi foram "grande, grosso e macio" **(n/a: Suas safadas! Pensaram besteira, não foi?)**

**Mia P.O.V**

Bella começou a cochichar em como o cabelo de Edward era grande, em como seu pai era grosso por ter pegado o carro dela e não ter devolvido e que vai sair hoje para comprar um colchão mais macio, por que o dela ta uma merda!

Eu ri e olhei para trás, obviamente Edward tava caído pela Bella e a mesma suspirava por ele. Comecei a rir, quando Bella contou uma piada bem sem noção de joãozinho, mas voltando ao assunto, pelos vídeos eles ficaram mas pelo que pude perceber eles não tinham se acertado.

Eita, pessoal lento ò.ó! Edward tinha que tomar atitude! Ou Bella... Pensando bem, o Edward mesmo que tem que tomar atitude. Eu vou dar meu jeito... Hihihihi *risada do mal*

Enfim chegamos ao anfiteatro. Eu vou cantar! OMG! Eu vou cantar *-*! Faz tempo que eu não solto o gogo para um teste =D

Eu parei na hora que eu vi Kathy, Rose e Alice na primeira cadeira. O que raios elas faziam aqui?

- Hey pessoinhas! – Bia exclamou atrás de nós, ela estava com Nath.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Vão fazer todos os teste aqui - Nath respondeu.

- E viemos para rir um pouco do ridículo alheio – Bia falou saltitante.

- Como? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Viemos dar criticas construtivas – Nath corrigiu com um sorriso falso.

- EDWARD! – Um professor veio todo feliz – Ainda bem que chegou coisa linda - Ele disse beliscando a bochecha de Edward, todas nós prendemos a risada.

- Professor – Edward disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Oh! – Ele exclamou ao nos ver - Eu já vejo nossos futuros cantores – Eu sorri convencida e ele veio em nossa direção – Maravilhosos! – Ele passou por nós e agarrou o braço de Emmett e Jasper =O

- O que? – Bella disse incrédula.

**Jasper P.O.V**

OMG! Eles descobriram!

- É TUDO CULPA DO EMMETT! - Eu exclamei e comecei choramingar falsamente – Eu não queria espancá-lo, mas o Emmett disse que o cara nos daria a parada ç.ç

Todos me encaram estranho! O que eu disse?

- Eu não me importo – O homem disse- Se estupraram alguém to cagando e andando, quero que vão lá na frente e cantem.

Oi?

- Vai crendo que eu vou cantar lá na frente – Emmett disse rindo.

- Você vai! – O professor disse o olhando nos olhos, professor do mal esse! Já vi pela gravata borboleta dele – Senão não vai mais jogar no time do colégio!

- Eu vou ç.ç – Ele respondeu quase se cagando.

Eu falei que o professor era do mal! A gravata rosa chiclete com verde abacate entrega ele.

- Amor! – Alice veio saltitante em minha direção.

- Ele é seu? – O professor perguntou a Alice que levantou a sobrancelha em resposta – Tem bom gosto, querida.

- Eu sei – Alice respondeu sorrindo amplamente enquanto me abraçava pela cintura.

- Professor! – Tyler gritou do palco - Tudo pronto para os testes.

- Quem você trouxe Edward? Além das beldades ali é claro - Ele acrescentou apontando para mim e Emmett.

- As duas – Edward disse apontando para Mia e Bella que sorriram amarelo.

- Bonitas... Espero eu saibam soltar o gogo – Ele disse e se virou com o nariz empinado.

- Vocês vão cantar? – Rose perguntou para nós dois com as sobrancelhas quase saltando da testa – Tipo aquele dia quando conhecemos Dalila e Marcos?

- Nós vamos? – Eu perguntei duvidoso – Por que eu tava pensando em ir fazer teste para o time de luta.

Todos me olharam por alguns segundos e começaram a rir.

- Oh Deus! Essa foi ótima! – Bia comentou limpando as lágrimas.

- Qual é a graça? – Eu perguntei fazendo pose de macho.

- Você? O maior medroso das redondezas falando que vai entrar para a equipe de luta da escola? Isso é a maior piada! – Kathy disse entre risadinhas.

- Não é piada! - Eu exclamei indignado.

- Heeelloo! Você tem medo de barata! - Bella me lembrou.

- Eu não tenho medo! É nojo extremo! – Respondi fazendo carranca.

- Aham – Todos disseram no tom me-engana-que-eu-gosto.

- Calúnias da sociedade – Resmunguei e fui me sentar na platéia.

- *Pigarreio* SERES ESTRANHOS! – O professor gritou – Eu sou Rômulo Reme Remido Rodo, prazer.

Todos nós acenamos com a cabeça, como é o nome da pessoa? Remo Romoldo Rodulo Redo? Rodolfo Rodo Remado Rorodo? Hã?

- Como é o nome da pessoa? – Eu perguntei para Alice.

- Rômulo Reme Remido Rodo – Ela disse distraída.

- Tem apelido, não :B? – Perguntei.

- O chame de Rodo – Ela respondeu.

- Isso mesmo, Alice! Me chamem de Rodo, por que eu passo o rodo em geral hohoho *imitação da risada da Oprah*

"G_G, por favor meu bom senhor que ele não seja aquele professor que dá em cima de todos os alunos machos e fêmeas! Eu prometo não assediar a Alice, eu vou deixar ela me assediar hihihi, *pigarreio* Amém.

- VOCÊS DOIS! – Ele apontou para mim e Emmett G_G – Aqui pra cima. Edward dê a letra.

- Essa letra? – Edward perguntou com uma cara estranha.

- É essa mesma =D - Ele disse sorridente, aí vem merda.

Edward entregou para mim e Emmett o papel quando subimos no palco. Quando li o titulo troquei um olhar com Emmett.

**Rose P.O.V**

Adoooro o fato de Emmett estar cantando lá na frente hihihi e Jasper também. Edward entregou os papeis para os dois e eles compartilharam um olhar meio surpreso

- Eric, Mike e Tyler, se juntarão no meio da musica, ok? – O professor falou e os três acenaram com a cabeça – Edward entra no final para dar uma força.

Edward acenou com a cabeça como um cachorrinho obediente. A banda começou a tocar e Jasper começou a musica:

_- Eu sonhei que havia um anjo/ Que me ouvia sussurrar/ Os meus gritos em silêncio  
E tentava me acalmar/ Me piscava um olho torto/ Como quem quer me ajudar/  
Sentava no meu ombro/ E vinha me ensinar/ E tocava meus dedos/  
E guiava a minha mão/ Deslizando em toda parte_

Nessa parte Jasper já cantava fazendo uma cara engraçada

_- Provocando uma explosão/ De repente tudo branco/Se espalhava pelo chão/E o meu anjo sorridente/ Me abandona enfim então –_ Eu levantei a sobrancelha é impressão minha ou...

- _Nessa merda de vida/ Só eu e minha mão/ Nessa merda de vida/ Estreita relação_ - Eles começaram a cantar em coro e Jasper fazia segunda voz. É... Não é impressão minha.

- _Toda noite eu lembro dela _- Meu ursinho lindo começou a cantar, bem animado com a musica _- Com aquele seu__** peitão**__/ Sempre ao lado do piano/ Corrigindo a minha mão/_ - Como é que é? _- Professora, quantas notas/ Eu preciso martelar/ Pra morder os seus melões/ E nunca mais soltar_ – Ele mais berrou do que cantou essa ultima parte, por que ele ta com esse sorriso? FDP!

- _Nessa merda de vida/ E tudo só faz mal/ Minha mão, minha vida/ Somos um casal!/ Minha mão comigo/ Somos um_ – Eles cantaram em um coro muito afinado, diga-se de passagem.

- _No chuveiro do colégio..._ – Mike cantou.

- _Tem um cara que eu olhei/ Como é sujo e como é lindo_ – Eric cantou olhando para as partes de Mike, que o olhou desconfiado.

- _Eu detesto o que eu pensei... _– Eu acho que o Mike detestou mesmo pensar no que se passa na cabeça de Eric.

- _Mariana que eu queria/ Mas que nunca disse sim..._ – Tyler interveio.

- _E as bundas fazem fila/ São todas só pra mim_ – Eric cantou muito, mas muito, sorridente.

Então Edward começou a cantar:

- _Nessa merda de vida/ Não há como escapar/ Nessa merda de vida/ Só eu pra me esfregar _– Os garotos faziam segunda de voz para Edward.

- _Nessa merda de vida (Eu peço, só peço)/ Ninguém vai segurar (Não calem o que eu não...)/ Nessa merda de vida - _As coisas inverteram, Edward fazia a segunda voz.

- _Na hora que eu saltar ( ...Sei gritar) _– Jasper cantou e Edward continuou fazendo a segunda voz.

_- Nessa merda de vida/ Se alguém ficou pra trás/ Nessa merda de vida _– Eles continuaram o coro.

_- É isso e não tem mais_ – Edward cantou.

_- E não tem mais/ E quem quer mais/ Só vai se foder!_ – Terminaram juntos.

Quando terminaram eu olhei ao meu redor as garotas estavam boquiabertas, não sei se por causa da letra ou por causa de que eles cantaram muito bem =O

O silêncio foi cortado quando Rodo levantou tão rápido, que a sua cadeira foi derrubada, e começou aplaudir entusiasmado.

- FOI MELHOR DO EU QUE PENSEI *-* - E aos poucos o pessoal começou a aplaudir.

- UHUUUU! - O pessoal começou delirar, ok! Ninguém delirou, foi só a população feminina.

- ME DEIXA SER SEU ANJO LOIRO! - Uma gritou e Alice lançou um olhar maligno.

- ESTÃO TODOS NO MUSICAL! - Rodo disse escrevendo os nomes em um papel.

- Espera! - Emmett exclamou – O que?

- Estão no musical. Parabéns!

- Eu não vou fazer musi... – Jasper disse.

- Você vai! - Alice o cortou.

- Eu vou fazer o eu quiser mestre – Jasper disse ao professor com cara de choro.

Quando Emmett ia abrir a boca o professor foi mais rápido.

- Senão fizer vai ficar sem jogar – Emmett fechou a boca e suspirou:

- To dentro.

- Vocês três também – O professor acrescentou – São bons na atuação :B

- Isso! – Eric festejou.

- Ele olhando para meu amiguinho foi atuação? – Mike perguntou cético e Eric deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- É obvio que foi atuação, camarada ò.ó! Eu já peguei a Ângela Weber!

- Hey! Essa é a minha namorada! – Um dos rapazes da banda esperneou.

- Ben, isso foi no passado – Ângela disse revirando os olhos – Somos todas da paz e amor aqui!

- Ok! Sem brigas! Como a Ângela disse somos da paz e amor! – O Rodo falou – Agora, vocês duas! – Ele apontou para Mia e Bella - Quem vai primeiro?

- A Mia! – Bella disse empurrando a coitada da cadeira. Mia a olhou com carranca e se virou sorrindo para o professor.

- Sou eu, Rodo.

- Sobe lá e manda ver! – Ele disse dando uma folha para Mia.

Ela chegou lá e mostrou a folha para a banda e se virou para o microfone.

_- __Guess mine is not the first heart broken./ My eyes are not the first to cry._

_I'm not the first to know/ there's just no getting over you. _- Eu senti minha boca se abrir aos poucos, ela tinha uma voz linda =O. Eu nem imaginava!

- _I know I'm just a fool who's willin'/ to sit around and wait for you./ But, baby, can't you see/ there's nothin' else for me to do?/ __I'm hopelessly devoted to you_ – Eu olhei em volta e eu vi o professor de boca aberta. AUSHUAHSUAHSAUH'. Então Mia se animou e começou a andar pelo palco cantando

_-__ But now/ There's no where to hide/ Since you pushed my love aside./ I'm out of my head,/ Hopelessly devoted to you,/ Hopelessly devoted to you,/ Hopelessly devoted to you _– Ela terminou com uma nota alta bem fina… Eu amei!

- Eu adoro Grease! – O professor exclamou e Mia o olhou confuso – Falando nisso você canta bem... Dá pro gasto! Parabéns, você entrou – Mia disfarçou um sorriso, ela conseguiu entrar para o grupo de música.

- Mandou bem. – Kathy elogiou quando Mia estava se sentando – Agora me diz no que foi que ela entrou :B?

- Grupo de música – Mia ao mesmo tempo em que Alice dizia:

- Grupo de teatro - As duas se encararam desafiadoramente.

- Música – Mia respondeu sorrindo cinicamente.

- Teatro – Alice retrucou.

- Música.

- Teatro.

- Música.

- Teatro.

- Música.

- Teatro.

- Música.

- Teatro.

- Teatro – Mia exclamou.

- Música! – Alice disse triunfante e depois abriu a boca em forma de "O"

- Rá! – Pessoas maduras essas u.u?

- Professor! – Alice exclamou com cara de choro – Esses não são os testes para o grupo de teatro?

- Do que está falando Alice Ô.õ? – O Rodo perguntou confuso.

- Viu? É teste para o grupo de música! – Mia disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

- O que? – Rodo exclamou - Ok! Pessoal, esses são os testes para o musical de... De... Em que estação estamos?

- Outono? – Alguém sugeriu.

- Eu achei que era verão!

- Mas está frio lá fora! – Alguém exclamou em resposta.

- E esse é o tempo de Forks no verão, dããr! – Para você vê a cidade _maravilhosa_ que nos mudamos.

- HEY! – Jasper berrou e todo mundo o olhou estranho – É primavera :B

- Eu acho que é verão – Emmett disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Então... – O professor começou – Os testes são para o musical... Das estações do ano! Isso! Estações do ano! Ok, voltando... O script foi escrito por mim nas férias e quando Alice mencionou a idéia, resolvi fazer essa peça.

- Mas eu achei que os testes eram para os grupos! O musical era para depois e você só estava selecionando o que tinham mais potencial – Alice disse indignada.

- Isso os próprios presidentes dos grupos podem fazer, por que eu ia perder meu tempo? – O Rodo perguntou confuso – Agora, por favor a próxima! Isadora!

- Isabella! – O pessoal respondeu.

- Bella, por favor – Bella disse se levantando do lugar.

- Tanto faz! Aqui está a letra. – Ele disse entregando o papel para Bella - Cante, _Bella_ – Rodo pediu quando ela estava em cima do palco.

Enquanto Bella respirou fundo, Rodo fez um sinal para a banda e então minha prima a cantar.

- _When all the clouds darken up the skyway/ There's a rainbow highway to be found_ – Alguem acha que ela desafinou? E ainda está cantando sem acompanhamento de instrumentos! - _Leading from your window pane/ To a place behind the sun/ Just a step beyond the rain._

- _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high/ There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby_ – A música de fundo começou a tocar nessa momento, que mágico…

_-__ Some day I'll wish upon a star/And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops/ Away above the chimney tops/ That's where you'll find me_ – Minha prima é foda! Pelo menos quando se trata de cantar, acredita que ela não só está cantando, mas praticamente interpretando? Você sabe. Com todos aqueles olhares sonhadores para o teto e gestos nas mãos e caras e bocas.

- Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly/ Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?/ If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I? – Ela aumentou o tom de voz, se aproximou da borda do palco e no final soltou uma nota alta. Conclusão: Ela arrasou e nos fez sentir como pobres mortais, ta bom! Eu devo estar exagerando, mas o professor está batendo palmas, eu acho que isso vale algo.

- Bravo! – Ele exclamou – Foi muito doce. Edward já pensou em ser caça talento? Você sempre traz pessoas com muito talentos!

- Que isso! – Edward deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto sua mão desaparecia no topetão.

- Agora quem é o próximo! – O professor disse se virando para a platéia.

- A Rose! – Emmett disse apontado para mim.

- Hã? – Eu disse desorientada.

- Ótimo! Vamos logo! – Rodo disse pegando um papel.

- Mas eu danço, **danço**. Não canto! Não sei cantar – Eu falei fazendo cara de coitada.

- Todos sabem cantar! Alguns têm uma voz mais potente, outros mais desafinados! Mas no fim quando se está sozinho no seu quarto ou banheiro, todos cantam, dançam e interpretam perfeitamente! Por isso: Faça! Isso é um teatro, não há o que temer – Rodo com esse discurso de incentivo é difícil não se motivar.

- Ta, eu vou – Suspirei.

- Alice a acompanhe, é um dueto – Ele disse dando um papel para Alice.

- Haaaa! *-* - Ela exclamou animada e veio para o palco toda saltitante comigo – Relaxa é só se soltar, como Bella fez. Ela estava toda "eu não sou capaz de nadar sem tropeçar" e depois estava "eu sou profissional e vocês nunca serão melhor do que eu".

- VAI ROSE! VAI ROSE! VAI ROSE! VAI ROSE! VAI ROSE! VAI ROSE! – Emmett, Jasper, Kathy, Nath, Bia, Mia, Bella, Edward, Mike e… Bom, acho que entenderam que um monte de gente tava tentando me incentivar.

- Gente, se acalme! – Alice disse, mas eles não se calarem.

- CALA A BOCA! – Eric berrou e nós duas o olhamos assustada – Eu gosto de ver as apresentações, algum problema com isso?

- Aqui – Alice me deu um daqueles microfones que coloca no ouvido.

- Eu vou dançar? – Eu perguntei enquanto colocava.

- Interpretar, assim como eu.

- Mas eu nem queria ç.ç

- Você disse que iria! – Alice me disse e me deu um papel – Eu começo, suas partes são as sublinhadas.

Eu acenei lendo a musica, parece ser legal _Defying Gravity._

**- **_Elphaba! __Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle__!_– Alice disse fazendo biquinho, rapidamente eu entendi que aquilo era parte da musica, então ela começou a cantar:

-_I hope you're happy!/ I hope you're happy now/ I hope you're happy how you/ Hurt your cause forever/ I hope you think you're clever!_

Agora era a minha vez! No que eu fui me meter.

_-__I hope you're happy/ I hope you're happy, too/ I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission/ To feed your own ambition_ – Hey, até que eu não canto tão mal….

- _So though I can't imagine how/ I hope you're happy right now_ – Cantamos juntas afinadamente hehehe.

-_Elphie, listen to me. __Just say you're sorry_– Eu vou te contar. Alice manda bem em atuar o jeito que ela falou quase me fez acreditar, mas eu sabia que era tudo encenação.

-_You can still be with the Wizard/ What you've worked and waited for/ You can have all you ever wanted_ – Ela cantou para mim, ela tem uma voz tão lindinha.

- _I know_ – Eu respondi lendo e depois passei a cantar - _But I don't want it/ No I can't want it/ Anymore._

Então me virei pro pessoal. Que seja o que Deus quiser!

- _Something has changed within me/ Something is not the same/ I'm through with playing by the rules/ Of someone else's game__ – _Fiz uma gesto com a mão_ -__Too late for second-guessing/ Too late to go back to sleep/ It's time to trust my instincts/ Close my eyes: and leap!_ – Fechei meus olhos e sorri. Rá! Eu sei interpretar!

_- __It's time to try/ Defying gravity/ I think I'll try/ Defying gravity/ And you can't pull me down__!_ – Olhei confiante para a plateia, atuação é claro.

- _Can't I make you understand?/ You're having delusions of grandeur_ – Alice cantou para mim.

Digamos que eu me animei agora!

- _I'm through accepting limits/ 'Cuz someone says they're so/ Some things I cannot change/ But till I try, I'll never know! - _Coloquei a mão no peito olhando para o pessoal.

_-__ Too long I've been afraid of/ Losing love I guess I've lost/ Well, if that's love/ It comes at much too high a cost!/ __I'd sooner buy_ – Eu estava fazendo um monte de gesto com as mãos.

- _Defying gravity/ Kiss me goodbye/ I'm defying gravity/ And you can't pull me down__ – _Me virei para Alice, olhei para o papel e li.

_-_ _Glinda come with me. Think of what we could do: together_ – Falei e depois cantei:

- _Unlimited/ Together we're unlimited/ Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been, Glinda/ Dreams, the way we planned 'em_ – O ritmo ficou tão calmo e eu realmente estou gostando do que está acontecendo.

- _If we work in tandem_ – Alice disse me olhando esperançosa? Ah é! Atuação.

- _There's no fight we cannot win/ Just you and I/ Defying gravity/ With you and I  
/ Defying gravity_ – Cantamos juntas.

-_They'll never bring us down!_ – Completei - _Well? __Are you coming?_ – Perguntei em tom ansioso.

Alice olhou para baixo e depois me olhou com um sorriso pequeno e sincero.

- _I hope you're happy/ Now that you're choosing this_ – Ela cantou docemente.

Eu sorri em resposta.

_- You too_ – Eu falei e depois cantei - _I hope it brings you bliss._

- _I really hope you get it/ And you don't live to regret it/ I hope you're happy in the end/ I hope you're happy, my friend_ – Damos um abraço/ aperto de mão.

Ok!Agora eu tenho que arrasar, ta até escrito no papel. Respirei fundo e literalmente soltei o gogó:

- _If you care to find me/ Look to the western sky! _– Apontei para onde achava que era o oeste _- As someone told me lately/ "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" _– Disse dando de ombros e então sorri.

-_And if I'm flying solo/ At least I'm flying free/ To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me/ Tell them how I am__ - _Me animei mais ainda:

_- Defying gravity/ __I'm flying high/ Defying gravity/ And soon I'll match them in renown_ – Eu praticamente berrei e depois abaixei o tom.

- _And nobody in all of Oz/ No Wizard that there is or was/ Is ever gonna bring me down!_ – Falei/Cantei fazendo um monte de caras e boca, e me aproximando da plateia. E no final foi uma nota bem alta.

_-I hope you're happy!_ – Alice cantou enquanto um coro aparecia cantando:

_-Look at her, she's wicked!/ __Get her!_- Eu só cantando sobre todas as vozes:

_- Bring me down!__ -_ Eu esta berrando!

_-__ No one mourns the wicked/ So we've got to bring her… _- Eles continuaram e eu respirei e:

- _Ahhhhh!_ – Eu soltei enquanto o coro cantava:

- _Down!_ – E terminamos ao mesmo tempo. E o pessoal começou a aplaudir! Uau! Eu fiquei rouca agora u.u"

- Minha garganta vai doer – Eu disse em tom baixo.

- Para quem não sabe cantar você até se vira - Rodo disse rindo – Vocês devem ter percebido minha queda por musicais e o Mágico de Oz.

- Como assim :B? – Jasper perguntou.

- A musica que ele deu a Bella é _**Somewhere Over The Rainbow **_**e para Rose cantar com Alice é **_Defying Gravity_ ambas as músicas tem ligação com O mágico de Oz. A primeira foi feita para o filme de mil novecentos e antigamente. Já a segunda é de um musical chamado _Wicked_ que conta a historia das bruxas de Oz – Mia explicou, todo mundo a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Liguem não, ela adora musicais – Bia disse sorrindo. - Bom, a Mia está certa. Todas as musicas dadas para vocês cantarem ou estão em um musical ou em um filme musical – E bom Rose, aparentemente o talento para musica é de família – Ele disse olhando para meu irmão minha prima – Parabéns está dentro do musical. - Sério: Eu não esperava entrar *-*! Bella, eu to no musical com você e o Jasper e... O resto do pessoal ai – Comecei a festejar no meio do palco. - Sim,sim,sim. Vocês todos são como eu imaginei – O Rodo disse. - Como? – Edward perguntou – Você já sabia que elas iam cantar bem? – Ele perguntou indignado.

- Edward, você me conhece! Será que dá para me deixar ficar boquiaberto em paz? Quero fazer uma perfeita atuação de choque quando ela cantar bem, ok? – O professor falou mal-humorado.

- Perfeita atuação de choque u.u'? – Edward perguntou.

- Planeta terra chamando imitação do topete do Johnny Bravo, eu vejo o youtube. Todos que cantaram no vídeo são... São... Oh, Deus! É tanta emoção! – Ele se interrompeu limpando do rosto lágrimas falsas.

- Você viu aquilo? – Emmett perguntou afinando a voz.

- Eu seria anti social se não tivesse visto – O professor respondeu e todo mundo começou a comentar.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Até ser cortado por um grito superfino, ai meu ouvido. – O que significa aquilo no youtube? – Perguntou uma histérica Tanya, tinha que ser loira...

O fato de eu ser loira é apenas um detalhe técnico que pode ser facilmente esquecido 'u.u

- O que exatamente se refere senhorita D? – Rodo perguntou educadamente.

- Aquela pouca vergonha na internet! – Ela exclamou.

- Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo! – Gritou alguém – É pecado! Deus vai fazê-los queimar no...

- Era para ser eu lá no lugar dessa... Dessa... MORENA! – Tanya cortou o fanático religioso.

- Morena é xingamento O.o? – Bella perguntou.

- Bom, não é um xingamento – Ângela respondeu – Mas a maneira que ela disse soou como um xingamento.

- Mas é quando se fala que é "loira" que se xinga alguém – Eric disse pensativamente.

- OPA! – Eu berrei – Ai já ta me ofendendo!

- Hey! Eles estão me ofendendo também =O – Jasper disse chocado – Isso não se deve fazer ç.ç! Pessoas têm sentimentos – Ele disse fazendo beicinho – Mas em compensação eu tenho a Rose. Manda Rose! – Ele disse me olhando sorrindo, eu fiz cara de "Que merda você ta querendo?"

- E eu tenho você para me proteger – Eu respondi e ele fez cara de entendimento.

- É verdade... – Ele estufou o peito – QUEM XINGAR UM ALGUEM DE LOIRO/MORENO/RUIVO/AZULADO/ESVERDEADO não vai poder ir na ultima cabine do banheiro masculino do segundo andar.

- O QUE? – O pessoal gritou em coletivo.

- Isso não se faz!

- Qual é?

- Putz! Eu ia lá hoje!

- O que tem na ultima cabine do banheiro masculino do segundo andar Ô.õ ? – O professor perguntou.

De repente rolou um silêncio pesado, o qual foi cortado pelo salto de Tanya batendo no palco.

- Me expliquem por que Edward estava agarrando a uma morena, comum, baixinha e duocor.

- Duocor? – Lauren perguntou.

- É! Ela tem a capacidade de ficar branca, vermelha, azul, verde e amarela – Tanya respondeu revirando os olhos, o pior é que ela tem razão. Bella já ficou de todas essas cores U.u – Agora não mudem de assunto! Por que? – Ela perguntou aos alunos presentes, todos se entreolharam com uma cara de "Isso é serio?"

- Hum... Por que eles estão namorando? – Nath chutou.

- NAMORANDO? – Eu conseguia ver uma veia se destacando na testa de Tanya.

- É! Eu ouvi boatos! Uma amiga minha, Dalva, conheceu os dois. Ela disse que são daquele tipo de casal para casar – Bia botou mais lenha na fogueira.

- Hum... – Todo mundo (menos Tanya, Edward e Bella) fez som malicioso.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê, Edward! – Rodo exclamou – Eu cheguei a suspeitar de você, meu caro aluno, mas tudo evaporou quando vi o vídeo.

- E que vídeo! – Mike disse – Bella se não der certo com Edward, eu estou aqui para consolo. E isso serve para as garotas lindas e maravilhosas da platéia!

- Vai te catar, garoto! – Jéssica resmungou.

- Ele é tão lindo *-* - Sim, muitas garotas suspiraram, por que? Bom, Mike não é exatamente feio! Tem cara de ser do tipo cãozinho, é quietinho, fofo e obedece você. Infelizmente (para ele) eu gosto de morenos, altos, musculoso, meio lentinho e que mesmo amando seu coelho o comeu por causa da mãe, aiaiai *suspiro apaixonado*

- É por isso que você será a mocinha da minha peça – Rodo disse e todo mundo parou.

WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

**N/A (Maçã)**: Hey pessoas! Não foi tão demorado, né? Eu tava em semana de prova! Então, não podem me culpar de nada :B! O capitulo está passável? Eu gostaria de dizer de que agora nós estamos chiques :P, Angel criou uma comunidade *-*, vai ou já criou um blog, e um grupo no msn para vocês conversarem com a gente. Os links estão no perfil é só passar lá e tem algumas fotos da fic, como capas e a combi da Kathy =D, não é interessante? Outra coisa cadê os leitores dessa fic? Foram poucos os reviews dessa vez comparado com os outros capitulos u.u" . Movimento pessoal! O próximo capitulo é meu e eu funciono a review =D. É só isso, até ;*


	25. Ensaio

**N/A (Angel):** Oi pessoal. Não estou conseguindo mais falar com a Maçã. Ela está sem tempo e eu também. Sinto muito pela demora para atualizar. Esse cap. na verdade foi dividido em 2 partes. O próximo sai semana que vem. Até lá =*

* * *

_- É por isso que você será a mocinha da minha peça – Rodo disse._

Cap. 17 - Ensaio

**Alice P.O.V**

- SERIO? – Tanya perguntou entusiasmada e Rodo acenou sorrindo com a cabeça

- E Edward fará par com você e...

- OMG! EU ACEITO! NÃO HÁ NADA QUE ME FAÇA MUDAR DE IDEIA! E Edward... – Ele se virou para o ruivo que estava pálido – **É melhor você não declinar o papel.**

- Se ele declinar será reprovado – Rodo acrescentou, é estranho, mas Rodo soa quase como um vilão da historia agora.

- E eu vou ter que beijá-lo *-*? – Tanya perguntou saltitante.

- Princesa Safira – Rodo pega a mão de Tanya e leva em direção a Edward -... É prometida para casar com o Rei Sebastian. – Ele une a mão dos dois.

- Sebastian? – Khaty tossiu – Não é nome de mordomo?

- Não seria James? – Bia pontuou.

- Hey! Meu nome não é de mordomo – James gritou ao fundo.

- Voltando! – Rodinho engrossou a voz – A bela princesa é apaixonada pelo rei, e ele corresponde o sentimento, mas essa historia não é estúpida como soa! – Ele exclamou para todos e então andou em direção a Belinha – Nossa grande estrela, é a rainha Aurora. A nossa "vilã" – Ele disse pegando a mão de Bella e a levando em direção a Tanya (vermelha de raiva) e Edward (sem expressão).

- Por que vilã entre aspas? – Rose perguntou.

- Por que ela não é uma vilã tipo bruxa má. É uma mulher ardilosa que se apaixona pelo rei acidentalmente, então passa a lutar por ele. Ela é desejo, a princesa a doçura e o rei a decisão entre o razão – Ele aponta para Tanya – E instinto – Aponta para Bella – Uma verdadeira guerra.

- Um triângulo amoroso onde há um lado mal e um lado bom, mas no fim ninguém nem é bom e nem mal realmente – Rose concluiu.

- Isso! Esse é a mensagem da peça não há bondade ou maldade no fim, apenas ponto de vistas.

- Se eu entendi bem Bella é o desejo e Tanya a pureza. – Mia disse e ele acenou em resposta - Não devia ser ao contrario? Quero dizer as atrizes deviam trocar de papeis.

- Minha cara, eu vi seu currículo você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que a graça do teatro é fazer alguém completamente diferente de você!

- Mas vai ter cenas quentes? – Mike perguntou interessado.

- Vai rolar muito beijo entre a vilã e o mocinho ali, nada que eles já não tenham feito antes – Edward e Bella se olharam desconfortáveis – Já Tanya é tão doce e pura que vai dar um beijinho e achar que é pecado.

Tanya abre a boca indignada, hihihi se fodeu loira avermelhada!

- Então, no fim o rei escolhe a princesa.

- Aaah... – O pessoal fica desanimado.

- Não por que quis, mas por que a rainha o pôs em prova e ele escolheu a princesa por impulso, já que tudo conspirou contra a rainha. Aurora era uma mulher da vida em seu reino, o rei se apaixonou por ela e a forçou se casar com ele – Rodo virou e olhou para Bella - Ela o matou a sangue frio por isso.

- Bem diferente de Bella, ela não consegue ver sangue – Jasper comentou – Onde o resto de nós entra nisso?

- Mia é a irmã cantora de Aurora: Selene. Ela não pode fazer um show para os homens e pediu a irmã esse favor.

- Eu vou cantar? – Mia perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então eu faço.

- Rose é a camareira da rainha e melhor amiga. Você vai dançar e cantar também – Ele disse – Alice será a feiticeira do reino, ela sabe a historia da rainha por completo e ajuda a princesa com o rei, é a melhor amiga de Safira.

Ele acertou sobre ser algo totalmente oposto de mim, mas não vejo graça nisso.

- Lauren dançarina delatora, Mike rei que Aurora mata. E você dois serão os confusos amigos do rei – Ele disse olhando para Emmett e Jasper – Jasper diz firmemente que o amigo deve esquecer a rainha assassina e se casar com Safira, já Emmett acredita que o amigo deve jogar tudo para o ar e se afogar na rainha.

- É o que eu diria – Emmett disse dando ombros.

- Angela será uma das dançarinas para distração dos nobres ;D - Ele falou, Ângela amava dançar -Eric um dos nobres que delatam a vida da rainha. Alguém quer algum papel?

Fez-se silencio no recinto.

- Ótimo o resto são coro e dançarinos. Scripts para todos – Ele disse distribuindo para todos – Agora eu quero um teste! Edward e Tanya venham aqui.

- Pergunta: Por que eu sou racional? Ele não me ama? – Tanya perguntou.

- Por que foi determinado a ele se apaixonar por você, casamento arranjado quando eram crianças – Rodo respondeu – Cena da pagina 48.

Todo mundo abriu o script _"O beijo do pecado"_ era o titulo da cena. Bella estava lendo a cena com os estreitos, Tanya estava sorrindo demais e Edward coçava a cabeça lendo a cena.

**Uma hora depois...**

- Eu só peço uma prova de amor! – Edward disse a Tanya que estava de costas olhando para frente mordendo os olhos.

- Mas não é certo! – Ela exclamou fazendo expressão temerosa e preocupada.

- Como algo tão bom pode ser proibido – Ele respondeu tocando sua face, ela fechou os olhos por um instante e Edward se aproximou.

- Não! – Ela desviou.

- Pensei que me amasse – Edward disse confuso.

- Eu amo, realmente amo – Tanya disse em tom rápido e segurou as mãos deles – Não torne isso difícil!

- Não tem por que resistir... - Edward murmurou se aproximando do rosto de Tanya e os dois trocaram um beijo suave, então Tanya o empurrou com força.

- Você não devia ter feito isso! Não devia! – Ela disse, então vez barulhos de choro e se virou correndo.

- Essa ai nunca vai saber o que é se dar por completo – Bella comentou chegando por trás de Edward – Querido, como vai poder ser feliz sem ter paixão no casamento? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, na verdade tudo em Bella era malicioso e provocante no momento, todos os seus gestos e tom de falar, sabe?

- Aurora! Não havia lhe visto – Edward comentou em tom indiferente.

- Muitas pessoas não me vêm quando chego. – Bella respondeu .

- E eu seria feliz. Safira e eu fomos prometidos para casar. Meus pais sabiam o que faziam.

- Poupe-me! – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos – Pais nunca sabem o que é melhor para nós no fator casamento. E você acha que aquilo que aconteceu entre vocês agora foi _amor_? – Ela perguntou zombando.

- E a senhora sabe? – Edward perguntou desafiador e Bella se virou de frente para ele com um sorriso pervertido, o olhar dela brilhava malicia.

- Claro que sei. Deixe-me lhe mostrar – Ela disse se aproximando do corpo de Edward e passando as mãos pelo seu peito até chegar ao seu pescoço. Então o puxou com força e lhe deu um beijo de profundo, ele tentou resisti (quem diria?), mas no fim agarrou sua cintura e correspondeu o beijo.

Digamos que eles se empolgaram demais, todo mundo se olhou trocando risadinha e eles ainda continuaram se beijando. O professor estava de boca aberta, devia pensar _"Dá onde sai tanto fôlego?"_

- Ok! Chega! – Tanya exclamou batendo as mãos– O tempo do beijo já deu! – Bella e Edward se separam com as bocas bem vermelhas.

- Se tivessem me dito que os ensaios era pornografia ao vivo, eu já teria entrado a anos atrás – Emmett disse enquanto comia nachos.

- Por que você acha que eu entrei agora? – Mike perguntou.

- E por que vocês acham que eu aguento ser chamado de gay? – Eric falou rolando os olhos.

- Por que você é? – Mike respondeu e Eric lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Hey! Parem com isso! – Rodo falou mal humorado e se virou para os três – Bella ótima atuação, Edward transmitiu bem, Tanya maravilhosa. Vocês três convencem bem!

- Eu achei a rainha um tanto atirada – Tanya alfinetou.

- E eu achei que a princesa é meio burrinha – Retrucou Bella - Mas eu a entendo, naquela época as pessoas eram bem puritanas.

- Uma coisa não mudou de lá pra cá – Bia falou – Eles sempre querem transar e usam a desculpa de que é uma "prova de amor".

As garotas concordaram.

- Mas é uma prova! – Jasper exclamou – Pelo menos para mim foi ç.ç

- O que você fez com minha filha? – Papai falou. No meio do ensaio ele e mami invadiram a sala e estão assistindo o ensaio (Esme estava extremamente animada com o beijão de Bella e Edward).

- Quem disse que foi com Alice :B – Jasper retrucou. EPA!

- Ta te traindo, filha - Carlisle apontou acusatoriamente para Jasper.

- Jazz... – Eu falei.

- Foi há anos atrás, mozinho'. Você não espera que eu seja virgem G_G?

- Não eu não esperava, seria estranho você ser – Eu respondi pensando em coisas impróprias – He,he,He.

- Que risadinha é essa Alice? – Papito perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Nada - Respondi – Nós não ensaiamos demais hoje?

Rodo suspirou.

- Eu preciso fazer um monte de coisas, tenho que achar coreógrafa, publicista e figurinista.

- Elas tão aqui pra isso – Mia respondeu apontando para as amigas - Nath adora roupas, Kathy ama dançar e Bia sabe chamar atenção o suficiente para promover a peça.

- Contratadas! Ganham dois pontos na média por isso – Ele disse.

- Mas eu quero dinheiro – Nath falou com cara de choro, mas se calou ao ver o olhar de cão raivoso do professor.

- Aqui estão eles – Diretora P disse entrando no teatro.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Grito fino e histérico*

Isso era eu por dentro ao som de uma musiquinha de terror e no exterior todos estavam assim:

- G_G

- Meus olhos vão queimar – Jasper murmurou ao ver a aparência arrumada da diretora. Era assustador, ela retocou a verruga no queixo dela! Isso é demais para mim.

Bom, Nick estava seguindo a diretora com seu câmera-man. Quando nos viu disse sorridente

- Aí estão vocês? – O sorriso dele desapareceu ao ver mamãe e papai – E vocês. – Ele disse desanimado.

- Sim, nós – Esme disse arrumando o cabelo.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma entrevista com todos vocês – Ele disse apontando para nós – Menos os pais de vocês.

Ignorando totalmente minha mãe indignada e meu pai que fazia beicinho ele se sentou em uma cadeira e começou a tagarelar para a câmera então virou para Edward e Bella que estavam no meio do palco.

- Então, o que estão fazendo ai? – Os dois meio que gaguejaram, e Bia resolveu intervir.

- Estão ensaiando para o nosso musical! – Bia era quem promoveria o musical, pelo menos ela sabe como fazer – Conta uma historia de triangulo amoroso, Bella seria a parte o "pecado" e Tanya seria a "pureza", por fim Edward seria o homem divido entre os dois.

- Ela é o pecado então...? – O jornalista disse.

- Haverá amasso, na verdade se tivesse entrado a dez minutos atrás você veria os eles ensaiando a cena "o beijo do pecado" – Ela disse entusiasmada.

- Ow! Isso é interessante – Ele comentou enquanto escrevia em um caderno.

- Sabe, eu os coloquei no mundo – Esme disse com carranca.

- Sim,sim,sim. Alguém de um doce á ela – Ele disse indiferente – Eu estou curioso, vocês são casados, noivos, namorados, ficantes, amizade colorida ou o que?

- Alice é minha... – Jasper começou e me olhou incrédulo – Não temos definição!

- Rose e eu temos um rolo no momento – Emmett disse com um sorriso maroto.

Todos olharam para Edward e ele coçou a cabeça e olhou para os lados

- Eles não tem nada – Tanya respondeu ácida.

- Tem sim – A diretora P. interrompeu – Bia me disse isso quando foi ao meu escritório essa manhã.

- Será possível que você não controla a língua? – Kathy perguntou a Bia.

- Era a verdade e foi a Nath quem tocou no assunto.

- Não me meta no assunto ò.ó! – Nath retrucou.

- Nós... Estamos namorando – Edward declarou e Bella balançou a cabeça olhando para algum ponto na platéia.

Espera ai! _O que?_


	26. Ensaio: Parte 2

**N/A (Angel):** Oi pessoal. Como prometido aqui está o novo capítulo. Não demorou tanto dessa vez né? Eu ia colocar alguns trechos do capítulo no blog, mas esqueci a senha e como não estou conseguindo falar com a Maçã (por causa do notebook dela, como expliquei no último cap.) não consegui postar lá.  
Mas entrem na comunidade (link no perfil) que assim que eu tiver escrito uma boa parte do próximo capítulo irei postar lá para vocês não ficarem tão curiosas. Qualquer coisa que vocês queriam falar com uma de nós duas podem deixar um recado na comunidade, mandar PM, adicionar o grupo no msn (apesar de eu não estar entrando tanto ultimamente.) Aproveitem o cap.

* * *

_- Nós... Estamos namorando – Edward declarou e Bella balançou a cabeça olhando para algum ponto na platéia._

_Espera ai! O que?_

**Cap. 18 – Ensaio: Parte 2**

**Edward P.O.V**

- Disfarça. – Murmurei para Bella quando vi Dalva sentada na platéia, da onde ela saiu?

- Da onde ela saiu? – Bella perguntou incrédula, enquanto olhava para os sapatos.

- Nós... Estamos namorando – Eu disse em tom alto para todos, que pararam.

- E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU? – Alice berrou furiosa.

Dalva franziu a sobrancelha quando a baixinha berrou, Alice não tem tato! Pelo o amor de Deus.

- Você me trocou! – Tanya disse se descabelando, eu acenei com a cabeça sem dar importância – EU VOU TE MATAR BELLA!

Mas que merda! Agora eu estou no meio de um briga de mulheres. Tanya voou na direção de Bella, mas eu estava na frente, então eu acabei caindo em cima de Bella com Tanya. No fim estávamos todos no chão com Tanya e suas unhas afiadas para todos os lados.

- OBA! SURUBA!– Emmett disse animado.

- FILMA! FILMA ISSO SUA ANTA! – O jornalista pediu desesperado apontando para nós.

- É por isso que minha peça vai ser um sucesso! – O professor exclamou alegremente.

- Eles não me contaram! Eu pensei que a irmãzinha linda aqui, era a confidente do irmão ali ç.ç, a traição dói tanto – Alice continuou o monologo de não ter conhecimento do meu estado civil ¬¬'

- Eu vou te matar sua piranha! – Tanya disse puxando o cabelo de Bella, enquanto cravava as unhas no meu ombro.

- AI!- Eu guinchei_, puta que pariu_! Aquilo dói!

- Me larga! – Bella exclamou e então mordeu a mão de Tanya.

Muitos caras diriam que eu era muito sortudo de estar no meio de duas garotas se atracando. Bem, a esses caras eu digo: VÃO A MERDA!

Eu já devo estar com cicatrizes em todo o corpo e não faz nem cinco minutos que elas estão brigando.

- AÊ! ACABOU O BARRACO! – A diretora P. disse se metendo.

- NÃO TOCA EM MIM! – Nós três berramos nos afastando da diretora, dá até arrepio ver ela tão de perto G_G

- Viu como eles me amam? Me acham uma pessoa tão boa que se sentem sujos demais para me tocar – Diretora falou aos repórteres que acenaram olhando o nosso vuco-vuco.

Quando nós três conseguimos nos levantar Tanya agarrou meu braço, vai começar de novo. Olhei para o teto me perguntando que merda eu fiz para merecer isso.

- Eu o vi primeiro, então desinfeta inseto – Tanya disse zombando, Bella mordeu os lábios olhando para gente e para Dalva lá na platéia, como eu disse: 'tamo pagando pecado! Provavelmente algo a ver com a festa de sexta para sábado.

- Você pode ter o visto primeiro – Bella começou lentamente nos encarando hesitante – Mas quem ele estava beijando sexta era **eu.**

E a platéia fez um coro de "Ui!". Prendi a risada, essa foi muito boa! Tanya ficou petrificada por alguns segundos, até que começou a enfiar as unhas no meu braço. De novo ¬¬'

Acho que sei por que chamamos mulheres bonitas de "gatas", mulheres bonitas têm unhas grandes, bem feitas e afiadas.

- Olha aqui sua insignificante! Seu valor comparado a mim é de um verme nojento. Então por que ele estaria escolhendo a você? Afinal na sexta feira ele estava beijando você **bêbado**.

E lá foi outro coro de "Ai!" por parte da platéia.

- É melhor que novela mexicana! – Bia comentou emocionada.

- É hoje que eu sou promovido! – Nick, o jornalista, disse eufórico.

- Dizem por ai que a bebida entra e a verdade sai! – Mia exclamou para nós e todos riram.

- E tem mais – Bella começou – Edward assumiu agora pouco, para quem quiser ouvir, que estamos namorando! Portanto... – Bella apontou para a mão dela no meu braço.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Vocês se conhecem há uma semana –Tanya estava indignada – Ele me conhece melhor do que você, por que não iria namorar comigo?

- Por que eu conheço você – Murmurei, arregalei os olhos na hora. Aquilo escapuliu! Não era a minha intenção!

- O que você disse? – Tanya cuspiu/perguntou.

- Que... Que... Que... Você perdeu sua chance! – Eu improvisei.

- Eu tive uma chance? – Tanya perguntou com a boca aberta.

- Claro! – Eu menti. Tanya nunca teve uma chance, mas ela é humana e tem sentimentos – Mas você perdeu sua chance!

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou com cara de choro.

- Por que eu... Eu... – Olhei para a platéia procurando ajuda e vi Mike catando piolho da sua peruca - Peguei você e Mike se agarrando!

Por algum motivo o baterista da banda fez um fundo musical na minha frase-efeito.

Tanya fez cara de ofendida e Mike levantou a cabeça.

- O que tem eu?

- Edward disse que você pegou a Tanya – Kathy respondeu.

- Eu peguei mesmo – Mike disse dando de ombros e novamente sons de susto.

- VOCÊ PEGOU A TANYA? – Jéssica berrou revoltada, eu sempre soube que ela tinha uma queda por Mike...

- NÃO! – Tanya disse incrédula.

- O que? – Mike disse no mesmo tom – É claro que nos pegamos! Lembra não? A festa que houve no ano passado...

- Foi justamente nessa festa que eu vi! – Eu cortei – Eu ia tomar coragem e falar com você, mas vi a cena desagradável.

- Mas eu to pouco me lixando para o Mike, que tal uma nova chance? – Ela perguntou piscando os olhos.

- Lamento Tanya, mas eu conheci a Bella – Respondi apontando para Bella que sorriu forçadamente.

- Então você superou a loira? – Nath perguntou confusa.

- Basicamente – Respondi enquanto abraçava Bella – E ai eu conheci a Bellinha aqui e seu carro, e bom... O resto é historia. - Disse sorrindo para Bella, que deu um tímido sorriso em resposta.

- Own! – Lauren disse e recebeu um olhar mortal de Tanya – O que? É muito fofo!

- Que tal um beijo para selar o lindo momento! – Alice exclamou com um sorriso do mal, aposto que ela viu a Dalva ali atrás! Eu pensei em ficar com raiva dela, mas não dá! Alice praticamente me deu um presente de aniversario antecipado. Então, respirando fundo, me virei para Bella, que estava atingindo um novo tom de vermelho, e perguntei:

- Só um beijinho?

O pessoal começou a fazer coro só de graça, o mundo conspirando ao meu favor he-he-he

- Er... – Bella gaguejou.

- Pelo o amor de Deus, o mundo já viu vocês fazerem coisa pior! – Bia exclamou impaciente.

- Isso é verdade – Eu falei e Bella me deu um olhar seco.

E o pessoal continuou a fazer coro, por algum motivo minha mãe era a que mais descabelava ali.

- TA! – Bella berrou fazendo cara de choro, tadinha foi pressão demais. EPA! Ela vai me beijar?

Ela respirou resignada (não é um sacrifício me beijar... Certo?) e começou a se aproximar lentamente, isso era algum tipo de tortura? Minha mãe estaria envolvida nisso provavelmente.

Lá estava ela se aproximando dois centímetros e voltando um. Suspirei impaciente e agarrei a cintura dela a puxando para um beijo. Ela ficou meio sem reação, mas logo estava agarrando a gola da minha camisa, me puxando para perto.

Quando o beijo acabou (infelizmente), Tanya deu um passo, nos separou com a mão e ficou entre nós, com o nariz empinado ela disse:

– Eu não desisti. Que fique claro!

- Lamento, mas você tem que seguir em frente – Eu falei, finalmente tomei atitude!

- É minha decisão, respeite! Quando enjoar dela, é só me ligar ;9 – Senti um arrepio agora, será que nunca vai acabar? Isso é tudo culpa dos meus pais! Não tinham nada que me fazer lindo e maravilhoso ¬¬'

- CHEGA! – Rodo quebrou um copo no chão – Quem não for do musical saiam! Isso inclui você senhora P!

- Quem você pensa que é? – Diretora P. peitou.

- Video – Ele falou cruzando os braços.

- Por aqui jornalistas! – Ela falou apressadamente enquanto agarrava os dois pela gola.

- Eu ainda quero minha entrevista – Mamãe falou indo atrás dele.

- Eu vou encher a cara, gravar e colocar no youtube. Tchau – Meu pai falou como se falasse do tempo.

Quando só havia o pessoal do musical no auditório, Rodo mostrou por que ele era o professor.

- Trio protagonista aqui comigo, agora! Bando de mafiosas – Ele se dirigiu a Kathy, Nath e Bia – Façam o seu trabalho senão eu desconto dois décimos dos seus pontos – Elas o olharam horrorizadas e se levantaram correndo, algo me diz que sem aqueles pontos elas reprovam – O resto trabalhando com elas! Trio do mal, é pra hoje! – Ele berrou de novo nos chamando a atenção.

Nós três nos olhamos meio assustado e corremos em direção ao Rodo, não sem antes Tanya pisar no meu pé e Bella quase cair de cara no chão.

- Muito bem, você é a vilã – Ele disse se aproximando de Bella – Interpreta bem, mas temos que melhorar seu andar, tem que ser bem rebolado, peitos empinados e com elegância.

- Tipo eu – Tanya falou jogando os cabelos para o lado.

- Sim, como você, Tanya. – Rodo concordou – Não dê risadas medonhas do mal, risadinhas sacanas e maliciosas – Bella acenou com a cabeça – Agora você, Tanya, terá que se portar como Bella. Acanhada, tímida e doce, sempre olhando para baixo, postura de uma delicada princesa.

Tanya também acenou animada.

- Você, Edward, é o personagem mais complexo dessa peça – Ergui a sobrancelha – Você estará dividido entre o desejo e o amor, Bella sempre o faz ter uma descarga de desejo – Mantive o rosto serio enquanto pensava o quanto isso era verdade – Já Tanya, o encantou com seu jeito delicado e inocente.

- Pelo o que eu li no começo da peça ele não ama Safira – Tanya disse olhando o roteiro.

- Sim é verdade. Ele não quer se casar por ser tão jovem, mas seu pai morreu e ele precisa de uma rainha para seu reino, como o pai havia combinado um casamento antes de morrer, Sebastian resolveu seguir com a idéia. Safira é extremamente humilde e não se valoriza o suficiente, sua amiga, que será Rose, a ajuda a chamar a atenção do rei quando a loira se apaixona por ele. É ai que as coisas se complicam, por que aparece Aurora – Ele disse em um único fôlego.

- Bella, Aurora sempre foi linda, mas foi estragada pela vida. Seu pai abusou dela e da irmã, por isso se tornou prostituta. O rei do reino se apaixonou por você e a comprou do pai como uma mercadoria. Aurora, louca de raiva o matou e acabou sendo nomeada rainha. A irmã dela Selene, será interpretada por Mia, é cantora de cabaré, um dia ela não pode se apresentar e pediu a irmã para ir em seu lugar. Os amigos de Sebastian o levaram para esse cabaré para ver a apresentação.

- Mas ele não vai reconhecê-la depois? – Eu perguntei.

- Não vai por que, todas estarão usando mascaras, mas ele descobre ao ouvir a voz dela. Ele acaba achando que ela não presta, uma mentirosa e assassina. Aurora primeiramente sente auto piedade de si mesma, mas depois se vê tomada pela raiva quando o viu escolhendo Safira. Então decidiu acabar com aquilo, ela tenta fazê-lo crer que Safira não é flor que se cheire. O plano da vilã consiste em Sebastian flagrar Safira com outro homem em situação constrangedora, ele ficaria com raiva, pois ela sempre lhe negou "toques". Mas ela tem um coração.

- Ela tem coração? – Tanya perguntou confusa – Não é a vilã?

- Não, ela é a vilã da vida de Safira, não uma vilã – Ele respondeu.

- Não tem como ser mais complicado? – Perguntei irônico, o professor me deu uma olhada e eu fechei a boca.

- Perguntam ao rei quem é sua noiva, as duas estavam presentes. E em nome por impulso ele escolheu Safira. – Tanya deu saltinhos de felicidade – Com o coração partido a rainha termina a peça fazendo o que sempre faz.

- Sorrindo como se não se importasse com mais nada – Bella completou.

- Vejo que captou! – Rodo falou entusiasmado.

- Não... Er... – Ela corou e levantou o roteiro – Eu só li o que tava escrito no final.

- Ah sim! Bom, agora anda como uma prostituta de luxo – Ele falou e os três ergueram a sobrancelha.

- Me desculpe – Bella exclamou.

- Seja Aurora, Bella!

Passamos o resto da manhã interpretando os personagens. Bella não conseguia andar nos saltos, Tanya não conseguia não rebolar e eu não conseguia acertar algumas falas.

- LIBERADOS! – Rodo berrou para todo mundo.

O pessoal no palco parou o que fazia imediatamente.

- Amanhã continuamos – Ele falou mais calmo e se virou.

- Hey vamos comer? – Kathy saltitou no meio do palco – Eu to com desejo de tomar fanta!

- Olha essa coisa de desejo pode dar fofoca – Bia advertiu.

- Calada! – Kathy falou – Vamos pessoal.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir – Tanya disse para nós dois secamente, quando se virou seu cabelo bateu na cara de Bella.

- Eu vou atrás do meu carro – Bella comentou para mim.

- Bella! Edward!

- Rápido! Sorria como se você tivesse conseguido andar de salto – Murmurei me virando com um sorriso enorme.

- Dal! – Bella exclamou com uma voz fina. – Quanto tempo!

- Eu sei! – Dalila disse animada – Eu vi seu vídeo na internet, ta podendo hein? – Dalila deu um sorriso e piscou para Bella, enquanto batia o quadril no dela. Bella corou até ficar roxa – Bom, eu vim falar com Alice sobre minha festa de casamento, é mês que vem, incrível, né?

- Claro – Eu respondi – Como vai o noivo?

- Parou de tentar roubar. Nós vamos abrir uma loja!

- Que legal – Bella exclamou.

- Eu sei! – Dalila era só sorrisos, nem parecia aquela mulher na TPM, que conhecemos – Tenho que pedir uma coisa... *pausa de suspense* Sejam meus padrinhos?

Bella e eu nos engasgamos.

- Que? – Nunca pensei que minha voz podia ser tão fina.

- QUE? – Emmett gritou ao mesmo tempo. – Como você pôde Dalila?

- Como eu pude o que? – Ela perguntou como se ele estivesse louco.

- Eu tinha que ser seu padrinho. Eu sou muito mais bonito, sexy e elegante que esse aí. – Ele apontou para mim com o queixo.

- Hey! – Eu reclamei. Eu era sim tudo isso e muito mais, é só perguntar pro meu fã-clube.

- Hm... E se você for o padrinho dos meus filhos? – Dalila ofereceu.

- Eu vou poder ajudar a escolher os nomes? – Emmett barganhou e deu um sorriso enorme quando Dalila acenou. – Feito!

Isso não vai prestar...


	27. Mensagem danada!

**Capítulo 19**

_Algum tempo depois..._

**Edward P.O.V**

Me lembrem de nunca me casar. Eu nunca iria adivinhar que mulheres pudessem ficar tão histéricas. Mas, graças a Deus agora está tudo organizado para o casamento de Dalila. E eu espero não ter que aguentar mais nenhum chilique. Só para vocês não dizerem que eu estou exagerando, um dia desses peguei as garotas chorando enquanto assistiam ao canal infantil. Pelo jeito o casamento não está afetando só os nervos da noiva.

- A mini-Ali não é mole não - Jasper disse sorrindo.

Nós estávamos no jardim da minha de Bella, passando o tempo. Não é como se tivesse alguma coisa super excitante pra ser fazer em Forks.

- Mini o que? - Alice pergunta saindo debaixo do braço dele olhando para ele bem furiosa. Ela detesta ser chamada de mini qualquer coisa.

- Er... - Jasper falou olhando para mim assustado com a reação da little A, e eu fiz um movimento para ele parar de falar.

"_Esse ai vai se fuder bonito"_ Eu pensei me divertindo com a cena.

- Bom... Ahn... - Ele parou de gaguejar e fez cara de quem ta pensando e Alice tava ao seu lado de braços cruzados esperando.

- Mini o que? - Ela repetiu.

- É um apelido que eu tinha dado. - Jasper é bom em se safar, o cara ta fazendo uma bela cara de choro e tem até lagrimas se formando nos olhos - Desculpe, eu sei que não é o melhor de todos, eu sou péssimo em dar apelidos. Eu não quis te ofender Alice, me perdoa por favor. - Cara ele ta mesmo segurando a mão dela e se ajoelhando? Eu quase acreditei, **quase**, o que me fez entender a encenação foi a cara da Bella.

- Oh! Jasper... - Alice ta toda emocionada, serio isso ta parecendo aqueles filmes bem melosos. Acredite se quiser, Alice e Jasper estão segurando a mão um do outro, se olhando com _aquele_ olhar, e estão se aproximando lentamente.

- Será que dá pra agilizar aí? - A voz de Emmett cortou todo o clima dos dois - Ai Rose! – Ele reclamou quando Rose deu um belo tapa no braço dele, ela estava adorando o momento cinema dos dois.

- COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE INTERROMPER? COMO? - Ela pergunta dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ta aí nunca pensei que um dia veria Emmett levando uma surra de uma mulher. – Eu comento sorrindo.

- Quem ta levando uma surra? – Emmett fala bufando. – Mulher nenhuma manda em mim!

- Cala a boca. – Rose manda.

- Tá bom .-. – Ele responde.

Enquanto Rose prova quem é o macho da relação, Jasper e Alice dão de ombros e Jasper faz um tipo de passo de dança onde ele basicamente puxa Alice pela cintura e nuca até ela ficar a centímetros do chão e naquela posição dão um beijão, tipo desentupidor de pia.

- Eu... Er... Vou lá dentro arrumar algo pra fazer, ou conseguir mais machucados. - Bella terminou a ultima parte com cara de duvida e se virou.

…

…

AONDE ELA PENSA QUE VAI?

Eu tenho que dar um jeito de ficar com ela, até eu estou achando que estou muito devagar. Não vou deixar ela sair assim do nada. Foi por isso que eu fui atrás dela =D

Quando eu finalmente encontro o quarto dela, ela ta de quatro embaixo da mesa do computador "O.o, o que diabos ela ta fazendo? Eu fui chegando bem de mansinho e quando eu to bem próximo...

**TRIM-TRIM**

- Credo! - Eu digo assustado, o silencio era tanto que o telefone quase me matou do coração.

- O QUE... AI! -Ela grita de susto e depois de dor por bater a cabeça. Pra você que não entendeu: Eu estava atrás dela, o telefone toca, eu falo assustado, aí ela se assusta com meu susto e bate a cabeça.

- G-zuis Edward quer me matar do coração? - Ela se vira para mim com a mão na cabeça, um detalhe bem pequeno: Estamos embaixo da mesa, então não há muito espaço... ah... Como eu queria que estivéssemos completamente bêbados ="(

Sei por experiência própria que Bella fica muito mais _solta_ depois de beber um pouco =D

**Bella P.O.V**

Por que senhor? Por que colocou esse deus grego no meu caminho se eu não posso desfrutar? Se bem que eu sei que nós só não estamos juntos por lerdeza dos dois e porque sempre aparece alguém para interromper e...OMG!

- OMG! - Eu gritei assustada - AI! - Eu não acredito que bati a cabeça... de novo... EM MENOS DE DOIS MINUTOS ¬¬'

Serio, eu devia entrar para o livro dos recordes:

**Isabella Marie Swan: A menina que mais se machuca em menos de cinco minutos no mundo.**

- Você está bem? - Edward pergunta preocupado.

- Claro- Eu respondo debilmente.

- Ótimo. - Ele diz abrindo aquele sorriso torto que atormenta os sonhos de varias garotas. – Vem. - Ele me ajudou a sair de baixo da mesa. Bom no meio da pequena confusão nem ligamos pro telefone tocando, então ele parou de tocar e o treco lá para deixar uma mensagem de voz foi acionado.

- Bella? Amoreco – Eu não acredito que é minha mãe - Garota você não sabe das últimas... EU TRANSEI! YES! E foi só depois do quinto encontro, eu sei, eu sei. Estabeleci um novo recorde, já ta anotado no livro dos recordes de Renée Swan. - Eu me controlei para não dar um tapa na testa, cara eu sou profissional na área de azar, mico, tombos e famílias bizarras - Mas então... E você? Pegou alguém? Aposto que até o Jasper já arranjou alguém. - Ela não fazia ideia... - Então só pra ter certeza de como vão as coisas aí, eu liguei pro seu pai. Acredita que ele gaguejou e falou que não tinha prestado atenção em vocês? Tenta passar mais tempo com ele viu. Falando nele... Ele ta com quem? Me fala, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por... TU,TU,TU,TU...

O tempo de mensagem tinha acabado u.u', ok... Onde enfio a cara?

**TRIM-TRIM**

O telefone começou a tocar e na hora que eu fui atender, eu tropecei no... no chão ¬¬' e cai de cara no... chão ¬¬, eu sei, acho que ele me ama porém não é recíproco. Mas não me julgue, qualquer um ficaria nervoso depois que a pessoa de quem você gosta ter que presenciar as loucuras da sua mãe.

- Bella? Sou de novo, você devia aumentar seu tempo para deixar mensagens. Entaão voltando, pelo amor de Deus me fala com quem teu pai ta se pegando, eu preciso saber desse babado. Bom é isso, querida. E... ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. USE CAMISINHA! Repasse esse recado para Jasper e Rose, beijinho da sua mãe que te ama - E ela desligou.

Eu juro que sempre fui uma boa garota, Deus, então se eu quiser pular da janela não vou ser condenada por suicido, certo?

- Sua mãe me lembra a minha. - Edward disse pensativamente.

- Oi? - Eu digo olhando para ele incrédula.

- Eu estava pensando... Nós dois temos nos dado bem ultimamente...

- Verdade - Eu digo enquanto observo ele se deitando na minha cama - Bella? - Ele me chama depois de alguns segundos, com a expressão de quem chegou a alguma conclusão.

- Fala.- Eu digo sentada no chão.

- Será que você poderia se aproximar? - Ele pergunta com um sorriso malicioso, opa! Ele ta armando *estreita olhos desconfiada* Eu me levanto e vou andando lentamente na direção dele.

POF

Adivinhem? Eu caí, ha-ha *risadinha irônica* e acredite se quiser foi em cima dele ¬¬'

- Você é bem previsível em alguns aspectos. - Edward me diz sorrindo, ele ta feliz por que eu cai em cima dele O.o?

- Em que aspectos?- Eu pergunto confusa.

- Do tipo cair em cima de mim, enquanto se aproxima desconfiada- O sorrisinho entrega tudo, ele me queria em cima dele? É isso? Eu to sentindo pessoinhas fazendo a dança pagã da comemoração =D. Mas eu acho que eu entendi tudo quando ele me segurou pela cintura e rodou na cama fazendo ele ficar em cima de mim. Ele se aproxima do meu rosto e parou hesitante.

WTF?

Ele faz tudo isso e ainda não ta convencido de que é pra me jogar na parede e me fazer de lagartixa? Ou no caso é na cama, se bem que outra hora podemos tentar a parede hehehe *risadinha pervertida*

Euzinha, completamente impaciente puxo ele pela nuca e bom... O rala-rola começa a acontecer.

**TRIM-TRIM**

Vai pra p*ta que pari* telefone!

Ele toca, toca, toca e...

- EDWARD CULLEN! - Agora a gente se separou assustado, a Esme tava deixando mensagem de voz pro Edward no **meu** telefone *o* - Eu sei que não devíamos atrapalhar e blablabla. Mas foi o único telefone que eu encontrei para falar com vocês. E cá entre nós é meio difícil não ver um telefone no meio do seu mural ao lado da foto da Bella no... - Ela parou de repente a descrição da foto que Edward tinha de mim, eu queria saber :x - Bom voltando, será que você poderia interromper a creuzação de Alice com Jasper lá embaixo e mandar ela aqui pra casa? Bella querida, traga a Rose pelos cabelos se for preciso, eu vou chutar meu amor daqui e vamos nos aprontar pro jantar que eu vou dar hoje a noite.

E ela desligou, eu olhei pra Edward, o coitado fazia cara de choro.

- É melhor você ir com Alice e Rose, Esme pode ser muito perigosa.

Não sei por que, mas senti calafrios com a fala de Edward. Talvez tenha sido os trovões que soaram do nada na hora que ele falou, ou o rosto forte com um expressão assustadora, talvez tivesse sido a voz bem aterrorizante, ou fosse a musiquinha de suspense.

Espera!

- Musiquinha de terror? - Eu perguntei confusa, Edward também tinha percebido.

Edward e eu nos viramos na direção da porta e...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Eu e Edward gritamos.

- HAHAHAHAHA! - Ela começa a rir. AH MEU DEUS! Eu não vou conseguir dormir durante uma semana. Edward corre pra porta e liga as luzes.

- ! - Eu grito ao ver Samara na claridade.

- EMMETT! - Edward grita enfurecido.

- Eu **tinha** que fazer isso - Emmett estava deitado no chão, chorando de tanto rir. Eu devia ter percebido que a voz era grossa e que era muito alto pra ser mulher ¬¬

- Porque você não ta com a Rose? - Eu perguntei emburrada.

- Eu vi vocês subindo e falei que tinha que ir ao banheiro, e lá eu encontrei tudo que eu precisava para me disfarçar - Ele disse limpando as lagrimas, agora ele parece um personagem de filme de terror, a maquiagem não era a prova d'agua, imagine a cena gente, ele tava com mascara de cílios, a cara toda cheia de pó de arroz e o batom tava borrado.

- BELLA? EDWARD? O QUE ACONTECEU? EU OUVI UM GRIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Rose arrombou a porta e começou a gritar quando viu Emmett com a peruca na cabeça - OMG! JASPER! ALICE! É A SAMARA! E ain... Não sabe nem se maquiar - Rose terminou a frase olhando para Emmett com o nariz torcido.

- Rose, olha melhor...- Eu digo saindo da cama.

- Eu conheço esse cabelo... - Rose disse estreitando os olhos - Já sei! JASPER ACHEI SUA PERUCA DE DISFARÇE! - Rose grita arrancando a peruca da cabeça de Emmett - HAAAAAAAAAAA! EMMETT!

- MINHA PERUCA! - Jasper grita da porta.

- OMG! MEUS OLHOS NÃO PODEM VER ESSA MAQUIAGEM! - Alice grita virando a cara.

- FUDEO PRA TI EMMETT - Eu gritei ao ver a cara da Rose.

- HAHAHAHA! - Edward chorava de rir apoiado na parede.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME ENGANOU - Rose gritou de raiva - VOCÊ É TRAVESTI PARA ESTAR PEGANDO MINHA MAQUIAGEM? - Emmett tava todo trêmulo.

- DÊ O SEU MELHOR ROSE - Jasper gritou filmando tudo.

- Rose, eu... - Emmett bem que tentou falar.

- SABE O QUE ME MACHUCA MAIS? É O FATO DE QUE VOCÊ NEM SE QUER SABE SE MAQUIAR! PEGOU TODA A MINHA MAQUIAGEM DO ANO PASSADO! - Rose colocou as mãos na cara, hahahaha! Eu conheço esse movimento! ELA TA FINGINDO! Por isso Jasper ta filmando e Alice ta sorrindo.

Então eu me sento ao lado de Edward e pego um pouco da pipoca com chocolate que ta na mão dele. De onde ele tirou pipoca eu não faço ideia.

- Rose, eu só queria assustar o Ed e... - Emmett começou a falar desesperado.

- Preferiu assustar os outros a ficar comigo? Poxa, eu acredito que façamos coisas bem mais interessantes juntos do que você assustar os outros - Ela disse em tom normal depois se virou pra ele emburrada. Rolou um silencio e Rose quebrou ele com uma risada.

- HAHAHAHA! TE PEGUEI! - Ela gritou e todo mundo começou a rir da cara do Emmett.

- Amor... Isso não se faz - Ele falou fazendo bico.

- Só de ver sua cara, valeu a pena - Alice disse - Jasper, vamos postar no youtube.

- Alice, depois temos que ir pra sua casa - Eu grito para ela - E Rose você vem comigo. Esme pediu.

- Ordenou na verdade - Edward me corrigiu

- Opa! É melhor ir ursinha, mami pode ser bem perigosa quando é contrariada - Emmett disse praticamente empurrando Rose e eu do quarto.


	28. Apostas

**Apostas!**

**Bella P.O.V**

Rebola que nem uma piranha é uma merda, mas eu até consigo fazer.

Agora rebolar que nem a Tanya sobre a porra de um salto, _isso_ é pedir demais de mim!

Quero dizer, é ridículo eu ter caído quinze vezes desde que eu cheguei na casa dos Cullen!

Esme nos chamou para passar tempo, já que ela não tinha o que fazer, então Alice teve a brilhante idéia de me ajudar a interpreta minha vilã.

Nossas vizinhas não estavam aqui por que simplesmente estavam surtando, enquanto arrumavam a peça. Até Kathy estava criando uma coreografia, eu fiquei realmente chocada por ela ter levantado a bunda do sofá e se jogado na fanta, enquanto imaginava as danças.

Então, aqui estávamos, eu, Alice, Rose e Esme na cozinha. Eu estava com um estúpido livro na minha cabeça (eu acho que era o dicionário), Alice tinha conseguido uma vara e batia nas minhas costas para elas ficarem eretas.

Já Rose revezava entre nos olhar, e rir desdenhosa, e corta os legumes para Esme, que resolveu fazer a janta e obrigou a loira a ajudá-la. Parece que a mãe quer garantir que o filho não morra de fome, caso tenha que se casar com Rose, por ela acabar engravidando.

E sabe que isso até faz sentido? Depois que Emmett e Rose se acertaram, eles estão treinando bastante para esse fim, cof –cof.

-Ta quase lá, quase, quase, quase... – Esme falava para o frango enquanto o recheava com farofa. – Foi!

-Eu não posso dizer o mesmo aqui... Ai! – Exclamei mal humorada para Alice, quando a mesma bateu aquela vara nas minhas costas.

Ta! Aquilo não doía tanto... Mas ainda doía.

-Bellinha, você ta quase lá, só abaixe as mãos, você não é equilibrista. – Alice disse tentando me atingir com aquela vara de novo.

-Isso é um salto quinze e eu estou com um dicioná...

-Biblia. – Esme me corrigiu.

-... Na minha cabeça. – Apontei para o dicionário que Esme insistia dizer que era Bíblia. Os dois livros estavam encapados (quem encapa livros? Carlisle! Eu sei lá por que.) então era quase a mesma coisa, exceto pelo recheio dele. – E caso você esqueceu, eu não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo.

-Mas você conseguiu andar no palco! – Alice exclamou frustrada.

-Ela fez muitas coisas no palco. Edward sabe bem disso, né Bell's? – Rose disse divertida, estreitei os olhos para a loira.

-Falando nisso, meu filho já tomou alguma atitude com a senhorita? – Esme se inclinou no balcão interessada.

-Ah... – A olhei incrédula. – Mais ou menos...

-Eles estão de rolo. – Rose _gentilmente_ me cortou.

-OMG! – Alice exclamou.

-Isso nem é tão surpreendente. – Falei emburrada, eu era uma tartaruga não uma lesma!

-Nós não somos os mais acessados do youtube! – Ela exclamou dando pulinhos.

-O QUE? – Esme exclamou horrorizada.

-Parece que a onda de vampiros ataca novamente e o trailer de um filme ai ficou em primeiro ligar nos mais visualizados.

-É sobre o que?

-Um triangulo amoroso entre uma humana, um lobisomem e um vampiro. – Alice respondeu fuçando no celular.

-Credo! Que imbecil se apaixona por um vampiro e depois um lobisomem? Ela quer o que? Se suicidar? – Esme tagarelou.

-Ela tentou isso no segundo filme. – Rose respondeu cortando as cenouras. – Mas não era bem suicídio, é por que quando estava em situações de perigos ela vê o amado dela que foi embora, e é vampiro.

-Que tipo de perigo? – Esme perguntou mexendo na panela.

-Sofre um acidente de moto, falar com motoqueiros bandidos, pular de um penhasco, essas coisas. – Eu respondi me apoiando no balcão.

-E os filmes são bons? – Esme perguntou meio cética.

-Os livros são e os filmes nem são tão ruins assim, mãe!

-Tem sexo? – A Sra. Cullen perguntou na lata.

-Não, eles implicam valores como fazer sexo só depois do casamento. – Alice respondeu.

-Então é uma merda, se tem vampiros e lobisomens tem que ser filme de terror

e todo mundo sabe que filme de terror é pornografia.

-Bom, os vampiros ai brilham no sol e tomam sangue de veados, então eu não acho que seja um filme de terror. – Rose respondeu divertida.

-Brilham no sol? Agora bateu uma saudade de entrevista com vampiros, aqueles sim eram vampiros de verdade. – Esme suspirou meio sonhadora.

-Anjos da noite é legal. – Eu me manifestei.

-Eu gosto de Van Helsing. – Alice recrutou. – Mas eu gosto desses filmes, por que eles tem o que todo conto de fadas não tem.

-Triangulo amoroso? O que não falta é isso hoje em dia, olha para a peça que vamos fazer. – Rose falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não! Bem, isso também, mas não! Eles tem um final feliz para sempre, todo o **sempre**.

-Parece tedioso. – Esme cantarolou e todas nós a olhamos indignadas.

-Mas você vive seu próprio feliz para sempre, só que não é para sempre. – Rose respondeu erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Sim, mas eu só sou feliz por que gosto de inovar. – Esme nos olhou solene. – Se um casamento cai na rotina, vocês se fodem, aprendam com a voz da experiência.

-Você nem é tão velha assim. – Esme olhou para Alice sem expressão.

-Quem disse que eu sou velha? Eu disse _experiência_, não velhice. – Ela nos olhou afrontada, e colocou o frango no forno. – E além do mais, pensem o trabalho e criatividade que exigem manter um casamento pela eternidade"

-De qualquer maneira, mami, perdemos para os vampiros. – Alice deu de ombros, então ela me viu sentada na mesa. – Que moleza é essa? Anda logo! Se você conseguir andar nesse salto, consegue andar nos sapatos de salto pequeno da produção.

-O QUE? – Ergui da mesa toda indignada, é claro que no processo precisei me apoiar na cadeira para não cair. – Como assim saltos _pequenos_? – Perguntei entre os dentes.

-Oh... Eu achei que... Se você andasse em salto alto, conseguiria andar em qualquer tipo de salto. Inclusive o de seis centímetros da peça – Ela diminuiu o tom de voz no final.

A olhei pedrificada, e depois funguei.

Merda! To chorando de raiva, tem como ser mais estúpida?

-Alice! Você fez Bella chorar! – Esme exclamou indo me abraçar.

-Esme, ela chora quando está com raiva. – Rose respondeu, enquanto lavava as mãos.

-Por isso... – Funguei de novo. – Você pode me soltar, suas mãos estão meio que cheirando a frango. – Acrescentei erguendo a mão para secar as lagrimas.

-Oh! – Esme me soltou rapidamente e foi lavar as mãos.

De repente meu celular começou a tocar, impedindo que eu desse um ataque e matasse Alice.

-Oi?

-Como a senhorita se atreve a não contar que vai fazer uma peça? – Ah merda! Renné tinha ligado do celular de Phil!

-Mãe! – Apontei para o telefone, enquanto olhava para Rose assustada, a loira arregalou os olhos para mim. – Como soube disso?

-Charlie... – Será possível que Charlie só me trai? Primeiro ele entregou aquelas malditas fitas para Carlisle e Esme para colocarem na internet e agora isso?

Eu exijo vingança!

-E ele te contou sobre a filha dele aqui ter o pego com as calças abaixadas em seu estúpido escritório de delegado com companhia? – Falei toda revoltada e depois que rolou o silêncio do outro lado, eu torci o nariz.

Renné devia estar petrificada agora...

-ELE FEZ O QUE?

-Puta merda Bella, é agora que Renné vem pra cá e descobre tudo. – Rose disse raivosa.

-TUDO O QUE? – Ela berrou, ergui meu dedo do meio para Rose, por que ela tem que falar tão alto? – Quer saber? Chega! Eu estou indo para Forks! – Ela desligou na minha cara.

Olhei para o telefone por alguns segundos em choque...

-Rose...?

-Hum? – Ela perguntou indo para o meu lado.

-Estamos fudidas. – Eu falei toda dramática, então o celular começou a tocar de novo e eu atendi sem olhar.

-Filhinha, eu olhei minha agenda e só vou pode ir daqui cinco dias, antes tenho que ir para Nova York, ok? – Renné disse em tom calmo. – MAS DEPOIS DISSO, EU VOU PARA FORKS!

Tu... Tu... Tu...

-Correção: Daqui cinco dias estamos fudidas. – Repeti meu tom dramático.

-Corrigindo a correção: Daqui cinco dias vamos deixar de ser fudidas. – Rose choramingo.

Talvez eu comece a chorar também...

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Swan-Hale**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Você sabe que para não viver um inferno na familia de sua namorada, você tem que se dar bem com ela, né?

Bom, Jasper não parece saber disso...

Por que?

Bom, ele ta meio alterado agora...

-TOMA NA CARA! PERDEU, LOIRO! FICOU TODO "EU SOU FODÃO", MAS NO FIM **EU** SOU O FODÃO! – Jasper berrava em plenos pulmões para papai.

Dr. Cullen ficou todo convencido dizendo que ninguém o batia guitar hero, e resolveu desafiar Jasper, para, você sabe, humilha-lo.

Isso meio que virou o passatempo de papai: Humilhar o loiro cheirador de ervas de cozinha (as legais, tipo orégano, não as ilegais, tipo maconha). Acontece que o tiro sai pela culatra e o Jasper ganhou ele no guitar hero, agora nosso caro Jazz está um tanto entusiasmado com a vitória.

-Sabe, eu ainda posso te proibir de namorar minha filha. – Carlisle disse fazendo carranca.

-Sogrinho, querido, sabia que podemos fazer uma revanche? Eu juro que você ganha agora. – Nem ta na cara que Jasper vai deixar Carlisle ganhar, né?

Olhei para o lado e observei o metrossexual (eu li o dicionário agora pouco) do Edward lendo a porra do roteiro.

-Tem cenas de nudismo na peça e eu não to sabendo? - Perguntei o olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Não, por quê? – Ele me olhou intrigado com alguma coisa.

-Me responde por que raios está ai lendo o roteiro...

-Eu sou o personagem que tem mais falas.

-E você tem memória fotográfica para que? – Perguntei incrédulo.

-Eu não tenho memória fotográfica. – Respondeu me olhando confuso.

-E como você tira notas tão boas? – Agora eu fiquei confuso.

-Eu estudo, animal! – Exclamou exaspero.

-É por isso que não pega mulher. – Disse me apoiando no sofá.

-E a Bela é o que espertalhão? – Edward me olhou sarcástico, ao menos não é a porra do olhar de peixe morto, aquilo dá calafrios.

-Uma mulher que _tropeçou_ na hora de seguir a regra, hahahaha! – Eu comecei a rir da minha piada. Por que Bella vive tropeçando sabe?

-Muito hilário, tão hilário que nem vou rir. – Ele fez a maior carranca e se virou para o roteiro.

Então ouvimos o barulho de passos, eu fiquei surpreso em ver Marcos entrando todo feliz, vai por ás algemas, cara esperto...

Ou não, né?

Dalila parece aquele tipo de mulher que gosta de faze greve de sexo, ao contrario de minha Rose...

*suspiro mental*

-Vocês estão convidados para a minha despedida de solteiro! – Ele exclamou todo feliz.

-Você vai casar daqui três semanas, cara. – Jasper disse olhando para ele.

-Eu sei, mas já estamos organizando tudo. Dalila me obrigou a fazer minha despedida no mesmo clube dela, pode? De qualquer maneia vamos estar cada um de um lado do clube e nenhuma das festa vai se cruzar.

-E você quer ajuda?

-Eu apostei com Dalila que minha festa ia arrecadar mais dinheiro, sabe?

-Espera ai... – Carlisle estreitou os olhos para Marcos. – Como assim arrecadar mais dinheiro?

-Eu vou cobrar pela entrada de qualquer um na minha festa de despedida de solteiro. – Ele deu de ombros. – E não vai ser algo nada normal, vai ter minhas conhecidas do mundo do crime.

-Hã?

-Prostitutas, stipper, mexicanas clandestinas, e é claro meus amigos vão trazer as melhores tequilas roubadas.

-Parece legal... – Eu divaguei com a minha imaginação...

_-Quem quer minha calcinha? – Uma mulher perguntou maliciosa, enquanto rebolava._

_-EU! – Todos nós gritamos._

Pisquei voltando a realidade, wow!

-Isso não é meio que trair? – Jasper perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Todos nós vamos! – Meu pai exclamou todo sorridente quando ouviu Jasper.

-Na verdade Jasper, Dalila também te seu próprio comitê... – Marcos respondeu lentamente.

-Explique-se! – Edward cruzou os braços.

Marcos nos olhou meio hesitante.

**Voltando para o putei... Quer dizer, casa dos Cullen...**

**Rose P.O.V**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Alice gritou toda feliz, Dalila havia chegado de surpresa agora pouco, enquanto eu e Bella chorávamos sobre o celular dela. – Eu adoro homem fazendo stripper!

Eu também *-*!

-Eu conheço alguns caras que conhecem homens da vida. – Eu falei pensando nos caras que eu conheci quando estava indo confirma as coisas com o DJ Fera.

Eles souberam pela boca de Jake que eu era boa mecânica, ai eles foram e implorar para ressuscitar o carrinho deles por um preço legal. Por que, nas palavras dele, "eu sou cheia da grana", sabe? Então dinheiro não é uma necessidade.

-Ótimo! Eu preciso que a festa bombe! – Dalila disse toda sonhadora, a idéia de arrecadar dinheiro com a festa é bem legal.

-Nós vamos! Eu vou cuidar das bebidas, querida. Muito álcool e nada de comida, vai ser uma loucura! – Esme disse entusiasmada.

-E mulher necessitada é o que não falta nessa cidade! Então se considera a vencedora da aposta, Dalila! – Bella exclamou sorridente.

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊS VÃO VER HOMEM TIRAR A ROUPA? – Carlisle (meu sogro loiro) abriu a porta com um banque e nos olhou revoltado.

-Vocês também vão ver mulher tirar a roupa, então cale a boca. – Esme disse relaxadamente.

-Rose... – Emmett me olhou todo triste.

Merda de coração mole...

Mas eu sou durona! Ou posso fingir ser uma durona... Dá no mesmo, porra!

-Nem vem, Dalila nos contou que Marcos convidou vocês e sei muito bem que ficaram animados com a idéia. – Nenhum dos homens se atreveu a negar.

-Homem é tudo igual mesmo... – Bella revirou os olhos divertida, a cara de Edward foi hilária! Mordi o lábio para não rir. - Então, Dalila, eu posso te ajudar com os convites, como disse anteriormente.

-Onde é clube, hein Marcos? Temos que ver como vamos encaixar os pole dance. – Edward falou para Marcos.

-Verdade! E eu acho que devemos pensar em algo bem exótico como tema, tipo a arábia, já pensou elas dançando dança do ventre? – Emmett me olhou todo convencido.

-Nosso tema bem que podia ser adão e eva, hein? Todo mundo seminu! – Falei falsamente entusiasmada. Todas me olharam divertidas, Emmett ficou vermelho.

-Já pensou a selvageria que viraria aquilo? – Alice perguntou dando pulinhos de alegria!

-Vamos preparar a melhor festa de teor sexual da historia! – Carlisle se virou para a porta todo afrontado.

-Vai ser tão erótico que você vão se sentir excitadas só de estarem perto! – Jasper disse e saiu batendo porta.

E com essa declaração fajuta de Jasper a guerra foi declarada.

-Nós precisamos ser o mais maliciosa possíveis, entenderam? Vai ser perverso, sensual, dançante, erótico, lascivo, vamos escavar as fantasias mais sujas de suas mentes! Esqueçam o tema "Adão e Eva", nós vamos capturar o espírito boêmio da coisa! – Dalila estava vermelha por ter falado tudo em um fôlego só.

-Tipo... – Bella nos olhou meio hesitante. - Moulin Rouge?

-Isso! Já ganhamos isso! – Dalila exclamou triunfante para nós.

-Com nossos hormônios e o que mamãe finge que não toma seus comprimidos de hormônios, estamos mesmo. – Alice acrescentou animada. – E eu adoooro Moulin Rouge!

-E eu festa temática! – Eu exclamei toda feliz.

Eu sinto que coisas boas estão para acontecer...

* * *

**N/a: Mil desculpas a demora! Nós não pudemos conversa muito e eu... Bom, meio que travei ali e aqui :x, mas o capitulo saiu! Eba!**

**E ai gostaram? Capitulo cheio de perguntas, né?**

**Renné descobrirá tudo?**

**Charlie vai deixar de ser um traidor?**

**Bella conseguira andar de salto?**

**Quem ganhará a aposta?**

** Vamos minha a gente! Escolham os lados! Boemio, ou arabe? Por favor expressem isso em review, ok?**

**Não vai dar para responde os reviews por que quero postar isso logo! Acho que todos concordam com isso, né? Mas muito obrigada, pessoal! **

**Ah! E pra quem não sabe: Angel fez niver dia 30, eu já dei meu parabens atrasado, então mandem ver!**

**Mandem xingamentos para nós via review, ok?**

**Bjim!**

**Maça ;*  
**


	29. Despedida de Solteira

**Despedida de Solteira**

**Esme P.O.V**

Eu estava reunida com as outras garotas (sim, eu ainda sou uma garota!) na sala da minha casa tentando decidir os detalhes da festa. Mas, para o nosso desespero Dalila já estava começando a dar uma de "noiva histérica".

- E se a gente... – Bella começou.

- Não! – Dalila interrompeu.

- Já sei, a gente pode... – Rose teve uma idéia.

- Não! – Dalila recusou novamente.

- Mas, e se nós... – Alice tentou sugerir.

- Não! – Dalila ia negar novamente, quando eu que estava só olhando entediada finalmente me irritei.

- CHEGAAAA! Dalila, querida eu sei que você quer que essa despedida de solteira seja perfeita, acredite em mim todas nós queremos, mas você está sendo pior que a Alice em época de festa. – Eu disse com um sorriso angelical. – Se você não deixar ninguém sugerir nada nós nunca vamos conseguir organizar essa festa. Então senta essa bunda no sofá e escute as sugestões.

*Silêncio*

- O que foi agora? – Eu perguntei quando as garotas prenderam a respiração e ficaram olhando para a Dalila e para mim, para a Dalila e para mim, para a Dalila e... Ah! Vocês entenderam u.u

- Esme! – Nath, que estava do meu lado, sussurrou. – Com todo o respeito, VOCÊ PIROU DE VEZ? – Ela gritou num sussurro, o que foi bem estranho na minha opinião.

- Porque? – Perguntei confusa.

- A Dalila está na fase de noiva histérica agora, sabe o que vem depois disso? – Eu balancei a cabeça. – A fase de noiva emotiva, daquela que chora por tudo, melhor não arriscar. – Ela sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

- Aaaah... Dalila, – Eu disse me virando para ela de novo – Você sabe que eu estava só brincando, certo? Nós só queremos que essa festa seja melhor do que a dos rapazes. – Dei um sorriso amarelo.

Dalila de repente ficou com o olhar vago e um sorriso maligno apareceu no rosto dela. Esse povo me assusta às vezes O_O

**Dalila P.O.V**

Quando Esme mencionou o fato de a minha festa ser melhor do que a dos rapazes, eu comecei a pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades... E de repente a ideia perfeita me apareceu do nada. Eu sei que já tínhamos combinado que a festa seria no mesmo clube, mas se os homens estivessem no meio da festa nós não conseguiríamos nos divertir tanto, então...

- Pessoal, eu já sei em que clube nós vamos fazer a festa. – Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso.

_Enquanto isso na casa dos Swan-Hale_

**Jasper P.O.V**

- Eu não acredito! Como elas puderam nos trair dessa forma? – Carlisle andava de um lado para o outro indignado.

Nós sabíamos que as garotas estavam planejando a festa de despedida de solteira da Dalila e claro, ficamos escutando do lado de fora para ter certeza de que a despedida de Marcos fosse melhor.

Então, imagine a nossa surpresa quando descobrimos que Dalila decidiu fazer a festa em outro clube.

- Sogrão, não é por nada, mas nós já tínhamos discutido fazer a mesma coisa com a despedida de solteiro para o Marcos. – Eu disse.

- Primeiro: NÃO ME CHAME DE SOGRÃO! : e segundo: de que lado você está seu traidor? – Ele perguntou.

- Do de vocês, é claro! Só acho que não tem necessidade para tanto desespero.

- Jasper, já pensou no que Alice pode fazer nessa festa? – Emmett perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu confio na minha bonequinha. – Respondi orgulhoso.

- Sabe, Jasper, eu admiro sua coragem. Eu ficaria realmente ansioso e morrendo de ciúmes só de pensar na minha Rose cercada por centenas de homens seminus. – Emmett comentou casualmente.

- Centenas? – Eu estava meio atordoado.

- Além disso, todo mundo sabe que só rola sacanagem em despedidas de solteiro, sabe lá Deus o que Alice pode fazer, afinal vai ter bebidas... – Edward complementou.

De repente, eu comecei a me lembrar das coisas que tinham acontecido da última vez que nós tínhamos bebido e várias imagens do que poderia acontecer com ela nessa festa me vieram a mente...

- NÃOOOO! ALICE, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? EU SEMPRE FUI FIEL. PORQUEEEEE? PORQ... – Eu fui interrompido por um tapa na cara, e acredite um tapa do Emmett pode fazer até um defunto morrer de dor T_T

- Deixa de ser gay. Nós só estávamos te enchendo, e agora quem sabe você entenda nosso ponto de vista. Nossas namoradas vão estar bêbadas e cercadas de homens seminus, isso nunca é uma boa coisa. – Emmett disse.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso. – Carlisle disse. – Mas o que? – Ele adicionou pensativo.

- Eu acho que já sei. – Emmett disse com um sorriso que me deu medo.

**Bella P.O.V**

Apesar de só fazer 10 minutos que eu e as outras garotas tínhamos chegado ao clube, eu – assim como todo mundo – já estava meio tonta. Não estava bêbada, mas tinha bebido o suficiente para ficar confortável no vestido que Rosalie e Alice tinham comprado para mim.

Eu não tinha visto ele antes, mas elas disseram que era perfeito e por algum motivo eu acreditei. É claro que já devia conhecer elas o suficiente para saber que a definição de _perfeição_ delas é diferente da minha.

O vestido preto, que eu tenho certeza que ficaria lindo em um manequim ou uma atriz de Hollywood, por muito pouco escondia minha alma. Mas, depois de _uns bons drinks_, eu já me sentia muito mais à vontade.

Alice tinha criado uma lista de coisas que devíamos fazer antes de a noite acabar e eu estava me divertindo muito vendo uma deles que era assistir a perfomance de um gogo boy.

Os rapazes só usavam gravatas-borboletas e calças beem apertadas, mas apesar de estar adorando a visão deles, o que mais me divertia eram algumas amigas da Dalila que estavam praticamente em cima do palco gritando e tentado apalpar eles o máximo possível.

Depois de algum tempo eles saíram do palco, com as roupas rasgadas e enormes sorrisos nos rostos. Mas, era só uma pausa, depois eles voltariam.

Enquanto isso, nós vendamos Dalila e ela tinha que adivinhar o que eram os vários presentes que ela tinha ganhado. Mas, na verdade, pelo que pude perceber os presentes pareciam mais ser para Marcos do que para ela, se é que vocês me entendem ;D

Depois disso teve vários desafios. Alice tinha escrito várias frases em papeis, nós tínhamos que sortear um e fazer o que estava escrito. Tinha coisas como "Dançar com um homem careca", "Pegar a roupa intima de algum cara", entre várias outras coisas.

Depois de 5 minutos os gogo boys voltaram, mas diferentes. Com mascaras, perucas e totalmente vestidos. Mas pelo olhar das mulheres que atacaram eles antes, eles não ficariam assim por muito tempo.

**Emmett P.O.V**

_Ok, talvez essa não tenha sido uma idéia tão brilhante._ Eu pensei quando vi a multidão de mulheres enlouquecidas ao redor do palco.

- Não acredito que deixei você me convencer a fazer isso. – Edward sibilou para mim.

- É melhor vocês começarem a fazer alguma coisa. – Carlisle falou baixou enquanto olhava para as mulheres que olhavam para nós, ansiosas e com os olhos brilhando.

Ele mal tinha terminado de falar e já começou a dançar. A música que estava passando era lenta e sensual. E foi meio estranho ver meu pai dançar daquele jeito, então achei melhor começar a dançar também.

Quando nos viram dançando, Edward, Jasper e Marcos começaram a se mexer também, meio relutantes no começo, mas a medida que a reação das mulheres de se tornavam mais alta, mais eles se soltavam.

Logo nós estávamos sendo apalpados por elas. Enquanto isso eu tentava ver onde _nossas_ mulheres estavam. Depois de procurar um pouco finalmente achei elas, um pouco mais distante, nos observando. E elas pareciam estar gostando.

Eu fiquei na dúvida entre ficar feliz ou com raiva. Afinal, elas não sabiam que éramos nós, ou sabiam?

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa comprometida, quer dizer, mais ou menos comprometida, mas um dos caras no palco era muito gostoso. Olhar não tira pedaço certo?

Mas assim que olhei para o lado mudei de idéia.

- O que essa loira de farmácia quer aqui? – Eu disse para as outras garotas.

- De quem você... – Bella começou a dizer, mas parou assim que olhou na mesma direção que eu e viu de quem eu estava falando.

- Não é possível que nem aqui a gente se livre dela. – Rose disse fazendo cara feia para Tanya, que estava no bar do lado oposto do clube.

Tanya estava flertando com um cara, com certeza tentando fazer com que ele pagasse um drink para ela. Mas, já estava na hora de eu me divertir um pouco mais nessa festa. Levantando do meu lugar, ignorei os olhares questionadores das garotas e fui até a loira.

- Tanya, - Comecei fingindo ser amiga dela. – Quanto tempo! Não te vejo desde a noite em que você me contou que tem clamídia. Tudo bem com você? – Sorri amigavelmente.

O cara que antes era só sorrisos, limpou a garganta, deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Ficou louca? Eu nem fiz nada agora. Porque você não me deixa em paz? – Tanya rosnou.

- Não fez porque não deu tempo. Te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que você nunca perde uma oportunidade de infernizar a vida de alguém.

- Então fique sabendo que essa noite eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer. Alias, eu acho que devia ate te agradecer, aquele idiota estava enrolando demais para pagar uma misera bebida. Eu estou com meus olhos em alguma coisa melhor. – Ela disse olhando para o palco.

Eu olhei na mesma direção que ela, feliz por ela não estar se referindo ao gostosão que eu tinha notado antes. Porque se ela estivesse falando dele eu arrancaria os dois olhos dela no mesmo instante.

De repente duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Um dos gogo boys que estava de costas para o publico se abaixou enquanto dançava e uma parte da cueca ridícula de ursinhos que ele estava usando apareceu e quando Rose viu ela gritou tão alto que eu juro que um copo que estava perto de mim rachou.

- EMMETT CULLEN!

O gogo boy levou um susto tão grande que quase caiu de cara no chão, mas conseguiu se equilibrar o suficiente. O que não evitou que uma das tietes que estava ao redor do palco arrancasse sua mascara.

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco ao ver meu irmão em cima do palco com o rosto pálido, olhando para os lados, enquanto tentava achar uma saída. Os outros gogo boys, que não seria necessário raciocinar muito para descobrir quem eram as outras quatro pessoas em cima do palco.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu fiquei aliviada por saber que não estava traindo Jasper mentalmente, também fiquei com muita raiva por eles terem nos seguido até o clube e feito aquele espetáculo todo.

Olhei para as garotas e vi que todas elas estavam de cara fechada por terem descoberto a armação deles. Quando olhei para o palco novamente vi que eles estavam tentando fugir do clube, mas eu fiz um sinal para os seguranças que estavam perto da porta, para que parassem eles.

É nessas horas que eu realmente gosto de ser uma pessoa tão social, fazer amizades novas sempre é bom.

Eu fui pisando forte até onde os garotos estavam, e nem precisei olhar para trás para perceber as outras garotas atrás de mim. Tenho certeza que do outro lado da cidade dava para sentir a tensão que nós estávamos emanando.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? Vocês não deviam estar na despedida de solteiro de Marcos? – Esme perguntou indignada.

- Patroa, a gente só tava... – Carlisle começou a explicar, mas parou quando viu o rosto de Esme ficar vermelho, eu juro que dava pra ver a fumaça saindo das orelhas dela *O*

- Ferrou! – Jasper sussurrou.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? CARLISLE CULLEN, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO! – Esme gritou antes de voar em cima dele.

- Eu disse potranca. POTRANCA! – Carlisle se debatia debaixo de Esme.

- FOI IDEIA DO EMMETT! – Edward, Jasper e Marcos falaram ao mesmo tempo com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah, mas não se preocupem. Todos vocês vão receber um castigo merecido. – Rose disse em uma voz doce, que não enganava ninguém, principalmente com o brilho maligno nos olhos dela.

* * *

**N/A (Angel):** _DUN DUN DUN! Qual será o castigo deles?_

_Eu sei! A fic foi atualizada, também estou chocada *O*_

_Adivinhem de quem foi a culpa pra variar? =D Mas, ta aí o capitulo e agora que o fim do ano está chegando e esse é meu ultimo ano na escola *chora emocionada* provavelmente as coisas vão melhorar um pouco. Eu ainda vou ficar muito ocupada antes de poder voltar completamente a minha vida de vadiagem, mas lá pela 2ª semana de dezembro as coisas voltarão ao normal, espero eu. Aliás, apesar de todo esse tempo, continuei recebendo e-mails avisando de pessoas que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e aos alertas, então muito obrigada as leitoras novas e principalmente as que estão acompanhando desde o começo e que tiveram paciência para esperar até agora ;*_


End file.
